Plume de Glace sur Horizon de Feu
by L'Ombre d'Ebene
Summary: Dans un monde obscur d'aventures, l'ombre qui sommeille en chacun de nous prend plus ou moins d'ampleur face aux événements de notre vie. A la Péri-Université de Mori, querelles étudiantes et rêve de vie marine se façonnent. Mais c'est aussi un lieu pour apprendre les sentiments qui vous détruiront, entre plaisir et souffrance. UA intra One Piece - School Fic'
1. Ouverture

_Allongé sur son lit, Killer fixait de ses yeux glacés le plafond de son étroite chambre d'étudiant. Dans ses pensées, se bousculaient les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu dans un stand de tone-dial sur l'Archipel. La chanson était très mélancolique, et à la fois enthousiaste. La chanteuse, puisque c'était une femme, parlait de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer, alors qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, a priori ; une « simple altercation » s'était transformée en bain de sang. Le réflexe bête… Pour beaucoup, l'air de la mélodie était agréable, la chanson bien construite ; quant à la voix de la chanteuse, un pur instant de plaisir. Mais pour Killer, ça ne se limitait pas à une première impression : cette chanson était écrite pour lui. La chanteuse déchiffrait musicalement le détail noir du cœur du lycéen. Oui, sur Grand Line, un adolescent de 16 ans peut déjà avoir tué quelqu'un !_

PLUME DE GLACE SUR HORIZON DE FEU

Au loin, sept coups de Gong retentir, faisant vibrer le paysage et les lourds murs de l'Université. Killer ferma un moment les yeux, et compta. Ses régulières insomnies lui avaient permis de repérer tous les décalages entre le Gong de Marine Ford, et les sonneries de Mori, puis du lever des autres élèves.

… 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52 ! DRIIING … 180, 181, 182, 183, 184 ! TapTapTap

Killer eu un léger sourire de satisfaction. Vraiment, son horloge interne était d'une précision à toutes épreuves : 52 secondes entre le gong et la sonnerie, et 3'04 minutes entre la sonnerie et les premiers réveils. Cela variait à plus ou moins 9 secondes selon la saison. L'humain est un bien bel exemple en matière de robotique. Killer se leva lentement. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quelques heures auparavant, il avait rapidement enfilé ses vêtements, sachant que de toutes manières, il ne se rendormirait pas. Mori était vraiment belle de nuit, difficile de s'en lasser, et même le 4ème étage ne pouvait priver le jeune homme de ses escapades nocturnes pour rejoindre cette forêt en bordure de mer qu'il aimait tant. Son agilité lui permettait de descendre sans problèmes par la fenêtre, sautant de balcon en balcon sans faire le moindre bruit, et de s'enfuir dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il aimait le son de la forêt, cet écho envoûtant où seule l'imagination définissait formes et bruissements. De jour, les élèves n'avaient pas accès à la mer sous peine de sanction ; la zone « accordée » avait été délimitée par la direction, mais bien entendu, Killer n'en tenait pas plus compte de jour que de nuit. La frénésie qui le prenait au moment où ses doigts effleuraient la poignée de fer de la fenêtre ne le quittait que lorsqu'il était amené à la refermer ; aucun autre évènement sur Terre n'avait su contribué à une quelconque hésitation de sa part, si ce n'est de devoir refermer cette ouverture à la liberté qu'il chérissait tant. Cette nuit-là, il était rentré aux environs de 6h30 ; cela lui avait laissé le temps de se préparer avant de s'allonger sur son lit, et de ressasser ses pensées à travers les paroles de l'envoûtante mélodie. Des pensées qui ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis 8 ans, et qui se matérialisaient de plus en plus au cours du temps, et aujourd'hui, à travers une simple chanson. Après avoir enfilé ses bottines mocassin, Killer se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur le couloir. Une journée comme les autres pouvait alors débuter.


	2. Au coeur de mon quotidien

_«La vie scolaire n'a jamais été faite pour moi. Je ne sais plus vivre sans espace, et l'espace est quelque chose de banni à l'école, parce que vital ou imaginaire, il favorise la réflexion. La société n'aime pas que l'individu réfléchisse trop, surtout au stade adolescent : c'est là où l'on se croit invulnérable et que notre forme physique et mentale est la plus affinée» Lorsque j'ai écrit cela il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça allait m'apparaître aussi évidemment. Je me nomme Killer, 16 ans, étudiant à Mori, une université périscolaire se situant sur l'Archipel des Sabaody, lieu de passage vers le Nouveau-Monde. Ce système de péri-scolarité a été créé en même temps que le bâtiment. En fait, il s'agissait de regrouper les 20 sections dites « normales » ; on trouve donc des petits enfants ainsi que des jeunes adultes. Ce système recouvre ainsi les classes allant du cours-préparatoire au doctorat, minimum à maximum. C'est une école tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, où l'on peut arrêter les études lorsqu'on le souhaite. Croyez-bien que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais tiré dès ma première journée de cours, mais le destin m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie._

_Lorsque j'avais 8 ans, j'ai tué un homme : le nouveau mari de ma mère. C'est crûment dit, mais c'est dit. Je n'ai jamais connu mon vrai père, le biologique, donc, parce que de là à considérer qu'un type qui décide de vous balancer sur Terre, et qui dégage une heure après avoir eu confirmation de grossesse est un père, c'est un peu exagéré. Ça a dut dépasser ma mère, parce qu'elle s'est trouvée un autre mari bien avant ma naissance, et à l'instant où j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai su que j'allais le haïr._

Luffy tomba de sa chaise, tirant Killer de sa semi-conscience. Toute la classe éclata de rire, le visé également ; sauf le prof, qui regardait la scène d'un œil las, et Killer, trop affecté par ses souvenirs pour réagir positivement à la scène, jugée comique par le groupe.

« -S'cusez-moi, M'sieur, je m'suis endormi, rigola le brun »

La classe redoubla d'éclats de voix, laissant échapper au professeur un soupir de découragement. Killer avait du mal à se situer. On ne navigue pas dans ses souvenirs comme ça ; aussi observa-t-il le décor, cherchant dans quel cours l'automatisme de ses journées l'avait conduit. Des noms d'œuvres écrites au tableau et son livre ouvert au chapitre des grands écrivains lui firent rapidement comprendre qu'il était en cours de littérature. Aussi saisit-il aisément pourquoi son camarade s'était endormi. Il faut dire aussi que le garçon n'était pas très intelligent, quoique brillant en maths (allez comprendre), mais il était assez malin quand il le voulait bien, et toujours de bonne humeur, chose que personne, pas même un cours de littérature, ne pouvait lui enlever. Killer, après un rapide balayage de la salle, baissa les yeux sur sa copie : la feuille était griffonnée sur les quatre angles, un cœur rouge au centre. Mais en plus de la traditionnelle carte de jeu, était représentée une sorte de lame qui transperçait la forme en plein centre. La demi-conscience poussée à la transe avait dut étouffer la motricité du jeune homme, au point que son subconscient l'avait forcé à se souvenir encore et encore de son… « acte de légitime défense », comme le stipulait le rapport des Marines. Killer ferma les yeux, et comme à chaque fois que ses paupières retombaient, l'image de sa mère à l'agonie venait s'y imprimer. Le blond soupira longuement : il ne lui restait plus qu'une matière avant la fin de la matinée.

[…]

L'Université Mori se situe à peine avant Red Line, l'intersection des deux parties de Grand Line : l'Archipel des Sabaody. Difficile de penser qu'au milieu des hôtels et des zones de non-droit se trouve une péri-université… L'archipel compte 79 arbres distincts appelés « Yarukiman Mangrove ». Mori se trouve sur le 80ème bosquet, et est à l'écart de l'ensemble des zones fréquentées, régit uniquement par l'équipe enseignante. Elle compte à son bord anciens pirates, marines et citoyens, cohabitant en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de l'archipel, ce dernier les voyant comme d'honnêtes professeurs, ou tout du moins, autant que leur statut puisse leur permettre. Cette école a été bâtie du temps des premières expéditions sur la Route de Tous les Périls, par un équipage pirate qui avait souhaité stopper sa grande traversée sur l'Archipel, alors quasi inatteignable. Il faut préciser qu'à l'époque, les moyens n'étaient pas aussi sophistiqués qu'aujourd'hui. Aussi était-il rare qu'un équipage arrive entier à la fin de la première moitié de la Grand Line. Après plusieurs années de réclamations envers le QG de la Marine, qui administrait déjà le monde marin, les pirates obtinrent un droit de construction, volontairement écarté de l'archipel, de façon à pouvoir être facilement contrôlé par Marijoa tout en restant difficile d'accès aux autres pirates. Ce n'est que 7 ans plus tard que la bâtisse vit le jour. L'ancien capitaine, devenu alors proviseur, lui donna le nom de « Mori », qui signifie « Forêt », et mit tout en œuvre pour la rendre viable et accessible à tous, un endroit où fils de lignée et de sang noble pouvait côtoyer sans distinctions les « fils de la mer ». Tout en sachant que cette égalité n'a jamais été remise en cause ou critiquée par qui que ce soit, ne vous attendez pas non plus à y croiser un Tenryūbito… L'établissement s'est légué de génération en génération, sans jamais fermer ses portes à personne. Roturier et Prince, pauvre et riche, pirate et marine, en harmonie depuis plus de 1600 ans ! Menée d'une poigne de fer par l'équipe enseignante, il fait toujours bon vivre à Mori. L'idée d'un enseignement durable dans le même établissement fut donc conservée et approfondie, le loisir ou la nécessité apportant chaque année nouveaux élèves, nouveaux professeurs, nouvelles matières, nouvelle méthode d'enseignement, nouveau pavillon, etc. Il faut souligner le fait que l'école recouvre plusieurs kilomètres de par le nombre conséquents de personnes occupants les lieux. Celles-ci pouvant être résidantes ou passagères, l'école se doit d'être adaptée à tout type de locataires.

L'établissement se décompose en 4 ailes. Au Nord, l'Aile 1, ou Bâtiment 1, qui regroupe les dortoirs de toute l'Université, des classes de CP aux bureaux de la Direction, en passant par le personnel et les éventuels visiteurs. A l'Est, l'Aile 2, qui comporte toutes les salles de classes, de travaux et d'études. Plus l'on monte dans les étages, plus le rang de la classe est élevé, contrairement aux dortoirs où le rang est crescendo/decrescendo à partir de la L3. L'aile 3 au Sud a été construite spécialement pour l'alimentation ; c'est là que se trouve les 8 self-services où sont servis chaque jour plusieurs milliers de repas. Enfin, à l'Ouest, on trouve l'Aile 4, réservée exclusivement au bien-être et à la détente des élèves. Divisée elle-même en 4 lieux, on y trouve une bibliothèque géante, des salons, une salle de sport, ainsi qu'une salle multimédia, où les tone-dials, les holos-dials et les dactylo-dials sont à libre disposition. De ses 4 compartiments, c'est ce dernier que Killer fréquentait le moins, favorisant de loin quelques heures de musculation et de maniement d'armes blanches, ou encore de lecture à la Bibliothèque de tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main. Encyclopédie, roman, manga, tout était bon à lire et à retenir. Généralement, il favorisait le calme de sa chambre, mais la quantité de livres qu'il désirait ramener était souvent trop importante, et étant au 4ème étage… Malgré ses réticences vis-à-vis du monde scolaire, Killer était un bon élève, voire très bon. Ses notes étaient suffisamment supérieure à la moyenne pour que ses professeurs le considèrent comme une tête de classe, mais cet aspect « obligatoire » ne l'écrasait pas, en tout cas moins que la vie qu'il menait au milieu des autres étudiants.

Killer était un solitaire. Monkey D. Luffy, qui était donc dans sa classe, avait plusieurs fois tenté des approches en début d'année, étant visiblement attristé de l'état de solitude de son potentiel ami, mais celui-ci lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas être mêlé au groupe. En quelques sortes, il aimait garder une certaine distance avec son entourage. Peut-être était-ce là encore un instinct hérité de son passé. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas d'amis et n'en désirait pas. Côté cœur, nombreuses étaient celles qui prétendaient au titre de « petite amie du glacial Killer » (que les filles préféraient retranscrire en "mystérieux"). Car il faut souligner que Killer, aux yeux de tous, avait tout de l'homme parfait : intelligent, cultivé, sportif, le tout agrémenté d'un physique de rêve. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés tombant en cascade sur sa nuque, quelques mèches venant parfois obstruer son regard bleu métallique, en rendaient plus d'une folle amoureuse. Il était sollicité de toutes parts, mais dès sa première année, il avait bien signifié à l'ensemble de la gente féminine que l'amour était un mot qui lui était parfaitement étranger, et qui le resterait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Il lui avait suffi de lancer un simple regard glacial à une fille qui avait tenté de lui faire les yeux doux, et de le rehausser par un « L'amour n'est qu'un jeu psychologique visant à manipuler pour mieux détruire. Je n'ai rien à faire avec ce sentiment ! ». A ce moment-là, la réticence de Killer pour ce mot n'était pas encore connue de l'intégralité de l'Université, c'est pourquoi la fille avait tenté d'insister en lui demandant où était le mal à aimer. En se retournant, le jeune homme l'avait fixé de ses yeux gelés par la haine, et lui avait répondu : « Si aujourd'hui je suis ici, c'est parce que le seul vrai amour que j'ai eu dans ma vie a été tué par ce même sentiment. Alors tu vois, avait-il articulé, insensible à l'air terrifié de la jeune fille, pour moi, la seule idée de savoir une personne amoureuse de moi me rend malade ! » La pauvre amoureuse était partie en courant en fondant en larmes, laissant Killer haletant de rage. Comment cette conne, cette sale petite idiote aux cheveux si bien peignés, et aux ongles si finement peints, pouvait-elle se permettre de parler d'un concept qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas ? Les poings tremblant et les dents serrées, Killer avait réussi à se calmer de justesse et avait passé le reste de la journée en salle de boxe, se défoulant sur le sac de coton, qui, après le passage du garçon, avait cédé, répandant morceaux de tissus usés et moutons déchiquetés sur les tatamis du gymnase. Ce fut la dernière fois que l'on s'adressa à Killer dans un registre amoureux.

[…]

_Un jour, alors que je rentrais de l'école, j'ai surpris ma mère et son petit ami dans la cuisine. L'homme était en train de la violer. Oui, de la violer. Je me souviens de son visage, rougi par les pleurs, et plissé par la douleur, ses poignets attachés aux pieds de la table saignaient, tant l'effort fourni pour se libérer avait dut être abominable. J'étais pétrifié, et puis l'homme m'a aperçu. Il m'a lancé un sourire démoniaque, mais ne s'est pas arrêter, redoublant de coups de reins, faisant hurler ma mère de souffrance. J'ai voulu intervenir, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Ma mère me suppliait de partir, je ne bougeais toujours pas. Soudain, je l'ai vu pousser de toutes ses forces sur la table. Celle-ci se renversa, et ma mère parvint à dégager une de ses mains ; malgré ses multiples blessures, et le frottement des cordes qui avait considérément endommagé sa motricité, elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main. Je me souviens que c'était un rouleau à pâtisserie, celui avec lequel elle faisait des tartes au chocolat quand j'étais petit. Elle assena un coup sur son agresseur, suffisamment violent pour le faire tituber d'étourdissement. Elle réussit à retirer ses liens ; moi, rien que la douleur que cela devait lui procurer m'empêchait de faire un seul pas pour lui porter assistance. Elle se mise alors à me hurler :_

_« -COURS ! Cours, mon chéri, dépêches-toi, vas t'en ! Pars, maintenant, pars ! Vas t'en, je t'en supplie vas t'… »_

_C'est seulement quand elle s'est tut que j'ai réagi. Son regard vide et figé se cloua dans le mien. Tous mes muscles étaient paralysés, mais je réussi quand même à faire descendre mon regard sur sa poitrine nue, et je vis une lame rougie, un couteau dépassant de 2 centimètres, ou alors de 3 ? Ma mère tomba doucement au sol, s'écrasant telle une feuille morte dans le silence oppressant de l'automne. Le visage de mon beau-père apparu derrière celui disparaissant de ma maman : il me scrutait, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents et ses lèvres écarlates, rougies par le liquide épais qui glissait lentement de son crâne, et le long de sa joue, et il me sourit. Je reculais d'un pas._

Un frisson parcourut Killer. Sa tête commençait à devenir lourde, ses mains tremblaient, une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe. Les souvenirs, toujours les souvenirs… Les lames les plus affûtées, qu'un homme garde enfoncé dans sa chair pour le restant de ses jours, et ce à partir du moment où elles se plantent en lui.

_L'Homme avançait vers moi, souriant de toutes ses dents._

_« -Eh bah, petit con, pourquoi tu fais cette tête, hein ? Tu devrais être content : j'l'ai saigné, cette putain ! C'est toujours une salope de moins sur cette foutue planète ! »_

_Chacun de ses mots restaient accrochés à mes oreilles, résonnaient dans tout mon être. Cette putain…_

_« -C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait, non ? T'es pas d'accord ? Sale fils de pute ! »_

_Une salope de moins…_

_« -Cette traînée… Elle est même pas foutue de m'faire gagner de la tune, et en plus, elle me balance un gosse dans les pattes ! »_

_En voyant mon air cadavérique, il ajouta d'un ton sifflant :_

_« -Bah ouais, le chiard ! Ta Môman, en plus de baiser avec moi, elle se payait n'importe quel vioque qui passait pour m'payer mes godasses ! Et tu sais pas le plus beau, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, elle s'était mise en tête d'aller voir les Marines du coin, parce qu'elle voulait te foutre dans je-ne-sais-quel établissement scolaire de mes deux, mais ce qu'elle a pas su, c'est que la flicaille, par ici, elle me connaît trop bien pour intervenir. C'est moche, non ? Elle était venue me balancer, et les flics ont tellement eu les boules qu'ils me l'ont ramené en s'excusant. La suite, tu le connais, nan ? »_

_Puis il éclata de rire, un rire sec, glacial, effrayant. Moi, je n'arrivais plus à penser, je ne pouvais ni hurler, ni pleurer, mais je n'allais pas renoncer. Ma mère gisait à terre, baignant dans son sang. Je sentais la rage monter en moi, comme si quelque chose venait de se briser, un écrin dans lequel j'aurai tout retenu depuis ma naissance. Son contenu se déversait en moi, rongeant chaque parcelle de bon, brûlant chaque morceau d'humanité et de désir de mieux. Je devais le tuer, là, maintenant, venger ma mère. Le couteau était juste devant moi. Oui, le couteau dont ce gars s'était servi pour, pour… J'allais le retourner contre lui. Lentement, je me baissais et l'empoignais. L'autre salaud riait toujours à gorge déployée, il ne remarqua rien. Je me relevais, tenant fermement la lame, mes ongles entaillant le manche de bois. Le type, dans son fou rire, baissa les yeux sur moi, et se tut. Pour la première fois, je plongeai mon regard dans celui que je dû appeler huit années durant mon « deuxième papa »._

_Killer… Killer…_

_Quoi ! Qui m'appelle ?_

_Killer !... Killer !... Relève-toi !_

_Maman ? C'est toi ?_

« -Killer ! Monsieur Killer, je vous somme de me regarder quand je vous parle !

Killer releva la tête ; le brouillard se dissipant peu à peu, il aperçut son professeur de mathématiques, qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement, il lui avait posé une question, et son état « comatique » l'avait soustrait aux appels répétés de l'enseignant. Killer ferma fugitivement les yeux, s'efforçant de faire un rapide tour de son subconscient. Les élèves attendaient la sentence du professeur, chuchotant à mi-voix.

« -Alors ? J'attends toujours, vous savez !

-…

-Bon, très bien ! Puisque vous semblez vouloir garder le silence, je vais devoir vous envoyer en reten…

_Vous avez le droit de garder le silence…_

-f(x) = a [(x + (b/2a))2 – Δ/4a2] »

Le silence s'abattit sur la classe. Le mathématicien pâlit à vue d'œil, les autres élèves s'étaient figés, ouvrant tous de grands yeux. Même Luffy, le génie en maths, avait levé la tête de son livre (sachant qu'il résolvait mentalement les exercices type bac du chapitre suivant…) pour dévisager avec ses camarades le garçon aux cheveux d'or.

« -Vous… Que venez-vous de dire ? Bafouilla le professeur

-J'ai répondu. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau, puis planta son regard métallique dans celui de son vis à vis sans cligner une seule fois des paupières.

« -La question était bien de trouver les racines du trinôme et d'en étudier les signes ? On se sert pour ça de la transformation en un produit de facteurs de la somme des trois termes, soit de la forme canonique du trinôme. La fonction f de x est égale a facteur de x plus b sur 2a le tout au carré, moins delta sur 4a au carré. C'est la formule pour trouver la réponse à votre problème. »

Le professeur le regarda longuement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Luffy, sa référence systématique, qui haussa les épaules d'un air stupéfait et admirateur. Après plusieurs minutes de quiétude pesante, Killer se leva sèchement, et marcha lentement vers le tableau. Il attrapa la première craie qui lui tomba sous la main, et écrivit la réponse, symbole par symbole, sans interruption ni relecture. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il regagna sa place sans faire le moindre bruit, ne regardant même pas son enseignant, et se tut en attendant une réaction quelconque de la part de ce dernier. Il fallut encore de longues secondes avant que l'homme se dirige vers son bureau et tourne machinalement les pages de son livre de mathématiques supérieures qu'un collègue de South Blue lui avait prêté ; il s'arrêta sur une page, dévisagea Killer, considéra à nouveau la page, et soupira.

« -Connaissiez-vous ce problème, Monsieur Killer ? Lança-t-il après plusieurs instants de réflexion.

-… Non.

-Un camarade vous a-t-il soufflé la réponse ?

-Non.

-Un élève d'une autre classe que vous, voire plus âgé, vous en aurait-il parlé ? Ou un autre professeur de mathématiques ? Si c'est le cas, je ne…

-NON ! »

Il avait haussé la voix. Le professeur ne répondit pas, légèrement choqué par tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Il allait sermonner son élève, lorsque la sonnerie de midi retentit, suivit à quelques secondes d'intervalle de cris, de raclements de chaise et de pas dans les escaliers. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le mathématicien fit sortir ses élèves, qui, jusque-là, chose très rare, n'avaient pas bondis dehors. Killer resta quelques instants, fixant toujours le prof, puis se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre au 4ème étage. Une fois tout le monde dehors, l'agrégé en maths s'affala sur sa chaise, soufflant un bon coup.

_Vraiment, ce gosse est plein de surprises_, pensa-t-il.

Soudain, il se demanda pourquoi il avait décidé d'interroger cet étudiant en particulier. Peut-être par sadisme scolaire (celui qui ramène l'attention immédiate de l'élève par une punition détournée et dont le châtiment tombe dans tous les cas). Quoiqu'il en soit, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il aurait pu résoudre le problème avec une aussi faible écoute. Le professeur savait que Killer n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il ne connaissait pas le problème jusqu'à présent, mais de là à trouver la réponse en moins de 30 secondes en n'ayant absolument rien écouté depuis le début du cours, on ne pouvait qu'émettre deux hypothèses : tricherie, ou génie.

[…]

Après avoir gravi quatre à quatre les marches des grands escaliers de pierre, Killer s'arrêta devant sa chambre, la 8216. D'un geste lassé, il franchi son pas, et la referma, puis s'affala sur son lit, ressassant sa matinée. A l'heure qu'il était, les ragots devait battre leur plein, et le « mec bizarre de la 1ère6 » allait être une fois de plus dévisagé comme l'extraterrestre moyen. De toute manière, il ne comptait pas aller se mêler immédiatement au bain de foule du 12h00. Il repensa à son cours de maths, ou plutôt, juste avant que le prof ne le sorte de ses pensées. Les images s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, les cris de sa mère résonnaient dans tout son corps, dans toute son âme, le rire de l'homme infâme qui avait fait de sa vie un malheur depuis sa naissance, tout cela en un vacarme assourdissant qui donna presque immédiatement au jeune étudiant une migraine insoutenable. Soudain, un cri déchira le silence.

_RAAAAAAH !_

S'en suivi une plainte, comme si la mort vomissait sa folie.

_AAAAAARGH !_

Killer sursauta. Son corps était froid, glacé. Il regarda ses mains : rouges, rouges de sang, sa main gauche tenant un large couteau couvert d'un liquide chaud et poisseux. Devant lui se tenait un homme, celui qui hantait son passé et ses cauchemars ; de sa bouche coulait du sang, tressautant également en gerbes de sa poitrine gauche. Face à celui-ci, un garçon âgé d'à peine 8 ans tremblait de rage. Killer connaissait cette scène, il la vivait chaque jour, à chaque secondes, depuis huit années.

_L'homme ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant depuis que la lame froide l'avait transpercé en plein cœur. La boule de haine et de frénésie que je m'étais constitué depuis ma venue au monde faisait à cet instant partie intégrante de moi, et je savais qu'à partir de maintenant, elle serait présente à tout instant au cœur de mon quotidien._

_« -E… Espèce de sale petit enculé ! »_

_Je vibrais d'une peur que je n'avais encore jamais connu. J'avais toujours voulu accomplir ce geste, je m'étais vengé ! On ne doit pas se réjouir de la mort d'un ennemi parce qu'il reste un être humain ? Mais bien sûr ! Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que le plus immonde salaud que la Terre ai jamais porté, et mon acte n'était ni plus ni moins la conséquence d'années de douleur psychologique causée par ce même type. Un être humain ? Osez me le dire en me regardant dans les yeux ! L'homme tomba lourdement au sol, s'avachi de tout son abject être matériel, pendant que son âme partait pour l'Enfer, si tant est que l'Enfer soit assez pour lui. Je frémis en le voyant s'abattre sur sa victime… Je lui sautais dessus, le repoussant sur le côté pour qu'il ne souille pas davantage ma… ma… Un frisson m'enveloppa, l'homme respirait toujours. Etrangement, mon calme revint la seconde d'après, j'étais presque serein, et je me penchai à l'oreille du type pour lui murmurer :_

_« -J'espère que le Diable te tuera une deuxième fois ! »_

_Deuxième coup de couteau, deuxième éclat de sang sur le visage, impur à jamais. L'instant qui suivit, le silence se fit. C'était presque mélodieux, harmonique, avec mes battements de cœur en fond sonore. Meurtrier de meurtrier. Je finis par me dégager du corps de MA victime, et ramper vers celui, inerte, de ma mère. Je m'agenouillais, sans dire un mot, fixant l'expression vide de celle qui m'avait mise au monde. C'est d'une main sûre et ferme que je passais mes doigts sur les yeux encore révulsés d'horreur de ma maman. A cet instant, les Marines déboulèrent dans l'appartement, probablement prévenus par des voisins inquiétés par les cris. Ils beuglèrent leurs formules habituelles, mais se turent bien vite en voyant la scène : une femme et un homme poignardés, baignant dans leur sang, un gosse d'à peine 8 ans, agenouillé près du corps féminin, couvert du liquide épais, un couteau posé à côté de lui. Une main forte se referma sur mon épaule, mais je ne bougeais pas. Après un court silence, le Marine chuchota :_

_« -T'inquiètes pas, mon gars, ça va aller maintenant. C'est fini ! »_

_Oui, c'était finit. Tout ! Mon beau-père ! Mon cauchemar ! Ma peur quotidienne ! Mon humanité ! Ma mère ! Ma vie… TOUT ! Absolument tout ! Il ne me restait plus que la colère et la haine. Les Marines m'entraînèrent vers la porte, me tirant presque sur le sol tant j'avais été affaibli par le stress. Je me retournai, lançant un dernier regard vers ma maman, et je pensais :_

_« -Au revoir ! »_

_Notre liberté a eu son prix !... J'imagine que ça n'aura rien d'extraordinaire pour d'autres, chacun à son fardeau sur Grand Line… Après ça, je me souviens de ma prise de déposition. Je ne crois pas avoir vécu moment plus dur de toute l'histoire. Au procès, j'ai été jugé non-coupable avec « acte de légitime défense », ce qui m'aura bien fait marrer. « On » m'a quand même placé deux semaines dans un centre pour jeunes en difficulté pour voir comment je m'en sortirai. « On » devait sûrement s'attendre à me voir poignarder tout le monde, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre… « On » me proposait sans arrêt de l'aide, que ce soit pour parler ou pour couper ma nourriture, mais pour le dernier, je pense qu'« on » avait juste la trouille de moi avec ce qui pouvait devenir une arme potentielle. Je me souviens qu'« on » n'arrêtait pas non plus de me demander si je voulais « en parler ». Pas envie… De rien ! Après qu'« on » ait parvenu à faire venir mon dossier, « on » a constaté que je n'avais jamais été à l'école. Du coup, vu que j'avais pas mal de retard, que je n'avais nulle part où aller, ni personne pour me recevoir, « on » m'a placé à Mori. Non pas que je m'y déplaise… De toutes façons, je n'ai plus que ça à faire : ma mère est morte, j'ai tué l'homme qui me l'avait arraché, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'accroche à la vie, mais c'était une volonté de ma mère, je l'ai compris… En général, ceux qui se vengent ont un temps entre la cause et la conséquence, mais moi, le destin m'a tout concédé en même temps, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire. Je crois que j'ai peur de l'extérieur. C'est peut-être pour ça que je reste à la péri-université… Je n'ai aucun but, je ne recherche rien. Il ne faut pas s'étonner si je ne veux pas de port d'attache, c'est parce que c'est trop risqué. J'ai toujours vécu sans la confiance, alors pourquoi commencer si c'est pour perdre encore quelqu'un ? Plus jamais. Non ça, plus jamais…_

Ecrasé par le poids de ses pensées, Killer se leva. Il était 12h18. Le jeune homme se demanda comment le temps pouvait passer aussi lentement. Il ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir, s'attardant sur ce à quoi il allait bien pouvoir occuper son après-midi, puis son week-end. Tout semblait terni par la souffrance, omniprésente au cœur de son quotidien.

* * *

_Voilà pour le 1er chapitre de __Plume de Glace sur Horizon de Feu__. Pour l'instant, seul le contexte est situé ; je tenais à en faire un chapitre à lui seul. La présentation de la péri-université a été assez brève dans son fonctionnement, j'y reviendrai dans un chapitre bonus. Au prochain chapitre, l'introduction de Kidd._

_J'espère que ça vous a donné l'envie de lire la suite. Le chapitre II sera là très vite. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !_

黒檀シェード


	3. Et transir, et brûler

La pluie battait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre. Les averses étaient rares sur l'archipel Sabaody ; ce phénomène était dût aux bulles qui y fleurissaient, modifiant l'atmosphère de la parcelle de terre. Allongé sur le sol de sa chambre, Killer lisait une pièce de théâtre empruntée à la Bibliothèque, un ouvrage rapporté d'une expédition, par des explorateurs survivants du Nouveau Monde. Il l'avait lu une bonne 20aine de fois, mais ne se lassait jamais de la recommencer. Pourtant, il ne l'aimait pas : une bête histoire d'amour tragique où quasiment tous les protagonistes meurent à la fin, ou restent idiots. La femme lui rappelait sa mère, amoureuse malgré elle de celui qui avait (ou allait) briser sa vie. Les similarités n'étaient pas tout-à fait les mêmes, mais il y avait parfois beaucoup de ressemblance. Killer ne s'était jamais posé la question de s'avoir si l'histoire était vraie ou non, et après tout, il s'en fichait royalement. Ce qui comptait dans ce récit, c'était de voir qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui souffrait de l'inaccessible en ce bas-monde. Bien entendu, il était question de l'amour. Il y avait un passage que le jeune homme affectionnait particulièrement : celui où l'héroïne parle à sa confidente de son amour éperdu pour son beau-fils. Déjà ça, c'était tordu, mais la manière dont l'auteur l'avait tourné poussait au surnaturel tant la tirade était belle :

_Je le vis, je rougis, je pâlis à sa vue ;_

_Un trouble s'éleva dans mon âme éperdue ;_

_Mes yeux ne voyaient plus, je ne pouvais parler ;_

_Je sentis tout mon corps, et transir et brûler._

Il avait beau être le plus éblouissant de tous, c'était aussi le passage qui broyait le plus Killer. A chaque lecture et relecture, la même impression de déchirure dans son âme. Se confier était déjà une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais transir et brûler pour quelqu'un était encore plus abstrait. Ce que l'auteur décrivait comme un sentiment d'amour foudroyant était complètement étranger au blond. Transir de rage et brûler de haine, il connaissait, peut-être même un peu trop bien, mais d'amour… C'était trop loin, l'amour qu'il portait pour sa mère était trop loin. Ce passage lui rappelait aussi qu'à la fin, l'héroïne mourrait, ce qui faisait d'elle une victime, pas une héroïne. Une victime qui avait enchaîné fatalité sur fatalité, qui avait souffert toute sa vie d'une malédiction divine. Le rapprochement était si simple à faire que la douleur étreignait Killer à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui, il avait un mal fou à lâcher le vers des yeux.

… _Et transir et brûler._

Il referma doucement l'ouvrage, et laissa son regard passer sur les meubles, le sol, le plafond. Le vers valsaient sur la musique fatidique en un duo noir d'amertume : le couple parfait. L'esprit encore flou, il s'approcha de la fenêtre : la masse de verdure l'attirait étrangement, et pourtant… Le constant figé lui faisait mal au crâne, il s'y sentait en position d'insécurité, de faiblesse. Il devait bouger, c'était son atout majeur : l'instabilité. Pourtant, la forêt ne lui disait rien. Paresse ou mauvais pressentiment ? Killer envisagea donc un détour par la salle de sport. Pourquoi ne pas aller démanteler un punching-ball ? Il attrapa son sac de sport et y fourra ses mitaines en lin ainsi qu'une serviette et un T-shirt de rechange, et se dirigea vers l'aile ouest de l'Université.

[...]

Les couloirs étaient vides, ou presque, des groupes de jeunes patrouillaient de ci, de là, le gros du troupeau se partageant la salle multimédia et les salons. Nombreux étaient ceux qui rentraient chez eux pour le week-end, d'autres allaient sur l'archipel faire un tour dans les bars ou du shopping ; d'autres encore favorisaient le parc d'attraction, etc. Les presque trois-quarts des occupants de Mori rentraient le vendredi soir ou midi (il n'y avait pas cours le vendredi après-midi une fois sur deux pour l'intégralité des classes, un système créé pour alléger l'emploi du temps, et les retours des élèves habitant très loin), et revenaient le dimanche soir, et de ceux-là, 90% résidaient sur l'archipel. Cela représentait les 3/5 des élèves, et les 3/4 des professeurs, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Mori restait ouverte toute l'année pour ceux qui en avaient besoin, les selfs étant les seuls à fermer de 23h00 à 5h00. La salle de sport n'était guère fréquentée en ce vendredi après-midi, ou tout du moins, les sportifs étaient peu nombreux. Les jours de pluie étaient pourtant ceux où taper dans un ballon ou traîner dans un des gymnases restaient des activités très populaires.

Killer se dirigea vers le compartiment équipement et attrapa deux gants gris argenté. Un groupe était sur le terrain de basket, un autre à la table de ping-pong, un autre encore s'échauffait sur des tapis, et un autre se faisait des passes au badminton. Un sac avec plusieurs serviettes trahissait la présence d'une autre personne, voire d'un autre groupe, mais qui demeurait encore invisible aux yeux de Killer. Instinctivement, le blond étudia chacun de ses collègues sportifs, repérant dans leurs gestes les points faibles à exploiter, juste au cas où. Il avait toujours vécu ainsi : observation, écoutes, repérages, méfianceCette sorte d'habitude était bien sûr un sel de plus qui rongeait son repos.

Trois basketteurs : deux 2ndes, un 3ème. Deux badistes : une L1, une M2. Deux joggeuses : L2. Deux pongistes : un Terminale, un L1. Il manquait toujours un groupe, 9 personnes visibles en tout, 10 avec l'arrivée du blond aux yeux de glace. Son passage eu comme toujours nombreuses réactions, et parmi celles-ci, une joggeuse qui manqua de trébucher sur un angle de tapis, et une des badiste qui reçue le volant en pleine joue. Perte de concentration. Mais aussi : côté basket, un shoot à trois points avec rebond dans le ventre pour l'adversaire inattentif. Seuls les pongistes ne subirent pas le magnétisme de Killer de par l'éloignement de la table. Et comme toujours, les réactions qui s'en suivirent furent des « Fais gaffe ! » avec des « Désolée, il est trop mignon ! », ou encore des « Mec, tu rêves ou quoi ? » accompagné de « Hein ? Ouais, s'cuse, j'étais ailleurs… ». Bien sûr, on avait les traditionnels « Il est bizarre, quand même… », et les « Il me fait froid dans le dos, ce gars !... ». Quelques fois, on trouvait des comparaisons à un psychopathe, à une intelligence artificielle ultra-performante, et même une fois à un agent du CP9 infiltré pour déjouer les plans d'un des professeurs pirates, etc. Le jeune homme n'y avait jamais réellement prêté garde, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette seule raison que ce genre de marmonnements existait toujours ; croyez bien que s'il y avait porté de l'intérêt…

Dans tous les cas, il manquait toujours une personne. Killer avança prudemment vers le punching-ball. Quand il pénétra dans le compartiment musculation, il aperçut enfin le dernier élément. Quatre garçons, une fille. Cinq personnes en tout, qui formaient un cercle autour de ce qui semblait être un banc de musculation. Tous avaient les yeux brillants et semblaient très intéressés. Killer déduit rapidement de par les gloussements et les applaudissements qu'ils encourageaient une 6ème personne, qui visiblement, explosait son record ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le blond n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les élèves de la L2, classe connue pour avoir une tripotée de spécimens « indisciplinés et surexcités », ainsi qualifiés par les professeurs, mais respectée et admirée par les élèves. Par peur ou par enthousiasme par contre, nul ne le sait.

On trouvait dans ce groupe Urouge, un colosse de 148 kilos de muscles pour 2m43, une vraie armoire à glace, pas très malin mais qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer au corps-à-corps. Venait ensuite Scratchmen Apoo, artiste martial hors-pair, et très réputé dans le milieu musical jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse exploser la salle d'art du son ; il assure toujours l'ambiance, de bonne compagnie comme de mauvaise, il est souvent celui qui cherche des crosses aux profs. A côté de lui, se tenait, droit et élégant, le charismatique X. Drake, fils de Marine, seule « erreur » dans cette bande d'aspirants pirates, d'une intelligence remarquable et très difficile à ne pas estimer ; réfléchi et posé, sa culture générale n'a d'égal que son charme ravageur dans la gente féminine ; aussi bien intellectuel que bagarreur, le cerveau du groupe en quelques sortes. Juste après, assise sur une pile de poids pour haltères, touche féminine apportée à la bande, la seule et l'unique Jewerly Bonney ; une vraie furie dans les bastons comme lors des banquets, elle sait aussi faire preuve de sentiments, voire de gentillesse, mais rien n'a été prouvé jusqu'à présent ; son caractère bien trempé, limite garçon manqué, lui avait valu une réputation de folle enragée dès sa première année à Mori, et notez qu'elle s'en contente parfaitement ; le dernier potin dont elle avait été le centre était dut à un concours mené avec Monkey D. Luffy : celui qui avale le plus de plats en 3 minutes. Match nul, apparemment par manque de temps pour départager ; une femme à poigne qui ne supporte pas d'être vue comme une fillette-rose-bonbon, ce qui lui vaut l'accumulation d'heures de retenues et de menaces de renvoi pour « caractère belliqueux et violence avec coup sur nombreux élèves » ; très populaire dans le milieu féminin. Enfin, le dernier des cinq jeunes, un garçon à l'air agressif et calme en même temps, machiavélique et au regard d'assassin, celui que quelques-uns surnomment « Boss » : Crocodile ; il n'est pas le chef de la bande malgré le surnom, bien que ce titre ne lui aurai pas déplu ; son sens de la stratégie est assez poussé, et n'a d'égal que sa froideur et son sadisme ; arrivé en début de cette année, il est déjà le « méchant » de la bande, le vilain garçon au milieu des joyeux lurons ; il fait respecter la loi du groupe d'une manière assez spéciale ; il a tendance à se faire des ennemis, mais il ne se cache jamais derrière la réputation de son groupe, et ce genre de type ne porte plus bien longtemps leur titre de fâcheux ; il s'entend assez mal avec Drake, leur différente interprétation du mot "réfléchir" peut-être… Mais il reste quand même appréciable, et s'entend très bien avec ses compères. Killer fronça les sourcils, cherchant à mettre un nom sur la 6ème personne, dont le visage était toujours caché, sa mémoire étant plus visuelle que déductive. Soudain, les cinq L2 poussèrent des cris de joie et des bravos.

« -Nouveau record personnel, hurla Bonney, de 784 ! »

Toute la bande rigola, félicitant le centre de l'attention. Killer continua de traverser la salle, sans lâcher des yeux le groupe, ce que la fille aux cheveux roses ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« -Eh, toi ! On peut savoir ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Les quatre garçons relevèrent la tête, stoppant tout éclat de voix, et fixèrent à leur tour le lycéen d'un air méfiant. Bonney, toujours aussi entreprenante, sauta de sa pile de poids et s'approcha de Killer, qui s'était stoppé à quelques mètres d'eux. Un amas de tapis les séparait, et une zone d'ombre empêchait tout discernement facial du côté de Killer.

« -Tu crois que je ne t'avais pas aperçu ? Tu penses que je ne te vois pas nous reluquer depuis tout-à l'heure ? Tu crois que je suis stupide ? C'est parce que je suis une fille, c'est ça ? Crache-le morceau, abruti ! »

Le blond chercha le rapport, trouvant la jeune fille un peu lourdingue. Derrière la rose, les garçons se concertaient à voix basse. Bonney s'était rapprochée, maintenant contre les tapis qui lui arrivaient aux hanches, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à distinguer les traits de Killer, qui ne bougeait pas de la zone de pénombre. La clarté qui filtrait des baies vitrées ne parvenait pas au-delà des tables de musculation, et les lumières étant éteintes…

« -Montres ton visage, dit-elle non sans agressivité »

Killer ne bougea pas.

« -AMENES TA TRONCHE, JE TE DIS ! »

Le ton employé par la rose fit frémir les quatre jeunes, mais n'impressionna pas du tout Killer qui resta de marbre. Bonney fut particulièrement irritée par cette absence de réaction.

« -Alors ?! »

Killer secoua légèrement la tête de dépis, et détourna son regard de son interlocutrice pour fixer le groupe resté en retrait, cherchant toujours à savoir qui en était le pilier central.

« -OK, tu l'auras cherché, espèce de débile ! »

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa vis-à-vis lui fit comprendre son intention ; après s'être fait craquer les doigts, Bonney sauta sur la pile de tapis et passa de l'autre côté, puis ramena son poing en arrière. Killer ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant l'envoi pour riposter. Les garçons surveillaient ses réactions, prêts à intervenir à tout moment. La main serrée allait le percuter, sa défense était déjà préparée, prête à briser les os de l'avant-bras de son adversaire, quand tout-à coup, une voix s'éleva dans le lourd silence.

« -Attends ! »

Bonney, reconnaissant le timbre, stoppa son mouvement, déjà à mi-chemin de son parcours. Le souffle atteint la joue du jeune homme, toujours gelé, néanmoins surpris d'entendre une voix si particulière. Celle-ci ne venant d'aucun membre du groupe visible, il ne pouvait venir que de son centre. Bonney, haletante de colère, cachait du regard de Killer la silhouette du leader, mais il préféra attendre qu'elle s'écarte plutôt que de bouger.

« -Arrêtes-toi, Jewerly ! Décales-toi, laisses-nous au moins voir qui tu allais frapper ! »

La voix était rauque, chaude mais à la fois autoritaire et pétillante. Killer attendit que la jeune fille se déplace pour pouvoir enfin dévisager le fameux leader. Au bout de quelques secondes, Bonney se détourna, lançant un dernier regard haineux au blond. A l'instant même où les yeux de Killer se posèrent sur le chef, le temps s'arrêta, son cœur pour seule harmonie ponctuelle. Devant lui un regard de braise très franc le dévisageait dans le vague. Une bouche fine, tracé d'un coup de pinceau, une peau pâle, un torse nu athlétique, une tignasse ardente d'un rouge corail se dressant fièrement sur sa tête, le jeune homme mesurait bien 1m94, soit 10 centimètres de plus que Killer, et sa masse musculaire taillait magnifiquement son corps sans non plus l'alourdir, comme Urouge. Killer aurait pu épiloguer des heures sur son physique, mais le trouble qui l'étreignait alors bloquait toute réflexion. Les deux hommes se faisaient face sans dire mot, l'un fixant l'obscurité en détaillant la silhouette au mieux qu'il pouvait, l'autre absorbé par la perfection qui s'offrait à sa vue. Bien que le premier soit en situation d'impuissance visuelle, il ressentait une curieuse et profonde envie de se laisser aspirer par la masse sombre, attiré par-il-ne-savait-quel magnétisme. D'un coup, il se dit que celui qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas à prendre à la légère, que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Aussi, après un long moment de silence, l'aîné prit la parole.

« -Désolé pour le désordre ; Jewerly Bonney s'est emportée. -Il failli rajouter « comme d'habitude », mais se reteint, sentant bien l'inhabituel de la situation- Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

La ciblée noircit davantage son regard, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les dents. Killer non plus ne dit rien. Non pas qu'il fut impressionné par ce petit discours, la seule vision de son vis-à-vis ayant déjà altérée ses sens. Puis, la conclusion tomba :

« -Allons-y ! »

A la suite de leur chef, déjà devant l'arche de la salle de musculation, les cinq jeunes se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Arrivé devant la séparation murale, le garçon aux cheveux de feu marqua un temps d'arrêt, imité par ses compagnons à quelques mètres de lui. Killer ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, et même dans la pénombre, son regard s'était fait ressentir par les compères. Tout-à coup, une vive lumière aveugla le blond, qui ne bougea pas, mais battit rapidement des paupières. Quand il put de nouveau distinguer son environnement quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard, le leader avait disparu ; en revanche, les cinq jeunes gens n'avaient pas bougé ; qui plus est, ils étaient maintenant pétrifiés, ouvrants de grands yeux devant le garçon au regard de glace.

_Quelques secondes plus tôt : Le roux baissa les yeux sur les tapis azur, et soupira. Puis d'un rapide mouvement, il se détourna et atteint l'interrupteur extérieur. L'éclat de lumière artificielle emplit immédiatement la pièce, et enfin, il put découvrir le visage de son locuteur, profitant de l'aveuglement de celui-ci, qu'il avait pesé « certain mais bref », pour l'observer de haut en bas. Le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui était tout simplement magnifique. De grands yeux bleus-gris, au métallisme envoûtant et qui laissait percevoir une aura peu commune, si ce n'est unique. Ses lèvres semblaient onctueuses bien que pincées sur le coup de la surprise. Ses joues roses accentuaient la peau mate qui paraissait infiniment agréable au toucher. Un nez légèrement retroussé qui trahissait une malice trop longtemps dissimulée. Et puis bien sûr, cette longue cascade de fils d'ors qui ne demandait qu'à être caressée… A cela s'ajoutait une musculature finement taillée, un corps fier et solide… Douter de la perfection qu'était ce jeune homme aurait été une insulte à la beauté elle-même. Le regard braiseux s'attarda à nouveau sur les deux fragments de zénith, toujours dilatés par la brusque source lumineuse. S'il s'était écoulé une demi-seconde, elle avait paru infiniment longue et éblouissante pour le roux. Ne pouvant pas se permettre d'attendre que le jeune garçon ait recouvré son sens optique, le jeune homme détourna son regard de feu et avança sans se retourner vers les vestiaires, l'esprit encore embrumé par ce qu'il venait de voir. A aucun moment il ne regretta d'avoir stoppé son amie._

« -Tu… C'est toi Killer ? Demanda Urouge hébété »

Jusqu'à présent, la salle était à moitié noyée dans l'obscurité, et Killer y était plongé. Bonney recula d'un pas, hésitant encore sur le nom qui venait d'être cité.

_LE Killer ?_ Pensa-t-elle

L'intéressé plissa les yeux, et avant que la bande n'ai le temps d'en demander plus, disparu à l'arrière de la salle. Drake décroisa les bras, Bonney retint son souffle, Apoo pencha la tête sur le côté, Urouge hoqueta, Crocodile ricana :

« -Kuhahaha ! Notre réputation nous précède, ou ce mec est un gros naze ?! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui assena un violent coup de poing sur la tête, frissonnant encore en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

« -Ce… Ce gars… »

Crocodile, en massant son crâne et en jurant contre la « vipère », interrogea le groupe :

« -Bah quoi ? C'est qu'un bleu, ça se voit à sa manière de vouloir faire face, mais en fait, je suis sûr qu'il a flippé comme un d... »

Un deuxième coup de poing ne tarda pas à arriver, de la part de Drake cette fois. Apoo enchaîna avec des explications.

« -Tu plaisantes, mon gars. Ce « bleu », comme tu dis, est réputé pour avoir un caractère aussi froid qu'une île hivernale en hiver sur la banquise de North Blue. On ne le voit jamais avec quelqu'un ; totalement renfermé, il ne parle qu'aux professeurs, et en général, il a toujours le dernier mot. Ce sont des rumeurs qui circulent dans toute l'Université, mais surtout dans la 1ère, normal vu qu'il en est. Enfin, je me trompe peut-être...

-Il a raison. »

Le groupe détourna le regard vers le brun. Il était rare que Drake se prête aux discussions du groupe, surtout quand celles-ci viraient « inutiles et puériles » ; son intérêt était dur à convoiter, mais une fois lancé, Drake était assidu dans sa conversation et faisait preuve d'une formidable dialectique. Entre parenthèses, son rôle de second ne lui avait pourtant jamais fait prendre la grosse tête.

« -Ce jeune homme a une réputation de bourreau des cœurs, mais aussi d'insensible médaillé or ; son caractère est glacial, presque effrayant ; il en aura découragé plus d'une… et d'un. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, mais son regard seul laisse supposer d'une aisance particulière en ce qui concerne la souffrance. »

Les L2 contemplèrent leur camarde.

« -Et tu sais ça par les rumeurs ? Ou tu l'as lu dans ses yeux, peut-être ? Demanda agressivement Bonney

-Les deux. »

Il se tourna vers Crocodile.

« -Ne crois pas une seule seconde que c'est par insolence qu'il a tenu tête à Bonney et au groupe. Il a dut apprendre que fuir n'était jamais la bonne option, que seule l'action passive ou active résoudrai le problème. Il fait cela sans se soucier des conséquences, pour autrui comme pour lui ; c'est par fierté aussi je suppose. Son passé est aussi mystérieux que son aura est puissante et noire. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Drake était plus qu'éloquent. Malgré son flegme habituel, lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné par le regard perçant du jeune 1ère, et sa voix légèrement vibrante n'avait pas passée inaperçue auprès de ses amis. Drake avait ce charisme particulier de pouvoir tout dire de façon intelligente et entière. Personne n'eut rien à redire. C'est encore secouée que s'éloigna la bande, rejoignant son leader, et n'ayant pas remarqué que les salles étaient maintenant vides, et ce depuis que la voix brûlante du garçon aux yeux de braises s'était élevée.

_Le jeune homme poussa violemment la porte menant aux vestiaires, la couleur bleu du couloir venant s'imprimer sur ses rétines. Quelques garçons, en l'apercevant, nouèrent rapidement leurs lacets et déguerpir sans qu'il n'ait lui-même à les y obliger. D'un pas qui se voulait sûr, il déambula sur le carrelage azurin, grisé par le mauvais éclairage. Ce bleu… Il lui rappelait… D'un geste lourd, il attrapa son sac de sport et récupéra celui de cours, et sorti d'un pas résolu, se dirigeant vers les dortoirs du 4ème étage, bien décidé à s'y enfermer et à se vider la tête. Cet épisode aurait pu passer inaperçu : combien de fois avait-il dû stopper Bonney dans ses pulsions meurtrières ? Pas mal de fois ! Mais la plupart du temps, il lui laissait le loisir de réaliser ce qu'elle voulait faire, alors que là… Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser toucher à ce garçon. A ce garçon ! Même sans l'avoir vu auparavant, il avait compris qu'il était intouchable, et que son amie aurait fini à l'infirmerie s'il elle avait parachevé son geste. Aussi, c'est avec l'esprit encore embrumé par la vision qu'il avait eu que Eustass Kidd passa le reste de la journée, tantôt le regard plaqué contre la fenêtre, tantôt faisant passer d'une main à l'autre un morceau de saphir marin dont les rayons du soleil faisait se refléter l'éclat dans tout l'appartement._

Killer entendit la lourde porte se refermer derrière les cinq jeunes. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il reprit la peine de respirer. D'un seul coup, il s'affala par terre, ses jambes devenues trop faibles pour le supporter. Chaque parcelle de la scène qui venait de se produire flottait devant ses yeux. La tignasse rouge dansait dans sa mémoire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était troublé par quelqu'un. Evidemment, il semblait important, ne serait-ce que par les alliés qu'il avait, ou par l'autorité dont il jouissait auprès d'eux. Killer n'était pas du genre à suivre rumeurs et potins, aussi ignorait-il toujours son nom, ou l'avait-il oublié ? Son envie, tout-à l'heure irrépressible, de lâcher sa rage sur le sac de coton l'avait totalement quitté au moment où la voix brûlante de l'inconnu s'était élevé dans la pièce, et c'est l'esprit embrumé qu'il retourna dans sa chambre au 4ème étage. Il resta ainsi prostré devant sa fenêtre, où la moindre nuance zénithale rouge lui rappelait le regard ardent qui hantait à présent ses pensées, un regard qui l'avait transpercé, qui avait, au plus profond de son âme, fait fondre ses ressentiments haineux, et alors que le visage inconnu et déjà familier venait faire vibrer son esprit, il sentit tout son corps et transir et brûler…

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 2. Ça y est, Kidd est introduit. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop perdu dans les points de vue, que je n'ai pas pour habitude de préciser, mais dans le cas de cette histoire, ce n'est pas trop dur à distinguer._

_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu l'oeuvre que Killer lit, et dont un passage de la tirade de l'héroïne donne son nom au chapitre, il s'agit de Phèdre, de Jean Racine (vous l'aviez reconnu, hein ? Hein ? HEIN ?! Hein vous l'aviez reconnu !)._

_Le prochain chapitre sera précédé d'un petit chapitre Bonus qui aura pour but de faire mieux comprendre la structure de la péri-université qu'est Mori, parce que finalement, ça ne va pas être vain pour les chapitres à suivre. Ainsi, vous pourrez vous y reporter de temps à autre pour revoir un peu comment le bâtiment fonctionne._

_Voilà, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 2 de Plume de Glace sur Horizon de Feu__, et merci à _loranna_ pour son commentaire. Au prochain chapitre, premier face-à face des deux protagonistes, mais n'allons pas trop vite, chaque chose en son temps..._

黒檀シェード


	4. -Bonus-

Bonus : explication de l'Université

Classes : CP – CE1 – CE2 – CM1 – CM2 – 6ème – 5ème – 4ème – 3ème – 2nde – **1****ère** – **Terminale** – **Licence 1** – **L2** – **L3** – **Master 1** – **M2** – **Doctorat 1** – **D2** – **D3** (Cycle 1, **Cycle 2 avec spécialisation**)

Etudes : Etudes 1 = CP, CE1, CE2, CM1, CM2

Etudes 2 = 6ème, 5ème, 4ème, 3ème

Etudes 3 = 2nde, 1ère, Terminale

Etudes 4 = L1, L2, L3

Etudes 5 = M1, M2

Etudes 6 = D1, D2, D3

Professeurs affiliés : Etudes 1 = Professeurs 1

Etudes 2 = Professeurs 2

Etudes 3 = Professeurs 3, Professeurs 3bis

Etudes 4 = Professeurs 4

Etudes 5 = Professeurs 5

Etudes 6 = Professeurs 6

Selfs : Self 1 = CP, CE1, CE2, Professeurs 1

Self 2 = CM1, CM2, 6ème, Professeurs 2

Self 3 = 5ème, 4ème, 3ème, Professeurs 3 et 3bis

Self 4 = 2nde, 1ère, Terminale, Professeurs 4

Self 5 = L1, L2, L3

Self 6 = M1, M2, D1

Self 7 = D2, D3, Professeurs 5 et 6

Self 8 = Personnel, Visiteurs, Direction

Dortoirs, Aile 1 *: Rez-de-chaussée = Hall d'accueil, casiers personnels

1er étage = CP, CE1, CE2 – Professeurs 1 à 6

2ème étage = CM1, CM2, 6ème – D1, D2, D3

3ème étage = 5ème, 4ème, 3ème – M1, M2

4ème étage = 2nde, 1ère, Terminale – L1, L2, L3

5ème étage = Personnel, Visiteurs, Direction

Etudes, Aile 2 : Rez-de-chaussée = Hall, casiers scolaires

1er étage = Etudes 1, Professeurs 1

2ème étage = Etudes 2, Professeurs 2

3ème étage = Etudes 3, Professeurs 3

4ème étage = Etudes 4, Professeurs 4

5ème étage = Etudes 5, Professeurs 5

6ème étage = Etudes 6, Professeurs 6

Selfs, Aile 3 *: Rez-de-chaussée = Self 1 – Self 2

1er étage = Self 4 – Self 3

2ème étage = Self 5 – Self 6

3ème étage = Self 8 – Self 7

Détentes, Aile 4 : 1 = Salons

2 = Bibliothèque (accès aux dortoirs)

3 = Salle multimédia (accès aux selfs)

4 = Salle de sports

Accès : B1 = B2, B3, B4

B2 = B1

B3 = B1, B4

B4 = B1, B3

* * *

_Comme promit, voici, comme interlude, une rapide explication du fonctionnement de Mori. Vous l'aurez remarqué, je ne me suis pas cassée la tête à chercher un nouveau système de classes, et j'ai donc conservé un parcours allant du cours-préparatoire avec passage par le bac général, ainsi qu'études supérieures en université. Bref, je suppose que vous l'aviez comprit._

_* : Ce qui est à gauche avant le tiret est à gauche sur le bâtiment vu de face ; ce qui est à droite après le tiret est à droite sur le bâtiment vu de face._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça pourra vous aider pour la suite ou que ça a éclairci le début, et à l'inverse, j'espère que ça ne vous embrouillera pas, ni pour la suite, ni davantage pour la compréhension._

_Merci d'avoir lu, et merci à _mystrale9331_, _believeLaw_ et _loranna_ pour leurs commentaires si affectueux, et qui m'ont beaucoup aidé et conforté pour la suite !_

黒檀シェード


	5. Le cristal et le diamant

Philosophie, dissertation : «La pensée entend-elle de ne rien aimer ? »

Killer faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, fixant le sujet philosophique, comme si cela pouvait le faire disparaître. Sur le même devoir depuis 10h30, il n'avait encore rien écrit, bien qu'il soit maintenant près de 13h20. La philosophie était la matière dans laquelle il avait le plus d'aisance, et malgré lui, il aimait beaucoup les dissertations. C'était comme un débat silencieux et personnel avec son for intérieur. Mais aujourd'hui, l'inspiration l'avait délaissé. Killer se forçait à croire que ce n'était dût en rien à la rencontre d'hier, que c'était juste de la fatigue. Sur sa feuille toujours vierge, les seuls traits qui s'alignaient dans son esprit étaient ceux du garçon aux cheveux de feu. Ses yeux rubis revenaient sans cesse se poser sur les murs, sur le plafond et le sol, sur les livres, les meubles, partout. Cette image était omniprésente, le suivant inlassablement ; s'en aurait pu être oppressant, mais cette présence forcée, étrangement, ne déplaisait pas à Killer. Il s'était toujours contenté d'une absence de compagnie, et cela le perturba encore davantage au vu de ce contentement. Le garçon se releva brusquement : cette fois, il devait sortir, prendre l'air, s'exiler dans cet océan de verdure, ne plus côtoyer ce rouge étourdissant. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il attrapa sa veste, ouvrant la fenêtre de l'autre main, et sauta sur le balcon. C'est toujours amusant de constater à quel point le plus simple procure le plus de plaisir… Sa rapidité quasi précipitée ne l'étonna pas outre-mesure, tout ce qu'il souhaitait étant de se perdre au milieu d'une étendue déshumanisée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond était en bas, atterrissant silencieusement après avoir sauté par-dessus le balcon du rez-de-chaussée. Killer inspira profondément, et pénétra dans l'immense et envoûtante forêt.

[…]

_Journal secret de Jewerly Bonney :_

_Déjà 15h00 ; je me suis toujours demandée quel était l'imbécile qui avait inventé la notion du temps… Ce qui serait amusant, ce serait de trouver un fruit du démon capable de manier les âges pour ne pas vieillir ! Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, mon cher journal, je n'ai pas l'intention de bloquer sur mes 19 ans indéfiniment : j'ai hâte de sortir des études et de cette péri-université miteuse pour partir à l'aventure, comme Linlin. D'après les rumeurs, elle aurait déjà dépassé les 100 millions, c'est génial, non ? Tu vois, cher journal, ce qu'il manque à la piraterie, c'est une touche féminine. Tu verras, quand j'aurais eu mon diplôme, je pars à la conquête de Grand Line, je me formerai un équipage indestructible, et j'irais chopper le One Piece. Tu imagines, une femme Seigneur des Pirates ? Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler : figure toi qu'hier, en salle de muscu', alors que Kidd nous faisait une démonstration de virilidébilité masculine aux haltères suite à un pari idiot entre Apoo et Croco', un type s'est ramené, je crois que c'était la boxe qui le branchait. Bon, ce détail en soit, on s'en fout, si ça n'avait été que ça… Mais non : c'est quand il a commencé à nous fixer bizarrement que j'ai compris qu'il voulait juste nous chercher des noises. Alors moi, ni une ni deux, j'interviens ! Il ne nous connaît pas, ou quoi ?! J'ai eu beau rester calme plus de deux minutes, il n'a pas décroché un mot, et comble de l'insolence, il ne me regardait même pas dans les yeux (enfin, je suppose, je l'aurais senti sinon) ! Dans ce genre de manque de respect, on fonce dans le tas, pas vrai ? J'allais le remettre à sa place quand Kidd m'a stoppé. Il fait toujours ça avant de me laisser finir, mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a énervé qu'il le fasse, parce que j'avais VRAIMENT envie de noircir davantage la face de cet abruti. Je me suis donc exécutée, Kidd l'a observé, et je pensais que j'allais pouvoir finir ce que j'avais commencé, mais même pas ! Le Chef s'est excusé pour moi, chose rarissime, et a commencé à partir. Et puis, par je-ne-sais-quelle pulsion, Kidd a allumé toutes les lumières de la salle, et on a tous pu voir le visage du moucheron insolent. Tiens-toi bien, moi-même ça m'a fait un choc : c'était Killer, de la classe de 1ère 6 ! C'est une sorte d'aimant à filles : vieille ou jeune, en couple ou célibataire, professeure ou élève, elles craquent TOUTES pour lui –et c'est vrai qu'il est ULTRA CANON !–. Les rumeurs ont beau en dire long sur lui, une vision en 3D, ce n'est pas la même chose. J'ai réfléchi, et je crois que Kidd avait deviné, avant même d'allumer, de qui il s'agissait, et ça doit être pour ça qu'il m'a retenu, mais tout de même… On n'est pas du genre, et surtout pas notre leader, à avoir peur de quelques rumeurs sur un élève qui hypnotise les 9/10 des filles… Ou qui à 20/20 à toutes les matières… Ou qui a failli écorcher vif un professeur de sciences lorsqu'il était en 3ème… ENFIN BREF ! On n'a pas peur de ces gars-là ! Bon, pour ce qui est du fait, on a simplement rencontré l'extraterrestre de l'Université, et alors ?! Ça, c'est ce que le groupe a pensé ; en revanche, l'isolement et l'asociabilité du leader, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Je sais bien que ça ne fait que 24 heures, on ne peut pas réellement parler d'enfermement, mais on sait tous pertinemment que Kidd ne reste jamais plus de 4 heures dans son appartement. Depuis qu'on est en CP, soit 12 ans de Mori, on ne s'est jamais quittés, et même si le groupe a subit quelques tensions, il ne s'est jamais dissout. Ce matin, il n'est même pas venu petit-déjeuner, alors qu'en général, il est presque plus rapide que Luffy et moi. Il dit toujours que le rôle de chef, c'est d'être dispo' pour ses hommes à tout moment… Eh bien, il peut se la mettre là-où-je-pense, sa conviction ! Je devrais peut-être aller insister ; qui sait, peut-être qu'en tambourinant à sa porte toute la soirée, il finira par m'ouvrir…_

[…]

Les 17h00 sonnèrent au loin, résonnant dans toute la forêt. Killer se massa les tempes, et se frotta les yeux. A force de faire des allers retours entre l'océan et le ciel, son cou l'élançait méchamment, et ses yeux le piquaient, mais ce n'était qu'une maigre punition comparée au bien-être que lui avait procuré ce videment d'esprit. Il se décida à rentrer ; sur le chemin du retour, il commença à réfléchir à sa dissertation, et alors que le sujet commençait à occuper ses pensées, une vive couleur se détacha de la masse verte pour entrer dans son champ de vision. Son premier réflexe fut de se caler contre un arbre ; le raisonnement de Killer fut immédiat et rapide. Cette nuance vive n'était pas celle d'un quelconque renard de feu, elle était mystérieusement trop significative pour qu'il l'ignore. Il voulut se pencher pour observer, quand quelque chose l'interpella : son cœur. Il battait à toute vitesse, comme s'il y avait couru des jours entiers. Lui, d'habitude si effacé, lui rappelait depuis quelques jours qu'il était un simple homme. Un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il put apercevoir distinctement de quoi il s'agissait. A quelques mètres devant lui, tel un laser aveuglant, le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu courait fièrement entre les racines des groves. Son visage sombre et son regard ardent trahissait une mélancolie. Le leader charismatique passa son chemin. Killer ressentit un poids dans le ventre, une sorte de regret. Son poing s'abattit sur le tronc, craquant l'écorce ocre. Sa lèvre tremblait légèrement ; au centre de son mal-être brillait pourtant une lueur de bonheur. Il avait pu revoir le regard ardent qui le hantait depuis hier, et même si son cœur demeurait insatisfait, son âme voguait sur une mer de quiétude. Soudain, une forte pression affaissa son épaule gauche contre l'arbre. Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour : quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, « l'agresseur » se retrouva genoux à terre, le bras retourné, qu'une simple rotation du poignet aurait déboîté. Ce n'est que lorsque Killer remarqua le feu qui brûlait devant lui que sa pression se relâcha, l'instant que choisit son adversaire pour effectuer un tour de passe-passe si rapide que le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper, et à peine eut-il le temps de réaliser qu'il était déjà immobilisé contre le tronc, un bras bloquant son cou, l'autre un peu en retrait, prêt à frapper. Une jambe bloquait celles de Killer, bref, il était complètement immobilisé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva les yeux, et son regard vint se planter dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Un regard étincelant, éclatant, rouge foncé avec des nuances vives dans lequel on lisait l'assurance, l'espièglerie, la force de caractère… Killer ne put décrocher son regard du jeune homme qui avait vrillé ses sens et fait battre son cœur pour la première fois avec une telle puissance. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient les deux élèves, une distance gelée dans un environnement brûlant. Ce fut le roux qui brisa le lien en premier. Ou qui le renforça ? Son emprise se déraidit, libérant le jeune homme aux yeux d'acier. Face à face, le silence se fit. Killer essayait de dissimuler au mieux ses expressions derrière son masque de froideur. Le roux, quant à lui, se contentait de l'observer, sans réussir à passer outre l'armure bleu-gris, plongeant ses yeux de braises dans les yeux de glace, contemplant chacun des traits si finement dessinés qui se présentait à lui. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore ; les deux garçons semblaient en transe l'un en l'autre, leur regards ne se désengageaient plus, aucun de semblant avoir encore conscience de l'alentour. L'un comme l'autre luttait pour rester de marbre, mais l'un comme l'autre bouillonnait et ne demandait qu'à exploser, l'un comme l'autre était enveloppé d'une cape de chaleur et de bien-être. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que la bande des L2 arriva.

« -KIIIDD ! Eh, t'es mort ?! Réponds, abruti ! »

Le susnommé reçu un coup sur l'arrière du crâne, un frisson le parcouru, et ses sens revinrent d'un seul coup et tous en même temps. Il détourna son regard du blond, et se retourna. Bonney, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés, planta ses yeux dans celui de son leader, qui fut surprit du contraste que cela créa après ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Derrière elle, les quatre garçons arrivèrent, essoufflés d'avoir dû courir après la rose de peur de la perdre à son tour.

« -Enfin… Murmura Drake, visiblement soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son ami »

Le petit groupe vint encercler son leader et le blond. Bonney, après avoir suffisamment fait des reproches aux garçons pour avoir marché trop lentement, et à Kidd pour s'être « fait attendre », elle se tourna finalement vers Killer, et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Le jeune garçon avait bien reconnu la bande, et c'est le cœur serré qu'il avait retrouvé son air impassible de d'habitude en voyant la rose s'approcher du chef. A présent, il s'était redressé et faisait face à la jeune fille, qui le fusillait déjà du regard.

« -TOI ! Tiens donc ! Paumez le premier, vous le retrouverez avec le second. T'as pas un peu l'impression de me chercher, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? Ch'te préviens, je suis peut-être une fille, mais je te mets à terre en moi de deux, l'avorton ! »

Bonney s'était seulement mise en garde que le regard de Killer noircissait déjà. Kidd intervint, repoussant la rose en arrière, et secouant la tête. Les quelques millièmes de secondes où la jeune fille put voir les yeux de son chef, elle y détecta tout-de suite une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Drake s'interrogea également devant le trouble de son chef et ami, il proposa donc de retourner à Mori, tout le monde s'exécuta. Sur le chemin du retour, Bonney harcela Killer et Kidd de questions, cherchant à savoir pourquoi on les avait retrouvé « complètement buggés et en deux morceaux de viande même pas entamés sur les bords », mais bien sûr, seul le silence lui répondait. Drake, à l'arrière du groupe, observait les deux jeunes hommes : lorsque ce n'était pas Kidd qui lançait un furtif coup d'œil à Killer, c'était Killer qui en lançait un à Kidd, etc. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâchèrent un mot sur l'intégrale du trajet. Puis, Bonney finit par se taire, à court de question et de voix. Malgré la proposition d'Urouge, Killer avait refusé l'un des biscuits tendu, et n'avait même pas tenu compte du ricanement de Crocodile. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait était un retour en arrière, qu'il le fasse se retrouver contre cet arbre avec pour compagnie ce garçon dans cette forêt et ce mutisme. Kidd était très silencieux, ce qui ne manqua pas de frapper ses compères. Le fils de Marines cherchait une émotion dans ses mouvements, une faille, un indice. En vain. Apoo et Urouge s'échangeaient des coups d'œil, désarçonnés par l'attitude de leur chef pourtant toujours si exubérant. Tous furent soulagés d'arriver à Mori, tous, sauf deux. Bonney dépassa le groupe, et lui fit face, obligeant l'arrêt.

« -Bon, face de lévrier, c'est là que nos chemins se séparent, alors adios, et à jamais ! »

La rose s'écarta pour le laisser passer, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Killer la fixa quelques secondes, assez pour la déstabiliser, puis avança d'un pas lent.

« -Bon bah, salut hein, lança joyeusement Urouge, qui se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Apoo.

Ce dernier fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Kidd pour indiquer à son camarade l'ampleur des événements. Le visage sombre et les sourcils froncés, le leader fixait la silhouette disparaissant du jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or. Arrivé vers le mur d'enceinte, Killer s'arrêta, et fit une légère rotation de la tête, ne laissant paraître au groupe qu'un quart de son visage. Kidd serra davantage les dents, puis le blond disparu derrière le rempart. Le groupe put entendre les os de Kidd craquer tant ses poings se contractèrent. Bonney claqua ses mains.

« -Ça, c'est fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que Kidd est sorti de sa caverne ? Et si on allait sur l'Archipel, au parc d'attractions ?

-YEAH ! S'écrièrent en cœur les garçons, sauf un.

-Allez-y sans moi. Je reste ici, j'ai pas envie de bouger, et surtout pas pour aller sur cet Archipel pouilleux. T'manières, on a des trucs à faire pour demain ! »

Là, ça sonnait carrément faux. Kidd et les résultats scolaires, ça avait toujours fait 8. Le groupe manqua de tomber à la renverse, même Drake. Leur chef leur lança un regard noir.

« -Eh bah ! Vous y allez plus, à votre stupide parc ? J'vous retiens pas. Z'avez qu'à me ramener une sucette. Fraise ! Nan, framboise et lait, c'est mieux ! »

En grommelant, Kidd s'éloigna de sa bande, les mains dans les poches, laissant ses amis complètement éberlués.

« -Eeeuh, OK !

-Urouge, c'était de l'ironie, le prends pas au pied de la lettre !

-…

-Bon, eh bien, allons-y, que l'après-midi ne soit pas complètement gâchée. »

Apoo, Urouge et Crocodile acquiescèrent. Seul Drake resta silencieux. Il échangea un regard avec Bonney pendant que les trois autres commençaient à s'éloigner.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Drake ? Qu'est-ce que cette face d'ange a bien pu lui faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Jewerly, je n'en sais strictement rien.

-DRAKE ! »

Les deux compères de retournèrent en même temps. Kidd les fixait, stoppé à quelques mètres d'eux.

« -Tu viens avec moi ! »

L'interpellé hocha la tête en silence, et partit à la suite son chef, qui avait déjà reprit sa route. Il lança un dernier regard à son amie, et se retourna. Bonney plissa les yeux.

« -Eh, Jewerly, tu viens ? »

La rose, détourna son regard de ses deux comparses qui déjà, disparaissaient derrière l'enceinte principale de Mori. Réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle cogitait sans comprendre l'effet de bombe à retardement que la rencontre entre le leader charismatique et le solitaire au cœur glacé venait de provoquer.

[...]

_Killer marchait rapidement. A vrai dire, il aurait aimé courir jusqu'à sa chambre, et enfouir sa tête sous les draps, la vider de l'image du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. Kidd… Maintenant, il connaissait son prénom, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose alors qu'il ne l'avait quitté que depuis 48 secondes. Il allait enfin atteindre le mur, quand il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ses muscles furent plus rapides que sa raison, et il se détourna légèrement de l'enceinte. Le groupe le fixait toujours, Kidd était complètement immobile, ses poings étaient serrés, son regard était noir. Killer se sentit mal. Il se détourna brusquement, et rentra dans l'université. Cette fois, il devait être invisible à « leurs » yeux, à « ses » yeux. Il respira un grand coup, ne s'arrêtant pas. Il s'avait que s'il le faisait, ses genoux le lâcheraient. Dans les couloirs, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur son passage, peut-être surpris de voir une émotion crisper le visage du glacial Killer… Ce dernier fut soulagé lorsque la porte de sa chambre entra dans son champ de vision. Il referma la porte derrière lui avec une violence rare, et s'assit sur son lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Son corps tremblait, puis la fatigue vint l'étreindre, ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Voilà des années qu'il enchaînait insomnie sur insomnie, mais là, il devait dormir, il en avait besoin. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de sa sérénité que déjà Morphée l'accueillait._

[...]

Drake ferma la porte du salon persan, et la seconde d'après, se retrouvait contre la cloison de chêne. Kidd serra ses épaules, son regard était brillant de colère. Drake dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lâcher de plaintes.

« -Ce mec ! Qui c'est ?! Comment il s'appelle ?! Pourquoi je suis comme ça quand il est là ?! Tu vas me répondre, l'intello ?! »

Drake serra les dents et brisa l'emprise d'un tour d'épaules. Son ami et chef le regardait, haletant de colère et de frustration. Drake respira un grand coup, en se massant les épaules.

« -Il s'appelle Killer ; de ce que j'ai comprit, il est de la 1ère 6, et il a une sale réputation. D'après les autres élèves, c'est un bloc de glace pur et dur. Je ne sais pas t'en dire plus sur ce que ça te fait, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avant ! Personne ne t'avait jamais vu comme ça avant, alors qu'on se connaît depuis qu'on a 7 ans. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kidd ? Il n'y a que toi qui puisses répondre à cette question. »

Le roux fixa son vis-à-vis. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il était énervé, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était douter. Ça l'obligeait à réfléchir à une solution, et il avait horreur de ça. Pour lui, la majorité des problèmes se réglaient avec la force, ou… Avec la force ! Un groupe de lycéennes regardait la scène, sourcil réprobateur haussé et sourire en coin.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe, les pétasses ? Vous voulez un coup d'main ?! Foutez l'camp, j'veux pas voir vos gueules de pots d'peinture se balader dans la pièce ! Dégagez ! »

Les jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier, et partirent en "courant" du haut de leurs talons aiguilles. Kidd soupira, et s'affala sur un des canapés de cuir noir. Son ami le rejoint, s'asseyant sur une chaise de bois noir. Le leader perdit son regard sur les motifs des grands rideaux qui couvraient sa vue des jardins de Mori. Drake voyait bien qu'il était affecté par les événements de ces deux jours, mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire pour lui porter assistance, si ce n'est lui tenir compagnie. Et encore…

« -Que vous êtes-vous dit lorsque vous étiez dans la forêt ?

-Rien ! Absolument rien ! On est resté là, je sais même pas combien de temps ça a duré. J'me souviens que je voulais aller courir pour me changer les idées, et puis sur la moitié de la boucle, je l'ai vu derrière un arbre. On a faillit se castagner, mais ch'ais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas pu. C'est comme l'aut' coup, dans la salle de muscu'. A chaque fois que j'le vois, je sais pas ce qu'y se passe dans ma tête, mais ça d'vient tout clair, ou tout foncé, et j'me rappelle pas que ça me soit arrivé avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est dingue, pourtant, j'le connais même pas, ce gamin ! »

Le fils de marine contemplait son locuteur en silence. Jamais Kidd n'avait parut aussi déstabiliser. Pour preuve, c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait son coeur avec autant de simplicité ; lui qui d'habitude faisait en sorte d'être soûlant au possible pour masquer son mal-être… L'heure du dîner approchait, ça paraissait la meilleure option pour distraire le jeune homme.

« -Il est près de 19h00. On se dirige vers le Self ?

-'Pas faim ! »

Drake serra les dents. Il ne s'était pas préparé à l'éventualité d'un dialogue en tête-à tête avec Kidd, et du coup n'avait plus grand-chose à lui proposer. Il balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant une potentielle ancre à laquelle raccrocher son ami, mais dans un salon… Il songea à la salle de sport, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, le premier élève qui passerai finirai à l'hôpital. En salle de multimédia, quelques dactylo-dials finiraient par être balancés dehors, et Kidd n'était absolument accro à ce genre d'activité, favorisant de loin une séance de bokken, mais là encore, c'était la mort assurée pour l'adversaire. Quant à la bibliothèque… Ouhla ! Kidd + bouquins =… problème insoluble. Drake soupira à nouveau. Lui qui n'était pas très fort pour la conversation, il se sentait complètement inutile pour son « Capt'ain ». D'un autre côté, il savait que Kidd n'était pas du genre à attendre des plaintes. Sa seule présence devait lui faire du bien, le rassurer, même s'il était certain que jamais il ne l'avouera. Kidd se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas, puis vint se coller à la baie vitrée, fixant avec apathie l'horizon encore bleu. Ce foutu bleu… Le garçon aux regard ardent grogna et se détacha de la vitre, puis vint se poster devant Drake, toujours assit sur sa chaise, les mains croisées soutenant son menton. Il ne bougea pas, mais orienta son regard sur son observateur. Les deux paires d'yeux s'affrontèrent un long moment, communiquant silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Kidd détourna le regard, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Les deux battants claquèrent contre le mur, Drake n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'à peine levé, Kidd arrivait à l'entrée des couloirs menant aux dortoirs. Drake sortit en hâte du salon, puis courut vers son chef. Il le rejoint à la moitié du trajet, haletant d'incompréhension.

« -Kidd ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'vais l'voir, on va s'expliquer et il a intérêt à m'dire ce qu'il m'a fait, sinon ch'te promet Drake, va y avoir de la bouillie de 1ère 8, ce soir !

-1ère 6 ! Kidd, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution. On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il soit aux dortoirs -Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'Aile 1- Tu devrais me laisser y aller. »

Kidd se stoppa net, les deux garçons étaient dans l'entrée du hall. Il fixa Drake, attendant la suite. Ce dernier reprit son souffle, et expliqua.

« -Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ce jeune homme avait l'air aussi perturbé que toi. Nous, on l'a bien vu lorsqu'on va a retrouvé dans la forêt cet après-midi. Si je te laisse avec lui, il va encore falloir venir vous chercher dans votre léthargie ! »

Kidd s'avança d'un pas, l'air menaçant. Drake se corrigea prudemment.

« -Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il calmement, c'est que dès que vous êtes les deux, il y a une espèce de réaction physique qui fait que, premièrement, vous ne parlez pas, et deuxièmement, vous êtes hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais devoir venir te chercher à 3 heures du mat', très peu pour moi. Si tu insistes, je te laisse voir avec les autres, mais ne compte pas sur moi ! »

Kidd fronça les sourcils, mais Drake resta de marbre.

« -Je suis sérieux, Kidd. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux que j'y aille à ta place ? Au moins, ça nous avancera à quelque chose, et on est sûr d'être tout ensemble pour le dîner. Je pourrais en savoir davantage, alors que toi, au mieux de tes réactions, je ne crois pas que tu seras capable de garder ton sang-froid… »

Cette fois, le roux recula, et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Drake observa les conséquences de son petit discours avec beaucoup d'attention, puis la réponse suivit.

« -Mouais… Raaah, et puis merde, j'imagine que je vais devoir t'écouter ! »

Le brun sourit. Il savait que ça coûtait beaucoup pour Kidd et ne voulait pas qu'il gâche tout pour qu'il se rende encore plus mal. Sans doute l'avait-il comprit. Kidd n'objectait pas aussi facilement, et Drake mesurait bien l'ampleur que le mot « devoir » prenait dans la bouche de celui-ci. Aussi n'insista t-il pas davantage, et fit un clin d'œil à son ami avant de s'éloigner.

« -T'as pas intérêt à faire une connerie, tu m'entends ? Parce que là, je te jure que c'est toi que les gens vont bouffer ! »

Kidd soupira en regardant le fils de Marines se diriger vers l'accueil, puis vers les escaliers, les mains dans les poches.

« -Eh, Kidd ! »

Bonney trottina à côté de son chef, et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« -C'est bon ? T'as fini de faire la gueule ? Quel gamin, j'vous jure…

-Où est Drake ? Demanda Apoo

-Grmbl, 's'ra là au r'pas ! »

La bande sourit ; bien que n'ayant pas eu leur réponse, ils étaient tous soulagés de voir leur patron aller un peu mieux. Bonney eu une petite pensée pour Drake. S'il n'était pas là, c'est qu'il ne pouvait se trouver qu'à deux endroits : à Marineford auprès de ses parents, ce qui était peu probable, ou en explorateur diplomate pour Kidd, et c'est sur cette option que Bonney misa tout. Le groupe partit en direction de la salle de muscu', ils avaient encore le temps, avant de manger, de faire un petit récapitulatif à leur chef de ce qu'ils avaient put vol… gagner au parc Sabaody.

[…]

_Drake réfléchissait, il préparait son speech dans sa tête. Même en faisant ça pour son boss, il le faisait aussi pour lui, pour comprendre la situation rarissime, si ce n'est unique qui se présentait. Gravissant lentement les escaliers menant à l'appartement 8216, une pensée se fit plus apparente que les autres : s'il avait su plus tôt que cet étrange garçon était sur le même étage que lui et sa bande… _[Cf. Bonus]_ Le brun secoua la tête ; il était presque arrivé. Etrangement, il était très calme, ne ressentait pas le moindre stress face à la rencontre qu'il allait faire, la VRAIE. Plus que quelques pas…_

Killer se réveilla. Il avait des vertiges ; son cœur était apaisé, mais sa tête tournait comme s'il allait s'évanouir. De quoi avait-il bien put rêver pour que ses souvenirs ne l'ai pas étreint de cauchemars ? A peine ouvrit-il les yeux que le roux… Eustass Kidd… apparut. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ses maux augmentant au fur et à mesure que l'image faiblissait. La lumière avait diminué dans la pièce. Il devait être aux alentours de 19h00 à en juger par la lumière rouge... Un frémissement prit Killer. Une simple nuance de couleur pouvait-elle à ce point l'affecter ? Le blond secoua à nouveau la tête, et se leva, avançant maladroitement vers la fenêtre. L'horizon était magnifique, les contrastes de couleur rou… de couleurs chaudes enluminaient le ciel d'une palette onirique, enflammée. Les flammes… Killer frappa du poing la vitre, serrant les dents. Qu'est-ce que cet individu avait-il bien put lui faire ? Ça en devenait insupportable d'incompréhension. Il soupira, fatigué de refouler ses pensées ; alors il décida de leur laissa libre court quelques secondes, et ferma les yeux. Toutes les images où le regard de braise apparaissait s'alignèrent une à une. Chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, chaque expression qu'il avait revêtu, chaque geste qu'il avait accompli… Tout cela en un cortège rythmé de battements de cœur. Puis une pensée vint bousculer les autres : si seulement il pouvait être là, si seulement il était de nouveau à quelques mètres. Killer releva la tête. On venait de frapper. Personne ne frappait jamais à sa porte, il n'avait jamais reçu qui que ce soit, et n'avait jamais voulu qu'il en soit autrement, mais si… Le jeune homme voulu se précipiter à l'entrée, mais se retint, modérant ses pulsions, et s'approcha lentement de l'arche. Sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'il saisit la poignée, mais il ne faiblit pas, et tira d'un coup sec. Il retint son souffle. Drake le dévisagea, puis ramena son poing le long de son corps, et demanda poliment :

« -Puis-je entrer ? »

Killer serra les dents, toujours méfiant, mais au fond de lui, un souffle ardent de curiosité le fit se décaler. Après tout, X. Drake n'était autre qu'un ami de… Du garçon. Le brun pénétra dans la pièce, et sourit devant la sobriété de l'appartement. Le blond fronça les sourcils, se sentant jugé et mal-à l'aise d'avoir laissé un inconnu entrer dans son espace personnel. Drake sentit le regard réprobateur et prudent qui pesait sur lui ; il dévisagea un instant son hôte, puis se détourna vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à son locuteur.

« -Ne te sens pas jugé ainsi, je ne suis pas là pour te menacer, ou quoi que ce soit. Disons que je suis l'intéressé. Il est clair que ta rencontre avec Kidd a changé quelque chose chez lui, mais on ne sait pas ce que c'est, et on ne voit pas de quoi ou qui d'autre il peut s'agir.

-A qui tu penses quand tu dis « on » ? »

Drake se retourna brusquement, plus vite que ce qu'il aurait souhaité et fixa Killer : sa chevelure ombrageait ses yeux, son corps était raide et fier. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche, et jamais le fils de Marines n'avait entendu pareil timbre. Glacial, envoûtant, doux et en même temps ferme, c'était d'un harmonieux effrayant, on ne pouvait qu'en redemander. Le brun baissa les yeux, expira, inspira, puis reprit calmement, s'efforçant de paraître serein.

« -Je parle des jeunes gens que tu as vu cet après-midi, soit Urouge, Crocodile, Scratchmen Apoo et Jewerly Bonney. On a du mal à comprendre, et je vais te donner un exemple pour illustrer le « parce que ». Bonney est une forte tête, et elle n'aime pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, tu l'auras noté ; en général, les « potentiels emmerdeurs » finissent à l'infirmerie, un cocard à chaque œil, et Kidd n'a jamais désapprouvé qu'elle le fasse, vérifiant à chaque fois qui était la cause, mais puisqu'en général, il s'agissait de fortes-têtes, il laissait et laisse faire. Aujourd'hui, nous avons assisté à un refus de sa part, alors qu'en temps normal, et vu comment c'était parti, tu te prenais un haltère sur les parties, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Kidd n'a pas put te distinguer dans le noir, même s'il a une bonne vue, alors ma question est la suivante puisque je parlerai en mon nom pour l'instant : connaissais-tu Eustass Kidd avant-hier après-midi, et si oui, quels sont vos rapports ? »

Le silence retomba les respirations régulières des deux hommes accentuaient chaque seconde. Killer fixa un long moment son vis-à-vis, qui apparemment était sérieux. Il ne ressentait ni sympathie ni aversion pour le L2, mais, comme toujours, ne lui prêtait aucune confiance. La réponse était évidente, car bien entendu qu'il ne connaissait pas ce Kidd, sinon, Dieu sait qu'il aurait prit en compte ses impressions depuis longtemps. Drake savait également que le blond ne connaissait pas son ami, mais il voulait le tester, voir quelles allaient être ses réactions.

« -Non. Hier… était la première fois. »

Drake vibra à nouveau sous l'intonation majestueuse. Il contempla un long moment encore son jeune interlocuteur, fasciné par son regard gelé. Il réfléchit un moment, puis se vit interrompu.

« -Je peux te poser une question à mon tour ? »

Drake releva la tête, et sourit. Killer n'avait rien du bavard sociable, mais bon.

« -Je t'en prie. »

Le jeune homme blond n'hésita pas une seconde.

« -Pourquoi suis-je déstabilisé quand je le vois ? Qu'y a-t-il en lui qui me fasse me sentir complètement démuni ? »

Killer serra les dents, regrettant déjà sa question, mais se disant en même temps qu'il valait mieux jouer carte sur table ; son convive n'avait pas l'air si mauvais que ça, mais peut-être aurait-il réfléchi à deux fois si ça avait été Jewerly Bonney. Le brun se figea en attendant la question. Kidd lui avait demandé la même chose à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, et il n'avait pas été capable de répondre. Le regard d'acier attendait toujours, fixant d'un silence déstabilisant le fils de Marines.

« -Connais-tu la différence entre le cristal et le diamant, Killer ? »

La question étonna beaucoup le lycéen. Il décida de jouer le jeu, voulant absolument obtenir réponse à son interrogation. Il effectua mentalement une rapide analyse des deux pierres, puis releva la tête, signifiant le non-savoir et attendant la bonne réplique.

« -Ces cailloux ont beau être tous deux précieux, tous deux d'un éclat incomparable, tous deux d'une valeur extrême, l'une est la plus fragile, et l'autre la plus solide des pierres existantes, et pourtant, lorsque l'on pense au diamant, on pense au cristal, et quand on pense au cristal, on pense au diamant. Ces deux là vont de paire malgré leurs différences.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire comprendre ? »

Le brun sourit.

« -Les rumeurs circulent beaucoup. Ce n'est pas vraiment un de mes passe-temps favoris, mais lorsque je veux en savoir plus, je n'hésite pas à tendre l'oreille dans les couloirs.

-Et ?

-Et je t'ai tout dit. Lorsque l'on pense au diamant, on pense au cristal, et quand on pense au cristal, on pense au diamant. On aime bien associer les deux extrêmes, et à chaque fois, on fait toujours moyen de leur trouver des points communs. Une fois que le rapprochement est énoncé, il devient évident pour tout le monde, si bien que les deux extrêmes sont eux-mêmes amenés à s'interroger sur ce qu'ils ont en commun. »

Killer saisit. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être complètement dépassé. Il baissa les yeux, poings serrés et sourcils froncés. Drake comprit qu'il avait fait le rapprochement ; à vrai dire, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de donner la piste, mais tant qu'à être impuissant devant une telle situation et dans les deux camps, autant en profiter pour faire avancer un peu les choses, même s'il fallait pour cela, détourner un peu les esprits vers une réflexion intermédiaire. De toutes manières, le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas à lui de donner des réponses ; autonomie, ou courage, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives pour les deux étudiants.

« -Je vais te laisser. »

Killer releva la tête, Drake était déjà vers la porte.

« -J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer dans de bonnes circonstances, Killer de la 1ère 6. »

Le brun sourit, puis disparut dans le couloir. La porte se referma lentement, le calme regagna sa place de premier choix. Une fois de plus, les pensées du blond coururent dans son esprit. L'entrevue n'avait pas duré plus de 5 minutes, et n'avait pas réellement fait avancer son débat intérieur, mais au-delà du doute, une petite lueur brillait, car maintenant, il savait que Eustass Kidd pensait aussi à lui, et qu'il n'était pas seul dans ses questionnements. Cela réchauffa un peu le cœur du jeune homme, puis il repensa à la comparaison qu'avait très finement choisi Drake, cette histoire de diamant et de cristal. L'éclat… La valeur… Quel rapport avec lui et les yeux de braises ? Qui devait être qui dans cette histoire ?

_Lorsque l'on pense au diamant, on pense au cristal, et quand on pense au cristal, on pense au diamant._

Peut-être étaient-ils chacun les deux à la fois… Fragile et solide en même temps. La confirmation n'était pas gagnée… Killer essaya de se remémorer tout ce que Drake avait dit, tournant les mots dans tous les sens pour…

_Ces cailloux ont beau être tous deux précieux, tous deux d'un éclat incomparable, tous deux d'une valeur extrême, l'une est la plus fragile, et l'autre la plus solide des pierres existantes. Ces deux là vont de paire malgré leurs différences._

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage d'ordinaire de marbre. La réponse apparue comme une évidence. D'ailleurs :

_Une fois que le rapprochement est énoncé, il devient évident pour tout le monde._

Le diamant n'est ferme que s'il est comparé à une autre pierre, et le cristal n'est raffiné que s'il comparé à une autre pierre. Chacun de leur côté, ils représentent richesse, perfection, éclat… Mais lorsqu'ils sont placés ensemble, le diamant devient trop dur par rapport au délicat cristal, et le cristal devient frêle par rapport au résistant diamant, et pourtant, jamais la perfection de l'un n'avait remit en cause la perfection de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient comparés. Ensemble, ils sont complémentaires, et indissociables, mais séparés, ils redeviennent de simples cailloux, n'ayant plus la valeur qu'on leur accordait lors de leur alliance. C'était si simple…

_Lorsque Drake arriva à table, le groupe le salua joyeusement, et pendant qu'Urouge lui faisait un rapide résumé du menu du soir, Kidd lança un regard interrogateur au brun. Celui-ci sourit calmement, et vint lui parler à voix basse, lui racontant une partie de l'histoire, mais n'émettant pas l'affaire du diamant et du cristal, __disant simplement que, là encore, il n'avait pas su répondre. Kidd le regarda, étonné. Lui non-plus ne s'attendait pas à ce que son vis-à vis soit perturbé, mais il en éprouva un léger réconfort. Le reste du repas, il le passa dans la bonne humeur avec ses amis, mais silencieusement, il se demandait déjà ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer s'il était amené à croiser à nouveau le garçon. Bah ! Il n'était pas une mauviette, et ce n'était pas un gamin troublant qui allait le désarçonné. Demain ! Demain il allait le retrouver, et lui demander de s'expliquer, et puis au cas où le dialogue ne marcherait pas, il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver une autre solution, les moyens ne lui manquaient pas._

Killer s'allongea sur le flanc, caressant les tissus blanc de son couchage, et porta son regard au dehors ; l'horizon rougissait de plus en plus. Cette couleur, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait que le déranger, remplit le jeune homme d'une bouffée de confiance, sentiment qu'il avait perdu il y avait de cela bien des années, et même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, cette confiance allait crescendo depuis deux jours, et elle n'allait pas finir d'amplifier.

* * *

_Yeah ! Chapitre 3 publié ! Dooonc, voilà nos deux garçons liés par un même sentiment, c'est un bon début. Drake prend de l'importance, mais je n'oublie pas les autres. Le prochain chapitre verra naître de nouveau personnages secondaires, et ENFIN une vraie rencontre de nos deux protagonistes [Oh yeah !]._

_Merci toujours à ceux qui me suivent, et merci tout court (Oh, magnifique le jeu de mots !) à ceux qui rejoignent l'histoire !_

黒檀シェード_  
_


	6. Noir comme la neige

_« COURS ! Cours, mon chéri, dépêches-toi, vas t'en ! Pars, maintenant, pars ! Vas t-en, je t'en supplie vas t'… »_

Killer se redressa d'un coup ; ses draps étaient trempés de sueur, et ses mains tremblaient. Encore un cauchemar, encore un souvenir. Même si cela faisait presqu'un jour que les images n'étaient plus venues le hanter, quelques heures de répit n'étaient jamais qu'un battement de cils dans sa vie. Le jeune homme soupira, et se passa une main sur le visage, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. Le ciel était encore sombre, mais déjà gris clair, pas encore orangé. Il devait être aux alentours de 5 heures du matin. Sa mémoire l'avait épargné sur les presque 10 heures de sommeil dont il avait eu le loisir de bénéficier. Les cris de sa mère résonnaient à nouveau dans son crâne, brûlant ses sens et rongeant son cœur. Le blond se leva péniblement, et la seconde qui suivit vint tout lui remettre en tête. Le face-à face, son bien-être/mal-être, sa rencontre avec Drake, l'instabilité de ses sentiments, le diamant et le cristal… Killer porta ses mains à ses tempes, les massant énergiquement, comme pour réguler l'afflux des souvenances. Le calme revenu dans son esprit, il s'avança lentement vers son bureau. Le sujet de philosophie n'avait malheureusement pas disparu pendant la nuit. Le garçon relu lentement l'énoncé, et buta sur le dernier mot : « aimer ». Qu'est-ce que l'amour pouvait bien avoir à apporter si ce n'est peine et souffrance ? C'était incompatible avec la pensée, malgré l'union que le devoir en faisait. Une forte envie de brûler le papier étreint Killer, mais il la refoula ; après tout, demain il devait rendre cette dissertation et il n'en entendrait plus parler, et après la remise des notes, il la jettera dans Grand Line. L'amour à la dérive… Un rapide sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres pincées du jeune homme. Il envisagea donc de ne pas faire attendre l'océan, et se résolut à en finir avec cette question ridicule. Quelques minutes plus tard, douché et habillé, il attrapa son sac de cours, y fourra le sujet, ainsi qu'une pochette de feuilles et le manuel de philosophie, et sortit d'un pas rapide dans le corridor sans vie. Direction le self 4, puis la bibliothèque. Quant à sa résolution de rencontrer l'ombre de son esprit, elle avait disparu en même temps que la lecture du sujet…

[…]

Les couloirs étaient complètement vides. Un dimanche à 7h30 du matin, c'était assez excusable. Ça convenait parfaitement au L2, qui préférait de loin ne pas avoir à râler jusqu'à en avoir la gorge sèche sur chaque personne qui obstruait son passage. Mais la solitude ne lui plaisait pas du tout, parce que seul, il se sentait dépossédé et en insécurité. Il devenait méfiant de tout et de tous, bien que n'ayant aucune peur d'affronter seul les fâcheux. L'ennui était le problème qui prônait sur le reste. En général, Apoo se levait tôt, et Kidd venait le rejoindre au self, mais ce matin, il s'était levé encore plus tôt que d'habitude, et n'avait plus pu recouvrer le sommeil. Il devait être aux alentours de 6h30 quand il s'était rendu au self 5, et n'avait croisé quasiment personne. Maintenant, il errait dans l'Université, à la recherche d'une occupation. En fait, Kidd ne désirait pas réellement tomber sur… sur ce blondinet, mais en même temps, il en mourrait d'envie. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, c'était de se noyer à nouveau dans les prunelles bleu-gris qu'il avait affronté un jour auparavant. Kidd accéléra le pas, chassant ses pensées comme il le pouvait. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené vers les bureaux du hall de l'aile 2. L'envie le prit soudain d'aller s'occuper en se vengeant sur son professeur de sciences qui lui avait mit un 0 quelques jours plus tôt. L'idée le fit sourire, dissipant toutes ses interrogations d'il-y-a quelques minutes. Mains dans les poches, le jeune homme s'avança lentement, et entendit des voix. Apparemment, aucune ne semblait s'apparenter à celle de son enseignant, aussi s'approcha t-il d'avantage.

« -… un potentiel exceptionnel, croyez-le bien. Véritablement, je n'ai jamais vu de résultats pareils sur l'ensemble de mon parcours professionnel, et pourtant, j'en ai vu des lycéens. »

_Pff, encore un lèche-bottes de prof'_, pensa t-il

Kidd songea à passer son chemin, estimant que le scientifique était parti en fin de semaine, mais n'en fit rien, soudain prit d'une profonde curiosité et d'un étrange sentiment de vouloir en savoir plus, et resta, s'approchant encore de la porte laissée entre-ouverte. Le nombre de voix devait s'élever à 4 ou 5, uniquement des hommes.

« -Et regardez en sciences : 19,42 de moyenne alors qu'il n'ouvre jamais la bouche en cours. 19,42 ! »

_Le hasard fait bien les choses_, sourit Kidd.

« -Si encore ce n'était que cela : 18,50 en littérature, 20 en sport, 20 en philosophie, 19,75 en mathématiques… Dommage que les appréciations ne soit pas d'un tel niveau… »

Kidd fronça les sourcils, tentant de mettre un nom sur l'élève en question.

« -D'ailleurs, il a encore fait des siennes ce vendredi.

-Oui, un collègue de maths m'a raconté. Il n'empêche que cela devait être autant amusant que renversant. Bon, c'est un niveau 1ère, comme de norme, mais de tête, et aussi rapidement…

-Impressionnant… Sait-on s'il est précoce ? »

_Bon, vous balancez son nom qu'on en finisse ?_

« -A vrai dire, on l'ignore il a perdu sa mère très jeune, n'a depuis plus aucun point d'attache… En ce qui concerne ses données personnelles, nous avons été mis au courant via la Marine, lorsqu'ils nous l'ont amené. Sinon…

-Je vois… Il serait peut-être temps de le prendre en charge. Après tout, il n'est pas le genre de garçon que l'on contrôle facilement, il est plutôt impulsif.

-Je suis d'accord. A-t-il des projets professionnels ?

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Voyez-vous sérieusement Killer avoir une perspective d'avenir dans le milieu social ? »

Kidd manqua de s'étouffer. Il dut s'asseoir, ses jambes commençant à le lâcher. Il avait bien entendu ? Killer… Encore lui, toujours lui. A croire qu'il le suivait. Son cœur battait à présent la chamade, et plus aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Il se releva maladroitement, la nécessité de partir d'ici venant prendre le dessus. Il marcha rapidement, se dirigeant à l'aveugle dans les corridors dépeuplés. La lueur du jour attira son œil ; l'étudiant se précipita vers la porte-fenêtre, et inspira profondément. L'air frais vint lui chatouiller la nuque, roulant sur ses mains et son visage, faisant diminuer sa température, et son rythme cardiaque. Le zénith commençait à se voiler de nuages ivoire, parsemant le gris encore brumeux. Aucune âme qui vive, même pas un oiseau pour effacer le silence oppressant de la forêt en éveil. Kidd soupira, blasé par sa réaction qui, pour le coup, l'avait passablement énervé. Le calme revenu en lui, il envisagea d'aller réveiller ses camarades, et commença à avancer vers le hall. A peine eut-il posé un pied sur le sol intérieur qu'une vision des plus exécrables s'offrit-à lui : la bande de petites frappes de Bege faisait encore des siennes. Sur l'intégrale de la péri-université, Capone « Gang » Bege était le seul assez buté pour faire face à la bande du redouté Eustass Kidd. Le garçon était déjà en deuxième année de son Master, et était entouré de personnes plus ou moins digne de confiance, tel que le lâche Spandam, dont les parents étaient mouillés dans de sales affaires gouvernementales, ou encore la belle et ténébreuse Sadi, dont les moyens de dissuasion ne se limitaient pas à de simples pichenettes. Depuis que l'alliance avec la bande de Don Krieg s'était opérée, les étudiants semaient la terreur dans les couloirs. D'après les rumeurs, Bege aurait proposé au jeune homme aux yeux de braise de rejoindre son groupe, mais bien entendu, celui-ci s'y était immédiatement opposé, et depuis, la guerre était déclarée. Voyant les adolescents déambuler l'air hautain, Kidd fut prit d'une forte envie de s'échauffer un peu avant d'aller retrouver ses compères, et alors qu'il commençait à faire craquer ses doigts, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, il entendit la voix de Spandam s'élever dans le calme.

« -Eh toi, non mais tu peux pas faire un peu attention ? Regarde ça, tu as fait tomber mes livres ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les ramasser ?! »

Kidd entra dans le hall, et vit que la bande d'agités s'était stoppée à l'intersection des ailes 1 et 2. Se demandant qui pouvait bien être l'imbécile qui venait d'irriter le peureux fils-à papa, le jeune homme s'avança davantage, ne pouvant pas voir qui se faisait bousculer contre le mur.

« -Tu te dépêches, un peu ? J'ai pas toute la nuit ! Grouilles, ou je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Une impression étrange étreint soudain le leader, son cœur reprit sa course folle, et son pas s'accéléra, bien qu'il fût toujours noyé d'incompréhension.

« -Ah ça te fait sourire, en plus ?! Tu vas voir, le morpion, on dirait que tu sais pas à qui tu parles ! Vas-y, Gin, fous-le en charpie, cet abru… »

La seconde d'après, le garçon était au sol, le poignet visiblement réduit en bouillie. Plié de douleur, Spandam se releva en pleurnichant :

« -Vous avez vu ça, chef ? Il est violent, il faut le bannir, l'anéantir, l'annihiler, le rayer de la surface de ce monde ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre, ce déchet ! Faites quelque chose, chef, regardez comment il m'a déboîté la main !

-Tu vas la fermer, rosie ?! »

Un vif éclair rouge traversa le champ de vision des étudiants, l'instant qui suivit fut marqué par le vol plané du courageux « rosie ». La bande marqua un temps d'arrêt, tous fixés sur le corps inerte de leur camarade. Bege haussa un sourcil, puis une pression le fit basculer en arrière, un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre sous sa gorge. Les jeunes se retournèrent immédiatement, prêts à intervenir, mais leur chef les stoppa, puis esquissa un sourire.

« -Tiens, tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas ce cher Eustass ? Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Et comment va cette chère Jewerly Bonney ?

-Salut, Capone, navré de te décevoir, mais ça va parfaitement bien. Avoue que c'est moche, nan ? »

Kidd relâcha sa pression, obligeant son vis-à vis à lui faire face.

« -Je vois que tes sbires ne te suivent pas ?

-Je vois que les tiens morflent déjà ? »

Le M2 jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Spandam, toujours dans les vapes, et sourit à Kidd.

« -De si bon matin, tu exagères.

-Vas lui dire à ton pantin ! Il me casse les oreilles à beugler comme ça, je me suis juste contenté de le faire taire avant qu'il ne réveille tout le monde, voilà tout.

-Et depuis quand te préoccupes tu du bien-être de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de ton groupe ? D'ailleurs, peut-être que celui-ci a à voir avec toi ? »

Kidd sourit sadiquement à son vis-à vis, sourire qui se fana bien rapidement. Toujours contre le mur, un regard de glace fixait intensément le leader. Le temps fit de nouveau un arrêt dans son parcours, laissant un instant de transe aux deux jeunes hommes. Killer perdit tout contrôle de son rythme cardiaque, celui-ci partant dans une course effrénée, et vite rejoint en harmonie par le second. Les quelques centièmes de secondes qui s'écoulèrent figèrent l'instant dans les mémoires des deux jeunes hommes. Kidd serra les dents, puis fit de nouveau face à son rival.

« -Ouais, il a à voir. Du coup, on fait quoi : on vous défonce, toi et ta bande de minables, ou tu préfères attendre d'avoir plus de bras ? »

Bege fixa brièvement Kidd, puis reporta son regard sur Killer, pour enfin le ramener sur le roux.

« -Disons que pour aujourd'hui, je te laisse un tour d'avance. Je ne voudrais pas te voir perdre par minorité. Allons-y ! »

La bande passa devant le regard braiseux, lançant son quota de mépris, et ramassèrent Spandam avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs.

« -Ouais, causes toujours ! Même à 100, je vous écrase tous ! »

Kidd siffla, puis d'un seul coup, il se souvint de qui il avait en face de lui. Killer observait toujours le jeune homme de feu, son cœur ne trouvant plus son rythme, ses sens un peu déréglés. L'intervention de Kidd avait été tout à fait superflue, puisque de toutes manières, il les aurait tous mit en charpie, mais d'un autre côté, il s'en trouvait incroyablement bien. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et en même temps, elles étaient toutes dénuées de sens, s'en était presque énervant. Il hésitait entre passer son chemin, et attendre que le jeune homme bouge, mais le roux fut plus rapide. D'une main ferme et assurée, il empoigna le col de la veste de Killer, et le plaqua au mur. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude entre eux, mais le blond ne sourcilla pas, son regard commençait à noircir, et s'en était de même pour celui de son vis-à vis.

« -Pourquoi tu… »

Kidd ferma aussitôt la bouche, et se contenta de grogner en serrant les dents. Une fois de plus, le regard glacé le pétrifia, mais le roux refusa de se laisser prendre une fois de plus dans ce jeu. Il lâcha Killer, et recula d'un pas. Le blond avait du mal à respirer, il voulait dire quelque chose, demander n'importe quoi, peut-être même le remercier, bien qu'il n'y est pas lieu de le faire, mais au lieu de cela, des mots bien différents sortirent de sa bouche.

« -Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. »

La voix glaça tout l'être de Kidd, tant elle était envoûtante, mais il n'aima pas le fond.

« -Tu crois que je l'ai fait pour toi, p't'et'e ? 'Faut pas rêver, non plus… »

Il hésita à poursuivre, sachant pertinemment que s'il avait vu tout de suite qui était la cible du groupe, il les aurait tous démolit sur place. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait si ce garçon n'était rien qu'un nom et une paire d'yeux hypnotisant ? Killer aurait voulu disparaître sur place à l'instant même où les vocables avait franchit ses lèvres ; au lieu de cela, il était resté droit comme un piquet, fixant toujours le regard de feu qui occupait ses pensées. La réponse qu'il avait obtenu n'était ni plus ni moins la punition qu'il méritait, et n'en voulait pas au jeune homme, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Kidd lui aussi regrettait amèrement d'avoir prononcé une pareille sentence, alors qu'il pensait complètement le contraire. Les deux paires de poings se serrèrent, et finalement, Killer décida d'intervenir.

« -Merci… Enfin, merci quand même. »

Kidd releva les yeux : le blond le regardait sèchement, mais au fond de son regard scintillait un je-ne-sais-quoi parfaitement incomparable. Quelque chose se brisa en le L2 : le grand Eustass Kidd, terreur et majesté de Mori, se sentit soudainement démuni, aspiré dans un tourbillon qui lui était inconnu, mais qui en même temps l'ensorcelait et le berçait d'une force spectaculaire. En face de lui, il n'y avait plus seulement un jeune lycéen qui le perturbait, il y avait Killer de la 1ère 6, et ce garçon était… était… Un frisson le parcouru.

_Killer fixait toujours Kidd d'un regard impassible, mais dans son âme, tout brûlait, l'étouffait, le gonflant de sentiments puissants et trop dévastateurs pour le sombre qu'il transportait depuis sa naissance. Quelque chose se brisa en le 1__ère__ 6 : l'énigmatique et glacial Killer, cauchemar et rêve de la gente féminine, le mystère de Mori, se sentit soudainement démuni, aspiré dans un tourbillon qui lui était inconnu, mais qui en même temps l'ensorcelait et le berçait d'une force spectaculaire. En face de lui, il n'y avait plus seulement un étudiant qui le perturbait, il y avait Eustass Kidd, de la L2, et ce jeune homme était… était… Un frisson le parcouru._

Kidd s'approcha brusquement du blond, haletant, et le regard carnassier. Killer ne bougea pas d'un cil, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et irrégulière. Les deux souffles vinrent se mélanger, le silence était solennel et sublime, seuls les battements de cœur venant certifier de la notion du temps. Le lycéen sentit un éclair le traverser, instinctivement il ferma les yeux. Kidd contempla quelques instants la vue qui s'offrait à lui, puis ferma les yeux à son tour, scellant ses lèvres avec celles de son vis-à vis. Qui saurait mettre des mots sur les différents bouleversements qui s'opérèrent dans les pensées des deux jeunes hommes ? Assurément, nulle entité humaine… Les sensations étaient nouvelles pour les garçons, mais leur procurèrent un bien-être surnaturel. Le blond entrouvrit sans réfléchir les lèvres, invitant l'étudiant à s'y fondre. En sentant le lien se rompre, Kidd glissa sa langue contre sa jumelle, et commença sa danse dans un mouvement incontrôlé et frénétique. Chaque geste laissait à Killer un sentiment de plus imprimé dans sa mémoire ; il se sentait incroyablement bien, il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est au plaisir dans lequel baignaient son cœur et son âme. Les secondes s'écoulaient hors des murs, glissant autour du duo, et c'est à cours de souffle qu'il dut se séparer. Kidd faisait au mieux pour retrouver son rythme respiratoire, malgré la paire inconfortable que formaient apnée langoureuse et fébrilité ; son regard était encore brûlant et ne décrochait pas du visage fantasmatique du blond. Killer n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, son souffle était lui aussi oppressé. Il sentit le dos d'une main puissante et douce caresser sa joue. Le lycéen décontracta ses paupières, découvrant le visage qui un instant lui avait paru si lointain, utopique. Kidd passa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme, et le força à se rapprocher de sorte à ce qu'il n'entende que lui, comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans une foule.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Il se recula lentement, son regard avait changé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Killer. La question était simple, fondée et sans détournements. A vrai dire, elle l'avait lui-même saisi quelques secondes plus tôt, et il n'avait pas su y répondre. Il était impuissant contre tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin ce qui venait de se passer. Le regard de glace pénétra celui de feu, et sur le même ton sec et troublé, il dit simplement :

« -Je n'en sais rien… »

Cette réponse ne plu pas au roux, et ne satisfit pas non-plus son émetteur, mais qu'y avait-il à répondre d'autre, puisqu'après tout, c'était la stricte vérité : ils n'en savaient rien. C'était trop frais, trop nouveau pour qu'ils en aient une infime idée, ça leur était tombé dessus comme ça, sans qu'ils n'aient rien demandé, et ils n'auraient pas su placer un mot dessus. Trop tôt, bien trop tôt… Il devait être à présent aux alentours de 8h, des pas se faisaient entendre dans les étages supérieurs, et d'ici quelques minutes, une troupe d'étudiants ferait son apparition. Kidd était complètement désemparé ; il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais malheureusement, ça n'avait jamais été son fort. Il devait prendre une décision, vite, quand soudain, un éclair or passa devant lui, et une force l'entraîna vers les escaliers de marbre. Kidd n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que déjà il se retrouvait bloqué contre le mur adjacent aux marches. Killer posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant signe à son vis-à vis de se taire, et Kidd comprit. Bege passa dans le hall, ses sbires derrière lui, rigolant grassement à chaque mot prononcé par leur chef. Le roux les regarda passer ; étrangement, aucune envie meurtrière ne vint l'aveugler. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme blond, toujours figé et les yeux plissés, l'air impassible et menaçant, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en position de méfiance et d'incompréhension. Le regard du lycéen rencontra ses prunelles, et il y déchiffra une forte mélancolie, une pulsion incontrôlable qu'il voulait malgré tout garder en lui Kidd ne se fit pas prier davantage, et vint fondre ses lèvres sur celles de Killer, qui répondit sans hésitation et intensément au baiser. La pénombre engouffrait leur silhouette, eux-mêmes ayant du mal à distinguer l'autre, mais qu'importait. Les bras de roux vinrent cueillir la taille de Killer, et l'autre plongea dans la cascade de cheveux d'or, maintenant son étreinte fermement. Le blond hésita quelques instants, mais la frénésie prit le dessus ; l'un de ses bras s'enroula autour de l'épaule de son Senpai, l'autre enlaçant son cou, caressant au passage quelques mèches écarlates. Kidd rompit le lien, et serra contre lui le jeune homme, qui s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage lancée dans son océan de malheur. Les lèvres brûlantes couvraient son cou de baisers ponctués d'un souffle chaud et exalté. Le désir commençait à monter en eux, une fièvre inconnue pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais un cri déchira la passion. Killer sursauta, et rouvrit les yeux. Des sanglots appuyés par des gémissements de douleur se firent de plus en plus puissants, et vrillaient les tympans du jeune homme. Kidd sentit le corps qu'il serrait trembler ; il se recula légèrement, cherchant le regard de glace, et quand enfin il le découvrit, et demanda à voix basse et essoufflée.

« -Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Killer tremblait de plus en plus, sa respiration saccadée l'étouffant davantage. Les cris amplifiaient, c'était le timbre d'une femme, et il lui semblait le connaître.

« -Tu n'entends… Tu n'entends pas ? Réussit-il à articuler »

Kidd fronça les sourcils.

« -Entendre quoi ? Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit ! Eh ça va ? »

_KILLER, COURS ! COURS MON CHÉRI, COURS !_

Killer sursauta, et fit un bond en arrière, rencontrant le mur. Sa mère hurlait sous les coups de son amant-ennemi, et elle suppliait son fils de partir. L'homme releva la tête, et lui adressa un sourire machiavélique. L'instant d'après, la femme était allongée au sol, couverte de sang, et son assassin avançait lentement, un couteau dans la main, l'autre pointé vers le cadavre.

_Cours, le môme, si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose !_

Cette voix… Kidd observait le jeune homme, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« -Killer ? Réponds, dis quelque chose !

_Ouais, magnes-toi avant qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Je suis toujours là, t'as pas comprit ? Je suis juste devant toi._

Killer vibrait dans toute son âme, il détourna lentement les yeux de sa vision, et rencontra le visage inquiet du roux.

« -Parles, merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le rire de l'homme parvint aux oreilles du blond, un rire froid et abominable, emprunt de méchanceté et de vice. Killer se boucha les oreilles, suffoquant.

« -Fous-moi la paix… Murmura t-il sans desserrer les dents

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Kidd soucieux »

_Alors le chiard ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends : vas-y, viens me rejoindre, ch't'attends, putain de gosse, je suis juste devant toi je te dis ! Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? J'entends pas !_

Killer sentit la rage monter en lui, celle qu'il contenait depuis bientôt 17 années.

« -J'ai dit : FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! »

Kidd sursauta ; le blond passa à côté de lui, et s'enfuit à l'extérieur, dans une direction qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir tant la scène l'avait perturbé. Il resta seul, complètement abattu, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni quoi penser.

« -Kidd ? »

Le susnommé se retourna : Whitey Bay, une fille de sa classe, le regardait, l'air interrogatif.

« -Tout va bien ? »

Le roux l'observa quelques secondes, puis se mit à courir en direction des jardins de Mori, laissant son amie abasourdie. Arrivé dehors, l'astre solaire l'éblouit vivement, mais il ne perdit pas son sang-froid, et commença à étudier l'alentour, cherchant le jeune homme au regard de glace ; il courut entre les parvis, jetant des coups d'œil partout. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, à bout de souffle et bredouille dans ses recherches, Kidd s'adossa contre un arbre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, la secouant comme pour remettre son esprit en ordre. Un flash interagit soudain, et vint redonner espoir au jeune homme. Au loin, un groupe d'étudiants, probablement des collégiens, était assit sous les arbres Kidd leur fonça dessus, et en empoigna un par le col, le faisait se relever ; le groupe paniqua, mais ne bougea pas, au vu de la carrure, et reconnaissant le jeune homme.

« -Où est-ce qu'il est parti ?

-Euh… De… De qu-qui vous parlez, Senpai ?

-D'un garçon avec des cheveux blonds assez longs et un regard qui te transperce, tu dois bien le connaître, non ?

-Je… Il… Il y a bien le Killer, euh, Killer de la 1ère 6, mais…

-PAR OÙ IL EST PARTI ?!

-Hiii, il est parti par là-bas, il se dirigeait vers les toits ! »

Kidd relâcha sa prise.

« -Vers les toits ?

-Ou-Oui, il y va souvent, pour… pour se changer la tête d'après ce qu'en disent les profs. »

L'élève avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Kidd courait déjà vers le mur adjacent, le contournant pour atteindre la cage d'escaliers extérieurs. Les étudiants le regardèrent s'éloigner.

« -Dites, c'est moi ou Killer pleurait ?

-C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air mal, mais pas au point de pleurer.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de le voir avec une expression sur le visage, ça a dut te déstabiliser.

-Hahaha, c'est sûrement ça. En attendant, si Eustass Kidd le recherche, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Ouais, je me demande à quel point il s'est obstiné à lui tenir tête pour que ça l'énerve comme ça.

-D'ailleurs, ça ne vous parait pas bizarre de savoir Killer fuyant un combat ? Je suis sûre que même Kidd, il l'affronte sans se poser de questions… Alors pourquoi il courait ? »

Le groupe échangea des regards en silence, stupéfaits par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, se posant mille-et une questions, qui malheureusement n'obtiendraient pas de réponse avant de voir accourir les infirmières venant chercher le cadavre d'un des deux jeunes, si ce n'est des deux.

Kidd arriva enfin en haut des escaliers en colimaçon, et avança prudemment sur la plate forme recouverte d'herbe. Il scruta l'horizon s'offrant à lui, et aperçu au loin une silhouette se détacher de la masse bleu clair. Sans réfléchir, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers ce qui semblait être la bordure du toit, et put enfin distinguer le jeune homme blond. Sans s'arrêter de marcher, il l'interpella.

« -Killer ? »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son vis-à vis, quand la voix glacée s'éleva dans le silence matinal.

« -Quand j'avais 8 ans, j'ai tué l'amant de ma mère après qu'il l'ai violé sous mes yeux. »

Kidd stoppa son mouvement, écoutant le timbre si harmonieux livré de pareilles horreurs.

« -Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, celui qui m'a mit au monde je veux dire, et ma mère a opté pour le premier homme qui lui ai tombé sous la main pour m'assurer une éducation équilibrée. C'est tellement ridicule que c'en serait presque risible. »

Tout en parlant, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« -Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas envie de me voir grandir entre les mains de ce type, et elle souhaitait m'envoyer à Mori, pour que je m'adapte à l'environnement social, que je me défasse de tout ce que j'avais vu et… et apprit. C'est stupide, parce que pour ça, elle était allée voir la Marine, en espérant qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose pour que cet homme nous laisse tranquille, et moi en particulier, parce qu'il était capable de tout pour nous garder sous son joug. Finalement, trop terrorisés par le simple nom du gars, ils l'ont ramené chez nous, ils l'ont ramené au type et se sont même excusés. »

Kidd serra les dents, hésitant à intervenir pour que le jeune homme ne se laisse pas engloutir par ses souvenirs. Killer poursuivi, toujours impassible.

« -Le soir, je suis rentré des courses, il y avait des cris à la cuisine, et quand je suis arrivé, je les ai vu. Ma mère était… Elle souffrait, elle voulait mourir, ça se lisait dans son regard. Quand elle a voulu me faire partir, je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre, je crois que je ne pouvais pas la lâcher des yeux, et du coup, j'ai assisté à la fin de sa vie. »

La voix du blond se faisait de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus grave.

« -Tuer son meurtrier, le meurtrier de nos deux vies, me paraissait tellement évident que je n'ai pas réfléchi… »

Kidd attendit le moment fatidique, sans dire un mot.

« -Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai saigné comme un porc, j'ai arraché son âme pour qu'elle rejoigne l'enfer. Le pire, c'est que même mort, il m'effrayait et me dégoûtait. »

Killer déglutit difficilement, ses poings étaient si serrés que ses ongles transperçaient ses paumes.

« -Après ça, les Marines m'ont embarqué, interrogé, incarcéré pendant deux semaines dans une espèce de centre pour mineurs, et comme le voulait ma mère, m'ont placé à Mori. »

Le regard de glace vint se planter dans le regard de braise.

« -Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le traquer. J'ai déjà eu ma vengeance, et je vis avec, jour et nuit. J'espère que ça a au moins permit à ma mère de monter au paradis… »

Kidd écouta tout en silence, puis s'approcha lentement du blond, venant se poster à côté de lui, et scrutant l'horizon, le regard dans le vague. Après une courte hésitation, il lança :

« -Mes vieux m'ont abandonné quand j'avais 4 ans. C'étaient des escrocs professionnels, et leur dernier coup leur à fait perdre l'intégrale de leur argent, une histoire de trafic monnayé au black… Ch'ais pas où ils sont aujourd'hui, mais j'ai pas envie de les revoir. »

Il se retourna vers Killer, sourire aux lèvres.

« -A croire que nous aussi, on sera des salauds quand on sera grands, hein ? »

Une douleur étreint le jeune homme blond. Il sentit monter en lui un besoin inexplicable de se laisser-aller, de perdre son fardeau aux yeux du seul être humain qui avait fait rebattre son cœur.

« -Le type qui a fait ça à ta mère est une enflure, et je pense que t'as eu bien fait de le tuer. Mais ch'pense aussi qu'il y a mieux à faire que de lui donner raison aujourd'hui en y pensant chaque jour. Enfin bon, j'dis ça, j'dis rien, mais je serais ce gars-là, en apprenant depuis l'enfer, comme tu dis, que le môme dont j'ai bousillé la vie se rappelle de moi toutes les deux secondes, bah je peux te dire que ma mort serait largement compensée. Tu veux le faire souffrir ? Eh bah oublies-le, il ne mérite pas que tu te souviennes de lui. »

Killer serra les poings, plissant les yeux sans détourner son regard du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. Kidd se gratta la nuque, en soupirant.

« -Tss, ch'uis pas doué pour dire ce genre de truc, t'aurais du en parler à Drake, il sait y faire lui, avec les m… »

Une pression sur son épaule l'interpella, et détournant la tête, et découvrit une facette du jeune homme qu'il n'aurait pas pensé voir un jour. Un Killer qui se lâchait, qui avait laissé se fissurer son armure de glace, et qui abandonnait enfin ses souffrances, et son mal-être. Kidd sourit, et pivota, pour permettre au jeune homme de venir se serrer contre lui, retrouver une chaleur protectrice et bienveillante. Le temps épargna plusieurs instants ces deux âmes complémentaires, leur permettant d'isoler leur lien au détriment des regards extérieurs. Le zénith levant fut seul témoin de ce secret sublime, sublime et jurant de son repos éphémère. Noir, noir comme la pureté inavouée, noir comme le superbe écarté, noir comme la neige sous le soleil de midi.

* * *

_Voilà, notre couple est officiel. Bien entendu, ce serait trop simple de le faire en rester là. L'introduction de la bande de ce cher Capone n'est pas vain, et aura son rôle. On a peu vu le groupe de nos joyeux lurons (en fait, on ne les a même pas du tout vu...), mais ils reviennent._

_Au prochain chapitre, quelques rebondissements, plus ou moins importants, et une bonne dose de romantisme, parce que tout de même, on ne va pas les laisser comme ça, nos deux hommes._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, merci de suivre l'histoire, en espérant que tout vous semble bien clair (n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions concernant Mori, on ne sait jamais, des fois que vous y soyez complètement PAUMÉ), et... et merci, quoi ! Et merci à _Deathgothika_ pour son commentaire._

黒檀シェード


	7. Sous les regards du zénith

La brise s'éleva dans l'immensité, venant rouler sur la joue encore tiédit de larmes de Killer. Un bref frisson le parcouru, brisant les dernières parcelles de sommeil qui l'habitaient. Le froid le pénétra tout entier, il se releva en sursaut.

« -Woh ! »

Les rayons du soleil vinrent brûler ses iris. Il détourna les yeux de la source lumineuse, et les ramena vers l'intonation familière ; une nuance vive entra dans son champ de vision. Kidd le dévisagea, impassible, et sourit, tout en reportant son attention sur le feuillet bourré de tabac qu'il commençait à faire rouler entre ses doigts.

« -T'en as mis du temps. Ça doit bien faire deux heures que tu pionces. »

Killer s'affala au sol quelques instants, soupirant de soulagement, puis se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses paumes, et observa l'environnement. L'herbe proliférant alentour lui signifia qu'il était encore sur le toit de la péri-université ; il ne devait pas en avoir bougé depuis tout-à l'heure, et s'était sans doute endormit après… après avoir perdu provisoirement un poids d'une ampleur considérable. Ses muscles se raidirent ; il contracta ses doigts, arrachant quelques brins d'herbes au passage.

« -Eh, du calme ! C'est bon, tout va bien, le rassura Kidd. Tu t'es juste endormi après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps, enfin c'est ce que j'ai supposé en voyant l'état de mon sweat après ! »

Le roux rigola doucement, puis reprit plus sérieusement en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres.

« -Ça avait l'air de t'avoir fait du bien, en tout cas. C'est limite si tu n'avais pas rendu le dernier souffle. »

Killer tourna la tête, scrutant le jet bleu et or venant rougir l'extrémité brune. Il ne dit rien, se rendant bien compte que ce que disait le jeune homme était certainement dans le vrai, si ce n'est l'irréfutable. Lentement, il ramena ses poings contre sa poitrine, brisant le noir de sa veste avec les tonalités vertes de l'herbe, maintenant morte. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité zénithale. Au soleil, il devait être aux alentours de…

« -10h20 ! Si c'est ça que tu cherches à savoir… »

Le blond détourna ses prunelles bleu-gris vers son vis-à vis ; celui-ci le fixait sans rien dire, sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Killer lui sourit en retour ; sentir ses lèvres s'étendre ainsi lui procura un véritable bien-être, car c'était un sourire dénué de méchanceté, de haine, un simple sourire amical, qui ne voulait rien exprimer de plus qu'il n'en disait déjà. Il hésita un instant, puis prit la parole.

« -Pourquoi tu es resté ? »

Kidd s'étonna de la question ; à vrai dire, il n'avait même pas pensé à partir, il lui semblait légitime de rester vers le lycéen. Il expira la fumée, devenue grise, puis dit calmement :

« -T'en as de bonnes, toi ! Pourquoi je serais parti ? Quand je ne te vois pas, tout me paraît vide, alors que quand t'es là, ch'ais pas, je me sens invincible et en même temps foutrement vulnérable. »

Killer jeta un coup d'œil au roux, qui semblait affreusement gêné d'avoir parlé aussi rapidement.

« -Enfin, ça me paraissait évident de rester, quoi ! Tenta t-il pour se récupérer, se balançant intérieurement toutes les insultes de son répertoire »

Le lycéen baissa les yeux, et murmura d'un ton fluctuant :

« -Et on ne se connaît que depuis deux jours… »

Kidd éclata de rire, faisant sursauter le jeune homme aux yeux de glace, le dévisageant éberlué. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien malgré lui, devant la complexité/simplicité de la situation.

« -Ouais, ch'ais bien. T'y comprends quelque chose, toi ?

-Non. »

Kidd sourit. Toujours assis contre la cloison de pierre de la toiture végétale, son regard s'attarda sur les nuages de la mi-journée. A vrai dire, il ne prêtait pas réellement attention à tout ça, n'ayant juste pas envie de trouver une explication scientifique à ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Pourquoi gâcher de tels instants avec de la physique ?

« -Tu ne comptes pas prévenir tes amis ?

-'M'en fout ! La dernière fois, ils m'ont déjà assez énervé. Ils ont qu'à chercher un peu, ça leur fera les pieds. Et puis comme je connais Bonney, elle aura vite fait de nous retrouver. Elle doit être levée depuis au moins une heure. Le temps de manger, et elle sera là en moins de deux, elle est comme ça. »

Le roux sourit à nouveau, tirant sur le filtre brunit. Killer fronça les sourcils.

« -Comment vous-êtes vous connus ? »

Les yeux de braises vinrent se planter dans les siens, il ne lâcha pas prise.

« -Rien d'intéressant. On était dans la même classe au CP. A l'époque, elle traînait avec Bege alors qu'il était déjà en CM1, et puis je sais plus pourquoi on s'est rapprochés, et on est devenus rapidement potes, au point d'en être toujours 12 ans plus tard. 'Fin tu vois, quoi, c'est pas de l'extraordinaire.

-Elle était dans la bande de Capone Bege ?

-Ouais. »

Le sourire s'étant effacé des lèvres d'habitude étirées, le blond n'insista pas, et finalement, ça ne l'intéressait pas outre-mesure. Au pire, il demanderait directement à la jeune fille, mais pour l'heure, parler du chef belliqueux aurait été lassant.

« -Et pour les autres ?

-Drake en CE2, Apoo et Urouge en 5ème, et Crocodile cette année. »

Kidd souffla sur l'extrémité cendreuse, puis jeta le mégot encore fumant au-delà de la bordure verte. Killer délaissa enfin les deux rubis, et baissa les yeux. Sourcils froncés, il repensait à la scène qui avait précédé son assoupissement. La honte flottait un peu dans ses pensées, mais étrangement, ce n'était pas le sentiment prédominant. Tous ses sens étaient confondus, son esprit était moins noir qu'il y avait encore quelques heures, et son cœur était apaisé, ce qui était une première en présence de Kidd. Le roux croisa les mains, posant ses coudes sur ses jambes à demi-pliées. Il fit une légère rotation de la tête, cherchant à déchiffrer le regard du blond, à peine plus brumeux qu'avant. Devant l'absence de réaction, le garçon aux cheveux de feu soupira, puis se redressa, et avança rapidement vers le jeune homme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta, s'agenouilla, et donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule crispée. Killer redressa la tête, plissant les yeux. Le regard de braises bloqua son attention, encore une fois. Kidd secoua la tête, soupirant à nouveau. Le blond ne bougeait toujours pas, hésitant à demander une explication. Le roux, toujours souriant, s'approcha et déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de son vis-à vis. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air narquois et se releva, marchant maintenant en direction de l'échelle en bout de bâtiment, mais Killer fut plus rapide : en un éclair, il se retrouvait déjà devant la silhouette imposante du leader charismatique, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Celui-ci le dévisagea, attendant calmement. Il passa une main dans la chevelure blonde, descendant le long de la cascade de fils d'or, et vint caresser la joue mate d'un revers de la main. Le regard bleu-gris l'ensorcelait déjà ; il se pencha légèrement, sans décrocher ses yeux de ceux du blond. Ce dernier fut moins patient que son vis-à vis, et avança son buste, plaquant son torse contre celui du L2, qui paracheva l'étreinte en refermant ses bras dans le dos du lycéen. Quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard, Kidd fondait ses lèvres sur la commissure de ses jumelles, laissant de nouveau libre-court à ses hypnoses sensorielles. Killer se faisait une fois de plus aspirer dans un tourbillon de nouveautés délectables, dont la satisfaction, si elle devait être limitée, semblait vaine autant qu'inenvisageable ; ses paupières tressautaient, son souffle venant chauffer la joue pâle. Ses doigts se perdirent à nouveau entre les mèches ardentes, et tout son corps vibrait d'un émoi inhabituel, si ce n'est inédit. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulaient rompre l'union, et sitôt l'entrelacement oral achevé, un autre débutait, plus frénétique que le premier. L'opération se répéta plusieurs fois ; puis Kidd finit par passer sa jambe derrière celles de son pair, et d'une rapide rotation, le fit renverser en arrière. Killer n'eut ni le temps ni l'envie de contrer cette ancrage ; il laissa le roux l'allonger dans l'étendue verdoyante. Une perception nouvelle s'installa, une sorte d'envie irrépressible de goûter à l'inconnu, de laisser ces vagues harmonieuses le recouvrir d'une écume de bien-être. Il entre-ouvrit les paupières, redécouvrant le visage de celui qui croissait chaque jour dans son âme et dans son cœur, comme une brise d'été sur les ondes marines. Kidd avait le souffle court lui aussi, tant l'image qui s'offrait à sa vue était envoûtante de beauté. Ses muscles commençaient à se raidirent, il sentait l'exhalaison chaude du désir progresser en lui. Les yeux de glace le fixaient avec la même intensité que lors de leur face-à face dans la forêt, et il n'avait à présent plus qu'une seule envie : celle d'abandonner tout ce qui n'était plus ce regard, de rompre avec chaque réalité qui n'intégrait pas cette utopie. Brisé sous cet éclat, Kidd serra les dents, et lentement, recula son buste, jusqu'alors distancié de seulement quelques centimètres de son prochain. Visiblement, ce dernier semblait démuni de compréhension, mais le roux ne laissa pas ce sentiment prendre le dessus sur la frénésie qui l'avait précédé. D'un geste à la fois suave et sauvage, il retira son sweat écarlate, puis son T-shirt blanc, découvrant sa musculature. Killer retint son souffle, perdant de plus en plus son sang-froid. Kidd s'avança lentement vers le blond, et posa ses deux paumes au sol, de chaque côté de la tête du garçon. La vision à contre-jour offerte au lycéen ne manqua pas de faire à nouveau bondir son cœur. Kidd considéra quelques instants encore le tableau de génie peint face à lui, puis commença sa descente vers le paradis. Les prunelles grises disparurent en un battement de paupières, laissant les doubles pensées dans l'extase lorsque les lèvres fines de l'étudiant s'embrasèrent sur celles du lycéen. Killer sentit son être se désagréger de l'intérieur : toutes ces nouvelles sensations commençaient à détériorer tout ce qui n'était que haine et rancœur, soit ce qui l'avait composé pendant près de 17 années. Les lèvres du roux brisaient petit-à petit l'épaisse armure de glace, le voile noir qui l'enveloppait commençait à être soulevé par la brise brûlante au fur-et-à-mesure que les baisers couvraient son cou. Le blond rejeta la tête sur le côté, brèche dans laquelle l'étudiant s'engouffra. Les deux souffles se faisaient haletants, ayant pour seuls témoins les nuages ivoire de l'étoffe zénithale. Kidd releva le visage face à celui du lycéen, et attendit de capter son regard, qui ne tarda pas, le contact si plaisant ayant disparu. Killer interrogea silencieusement son vis-à vis, semblant hésiter un instant, ne disant rien. A son tour, le garçon réfléchit, mais lui n'hésita pas une seconde. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il se redressa, obligeant le roux à reculer. Les deux visages n'étaient distants que de quelques centimètres, les souffles se mélangeant déjà. Killer, sans quitter le regard de braises, retira lentement sa veste, puis ôta son T-shirt azur, rejetant les deux vêtements un peu plus loin. Pendant l'opération, Kidd ne lâchait pas non plus les prunelles bleu métallique, sentant son cœur s'accélérer, mais une fois l'immobilité de son vis-à vis retrouvée, ses yeux se perdirent sur les traits parfaitement dessinés de la musculature du jeune homme. Jamais encore il n'avait vu corps mieux achevé, et cette provocation ne le rendait que plus impatient. Il voulu caresser du bout des doigts la sculpture divine, mais il se retrouva soudainement la tête au sol, dos contre l'herbe fraîche. Cette surprise le fit tressaillir, et il fut de plus en plus désarçonné en découvrant l'expression du blond. Celle-ci semblait complètement affranchi de sa méfiance, et son regard était presque étranger à celui qu'il arborait d'habitude. Il plaqua ses deux mains contre les épaules du roux, le maintenant d'une étreinte ferme au sol, et plongea sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes de stupeur de son vis-à vis. L'étonnement céda à l'envoûtement, et allait croissant sous les caresses prodiguées par les mains fines et la valse orale. Kidd se mordit la lèvre lorsque le blond progressa mains et lèvres vers le torse. Tout avait disparu autour. Plus rien. Seulement Killer. Ce dernier releva la tête, happant au passage les braises enflammées.

« -Tu…

-Killer ? Eustass Kidd ? Vous êtes là ? »

Un éclair foudroya les deux hommes, qui s'immobilisèrent complètement. « Pétrifièrent » aurait été plus juste ; un second appel se fit entendre.

« -Monsieur Eustass, Monsieur Killer, répondez ! »

Killer baissa les yeux, ceux-ci virant déjà au noir ébène. Kidd, quant à lui serra les dents si fort que son « C'est une blague ! » fut presque inaudible, même par son pair. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule mate, et aperçu à l'autre-bout de la plate-forme une infirmière et le proviseur adjoint. Ramenant son visage face à celui du blond, Kidd sentit une rage dévastatrice monter en lui. Le regard obscur de son vis-à vis lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire battre ses veines de pulsions meurtrières. Killer se décida plus rapidement que lui. Attrapant les deux paires de vêtements d'une main, et sans émettre le moindre son, il passa derrière le garçon aux cheveux de feu, et le tira contre la cloison avant qu'ils ne soient vus des auxiliaires.

« -Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, souffla le roux »

Killer lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil ; son raisonnement avait été à peine plus brutal, puisque lui avait envisagé de les écorcher vifs pour ensuite les jeter dans la baie de Mori, si tant est que les monstres marins aient été assez fous pour s'hasarder à s'empoisonner. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, les idées muettes commençant à fuser ; le blond secoua la tête, réfutant lui-même la conception des choses qu'il avait intérieurement émis plus tôt.

« -Répondez, enfin ! Où êtes-vous ? »

Killer serra les poings de toutes ses forces, puis ferma furtivement les yeux, et se leva brusquement pour ensuite marcher d'un pas rapide et résolu vers les deux fonctionnaires. Kidd soupira, sans prendre la peine d'observer la scène, sachant pertinemment que le lycéen allait détourner l'attention. Les profs ayant l'habitude de le savoir isolé sur la toiture, il n'allait pas avoir à raconter grand-chose, certifiant de sa méconnaissance quant au lieu où pouvait être Eustass Kidd. Ne s'étant toujours pas retourné, le roux tendit l'oreille dans le but de capter la conversation.

« -Monsieur Killer ! Seigneur, vous étiez donc bien là ! Des élèves de 3ème nous ont signalé que vous aviez disparu en direction des toits, et que vous aviez l'air mal en point. Il semblait que vous ayez eu une… altercation, d'après leurs dires, avec Monsieur Eustass, de la L2D. Vous allez bien, nous voilà soulagés, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Hannyabal ?

-Comme tu dis, Tachi, nous voilà soulagés ; d'autant plus que s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je n'aurai jamais pût devenir proviseur. Ah ! Ma présomption a encore parlé !

-Monsieur Hannyabal... Bon, il nous faut maintenant nous enquérir de Monsieur Eustass. Quant à vous, Killer, allez signaler votre présence à l'administration, ou vous aurez des ennuis. »

Le silence pesant qui s'en suivit était signe du mépris que le blond venait d'adresser à ses interlocuteurs ; Kidd sentait d'ici le malaise qui devait les étreindre à présent, et en sourit de satisfaction. Les pas légers s'éloignèrent, arrachant à chaque centimètre parcouru une douleur fulgurante au leader. Une fois les foulées disparues du champ audible, les deux préposés lâchèrent un soupire, pour s'éloigner à leur tour en direction des escaliers de fer. Kidd expira un grand coup, triturant l'herbe du bout des doigts. Il était maintenant près de 10h35 ; Drake avait dû en baver pour empêcher Bonney de retourner toute l'Université. Le roux soupira une deuxième fois, et se levant, songea à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il songea même au pourquoi il songeait à ça, et même à songer de songer au pourquoi de ce questionnement. Haussant les sourcils, Kidd enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et attrapa en passant son T-shirt et son sweat. Le simple fait d'effleurer le tissu engendra une forte pression au niveau de sa poitrine, et cela le désarçonna grandement. Après avoir enfilé son haut blanc, il passa une main sur la laine rouge. Le souffle tiède du jeune homme blond imprégnait encore le vêtement. Kidd se mordit la lèvre, mais ce simple geste lui fit retrouver la saveur orale d'il y avait quelques instants. Un grognement sourd et incontrôlé s'éleva dans le désert vert. Le L2 secoua la tête et commença sa progression vers le colimaçon ferreux.

_Quelques secondes plus tôt : Killer plongea son regard métallique dans celui de l'infirmière, puis dans celui du proviseur adjoint, faisant monter l'embarras de ceux-ci. Puis lentement, s'éloigna sans la moindre remarque au sujet de Kidd. Son cœur s'alourdissait de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Arrivé à l'extrémité de la bande de verdure, le lycéen agrippa la rambarde froide, et sauta par-dessus. Son geste n'avait pas trahi le moindre soupçon d'hésitation._ Lorsque ses pieds foulèrent le sol caillouteux, le blond sentit les regards s'affaisser sur lui, le martelant de toutes parts. Les chuchotements s'élevaient déjà dans la masse spectatrice ; sitôt que Killer se redressa, le vague bourdonnement diminua brusquement, mais les paires d'yeux soutenaient leur effort de contemplation interrogative et hypnotisée. Le blond dévisagea un à un chacun des visages, faisant apparaître sur un bon nombre d'entre eux des nuances vives, et davantage d'abdications. Lentement, le lycéen avança, créant une déchirure dans la foule étudiante. Quand enfin il en fut sortit, le poids de l'insupportable s'abattit sur ses épaules, et cela suffit à le rendre radicalement irrité. Son obsession pour le leader aux cheveux de feu ne cessait d'amplifier, et leur « tête à tête » si précipitamment achevé de tout-à l'heure n'y avait rien changé, au contraire. Ses yeux bleu-gris s'attaquèrent aux gravillons de la cour, ses poings se serrant progressivement dans ces poches.

« -OOOÏ ! KILLEEER ! »

Le blond releva vivement la tête. Au loin, un garçon gesticulait dans tous les sens, les bras levés, et beuglant des appels répétés à son attention.

« -EEEH, PAR ICIII ! »

Machinalement, Killer ralentit son pas, prenant le temps d'observer et d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son futur interlocuteur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa cible, le blond réfléchissait à qui pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi, mais lorsqu'il put enfin distinguer les traits du jeune homme, il se décrispa un peu. Luffy se mit à courir vers lui, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

« -Eh, salut ! T'as encore fait des tiennes, on dirait ; les profs n'arrêtent pas de te chercher depuis tout-à l'heure : t'as dû faire un truc génial pour qu'ils soient plus stressés que d'habitude ! Shishishi ! »

Killer plissa les yeux, scrutant le visage enfantin du brun. Décidément, il n'apprendrait jamais ; néanmoins, le blond esquissa un léger sourire. Il n'était que formel, certes, mais suffit à Luffy, qui sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfait d'avoir put approcher amicalement son camarade de classe, qu'il ne désespérait pas compter dans ses amis. Killer jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du brun, et aperçu le groupe de ce dernier. Deux garçons, l'un aux cheveux blonds, et l'autre aux cheveux verts, l'observaient d'un air mauvais et méfiant. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient prêts à lui sauter dessus à tout moment si l'un des ses gestes ne leur plaisaient pas. Une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée que Luffy, à la chevelure rousse et au corps svelte, se faisait une manucure, complètement désintéressée par le dialogue qu'entretenait son ami. Un autre 1ère au long nez et au corps maigrichon discutait avec la plus âgée du groupe, une magnifique jeune femme, probablement en doctorat, dont la chevelure noire faisait se refléter les rayons de l'astre solaire, mais elle semblait plongée dans un livre, et en cela, n'écoutait absolument pas ce que lui racontait son voisin. Killer n'eut pas le temps d'en analyser plus que déjà, le brun lui barrait le regard de son sourire balourd.

« -Tu veux aller te poser ? Viens avec nous ! Tu vas voir, ils sont super sympas, ch'uis sûr que tu t'entendrais à merveille avec Zoro, vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes ! »

Killer commençait sérieusement à s'énerver contre son camarade de classe, mais pour une fois, et c'était bien la première, il n'avait aucune envie de passer ses humeurs sur quelqu'un. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il entama sa marche vers la table de bois. Luffy, tout content, sautillait à côté de lui, puis se précipita vers ses amis, et leur dit d'un ton enjoué :

« -Les gars, j'vous présente Killer ! Il est dans ma classe, et c'est une bête en maths ! Voilà Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp et Robin ! Chopper est pas là : il suit des cours particuliers avec la doc' Kureha. »

Sanji hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres ; Zoro se contenta de froncer les sourcils, ne lâchant pas des yeux le jeune homme ; Usopp écarquilla les yeux, tremblant des genoux ; Robin releva la tête, sourit au jeune homme, et se replongea dans son livre sans un mot ; et Nami vissa le capuchon de son flacon de vernis, et se retourna enfin vers le lycéen. Après quelques secondes de silence surpris, elle souffla :

« -Le Killer de la 1ère 6… Les rumeurs vont bon gré sur toi, tu sais. Surtout dans le vestiaire des filles… »

La rousse déglutit en croisant le regard gelé, puis croisa les bras en souriant, bien que mal à l'aise.

« -Je comprend mieux pourquoi, maintenant… J'imagine que Luffy a dut te faire des pieds et des mains pour que tu sois son « ami » ; il n'arrête pas de vanter tes exploits en mathématiques. »

Le blond serra les dents. Luffy s'approcha de lui, tapotant sur son épaule.

« -Ouais, il est balèze partout, mais il fout les boules à tout le monde. C'est débile, ch'uis sûr que t'es un brave type, non ? Zoro c'était pareil avant, mais maintenant il est cool !

-Évite de parler de moi comme d'un névrosé, OK ?

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? »

Killer faisait passer son regard d'un participant à l'autre. Il s'interrogea davantage sur la nature de ce groupe en voyant la rousse assommer les deux garçons, qui, visiblement, avaient commencé à parler un peu trop fort à son goût. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard apeuré du garçon au long-nez, un léger rictus se dessina sur son visage. Bizarrement, il avait été un peu déstabilisé par l'aisance qu'entretenaient ces gens avec lui ; le manque d'habitude sans doute. Alors voir qu'il fichait toujours autant la trouille le « rassura » un peu. Puis, il fut intrigué par la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène. Elle semblait bien plus âgée que la moyenne de la bande, et surtout, avait l'air bien trop intelligent pour rester au milieu de ces gens. La jeune adulte, sentant le regard peser sur elle, leva les yeux de son livre, et sourit au garçon.

« -Alors comme ça, on fricote avec la bande de Capone Bege ? »

Le silence alourdit considérablement l'ambiance, et cinq paires d'yeux vinrent cerner le lycéen. Celui-ci ne lâchait pas du regard la jolie brune, attendant sa prochaine réaction.

« -Les bruits de couloir sont si simples à suivre… Tu es bien fidèle à ta réputation ; je suis contente d'avoir l'occasion de te rencontrer, Killer. »

N'ajoutant rien d'autre, l'étudiante se replongea dans son ouvrage, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. La seconde qui suivit fut celle où Killer se vit secouer par son camarade de classe.

« -C'EST VRAI ÇA ? MAIS POURQUOI T'AS RIEN DIT ?! »

L'instinct du blond reprenant le dessus, il n'aurait fallu qu'une seconde de plus pour que le brun se soit retrouvé par terre, l'épaule déboîtée, mais heureusement pour ce dernier, Zoro et Sanji avaient tout de suite réagi, et s'ils ne s'étaient pas redressés soudainement, prêts à charger dans l'instant, la maladresse se serait convertie en un aller simple à l'infirmerie, mais pour Killer ou pour Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Tout en tentant de se calmer, le blond cherchait une réponse expéditive. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la brune langoureuse l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« -Une provocation, une réponse. C'est comme ça que ça marche. »

Pour être expéditif, ça avait été expéditif, mais Luffy semblait s'en contenter, rigolant bêtement. Sanji souffla la fumée de sa cigarette, puis sourit en sifflant d'admiration.

« -En tout cas, ça n'aura pas mis longtemps à faire le tour de Mori… »

Zoro eu un léger rictus, Luffy rigola.

« -Shishishishi ! Eh, Killer, ça te dirait de faire partie de ma bande ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. La question inattendue le laissa de marbre quelques instants, avant qu'il ne lance un rapide coup d'œil à l'observatrice brune, puis reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

« -Non, merci. »

Luffy soupira en gémissant, visiblement très déçu de la réponse, pourtant évidente.

« -Et qu'en est-il de Eustass Kidd ? »

LA question à ne pas poser venait d'être posée. Tout le groupe se retourna à nouveau vers Robin, puis vers Killer, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le blond sentit ses muscles de contracter, ses poings devenaient de plus en plus solides, et son regard, de plus en plus charbonneux. Les étudiants retinrent leur souffle, à l'exception de la brune.

« -Les bruits de couloirs… ne t'ont rien appris cette fois ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais je tenais à avoir ta version des faits, puisque officiellement, tu es mort, et lui aussi. »

Killer fronça les sourcils. Luffy inclina la tête sur le côté, prenant une expression interrogative.

« -Bah ça se peut pas : il est là !

-Justement Luffy, et je me demandais comment c'était possible. Peut-être que Killer peut nous éclairer ? »

Usopp leva les bras, et se mit à courir autour de la table en hurlant :

« -UN… UN FANTÔÔÔME ! »

Zoro et Sanji soupirèrent, étendant leur jambe en même temps : réussite totale de l'opération par un plat magistral du lycéen au long nez. Le blond l'attrapa par la ceinture, et l'assit brutalement sur le banc.

« -Bien sûr que non, abruti ! A part ceux de Perona, t'en as déjà vu beaucoup, des fantômes ? Lança Zoro

-Et au passage : c'est sous forme plasmique, un fantôme, alors boucle la un peu ! Renchérit le blond »

Usopp secoua la tête, tentant de faire cesser ses tremblements.

« -B-Bien sûr, suis-je bête ! Je sais, c'est ma vieille maladie de j'ai-peur-des-fantômes-malgré-le-fait-qu'ils-n'existent-pas qui me reprend, mais c'est pa-pas logique ! Ça n'existe pas les fantô-tômes ! »

Nami lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur le crâne, puis soupirant un grand coup, se leva d'un bond et lança.

« -Bon, reprenons calmement : tu as affronté Kidd ou pas ? »

Killer tenta de faire disparaître son agacement. Il fallait qu'il parte, et vite, sinon c'était certain, il y aurait un meurtre.

« -Non, nous ne nous sommes pas affrontés. Eustass Kidd… »

L'hésitation ne fit tilt que pour Nico Robin, mais passa inaperçue pour tous les autres, même pour Killer.

« -… Eustass Kidd et moi… ne nous sommes pas… affrontés. Répéta le blond. Les rumeurs sont erronées, mais peu importe. »

La tension sembla redescendre d'un cran. La brune posa sa tête sur la paume de sa main, et sourit doucement, pour ensuite retourner se perdre dans son livre d'Histoire.

« -Bon bah t'es pas mort, alors ! Tout va bien ! J'ai eu un doute, dis-donc, hahaha ! »

Nami leva les yeux au ciel, vite imitée par ses compères. Décidément, Luffy était irrécupérable, mais cela eu pour effet de faire sourire Killer. Sanji envoya d'une pichenette le mégot de sa cigarette dans la poubelle la plus proche.

« -Tu parles d'une histoire, ça aura fait courir plus d'un prof' !

-Pourquoi, ils pensaient vraiment que nous étions morts ?

-Bien sûr : quand une bande de collégiens est venue prévenir le proviseur d'une poursuite entre les deux types les plus redoutés de la péri', forcément qu'ils ont réagis, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Lança le jeune homme aux cheveux vert, croisant les mains derrière sa tête »

Le lycéen blond recula légèrement le buste, réfléchissant déjà à comment il allait faire mourir les gamins.

« -Je vois… »

Inspirant un grand coup, il lança un coup d'œil à Luffy, qui le regardait toujours, les yeux écarquillés, et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, la sonnerie des 11h retentit, signalant l'ouverture des premiers plats aux réfectoires. Vague générale d'enthousiasme, celui du lycéen brun ressortant davantage. Killer baissa les yeux, puis se détourna du groupe, glissant une dernière fois son regard sur chacun d'entre-eux, et se dirigea vers l'aile 1, n'ayant aucune envie de manger. Luffy le rattrapa, proposant à son « nouvel ami » de se joindre à eux pour le repas. Bientôt arrivé vers le hall immaculé, où les groupes d'étudiants fourmillaient déjà vers les self-services, Killer sentait une étreinte croître dans son cœur. Malgré lui, il cherchait des yeux une teinte vive, un regard enflammé, une silhouette majestueuse, n'importe quel indice qui pourrait faire battre son cœur avant de serpenter dans la masse d'étudiants affamés. Il allait débuter son ascension à l'étage 4 quand soudain, une main l'agrippa, et le repoussa vers un pilier à l'extérieur.

_Du côté de Kidd : Une fois arrivé au bas de l'escalier, le leader charismatique leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le bleu pâle tacheté de blanc le rendit instantanément mélancolique. Les battements de son cœur se perdaient dans la forêt, et rien ne lui permettait de savoir si c'était bien le sien qu'il entendait ou si c'était celui du blond. De Killer... Alors qu'il allait amorcer sa marche vers les dortoirs, une masse s'abattit sur lui. La seconde suivante, il était au sol, face contre terre, immobilisé par le poids de l'individu, ses bras encerclant son cou._

_« -Te voilààà ! Salut, Kiiidd, ça faisait looongtemps ! »_

_A moitié étranglé, le roux manqua de s'étouffer pour de bon en reconnaissant la voix. Il fronça les sourcils, soupirant les quelques bouffées d'air qu'il avait encore, et se redressa d'un seul coup, maintenant les deux bras autour de lui pour ne pas faire tomber Bonney._

_« -Woaaah, eeeh ! Du caaalme ! »_

_La rose ne s'attendait pas vraiment à se faire trimbaler du haut des 1m95 de son chef. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains se desserrer, elle sauta au sol. Deux secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait coincée entre les côtes et le bras du roux ; celui-ci lui frotta énergiquement le haut de son crâne du poing, en prenant une voix enfantine._

_« -Salut Bonneeey ! C'est marrant, mais on remarque quand tu n'es pas là !_

_-Waaaïeuh ! Eh ça fait mal !_

_-C'était le but, petite emmerd..._

_-Chut ! J'ai compris l'idée. Alors, où t'étais tout ce temps ?_

_-On t'as pas vu au self, enchaîna Apoo, et bon, ça en soi, c'était pas important, mais quand on a vu une bande de gamins débouler dans le hall en gueulant qu'ils devaient aller prévenir le sous-dirlo' que Kidd allait « le » tuer, forcément, c'était pas très dur de comprendre que tu allais encore avoir des ennuis !_

_-Tu t'es frité avec Capone, à ce qu'il parait. On a entendu Spandidiot pleurnicher, en passant devant l'infirmerie. »_

_Kidd retenait son souffle, espérant ne pas entendre un certain nom sortir de la bouche de l'un de ses camarades._

_« -Est-ce que, par hasard, ça aurait un rapport avec Killer ? Non, parce que, Rosie l'a cité, aussi... Et il parlait aussi d'un rendez-vous ce soir, pour se venger. T'es au courant de quelque chose ? »_

_Un frisson parcouru le leader. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drake ; celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, mains dans les poches, et secoua légèrement la tête. Kidd détourna le regard pour le passer sur ses amis un à un. Il allait répondre, quand soudain, la cloche des 11h sonna._

_« -WAAAH ! A LA BOOOUFFE ! »_

_La rose se ruait déjà vers l'aile 3. Urouge, Apoo et Crocodile lui emboîtèrent le pas, mais Drake vint se poster aux côtés de son ami._

_« -Du coup, quelle était la réponse à la question de Bonney ? »_

_Kidd déglutit, l'image du blond ne cessant de flotter dans son esprit. Il ne leva pas ses yeux brûlants du sol._

_« -Oui. »_

_Drake serra les dents. Le roux lui passa à côté, se dirigeant à son tour vers le self du deuxième étage, tout en sachant qu'il n'avalerai rien. Le brun l'observa quelques instants, puis se décida à le suivre. Pour une fois, Kidd était plongé dans ses pensées, et s'il y avait une chose que Drake pouvait affirmer dans ces moments-là, c'est que le sujet qui occupait la réflexion de son ami était d'une importance dépassant même celle de respirer._

Killer tenta de riposter, mais l'individu esquiva juste à temps. Un professionnel, véritablement habitué à ce genre de combat alerte.

« -On se calme, moucheron ! »

Killer se figea en reconnaissant l'intonation. Gin lâcha la gorge de Killer, et se recula d'un pas. Le blond retint son souffle en apercevant la chevelure violet parme de Spandam.

« -Alors le débile, tu pensais que je ne te retrouverai pas ? Dans une université comme celle-ci, et avec le boss que j'ai, j'ai accès à tout ce que je veux savoir ; d'autant plus que les rumeurs ne sont pas rares, sur toi. Alors comme ça, tu veux te la jouer rebelle avec Kidd ? Il te protège, non ? Eh bah actuellement, tu vois, il n'est pas là ! »

Le blond serra les dents, incrustant son regard dans celui de son vis-à vis.

« -Ce soir, reprit-il mal à l'aise, à 21h, t'es convié vers le Nihon Teien, et t'as intérêt à être là, sinon je te jure que-que-que tu ne te réveilleras pas demain matin. »

Killer ne lâchait pas des yeux le sourire vicieux mais forcé du lâche sous-fifre. Les derniers élèves s'engouffraient dans le couloir menant à l'aile 3, accélérant le pas en apercevant les deux membres de la bande de Capone « Gang » Bege, et le mystérieux et redouté Killer. Ce dernier esquissa à son tour un sourire aussi malsain que son vis-à vis, et Dieu sait qu'il était doué pour ce genre de chose.

« -On peut savoir qui m'invite ?

-Tu verra bien, le dégénéré, mais dans tous les cas, tu seras pas déçu, c'est moi qui te le dis !

-Et… Si j'étais amené à refuser ? »

Le M2 eu un léger mouvement de retrait, et à sa surprise, c'est son camarade qui répondit.

« -Franchement, je ne pense pas que tu sois assez bête pour ça. D'autant plus que je suis certain que tu viendras, ne serait-ce que par curiosité… Je me trompe ? »

Killer jeta un coup d'œil au brun. Lui aussi souriait d'un air mauvais, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus dans sa mimique : un fond meurtrier, assassin, le regard d'un homme qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à vous planter un couteau dans le cœur. Spandam fit une grimace, puis passa devant son camarade.

« -Ouais, parfaitement, tu vas accepter on te dit ! Bon, allons-y Gin ; quant à toi, on se voit ce soir… »

Les deux étudiants partirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, disparaissant dans l'angle de l'aile. Killer fronça les sourcils. En gravissant les escaliers ivoire, le blond sentit les regards des badauds fuser sur lui, et pour une fois, cela le mit mal à l'aise. Ce n'est que quand il sentit le filon de sang chaud couler entre ses doigts qu'il comprit. Une fois encore, son inconscient l'avait précédé dans sa raideur, et la question resurgit instantanément : est-ce que Kidd allait être impliqué ? La tension ne se relâcha qu'une fois allongé sur son lit, porte verrouillée et fenêtre grande ouverte, à l'abri du lourd regard zénithal, mais malgré l'ambiance propice à la détente, l'impatience qu'il allait devoir contrer en attendant ce soir commençait à prendre forme. Mentalement, Killer récapitula tout ce qui était exploitable question indice : 21h, une horaire où le manteau nocturne couvre des regards indiscrets ; le Nihon Teien, un coin à l'écart dans Mori, où il était peu fréquent de croiser qui que ce soit après 20h ; il n'allait « pas être déçu », tout-à fait le genre de provocation que la fierté du blond ne laissait pas passer. C'était assez minutieux, en fin de compte. Par contre, Spandam avait commis deux maladresses en envisageant la soirée : il avait cité Kidd, mais pas Capone. Si ce dernier devait être présent, nul doute que le lâche sbire en aurait profité pour appuyer ses menaces via sa réputation, mais le fait est qu'il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, et cela signifiait, sans la moindre portion d'erreur, qu'il ne serait pas là ce soir. « Rosie » avait beau être stupide, il savait se tenir à l'écart du courroux de son boss. Ce genre d'action dans l'ombre et à l'insu du chef ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : une mise à mort. Killer ne savait qu'à moitié à quoi tout cela rimait, mais une chose était sûre : cette soirée promettait d'être mouvementée, et ce serait lui qui mènerait la danse. La luminosité baissa subitement dans la pièce. Le lycéen orienta son regard vers la fenêtre, d'où pénétrait maintenant un souffle froid et sinistre. Les nuages ténébreux, ce matin couleur lait, progressaient dangereusement vers l'université, et malgré le cas rarissime des averses sur les Sabaody, la Route de Tous les Périls était d'une affreuse ironie quant aux climats. Lorsqu'un éclair brillant déchira la voûte céleste à quelques kilomètres de Mori, Killer sentit son sang accélérer son parcours, ses sens étaient en alerte, et son regard vira au carbone. Au fond de son âme se réveillait ce qu'il tentait d'enfouir depuis 8 ans : la soif de meurtre. Restait simplement à savoir s'il allait parvenir à attendre jusqu'à ce soir…

* * *

_Petites notes nécessaires (ou pas) :_

_Naasu Tachi est l'une des infirmières de Shirohige, et puisqu'elle est la seule dont on connaît le nom, j'ai choisi de l'utiliser pour ce chapitre._

_Le Nihon Teien, littéralement jardin japonais, est issu de la tradition antique japonaise. Il cherche à interpréter et idéaliser la nature en limitant les artifices (merci Wikipédia !). J'ai trouvé intéressant d'exploiter un lieu poétique pour une rencontre belliqueuse (bon, je sais, ce n'est pas franchement novateur, m'enfin bon)._

_Voualààà pour le chapitre V ! Pour la petite explication, s'il porte un titre qui n'est pas explicitement intégré à son contenu (ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent), c'est tout simplement parce que quasiment l'intégralité de ce chapitre se passe à l'extérieur, et que toutes les scènes voient leurs protagonistes éloignés du reste de la masse. Donc à chaque fois, seule la voûte céleste est témoin du développement de l'intrigue [Tatsoooin !]_

_Vous aurez, je l'espère, envisagé le contenu du prochain chapitre par vous-même. Aussi, je n'aurais rien d'autre à dire que MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Merci à _Jyanadavega_, ainsi qu'à tout les autres __pour leur commentaire, et merci à _mystrale9331_ pour son soutien !_

_Ah ! Et merci à _Ichi-Silver_ pour sa participation teeellement intelligente ('spèce de nul) !_

黒檀シェード


	8. Là où les secrets sont calligraphiés

ATTENTION : Du lemon dans ce chapitre, avis aux non-amateurs !

* * *

_Les draps maculés frissonnèrent sous les doigts ensanglantés du jeune lycéen. Le regard carboneux, détaillant chaque millimètre de la pièce vide, roulait sous les pensées meurtrières préparatoires quant à l'évènement prochain. Au loin, l'horizon se faisait de plus en plus sombre, mais était-ce simplement par la combinaison couchant/orage ou seulement au travers de ces yeux de tueur ? Killer sourit légèrement, d'un sourire carnassier et avide. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant la rencontre…_

Les couloirs de la Péri-Université commençaient à se vider. D'ordinaire, le flux étudiant était massif dans la soirée, mais les dimanches soirs, l'activité diminuait grandement, et malgré l'ambiance générale plus que détendue, professionnellement comme en relâchement, le studieux était majoritaire les veilles de reprise de semaine. Bien entendu, ce genre d'horaires ne convenait pas à tous, et particulièrement aux figures emblématiques, qui se devaient de garder un certain rapport à leur image. Ainsi, la bande du garçon aux cheveux de feu avait pris possession des salons de l'aile 4 pour se décontracter au maximum avant le renouvellement de la semaine. Bonney se prélassait sur les divans, tout en dégustant un à un les desserts qu'elle avait rapporté du self. Apoo discutait tranquillement avec Urouge des derniers avis de recherches que la Marine avait fait paraître dans le journal du jour. Crocodile était devant la fenêtre, observant d'un regard vague les paysages de Mori. Drake, quant à lui, était assis aux côtés de son chef, et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Celui-ci était affalé sur un sofa de cuir noir, grattant l'accoudoir d'une main, et massant sa tempe de l'autre. Le brouhaha en fond ne semblait absolument pas le gêner. Son esprit était embrumé, encerclé par des pensées incohérentes et des réflexions emboîtées les unes dans les autres. De son côté, Drake semblait chercher la même chose que lui, puisque connaissant l'origine un peu trop évidente de son attention, il n'en restait pas moins que Kidd n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le salon. Il attendait n'importe quoi de la part de n'importe qui, qui pourrait le renseigner sur les nombreuses interrogations qui occupaient son esprit depuis des heures. Il crevait d'envie d'aller chercher Spandam et de lui faire avouer son dessein de ce soir, mais le lâche sbire avait dû s'empresser de regagner ses appartements après s'être fait soigner des heures la minuscule éraflure qu'il avait légitimement reçu. Ses camarades semblaient se moquer éperdument de ce qui s'annonçait comme mauvais, et à vrai dire, le roux était le seul anormal d'entre eux, puisqu'ils avaient toujours tous procéder ainsi, à ne pas se mêler des affaires mineures de la Péri'. Bonney finissant ses friandises, se redressa, faisant craquer ses os un à un.

« -Hmm, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je m'ennuie ! »

Les garçons ne lui accordèrent aucun regard, cherchant machinalement une réponse à la question qu'ils se posaient tous depuis un sacré bout de temps. Apoo, sans lever les yeux du journal, enchérit le premier.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire par ce temps à part traîner ? Les autres salles de détentes sont ennuyantes, et à part taguer les murs de l'administration, je ne vois pas vraiment quel genre d'activité tu envisages… »

La rose poussa un soupire, sachant pertinemment que son camarade avait raison, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'accélérer le processus de retour en salle de classe. Son regard passa sur chacun de ses amis, pour s'arrêter sur Drake. La jeune fille n'avait bien entendu que peu d'informations quant au trouble de son leader, et le voir réfléchir autant la déstabilisait, certes, mais le fait que le « second » soit lui aussi autant absorbé par ses pensées, qui plus est comme en appui par et pour le roux, semblait assez mystérieux. Aussi, la L2 se glissa à quatre pattes derrière les fauteuils pour venir se poster derrière le dossier du brun, et tira les deux pieds arrière vers elle. Drake fut sorti bien rapidement et brutalement de sa réflexion, et se pencha vers l'avant pour rétablir l'équilibre. En se redressant, il lança un regard plein d'éclairs vers son amie, qui lui sourit, satisfaite. Puis, elle vint s'asseoir sur un banc adjacent, le rapprochant assez pour garder une certaine discrétion vis-à vis des autres membres de la bande. S'allongeant sur le ventre, bras croisées et mains sous le menton, elle plongea son regard pétillant dans celui de son comparse.

« -Dis-moi, Drake, qu'est-ce que Kidd peut bien t'avoir dit entre le moment où nous sommes partis pour le self, et celui où vous nous avez rejoints ? Ce qui représente environ trente secondes semble vous perturber horriblement. »

L'interpellé la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de détourner son buste dans sa direction. Après une courte hésitation, qui n'échappa pas à son amie, choisissant de le répertorier comme preuve de l'importance du sujet, il s'avança légèrement, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, et ses doigts entrelacés sous son nez. Son regard détailla rapidement les traits fins de Bonney, puis il souffla :

« -Depuis que l'on est enfant, et toi plus que moi, combien de fois as-tu vu Kidd dans cet état ? »

Après avoir plissée les yeux pour réfléchir, la rose lâcha en baissant les yeux :

« -Zéro !

-Oui, comme moi, donc ! Rien ni personne, pas même le souvenir de ses parents ne l'a affecté et ne l'affecte à ce jour. Tu confirme ? »

Nouvel instant de suspens, nouvel air grave.

« -Oui.

-Tu sais donc aussi bien que moi que la cause de tout ça dépasse tout ce qui compose normalement Eustass Kidd -il avait baissé le ton, jetant un coup d'œil au sus-nommé-. Maintenant, remémore toi sur deux jours tout ce qui est venu constituer ses activités passives et actives. »

Bonney passa d'un œil azur à l'autre. Bien entendu, elle connaissait la réponse à la question, mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'envisager, trouvant cela trop éloigné du caractère de son meilleur ami par rapport à ce que Drake y liait. Elle le connaissait depuis plus de 12 ans, l'avait contemplé sous toutes ses formes, dans tous ses états, et encore aujourd'hui, elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Mais elle n'avait pas pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager que Kidd eut eu autre chose en tête que l'aventure dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était môme, à savoir devenir un pirate, écumer les océans, conquérir Grand Line. C'était même lui qui lui avait insufflé cette force dans ses rêves, ce désir de courir sa vie au point d'en être essoufflé, et surtout, cette ambition de devenir pirate. C'était ça, sa seule et unique préoccupation, le reste n'était que détail. Elle savait qu'il tenait à eux, mais aussi que lorsqu'ils auraient terminé leurs études, seul le souvenir leur permettrait un raccord. Kidd n'avait jamais émis l'hypothèse d'emmener avec lui sa bande, et ne s'en était jamais justifié, puisque personne n'en avait tenu rigueur. Le roux considérait plus ses amis comme un groupe auquel il était très uni lors de sa période scolaire, que comme une véritable famille dont il n'aurait jamais à se séparer. Tout a une fin, et jusqu'à présent, rien n'avait su remettre cela en cause, mais si les doutes que semblait implicitement émettre Drake s'avéraient fondés, alors il se pourrait bien que cet équilibre ait commencé à se fissurer. Bonney se redressa lentement, appuyant ses coudes sur la banquette. Le dialogue oculaire silencieux avait été rapide et net, dans une compréhension des plus efficaces, et malgré la réticence de la rose à accepter le fait, il semblait bien que le déséquilibre actuel du leader charismatique avait un nom, et ce nom était celui de...

« -Killer… Souffla-t-elle »

L'instant d'après, la rose sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, apercevant son chef et ami se crisper légèrement. Celui-ci pressa ses paupières, si fort que s'en était presque névrotique, puis, après s'être pincé l'arrête du nez, ramena ses mains à leur position initiale. Drake avait observé la scène via le reflet du roux dans la vitrine de la mini-bibliothèque, quelques mètres plus loin, et sa réaction avait été la même que Bonney. Celle-ci lui lança un regard, l'air de dire « Il n'a pas pu entendre ?! ». Le brun hocha lentement la tête, puis la secoua, et enfin se leva. Marchant comme un vagabond, il vint s'adosser au mur avoisinant la fenêtre devant laquelle se tenait Crocodile. Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête, puis appuya son épaule contre la baie vitrée pour faire face à Drake.

« -Ça va ? Tu en tires, une de ses têtes ! »

L'interpellé releva ses yeux vitreux vers son ami, et lui sourit, las.

« -La fatigue, sans doute. Quelle heure est-il ?

-20h50 ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

Le brun rigola, et lui envoya un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Il se redressa, et vint à son tour s'appuyer contre le carreau unique. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient lourdement vers son visage, altérant sa vision du paysage noircit. Le bruit sourd lui tourna rapidement la tête, aussi se traîna t-il vers le fauteuil de l'angle, ayant ainsi une vue d'ensemble de la pièce, tout en évitant ce maudit panorama. Kidd se massait toujours la tempe en effritant le cuir noir. Drake soupira, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans ces salons, et alors qu'il allait proposer de bouger en salle de sport, Apoo lança un cri de joie, faisant sursauter tout le monde (même Kidd, ce qui rassura quelques peu le brun et Bonney).

« -La vache ! L'armée révolutionnaire a encore fait des siennes à West Blue. Encore un système aristocratique rayé de la carte ! Waouh, 60 blessés graves et 5 morts parmi les nobles !

-Apoo, on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous raconte ça ? On s'en fiche, de l'armée révolutionnaire ! Lança nonchalamment Bonney en se retournant sur le dos.

-T'exagères, répliqua Urouge, c'est important quand on habite sur Grand Line de se tenir au courant des rumeurs.

-Mouais, bah moi, ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Vous verrez : plus tard, les journaux seront bourrés de Flash Spécial parlant de moi, et là, ça m'intéressera ! OK pour les infos importantes, mais l'armée révolutionnaire, je m'en contre-fiche, et si ça se trouve, je démantèlerai le gouvernement avant elle, donc bon !

-FERMEZ-LA ! »

Tout le monde tressaillit, et se retourna vers le roux.

« -Vous avez rien de mieux à foutre que de raconter des futilités lues dans un torchon ? Si c'est pas le cas, baissez le son ! »

Cinq paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps. Bonney tenta de protester, sans succès. Apoo grommela en retournant à son « torchon », reprenant sa discussion à voix basse avec Urouge. Crocodile fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à Drake. Celui-ci restait prostré sur sa chaise, déstabilisé par l'agressivité soudaine et infondée de son chef. Elle était tellement dérisoire qu'il en venait même à douter de sa théorie au vue de l'ampleur démesurée que cela prenait. L'ambiance commençait à s'alourdir lorsque vingt-et-un coups de gong résonnèrent au loin. Un frisson parcouru inconsciemment les yeux de braises, renforçant davantage les interrogations des deux observateurs. Kidd ramena ses poings sous son nez, les serrant de toutes ses forces. Il ne cessait de penser au garçon blond depuis tout-à l'heure. Il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus quant à la « vengeance » dont parlait Spandam. Mais par-dessus tout, il ne cessait de se remémorer la scène du toit de la matinée. S'il avait recroisé le lycéen, il l'aurait immédiatement tabassé pour faire cesser son emprise sur lui, mais parallèlement, il savait qu'il en aurait été incapable, et ce mot était exécrable dans son esprit. Bien qu'il sente une certaine irritation quant à la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements de ce matin, il ne regrettait absolument pas. C'était tellement de sensations fortes qu'il en était fiévreux rien qu'à y repenser. En fermant les yeux, il revoyait le regard bleu-gris fondre dans le sien, il sentait son souffle à la fois brûlant et glacial glisser sur lui, rependant son bien-être dans tout son corps, il percevait les doigts fins et doux sur sa peau, le brisant de frissons. Tant de perceptions abondantes de plaisir, chose pour laquelle le jeune homme n'avait jamais porté le moindre intérêt. Il poussa un long soupire, se forçant à rouvrir les yeux avant de s'énerver vraiment. Puis, la voix de Crocodile s'éleva, sans que celui-ci ne détourne ses yeux de l'horizon.

« -Eh, Kidd ! Quant tu parlais de quelque chose d'intéressant, est-ce que la sortie nocturne de sous-fifres de bas-étage te suffirait ? »

Le leader appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et soupira.

« -Ça dépend, mais je sens que je m'en fous !

-Croco', ce sont lesquels ? Demanda Bonney

-Spandam, bien sûr -soupir général- ; j'ai du mal à distinguer les autres, ils ont des parapluies, et je ne suis même pas sûr de tous les connaître, mais je dirais Gin, Sadi, et on dirait qu'il y a aussi Kalifa, mais là j'ai un doute. Trop sombre. »

Drake se redressa en même temps que Bonney.

« -En tout cas, j'en compte vingt, et ils ont l'air super motivés.

-C'est bizarre, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas Bege ? Lança la rose d'une voix tremblante

-Certain ; on le remarque, et puis il marcherait devant, alors que là, c'est Spandidiot. »

Drake déglutit. Il échangea un regard avec son amie : instantanément, toute la scène de l'infirmerie leur revint à l'esprit.

_Les infirmières froncèrent les sourcils en voyant des étudiants de M2 appartenant à la bande de Capone Bege arriver en traînant sous leurs bras un Spandam dans les vapes._

_« -On vous le laisse, lança mielleusement une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse, mordant sa lèvre en entendant le gémissement de son camarade blessé »_

_Une fois les jeunes partis, les auxiliaires médicales soupirèrent. Elles connaissaient trop bien le jeune homme aux cheveux violet pour penser à le plaindre, sachant pertinemment que la plupart du temps, il n'avait pas volé ses coups. Se préparant mentalement à entendre toutes les plaintes et les promesses de vengeance de l'étudiant qui émergeait lentement, les demoiselles l'invitèrent à s'asseoir sur la table de soin._

_« -Monsieur Spandam… Que vous est-il arrivé de _« _catastrophique _»_, cette fois ? »_

_Le ton ironique n'échappa pas au garçon. Celui-ci brandit un doigt menaçant en direction de l'infirmière, et dit d'une voix pincée et endormie tout-à fait ridicule :_

_« -Comment ogez-vous me parler sur che ton ?! Je vous ginforme que mon père est un agent haut-placé du gouvernement, et ce genre d'ingeolence mériterait la peine gapitale. »_

_L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel._

_« -Peut-être serait-il judicieux, avant de me donner cette « peine capitale », de me permettre de vous soigner ?_

_-Pff ! »_

_Le jeune garçon serra les dents, lâchant un grognement lorsque le coton imbibé de désinfectant s'écrasa sur son visage. Non loin de l'infirmerie, le clan phare de Mori se dirigeait vers le self. Il était aux alentours de 7h45, et déjà la bande était réveillée. Bonney trottinait devant, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait des petits-déjeuners du dimanche matin (les meilleurs selon elle). Drake marchait à sa suite, devançant le reste de la troupe de plusieurs mètres. La rose semblait ne pas se soucier de Kidd : il était bizarre ces derniers temps, certes, et cela l'intriguait énormément qu'il ne soit pas encore là, certes aussi, mais les croissants et les pains au chocolat n'attendaient pas. En passant devant l'infirmerie, elle entendit des plaintes, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, trop pressée de bourrer son estomac de viennoiseries. Drake, quant à lui, passa juste au bon moment devant le cabinet :_

_« -Il va voir, chet espèce de moucheron ingeolent ! Il verra, che zoir, il ne va pas se réveill- ! WOAAAH, mais ça fait mal !_

_-Si vous n'arrêtez pas de gigoter, ce sera pire ! »_

_Drake réfléchit quelques instants, attendant la suite._

_« -Je vous en prie, monsieur Spandam, arrêtez de vous agiter comme ça ! Et donnez-moi votre poignet, que je puisse le bander. »_

_Le garçon s'exécuta en grimaçant. Drake butta en entendant le nom du malade. Il se colla davantage près de la porte, quand soudain, il se fit bousculer par une bande de lèves-tôt qui braillait en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Le bruit fit se retourner Bonney, qui aperçu un geste d'appel du brun. Les collégiens passèrent devant le bureau de l'infirmerie, lorsque l'un d'entre eux se stoppa, et fit remarquer à ses camarades qu'il fallait peut-être prévenir aussi les infirmières. Ses amis acquiescèrent, le chargeant de cette mission pendant qu'ils se rendaient au bureau du sous-directeur. Tels étaient leurs dires, et cela piqua la curiosité des deux étudiants. Le reste de la bande n'arrivant toujours pas, et celle des collégiens disparaissant derrière l'angle menant aux bureaux de l'administration, Bonney tendit l'oreille, vite imitée par son ami, ainsi que par Spandam et les autres infirmières._

_« -Mlle Naasu ! Mlle Naasu ! Venez-vite, il va y avoir une bagarre. »_

_Tachi fronça les sourcils, désaccoutumée de voir un élève jouer les rapporteurs plutôt que les spectateurs. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que déjà, l'élève enchaînait._

_« -C'est Eustass Kidd, il était en train de poursuivre un autre garçon._

_-D'accord, calme-toi ! Est-ce que tu saurais me dire de qui il s'agissait ? Demanda la blonde avec l'intérêt conventionnel dut à l'ordinaire de savoir Kidd se battre_

_-C'était Killer, de la 1__ère6__ ! »_

_Toutes les expressions se figèrent, intérieures comme extérieures à la scène. L'infirmière se redressa, et dévisagea ses collègues ; toutes semblaient troublées par l'annonce que venait de faire le collégien, aussi bien par le fait que Killer se fasse courser que par le fait que le poursuivant était Eustass Kidd. Il n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper des élèves qu'il jugeait passifs._

_« -Tu es sûr que c'était lui ?_

_-Certain ! Pas d'erreur possible. »_

_Sa deuxième phrase avait été moins énergique. Tachi croisa les bras, puis demanda au collégien :_

_« -Est-ce que le directeur est prévenu ?_

_-Non, mais mes copains sont partis chercher le sous-directeur, qui travaille déjà à cette heure-ci._

_-Bon. Les filles, je vous confie Spandam, j'accompagne le jeune homme chez Hannyabal. Si ce qui est avancé s'est avéré fondé, préparez les tables d'opérations. Les deux, de préférence. »_

_Drake et Bonney reçurent un choc en entendant le récit du collégien ; voyant qu'ils allaient sortir, les deux comparses se cachèrent derrière les piliers les plus proches. L'infirmière générale et le garçon se dirigèrent rapidement vers les bureaux administratifs, disparaissant à leur tour. La seconde suivante, Apoo, Urouge et Crocodile arrivaient tranquillement, rigolant entre eux. Apoo, en apercevant ses amis, lança :_

_« - EH ! On vient de croiser une bande de collégiens qui parlait de Kidd ! Apparemment, il va tuer un gars qui lui aurait cherché des noises. Hahaha, dès 7h, un dimanche matin… Franchement, il n'en manque pas une !_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Demanda Urouge »_

_Bonney posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et fit signe d'approcher à ses compagnons, montrant l'infirmerie. Les garçons se serrèrent contre le mur adjacent, et écoutèrent._

_« -Eh bien, ça promet ! Soupira l'une des jeunes femmes_

_-Oui, j'espère qu'on n'aura pas de morts. Avec Kidd, on n'est jamais sûr de rien, et je ne parle pas de l'autre._

_-Qui c'est, l'autre ? Grinça Apoo, recevant des « chut » en guise de réponse_

_-Et s'il y en avait ? L'archipel n'est pas si loin, et nous verrions arriver une vague de journalistes venue des quatre mers. »_

_Les infirmières échangeaient des regards inquiets. Spandam avait un petit sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres, mais qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle pression se faire contre son poignet._

_« -WAAAH ! Ça va pas, non ? -Sa voix avait retrouvé son timbre habituel- Vous pourriez prévenir ! Pleurnicha t-il en tenant son nez à deux mains._

_-Mon Dieu, je vous savais peu résistant, mais à ce point-là… Chuchota l'infirmière »_

_La bande dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lâcher de ricanements. L'étudiant aux cheveux violet grogna devant le regard noir et insistant de l'infirmière. Serrant les dents, le garçon regarda son poignet déboîté._

_« -Tss, il ne perd rien pour attendre, ce rébus de la société. Ce soir, il va apprendre qu'on n'insulte pas impunément le graaand Spandam ! Je vais me venger, avec ce rendez-vous empoisonné ! Là, vous pourrez ranger les tables d'opération, et sortir les pelles pour creuser sa tombe ! »_

_Les auxiliaires soupirèrent, connaissant par cœur le genre de menaces infondées que pouvaient formuler l'étudiant, aussi n'y prêtèrent-elles pas garde. Devant les gémissements que ne cessait de pousser le _« _pauvre garçon _»_, l'une des infirmières finit par se lever, et ferma la porte. Le groupe resta silencieux. Drake se redressa, les yeux dans le vague, encore plus troublé quant à son leader. Bonney se leva à son tour, se grattant la nuque. Elle commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre les noms de Eustass Kidd et Killer perpétuellement associés, sans comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lier les deux garçons, à part peut-être une popularité démesurée. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, pas même leurs fringues. Apoo secoua la tête._

_« -Pff, décidément, ce type est bien le plus bête que je connaisse ! »_

_Ses amis acquiescèrent en cœur._

_« -Bon, eh bien, on ira récupérer Kidd dans le bureau du directeur après avoir mangé, d'accord ? Je doute qu'entre lui et l'autre, ce soit lui qui finisse dans un corbillard ! »_

_Une nouvelle fois, les approbations se manifestèrent, et le groupe partit en rigolant, imaginant la tête de celui qui allait probablement passer le pire quart d'heure de sa vie._

_« -Ça semble si surréaliste d'imaginer Kidd porter de l'intérêt à quelqu'un que je comprendrais presque que ces trois-là n'aient pas fait le lien avec Killer, lança Bonney en soupirant »_

_Drake baissa les yeux, l'air grave. Eux seuls avaient entendus le nom du visé. Les autres ne devaient pas en avoir la moindre idée, soit par désintérêt, soit par inhabitude. Drake et Bonney connaissait Kidd depuis toujours, ils savaient de quoi il était VRAIMENT capable, et sans pour autant dire que depuis que Apoo, Urouge et Crocodile avaient intégré la troupe, il s'était « calmé », ceux-ci semblaient en avoir une idée beaucoup moins proche que celle que les deux compères connaissaient. Une enfance complice les avait énormément rapproché, et malgré l'union solide des six adolescents, le trio Kidd/Bonney/Drake restait le pilier central du clan._

_« -On devrait leur dire qu'il s'agit de lui._

_-Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? L'épisode de la salle de sport leur en a donné une image de chercheur d'embrouilles, alors je doute qu'ils pensent à creuser au-delà de l'apparence comme toi et moi l'avons fait. »_

_La rose fronça les sourcils. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient estimer que le garçon aux cheveux de feu possédât des sentiments autre que le sarcasme et la colère envers autrui étranger, mais au point que même ses amis ne l'imaginent pas ainsi… Bien sûr qu'elle avait doutée, elle aussi, mais la barrière de l'apparence était celle qu'elle détestait le plus, et malgré ses nombreuses interventions impulsives, elle n'en restait pas moins une personne plus intéressée par le fond que par la forme des autres. Le duo secoua la tête ; décidant d'un commun accord d'une mise au courant expéditive, ils partirent à la suite de leurs camarades, néanmoins intrigués par deux choses : le rendez-vous de ce soir, et ce qui pouvait bien se passer en ce moment même entre Kidd et Killer._

Le brun serra l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts, l'esprit de nouveau occupé et altéré de questions. Bonney et lui avaient décidé de ne pas en parler explicitement à Kidd lorsqu'ils le retrouveraient, envisageant juste de survoler naturellement la question pour voir les réactions de ce dernier, mais l'horaire avancée auquel ils avaient fait face en rencontrant leur chef avait un peu brouillé ce qu'ils considéraient comme majeur quelques heures plus tôt. Aussi, l'annonce du déplacement des sbires de Capone « Gang » Bege venant tout replacer en mémoire de l'une, et tout relier dans l'esprit de l'autre provoqua un frisson commun.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, chef ? Dit Apoo avec le sourire »

L'intonation de leur ami fit relever la tête à Drake et Bonney. Tous deux braquèrent leur regard sur le leader, découvrant avec appréhension l'expression qui s'était fixée sur son visage.

« -Jewerly ! Tu as bien parlé d'un rendez-vous, ce matin ? »

La rose acquiesça en silence.

« -Et de ce que tu dis, Spandam parlait aussi du blondinet ?

-Oui…

-Crocodile ! »

Le brun se retourna, observant son patron, légèrement sur la défensive en entendant son timbre vibrant.

« -Le groupe des sous-fifres, il se dirigeait vers où ?

-Le Nihon Teien, répondit-il après coup d'œil.

-Et ils y vont à quel train ?

-Motivé, enthousiaste même. Ils ont dû arriver maintenant, je ne les vois plus. »

La tension allait croissant dans la pièce, les souffles inquiets de Drake et Bonney se camouflaient dans celui de Kidd, à un doigt de franchir ses limites.

« -Attendez-voir… »

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'étudiant, toujours appuyé contre la fenêtre avec la même indifférence que Urouge et Apoo.

« -Un vingt-et-unième type arrive. Lui, par contre, il n'est pas pressé, c'est carrément flippant avec l'obscurité, ricana t-il »

Apoo se leva, se postant entre les deux bruns.

« -Il se dirige vers le Nihon Teien lui aussi. Ah non, il fait un détour. Pff… D'habitude, il n'y a pas un chat, tu parles d'une animation… Bah, Kidd, où tu vas ? »

Bonney sursauta ; son ami avait disparu, laissant la moitié du groupe dans l'incompréhension la plus complète.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? Lança Apoo. Il est franchement pas normal ! -Il balaya la salle du regard, pour s'arrêter sur Bonney et Drake- Le pire… C'est que vous deux, vous avez l'air au courant ! »

Devant le doigt accusateur que brandissait le jeune homme dans leur direction, les deux étudiants échangèrent un regard succin. La rose inspira un grand coup, et raconta la partie que les trois garçons avaient manquée ce matin à l'infirmerie. Ceux-ci écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ensuite, Drake fit une rapide mise au point quant au comportement de leur ami depuis quelques jours, une nouvelle fois avec une audience très attentive. Puis, il se leva ; mains dans les poches, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, apercevant la silhouette disparaître derrière une masse de feuillages. Ses camarades attendaient, en silence, une conclusion. Les yeux plissés, Drake soupira longuement, puis jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, qui haussa les épaules, il dit doucement :

« -J'avais un doute, mais maintenant, ça me semble clair, non ? »

Devant les airs interrogatifs de ses camarades (même celui de Bonney), Drake hésita, puis sourit légèrement.

« -Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une supposition, mais je sens qu'on en saura plus en temps… et en minutes ! »

[…]

_Les pas résonnaient dans le silence nocturne. Quelques mèches entravaient le regard glacial, mais la direction restait constante, rythmée, presque automatique. Le groupe n'avait pas remarqué que le blond le suivait depuis le début, qu'il ne le lâchait pas des yeux depuis leur première enjambée vers le point de rendez-vous ; sa présence était tellement agile, invisible. Killer avait quitté sa chambre moins d'une demi-heure avant l'heure planifiée, et dès lors, il était resté dissimulé sous les escaliers de marbre, attendant l'arrivée du provocateur et de sa bande présupposée. En apercevant cette troupe de fortune, probablement recrutée sur le tas, soit les quelques insouciants ne redoutant ni la colère de Capone Bege, ni la noirceur de Killer, le sang du lycéen n'avait fait qu'un tour, et il ne voyait plus à présent, que la bataille qui s'annonçait. Devant lui, les silhouettes grasses de ses futurs adversaires avançaient nonchalamment dans la nuit, rigolant bêtement en imaginant le dit « massacre » qui s'annonçait. Ils ignoraient encore que leur cible s'annoncerait comme le seul survivant. Ainsi était le raisonnement de Killer._ Quelques pièces du bâtiment 4 étaient encore allumées, des salons a priori. La lumière filtrée au travers des baies vitrées éclairait la silhouette crispée de l'adolescent, marchant d'un pas lent mais déterminé ; les gouttes venaient s'écraser et ruisseler sur ses traits contractés. Killer esquissa un sourire en voyant que la troupe gardait l'itinéraire principal qui menait au Nihon Teien ; c'était sans surprise, ils n'étaient pas vraiment réfléchis, n'avaient même pas pensé à couper par un chemin moins voyant et moins attendu. Le blond fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête, évaluant leur temps d'arrivée, et emprunta un chemin longeant les murailles, limitant davantage la visibilité d'un autrui potentiel. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des rires émaner du lointain, et comprit qu'il n'était plus très loin. Arrivant du Sud après avoir achevé son détour, le Nihon Teien commençait à se dessiner devant lui. La voix de Spandam s'éleva dans l'atmosphère humide.

« -On va le massacrer : n'hésitez pas à le torturer, à le démembrer, à lui faire un collier de boyaux, à l'abattre s'il faut, mais qu'il ne s'en relève pas, ce maudit déchet ! Tous les coups bas sont permis ! Wahahaha ! »

Les cris de joies s'élevèrent dans la masse. Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient là par vengeance personnelle, ou simplement pour se faire une place sur le podium en se vantant d'avoir démoli le ténébreux Killer ; mais ceux qui étaient là pour servir les intérêts de Spandam ou même de Capone Bege restaient étonnamment minoritaires.

« -Bon, silence tout le monde, il ne va plus tarder, maintenant. Planquez-vous, on va le prendre au piège, il ne pourra plus fuir, et on le rossera à mort ! Lança l'étudiant, en cherchant des yeux une bonne cachette à distance »

Puis, un murmure s'éleva dans l'obscurité, à la fois terrifiant et envoûtant :

« -Je ne fuis jamais... »

Spandam n'eut pas le temps de demander la dénonciation immédiate de l'auteur de cette blague ridicule qu'un bruit sourd fit tout de suite écho à la précédente provocation. Tout le monde se retourna, et aperçu l'un des combattants, les yeux révulsés. Celui-ci avait le regard vide, puis il tomba sur ses genoux, faisant s'élever un deuxième bruit sourd, et tomba la tête contre le sol, le sang s'écoulant de son nez, et rougissant ses dents. Son camarade le plus proche s'avança lentement en tremblant : ses genoux avaient été brutalisés par un objet, en bois d'après les copeaux apparents au sol, et les muscles semblaient tétanisés. Avant de frapper, l'agresseur avait frappé le thorax, de façon à étouffer le cri.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a, celui-là ? Lança Spandam »

Le garçon se retourna pour répondre, l'air blême, mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, un air chaud et en même temps glacial passa à côté de lui. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait au pied d'un chêne, assommé, la mâchoire brisée et le souffle court. Spandam regardait de tous les côtés, cherchant à voir d'où venait l'assaillant, en vain. Un garçon s'affala plus loin, se tenant la gorge à deux mains, crachant du sang. Un autre encore atterrit dans une marre à quelques mètres, une épaule déboîtée. Le même souffle chaud tournait autour du groupe. Les étudiants se serraient les uns contre les autres, tremblant et s'interrogeant.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Grinça Sadi, rougissant en entendant les râles des pauvres universitaires »

N'attendant pas de réponse, la jeune femme avança lentement, arrachant une liane au passage pour s'en faire un fouet.

« -EH ! Viens dons t'attaquer à quelqu'un de ta t… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, sa jambe droite devint horriblement lourde. Forcée de poser genou à terre, elle releva la tête, une expression stupéfaite sur son visage.

« -Non... D'habitude c'est moi qui domi… »

Un coup d'une extrême rapidité dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle, puis une pression sur l'épaule se fit sentir, et l'instant d'après, un éclair la traversa, lorsqu'elle constata avec horreur que sa magnifique peau laiteuse était tâchée de sang, celui qu'elle venait de cracher lorsque le fouet qu'elle s'était improvisée s'était enroulé autour d'elle, serré au point de sectionné ses vêtements, et d'entailler ses bras et sa poitrine, contractant ses poumons. Attaque fatale suite au coup précédemment reçu. Tandis que le corps inerte de Sadi s'affalait au sol, l'équipe commençait à sérieusement paniquer, et Spandam plus que les autres. Gin cherchait partout avec rage où l'agresseur pouvait bien être, sans obtenir de résultats.

« -Tu vas te montrer, espèce de lâche ?! Beugla t-il »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'une silhouette se détacha de la masse sombre, et avança lentement. Les élèves retenaient leur souffle, tentant de donner un nom.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Fiches-nous la paix, abruti ! Tu vas tout gâcher ! Lança le brun »

La bise orageuse porta jusqu'aux oreilles des étudiants un rire cristallin, très léger, mais les glaçant jusqu'aux os.

« -Il y a une minute, vous étiez pressés de me voir. Et là plus rien ? »

Spandam recula d'un pas, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, ayant reconnu la voix. Gin s'avança d'un pas, l'air assuré.

« -Viens donc te battre, puisque tu es là pour mourir… »

Un sourire carnassier barrait son visage. L'assemblée en frissonna, mais pas Killer, on ne la lui fait pas. Le même sourire s'esquissa finement sur sa figure ombragée. Le combat était quasi aveugle, ayant pour seule source de lumière les quelques éclairs et les rares éclaircies lunaires.

« -YAAAH ! »

Gin chargeait déjà, lorsque la foudre déchira le ciel, venant éclairer son adversaire, mais à sa surprise, il n'était plus là. Le brun regarda alentour sans rien pouvoir distinguer. Soudain, il aperçut d'un coin d'œil une forme indistincte lui arriver dessus, et un réflexe miraculeux lui permit de l'esquiver _in extremis_. Tout en se reculant, il eut le temps de voir où son rival avait atterri. Il déglutit en apercevant le cratère qu'avaient formé les doigts du blond dans le sol. Un centième de seconde plus tard, et le ligament de sa nuque finissait sectionné. Sans réfléchir, et devant l'immobilité de l'opposant, Gin chargea à nouveau, visant les genoux avec sa batte cloutée. Son mouvement tourna dans le vide : le lycéen s'était soustrait rapidement par une roulade sur le côté. Avec une agilité incroyable, il passa dans le dos du brun, frappant du tranchant de sa main sur le côté droit de la nuque. Gin sut encaisser avec une certaine maîtrise dont il avait le secret, mais il ne fallait pas l'énerver, et là, il n'était pas loin de l'être pour de bon. Il tenta un coup de pied retourné, Killer étant parfaitement immobile (et ayant quelques centimètres de moins que lui), mais au moment où le coup allait atteindre la tête, le bras du blond fit contre, et l'agrippa pour le rejeter vers le sol. Le lycéen esquissa un sourire, puis fit une rotation de 360° pour envoyer un coup de pied tel un boulet de canon dans le visage du brun, qui s'explosa quelques mètres plus loin. Les os craquèrent sous le choc, le coup était même allé jusqu'à entailler la joue. Le blond releva les yeux vers son ennemi : Gin était immobile.

« -Attaquez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! »

La voix de Spandam le fit froncer les sourcils : déjà un groupe d'élèves lui fonçait dessus en hurlant. Esquivant facilement les coups, Killer n'avait pas remarqué que son précédent adversaire se relevait déjà. L'étudiant passa sa langue sur le coin de sa lèvre, récoltant le sang qui dégoulinait de sa plaie. Son sourire était de plus en plus effrayant, comme fou. Il débuta sa marche silencieuse de zombie en direction de Killer, traînant sa batte dans le gravier rougit. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres ; pendant que les autres sous-fifres détournaient l'attention, se faisant réduire en bouillie les uns après les autres, il ramena son arme derrière lui, l'orientant de manière à tenter de fendre le crâne. Killer n'eut que le temps de se retourner, avant de se recevoir la batte en pleine mâchoire. Le choc le fit trébucher, et il dut poser genou à terre. Passant le dos de sa main sur la plaie ouverte au niveau de sa lèvre, l'adolescent regarda le liquide écarlate. Il orienta son regard sur son agresseur : celui-ci le fixait avec ironie, un sourire ensanglanté accroché aux lèvres.

« -Œil pour œil... »

Spandam lança un cri de joie, vite imité de ses compères. Alors que Killer tentait de se redresser, le regard noircit de haine, Gin préparait déjà son deuxième coup. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha du lycéen, l'attrapant par les cheveux. Le lycéen rejeta la tête en arrière, se crispant sous l'atteinte. Sonné par le coup de batte, il avait du mal à garder ses pensées claires ; qui plus est, le fait d'avoir la tête en arrière augmentait considérablement le trouble de sa vision et de son vertige. Le brun lui sourit vicieusement, arrêtant du coude le coup de poing que tenta de lui envoyer Killer. Ramenant sa batte sur le côté, l'étudiant lança d'un ton venimeux :

« -Cette fois, on n'entendra plus parler de toi, l'avorton ! »

Un éclair fendit le ciel. Gin plissa les yeux devant la teinte rouge vif… Rouge vif ? A peine quelques interrogations avaient germé dans son esprit qu'un poing vint le heurter en plein milieu du visage. Sous la secousse, l'étudiant voulut faire un pas en arrière, mais ses membres ne réagir pas. Il n'eut que le temps de voir le brasier d'un regard démoniaque le brûler de l'intérieur avant de s'effondrer, inconscient, et cette fois pour de bon. Tous les observateurs retinrent leur souffle en entendant le corps de Gin s'écraser au sol. Killer se redressa, voulant relever le visage, malgré sa vision altérée, pour apercevoir le nouvel arrivant.

« -Eh toi, lança Spandam derrière un rocher, qu'est-ce que tu interfères dans ma mise à mort ? »

L'élément perturbateur se retourna d'un seul coup vers le groupe, fixant l'endroit d'où émanait la voix du peureux commanditaire. Celui-ci était parfaitement aveugle du fait de l'obscurité à présent totale, lorsqu'un nouvel éclair vint zébrer la voûte céleste, découvrant un visage déformé par la colère.

_A peine Apoo eut-il achevé de donner l'itinéraire de la bande, que Kidd était déjà levé, et entamait une marche rapide vers le Nihon Teien. Son souffle était rapide et irrégulier, laissant un nuage de buée à chaque expiration. Il était 21h pile. Il voulait arriver avant Killer pour anéantir tous ceux qui seraient présents pour la « vengeance », et sa détermination était telle qu'elle n'écartait pas complètement la mort. Arrivé à l'entrée du jardin, le jeune homme contourna l'assemblée, comptant le nombre de silhouettes à exterminer. Le rire de Spandam lui crevait les tympans, augmentant sa rage au degré supérieur. Le lâche sous-fifre commençait à galvaniser sa troupe, leur donnant l'autorisation officielle que chacun attendait. Kidd était situé sur le côté arrière gauche du Nihon Teien, marchant derrière les roches délimitant la clairière de graviers. Il était plus du genre à improviser qu'à réfléchir à une stratégie. Foncer dans le tas, c'était toujours ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, dans sa tête, mais pour une fois, il avait pensé à détruire tous les subalternes pour pouvoir dépecer et morceler tranquillement Spandam sans avoir à être dérangé._

_« -Bon, silence tout le monde, il ne va plus tarder, maintenant. Planquez-vous, on va le prendre au piège, il ne pourra plus fuir, et on le rossera à mort ! »_

_Tout en parlant, le M2 semblait chercher le meilleur endroit où se cacher, ce qui donna un haut le cœur à Kidd, secouant la tête de dépit. Soudain, il aperçu un éclair ambré en face. L'obscurité l'empêcha d'en savoir plus, mais dans un sens, il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'indices. Un premier corps tomba au sol, puis un deuxième, puis un autre, et encore un. Au fur et à mesure que la valse silencieuse de Killer flottait entre les victimes, Kidd sentait son cœur accélérer. La silhouette sombre passait d'un individu à un autre avec une souplesse et une sensualité déconcertantes. S'en était presque poétique. L'un des adolescents, que Kidd identifia comme étant Gin, sortit de la masse, et provoqua le blond. Celui-ci avançait nonchalamment vers sa future cible, et le combat commença. Le roux suivait avec attention les déplacements aériens du lycéen, son angle lui accordant une mini luminosité sur la scène. Finalement, Killer remporta le combat, en envoyant valser Gin plus loin. Kidd sourit de satisfaction, puis de nouveaux sous-fifres arrivèrent sur le blond, et déjà un nouveau combat commençait. Jusqu'à présent, le garçon n'avait souffert d'aucunes blessures, et le leader charismatique en vint à penser qu'il n'allait peut-être pas être tenu d'intervenir, même s'il en mourrait littéralement d'envie. Les adversaires se faisaient plus nombreux à chaque nouvelle charge, mais la quantité semblait ne pas déstabiliser le blond, qui esquivait et rendait les coups avec aisance. Soudain, Kidd aperçut plus loin Gin se relever. Il se redressa péniblement, le goût du sang ayant altéré sa colère pour la transformer en rage. Pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre, Kidd savait que dans ces moments là, il devenait incontrôlable. Le roux fronça les sourcils ; Gin se dirigeait vers Killer, et celui-ci semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de sa cible, le brun sourit de toutes ses dents, et envoya un coup de batte d'une puissance phénoménale sur Killer, qui eut à peine le temps de se retourner, avant de recevoir le choc en pleine mâchoire. Un flash traversa le jeune homme au regard de braises._

_« Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire, là ?! »_

_Les battements de cœur du roux passèrent à la vitesse supérieure, l'adrénaline commençant à se répandre en lui à une vitesse hors-norme. En face, Killer tentait de se relever, mais déjà, Gin était vers lui, agrippant ses cheveux pour le tirer vers l'arrière. Le roux perdit alors tout contrôle de soi, et n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus. Les yeux roulant de colère, son poing s'abattit sur le brun, l'assommant définitivement. Haletant de fureur, Kidd se retourna en direction du groupe. Un éclair illumina à nouveau la scène._

« -Waaah, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, celui-là ? »

Les étudiants retinrent leurs cris de stupéfaction.

« -Euh, tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il n'était pas mêlé à l'affaire ? Demanda une voix tremblante à Spandam »

Le garçon aux cheveux violet cherchait ses mots, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson asphyxiant. Un sourire macabre s'esquissa sur le visage du dernier arrivant, puis sa voix s'éleva dans l'atmosphère déjà excessivement tendue, glaçant le sang de chacun.

« -Sans blague ? Je n'étais pas censé venir ?! Héhéhé, tu pigeras jamais rien à la vie, ma pauvre rosie ! »

Killer se figea en entendant la voix. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder un sol imperceptible, puis releva les yeux, découvrant le regard rouge, brillant dans le noir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il savait qu'en face, son vis-à vis en faisait de même. Une main se présenta face à lui, et sans cesser de sourire, il l'agrippa, se redressant lentement.

« -T'en loupes pas une, toi, hein ?

-Tu peux parler ! »

Les deux garçons se sourirent à l'aveugle, puis se retournèrent vers les quelques « survivants ». Ils entendaient d'ici les tremblements de chacun des membres, ceux de Spandam ressortant davantage.

« -L'effet de surprise fait toujours flipper, hein ? Lança narquoisement Kidd

-J'avoue que ton entrée était assez théâtrale, mais évite de jouer les mégalo, s'te plaît ! »

Kidd fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant l'intonation. Une silhouette fine passa derrière Spandam, toujours pétrifié en mode poisson, et lui agrippa le bras, le tordant dans son dos pour lui arracher un cri de douleur. Bonney lâcha le commanditaire, et sautilla tranquillement vers Killer et Kidd. Ce dernier la dévisagea, un peu hébété. La rose mit ses poings sur ses hanches, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« -Bouh ! »

Kidd rigola, l'attrapant pour la coincer entre ses côtes et son bras, et lui frotta énergiquement le dessus du crâne. Se recoiffant, Bonney observa la scène.

« -Regarde les, les pauvres ! T'exagères, hein : ils sont terrorisés !

-Ouais, je sais, rigola Kidd, il paraît que j'exerce un certain magnétisme sur les gens ! »

La rose rigola à son tour, puis un cri déchira la quiétude.

« -A L'ATTAAAQUE ! »

Apoo sauta au plein milieu de la foule, et se mit à distribuer des coups de poings et de pieds dans tous les sens, assommant plusieurs étudiants au passage. Urouge le rejoignit aussitôt, commençant à en faire de même en rigolant. Crocodile arriva avec Drake, contournant le champ de bataille. Il avança tranquillement vers le groupe cerné, et en passant aux côtés de Kidd, lui souffla :

« -Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu connaissais un coin pour se défouler sur des nuls ! »

L'étudiant adressa un clin d'œil à son chef avant de rejoindre ses camarades pour briser quelques genoux. Bonney bailla, distinguant le blond comme elle le pouvait.

« -Tu comptes faire quelque chose pour Spandidiot, ou je peux me le faire ? »

Killer la dévisagea quelques secondes, devinant le sourire qu'elle lui adressait. Il tourna la tête en direction de Spandam, qui se rongeait les ongles en tentant de donner des ordres. Le lycéen fronça les sourcils, et jeta un coup d'œil à Kidd, qui faisait craquer ses os.

« -Non, celui-là, il est pour moi ! »

Le roux était crispé, et fulminait à l'idée de rétamer la face de rat du M2, mais une main se posa sur ses poings. Drake se posta devant lui.

« -Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, si tu veux mon avis, et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Killer. Deux fuyards sont allés réveiller les gars de l'administration. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à revenir avec le directeur et ses adjoints. Il serait préférable que vous ne traîniez pas ici, tous les deux.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Tu crois que je vais le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, ce froussard de mes deux ?!

-Réfléchis ! Si le proviseur arrive, qui est le plus près de l'entrée du Teien ? Donc qui a le plus de chances de se mettre l'intendance dans la poche ? Un menteur de première, complètement terrorisé, lèche-botte et arriviste, ou le yankee le plus célèbre de Mori ? D'autant plus que tu n'as pas franchement bonne réputation auprès des administrateurs … »

Kidd voulut répliquer, lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude glisser sur la sienne. Killer souffla.

« -C'est bon, ça ne vaut pas le coup. »

Le roux contempla quelques secondes la silhouette obscurcit du blond, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine et le rouge montant à ses joues.

« -Bon, fichez le camp, maintenant. On se charge de Spandam et de nettoyer tout ça. De toute manière, lorsque Bege apprendra que ses subordonnés ont agi dans l'ombre de son autorité, le résultat sera bien mieux que ce que vous pouviez imaginer.

-Allez, déguerpissez, lança Bonney, avant que le dirlo' arrive ! »

Kidd grommela, puis partit à la suite de Killer. La jeune fille soupira, puis se retournant vers Drake, dit d'un ton mi-interrogatif, mi-amusé :

« -Personne n'a quitté le jardin, je me trompe ? »

Drake sourit et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, observant les silhouettes des deux garçons disparaître dans l'obscurité. Le brun se tourna vers son amie, haussant les épaules d'un air narquois. En passant à côté d'elle, il posa une main sur son épaule, l'incitant à le regarder, et lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant de s'avancer vers ses amis. Bonney réfléchit un instant, puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lâchant un soupire, elle secoua la tête avant de rejoindre ses camarades, se retournant une dernière fois en direction de l'endroit où avaient disparu Eustass Kidd et Killer.

[…]

_Killer eut un moment d'hésitation en entendant Drake affirmer que l'alerte avait été donnée à la direction, mais en apercevant furtivement le sourire du brun, il comprit la démarche. N'ayant ni la patience, ni l'envie d'insister, il ne réfléchit même pas, et après avoir adressé un rapide hochement de tête respectueux à Drake et Bonney, il partit en direction du Tō en bout du Nihon Teien._ Le jeune homme se dirigeait à l'aveugle, uniquement de mémoire. Son vertige l'étreignait encore un peu, mais il n'y avait pas que le contrecoup de l'attaque de Gin dans son étourdissement. Il était un peu désarçonné : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Spandam avait réagi avec autant d'étonnement à l'apparition de Kidd. Dans son esprit, Spandam avait prévu que le roux soit des leurs ce soir, sinon pourquoi l'avoir cité ce matin ? D'un autre côté, si lui-même s'était imaginé que Kidd allait être présent au rendez-vous, pourquoi son cœur avait-il cessé de battre en l'apercevant ? Les graviers crissaient sous les pieds du lycéen, les gouttes d'eau atterrissant sur les feuilles des azalées produisaient des sons sourds, le vent soufflait dans les sakuras, certains pétales glissaient de temps à autre sur le visage et les mains des jeunes hommes. Il n'y avait nul besoin de voir pour deviner la nature environnante. Kidd marchait derrière Killer, déstabilisé par le manque de visibilité, et l'esprit encore embrumé par la rage. L'orage commençait à s'éloigner, laissant place à une seule averse. Killer aperçut au loin les lanternes de la pagode ; aussi accéléra t-il son pas. Le roux identifia lui aussi les murs du temple ; cette partie de Mori ne lui était ni inconnue, ni familière, il n'y passait quasiment jamais, mais enfant, il aimait venir y jouer avec Bonney. La nostalgie lui arracha un sourire, se sentant mi-ému, mi ridicule. Killer progressait rapidement, se dirigeant comme un somnambule, mais arrivant près des marches de bois, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. La lueur faible et symbolique des lanternes éclairait à peine l'intérieur de la bâtisse, détaillant à peine ses pourtours. Kidd se stoppa à côté de lui, le contemplant quelques secondes avant de sauter sur les tatamis. Killer le regarda sans bouger envoyer ses baskets plus loin ; une bourrasque se leva, le faisant frissonner, et lui tournant la tête. Dans ses souvenirs, une petite bagarre comme celle-ci ne laissait pas autant de séquelles, pourtant, même combinée à un mauvais temps ; l'inhabitude de se faire toucher, sans doute. Finissant son tour d'inspection, Kidd remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le voyant frémir, il soupira, et le tira par le bras pour l'obliger à s'asseoir. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder la blessure qu'il avait à la joue. Malgré les picotements désagréables que cela engendrait, Killer le laissa faire sans rien dire. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'intéresser à ses blessures, externes comme internes ; les suppliques des psychologues et des infirmiers de parler n'avaient jamais été rien de plus que les conventions que leur discipline exigeait.

« -C'est salement entaillé, chuchota Kidd »

Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme ôta son sweat, le roulant en boule, et commença à essuyer le sang et l'eau de la joue ensanglantée. Killer était fasciné par le geste délicat et pour le moins inattendu du roux. Il observait le regard concentré et appliqué suivre les mouvements de sa main. Le cœur du lycéen battait fort, mais à un rythme stable. Kidd s'avança sur ses genoux, se tournant de façon à être bien face à la plaie, mais le blessé tourna la tête en même temps. L'étudiant fronça les sourcils, relevant le visage pour rencontrer le regard de glace. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« -Quoi ? Souffla t-il »

Le blond ne répondit rien, observant toujours les yeux de braises. Kidd ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa tout de suite, déglutissant. Sans lâcher le regard de son vis-à vis, il posa son sweat au sol. Puis, il posa ses mains sur les joues mates du jeune homme, effleurant délicatement la peau, et vint déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser très doux. Reculant son visage, il remarqua que le regard bleu métallique ne l'avait pas lâché, mais qu'à la différence de tout-à l'heure, ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

« -Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide… Dit-il en souriant »

Kidd sourit à son tour, lâchant un petit rire, puis caressa les mèches humides, en écartant quelques unes du visage angélique, puis se pencha pour embrasser l'entaille. Killer ferma les yeux ; il se sentait incroyablement bien aux côtés de Eustass Kidd, terreur et célébrité de Mori. Il aurait voulu que le temps les fige dans cette pagode, de ce jardin, à cette heure de la journée. L'étudiant serra les dents, puis plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il fut surpris de sentir Killer pousser le premier sa langue, mais le laissant faire, il ne tarda pas à approfondir les caresses orales. Les gouttes de pluie sur le toit du Tō rythmaient les respirations entremêlées des deux jeunes hommes. Après plusieurs secondes, Killer se redressa, les yeux toujours clos. Lentement, il retira sa veste trempée. Kidd déglutit à nouveau en apercevant le T-shirt blanc collé à la peau du lycéen, sculptant les traits fins de sa musculature. Se redressant lui aussi, il s'approcha du blond jusqu'à n'être plus séparé de lui que de quelques centimètres, et le poussa fermement contre le pilier le plus proche, puis lui retira son haut. Une nouvelle fois, son regard buta sur ce corps svelte et magnifique. Il laissa ses doigts caresser et courir la peau mate. Puis il descendit ses mains pour se stopper sur la ceinture de cuir brun, et commença à en défaire la boucle. Killer le laissa faire, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, parcourant les mèches enflammées. Le roux retira la ceinture, déboutonna le jean, et plongea l'une de ses mains dans le pantalon. Une pression bloqua son poignet, et relevant la tête, il observa quelques secondes le visage crispé du lycéen ; les deux regards se croisèrent, puis l'étudiant caressa la joue et les lèvres de Killer, qui vint timidement le happer pour finir dans un baiser long et langoureux. Kidd le prit comme une permission. Tout en faisant valser sa langue avec sa jumelle, Killer rougissait sous les caresses prodiguées par le L2. Une chaleur inconnue, mais préconçue il y avait peu, l'enveloppa brusquement, brûlant chacune de ses pensées au profit d'une seule chose : le désir. Et les gestes langoureux du roux ne faisaient qu'accroître cette sensation de besoin. Ce dernier sentait le membre durcir dans sa main ; aussi s'approcha t-il davantage de son vis-à vis, et commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou, tout en descendant progressivement, passant sur ses épaules, son torse et ses hanches, jusqu'à arriver à son entre-jambes. Le blond appuya sa tête sur contre le pilier, fermant les yeux. Les baisers devenaient de plus en plus fermes et rapides. La respiration de Killer s'accéléra lorsque le roux lui retira son boxer. Aux baisers succédèrent les coups de langue. Les doigts du lycéen se contractèrent sur le bois, écorchant les calligraphies en feuilles d'or à quelques endroits.

« -Kidd, souffla t-il, je vais…

-'Te retiens pas ! »

Comprimant ses paupières de toutes ses forces, le jeune homme détourna le visage, sentant le plaisir se répandre en lui. Retenant avec grand mal le râle qui lui brûlait la gorge, il soupira de soulagement. Le roux avala en souriant, puis se redressa pour venir embrasser Killer. Celui-ci l'agrippa brusquement, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, passant ses mains dans sa tignasse rouge vive. Kidd pouvait sentir le cœur de son vis-à vis battre à toute vitesse contre sa poitrine, et ses expirations étaient brûlantes. Trop occupé à être obnubilé par son désir accroissant, il ne remarqua même pas que le blond avait rouvert les yeux, et la seconde suivante, ce dernier passa dans son dos. Sous le coup de la surprise, Kidd ne réagit pas, mais lorsque son genou se courba, la déstabilisation le fit tomber. Deux mains le rattrapèrent, et le tirèrent vers l'arrière, le posant délicatement au sol. Un courant d'air passa à ses côtés, et relevant la tête, il aperçut Killer. Les contours de sa silhouette étaient à peine détaillés par les bougies des lanternes, et seul son regard bleu-gris luisait dans l'obscurité, l'observant comme un fauve observe sa proie. Sa position lui donnait un côté félin affreusement excitant. Kidd redressa son buste, et l'agrippa par la nuque, ne pouvant plus attendre, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Killer eut vite fait de le débarrasser de son T-shirt, le déchirant en son milieu. En même temps, le roux retirait son pantalon sans lâcher les lèvres du lycéen. Les deux corps s'entrechoquaient par moment, tous deux dégageant une chaleur inhabituelle. Le blond passait ses mains sur le torse et les hanches de l'étudiant, faisant frémir ce corps pâle et désiré. Toujours collé au 1ère, Kidd roula sur la côté, inversant les positions, et lançant un regard frénétique, il aperçut les yeux mi-clos de plaisir de son vis-à vis. Son impatience s'embrasa à cette vue. D'une main, il prit l'un des poignets de Killer, et le bloqua au sol, enserrant ses doigts dans les siens. Cette première démarche laissa de marbre le blond, attendant la suite en contenant au mieux ses pulsions. Kidd sourit ; de son autre main, il passa sur la joue, puis sur les lèvres encore tièdes du lycéen, et descendit le long du corps, dessinant sa musculature. Puis, il contourna le bassin, effleura les hanches, et s'arrêta sur les cuisses. Hésitant presque, il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon, mais contrairement au roux, celui-ci ne s'embarrassa pas d'attentes, et écarta lentement les jambes. Malgré son geste, le blond appréhendait un peu, et ce manque de méfiance ne le caractérisait pas du tout, mais la peur l'aurait caractérisé encore moins. Il désirait Kidd, il le voulait sien, il se voulait sien, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis moins de trois jours, même s'ils n'avaient échangés qu'une centaine de mots, même s'ils risquaient l'expulsion pour ce qu'ils avaient fait aux étudiants. Ce genre de choses ne le préoccupait pas, car contre cela, il avait appris au cours de ces deux derniers jours à respirer au travers d'impressions. De doutes. D'interrogations. De sensations. De…

« -… Sentiments, chuchota Killer sans se rendre compte qu'il fixait le regard de Kidd avec intensité »

Ce dernier plissa un peu les yeux, étonné de la soudaine interjection après tout ce temps de silence fiévreux.

« -Comment ? »

Le blond hésita un instant, les yeux arrondis par l'émotion et l'étonnement.

« -Je t'aime ! Lança t-il sans songer à l'impact de ses mots »

Le visage d'ordinaire jovial se figea. Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit.

« -Qu… Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

Killer n'arriva pas à desserrer à nouveau les lèvres, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, une paire de lèvres fondit sur les siennes. Les happant avec force et passion ; la réponse enivrée n'attendit pas, et le baiser enflammé eut raison des gênes occasionnées. Le lycéen se retourna sur le ventre, sans réfléchir et comptant sur l'insonorité du futon pour étouffer les battements de son cœur. La main de l'étudiant glissa rapidement vers le bas du dos du blond, qui ne trouva rien à redire. Soudain, une légère douleur mêlée de surprise se fit sentir. Killer se mordit la lèvre ; Kidd caressa les épaules crispées de son partenaire, dessinant des ronds sur ses omoplates, et sur sa colonne vertébrale. Se penchant sur le jeune homme, il vint lui mordiller le cou, et embrassa ses pommettes, attendant de le sentir se décrisper. Puis, il inséra un second doigt dans l'intimité du garçon, commençant à faire quelques mouvements en ciseaux. Killer soufflait rapidement, un bras replié contre sa joue, enfouissant son visage engourdi par le plaisir, son autre main entrelacée dans celle de Kidd. Celui-ci sentait que l'espace diminuait autour de ses autres doigts, la chaleur allant croissant. La voix voilée du garçon s'éleva alors.

« -… Vas-y ! »

C'était presque imperceptible, mais le roux n'en demanda pas davantage, et bien qu'il ne supportât pas qu'on lui accorde une permission qu'il aurait lui-même prise au bout d'un moment, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exécuter, également aliéné par le désir. Le poing du blond se contracta en sentant la verge durcie pénétrer dans son corps. Appuyant davantage son visage contre l'angle de son coude, il serra les dents, retenant sa douleur comme son extase. Kidd avait lui aussi du mal à contenir sa béatitude. L'intérieur de Killer était brûlant et étroit, lui procurant un frisson d'envie comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Il lui restait à attendre que son partenaire s'habitue à sa présence pour continuer, réprimant ses pulsions avec difficulté. Quelques secondes après, et peut-être même à peine plus tôt qu'il imaginait, le blond se redressa sur ses coudes, et agita légèrement la tête. L'étudiant, hypnotisé par l'excitation, commença par de longs vas-et-viens. Killer entrouvrit la bouche, mais n'arriva pas à décrocher le moindre son sous la vague de bien-être ; ses exhalaisons étaient désaccordées, tant il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions. La cadence lente était loin de lui satisfaire, et les premiers mouvements n'étaient pas des plus agréables, mais plus ces instants dureraient, plus longtemps il serait uni à Kidd. Ce dernier, sentant la crispation mi-plaisir, mi-souffrance du blond, se pencha sur son dos, et y déposa un rapide baiser, puis saisit son sexe, pour commencer à le malaxer, palliant ainsi les premières impressions un peu désagréables. Killer ferma les yeux, appréciant chaque sensation qu'offrait le roux à son corps. Les mouvements s'accéléraient au fur-et-à-mesure ; à chaque pénétration, le plaisir augmentait, et avec lui augmentaient la félicité des jeunes hommes. Kidd frappait de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus fort, et lorsqu'enfin il eut atteint la prostate, Killer ne put reteindre un cri rauque et suave. Jusque là, le lycéen avait fait au mieux pour ne pas émettre d'interjection, par fierté peut-être ? Mais lutter encore aurait été gâcher sa première fusion avec l'homme qu'il… aimait. Aussi, le son porté enivra le dominant, qui frappa à nouveau, accroissant encore la vigueur et la jouissance. Inconsciemment, il avait également augmenté la vitesse des vas-et-viens qu'il exerçait sur le phallus du blond. Celui-ci lâchait de plus en plus de voix, et même si la sonorité restait basse, la fréquence allait grandissant. Killer se sentait venir, il n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes de la jouissance ultime, et s'en était de même pour son partenaire, tout autant grisé. Enfin, Kidd donna un coup de rein plus fort que les précédents, et se déversa dans le corps de son à présent amant, tout de suite suivi par ce dernier, qui s'épandit dans sa main. Les deux râles fusèrent à l'unisson, l'un plus grave que l'autre, l'autre plus suave que le premier, mais pareillement passionnés. Kidd resta immobile quelques secondes, haletant, puis se retira lentement du corps de Killer, pour venir s'affaler à ses côtés sur le dos, bras écartés, et fixant le plafond. Le blond succomba également, enfouissant sa tête dans l'un de ses coudes pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Le silence plana plusieurs minutes, accordant quelques instants de recouvrement de pensées, puis l'étudiant tourna la tête vers son blond. Celui-ci avait toujours le regard bloqué dans son bras, les lueurs des lanternes n'éclairant que la partie inférieure de son visage, soit son nez et sa bouche entrouverte. Sentant un regard peser sur lui, le lycéen détourna le visage, orientant ses prunelles bleues sur les yeux enflammés. Après l'avoir longtemps contemplé, le roux roula sur le côté, appuyant sa tête contre la paume de sa main, et soupira. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du 1ère, vite imité par l'aîné, qui rigola doucement en caressant du dos de sa main la pommette haussée. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, ils ne réfléchissaient pas, et n'attendaient rien, si ce n'est une suite. Killer était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un tissu s'écrasa sur son visage. Le rire moqueur qui s'éleva l'instant d'après le renseigna tout de suite. Retirant son sous-vêtement de son visage, il aperçu le visage goguenard du roux.

« -Bah quoi ? Y a un souci ? »

Le ton était à la fois ferme et enfantin. Le blond plissa les yeux, et se leva pour pouvoir enfiler son boxer. Sa mine grave interrogea Kidd. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'assit et se gratta la tête, puis soupirant, il empoigna son boxer respectif, grommelant et le rouge aux joues.

« -BANZAÏÏÏ ! »

Kidd sursauta ; il n'eut le temps que de voir un éclair bleu et or, et une seconde après, il était au sol, immobilisé par les genoux du blond, ses mains parcourant ses côtes avec sadisme. Le roux ne put se contenir très longtemps, et déjà, un éclat de rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

« -Argl, wahahaha, arrêtes-toi tout de suite, hahaha, je vais te foutre en charpie, moi ! Aaahahaha ! »

L'étudiant se crispa sous les chatouillements, se débattant comme il le pouvait, mais les jambes le clouaient bel et bien aux futons, et sa force ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Killer était lui aussi hilare, un large sourire barrant son visage. Ses doigts sillonnaient les côtes, le ventre, le cou, arrachant maints éclats de rire à chaque passage. A force de se tordre dans tous les sens, Kidd réussit à dégager l'un de ses bras, et s'appuyant sur son coude, il put s'asseoir, et s'attaqua également aux côtes de son vis-à vis.

« -Ah non ! Pas moi, arrêtes-çaaahaha ! »

Le rire cristallin du jeune homme s'éleva en harmonie avec celui de son pair. Et c'est complètement essoufflés, les côtes et le ventre rougis, et les zygomatiques engourdis, que les deux garçons finirent par se lâcher. Tombant front contre front, les exhalaisons courtes, et des fourmis dans les doigts, Kidd et Killer reprirent lentement haleine. Un grand blanc suivit, puis relevant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du vis-à vis, de nouveaux éclats fusèrent dans la pagode. Killer recula son buste, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et replacer quelques mèches. Kidd passa une main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée, puis vint frotter celle de son amant. C'en était un maintenant, d'amant. C'était le sien ! Le blond sourit, puis après avoir un peu observé les traits de l'étudiant, il vint déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un plus long, tout de suite suivi par le L2, qui referma ses mains sur les joues mates. Se séparant, les jeunes hommes se sourirent doucement. Killer sauta des genoux de Kidd, et attrapa les vêtements de ce dernier, les lui lançant au visage. Le roux jeta un coup d'œil après retirage, découvrant l'air malicieux du lycéen. Secouant la tête, il enfila ses habits, un sourire collé à ses lèvres. Il en était de même du côté du blond. Il n'arrivait plus à faire se décrocher son rictus, se sentant heureux, comblé d'un manque longtemps absolu. C'était tellement nouveau, tellement exceptionnel pour lui, qu'inconsciemment, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre sans tout ce temps. Une fois son T-shirt et sa veste de cuir enfilés, il se retourna, pour découvrir le visage goguenard du roux. Il en avait presque oublié à quel point leur différence de taille était flagrante, mais quelle importance ? L'étudiant pris un air diabolique, et se pencha vers Killer, le regardant avec arrogance.

« -Dis à qui que ce soit que je crains les guilis…

-Et ? Demanda Killer d'un ton insolent »

Kidd sourit, se mordant la lèvre.

« -Et j'aurais vite fait de trouver quelque chose pour te le faire regretter ! »

Le blond haussa les sourcils d'un air ironique et provocateur. L'étudiant soupira, secouant la tête, et enserra les épaules du blond d'un bras. Killer en saisit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du leader aux cheveux de feu, en rigolant. Enfin, les deux jeunes hommes finirent par se diriger vers la sortie du Tō. Une essence de passion imprégnait encore les lieux, mais une bourrasque se leva soudainement, brisant l'harmonie du temple. Les talons aiguilles vinrent claquer sur les marches de bois. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

« -Hmm ! Oh, qu'ils sont mignons, franchement ! »

Un rire mielleux s'éleva sous les nuages. La jeune fille s'approcha de la poutre centrale, et effleura les marques d'ongles laissées sur les idéogrammes dorés. Un petit bruit sourd s'échappa de son appareil.

« -Là où les secrets sont calligraphiés, il n'est pas un crime d'aller les lire… »

Souriant légèrement, elle rangea le visio-dial dans son corsage, et pris une moue ironiquement désolée, et soupira.

« -Pauvres garçons, vous qui étiez au summum de votre image publique… »

Une rafale de vent souffla à nouveau. Étouffant les dernières bribes de chaleur qui régnaient quelques secondes plus tôt dans le Nihon Teien, seul l'écho répondit au rire froid, qui s'évanouit dans l'immensité.

* * *

_YATTAAA !_

_Chapitre long à écrire… L'écart entre ce chapitre et le précédent s'est fait ressentir de mon côté, et si du votre également, eh bien je m'en excuse !_

_Le Tō est le nom d'une pagode version japonaise. Pour nos amis Nihonjin, c'est plus un genre de temple religieux, mais j'ai préféré l'adapter à l'UA / Université._

_Donc pour la mise au point, c'est la première fois que j'écris du lemon ! D'ailleurs, ça s'est peut-être ressenti ? C'est justement à ce propos que je vais me devoir de solliciter vos avis. Je ne suis pas du genre à exiger ou implorer des reviews aux lecteurs en fin de chapitre/histoire, mais je vous demande humblement, à vous derrière votre écran, de me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; notamment donc pour ce chapitre, mais en général aussi, bien entendu. Mes écrits sont là pour être lus, et appréciés ou dépréciés, mais dans tous les cas, pour faire partager ma passion pour l'écriture. Bien sûr, je ne suis aaabsolument pas contre les commentaires ! Bon ou mauvais__, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur de voir qu'on porte un peu d'intérêt à son travail __(néanmoins, c'est le bon qui fera plaisir ! 'Faut pas croire xD)__ !_

_Voilà voilà ! Donc chapitre VI achevé, j'espère que lui (et ses pairs) vous a (ont) plu ! Merci à _mystrale9331_, fidèle lectrice, ainsi qu'à _The-Story-of-a-rabbit_ pour leurs commentaires affectueux !_

_Merci d'avoir lu Là où les secrets sont calligraphiés !_

黒檀シェード


	9. Le ciel est plus bleu à l'horizon

Jewerly Bonney avait pour habitude d'être la première levée. Elle l'était même souvent avant son chef. Dès les aurores, voire bien avant, la jeune fille était prête, motivée autant qu'elle le pouvait pour la journée, et toujours aussi pressée de rejoindre le self. Drake et elle avaient pour coutume de se retrouver le matin pour descendre ensemble attendre le groupe.

Depuis que le garçon avait intégré le groupe, alors un simple duo, la rivalité pour savoir qui des deux était le plus proche de Kidd pouvait s'appliquer à n'importe quoi. Aussi bien au fait d'avoir la place à côté du leader, que de se lever le premier. Ça avait duré un certain moment, faisant beaucoup rire le garçon aux cheveux de feu, et jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Apoo et Urouge, l'un comme l'autre se détestait. Le groupe s'étant élargit, la rivalité aussi ; c'est ce que les deux gamins avaient pensé, mais en voyant la nonchalance que les deux nouveaux témoignaient vis-à vis du « statut », ainsi que la parfaite égalité d'intérêt reçu de la part du leader, ils eurent vite fait de cesser leur petite guéguerre, et de s'en remettre à une trêve. Les premiers rapports étaient un peu froids, mais rapidement, la retombée fut, comme dans beaucoup de cas, bénéfique. Le cours du temps étant le meilleur remède à l'inimitié, l'antipathie crée des liens, c'est véridique. Bien entendu, les restes de défi subsistant toujours, il n'est pas à omettre que l'un ou l'autre aspirait volontiers à être le premier levé, et le fait de venir attendre l'autre devant sa porte n'était ni plus ni moins une petite victoire dont ils n'avaient pas directement conscience, même si cela aurait pu passer pour une fraternité pure et dure.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune fille n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, cette nuit. Elle avait eu beau se tourner dans tout les sens, elle ne cessait de penser, un sourire en coin, que Kidd était au même moment avec un presque parfait inconnu pour qui, elle en était à présent persuadée, il avait eu le coup de foudre. Cette seule pensée lui aurait valu un aller simple pour la morgue si elle l'avait évoquée devant son chef, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en convaincre intérieurement. Toute émoustillée à l'idée que son meilleur ami pût être avec un garçon, c'est dès en rentrant qu'elle s'était chargée les bras de tous ses mangas yaoi, et qu'elle les avait relus un à un, soupirant dès qu'elle en finissait un, les joues rougies, et un ongle bien raccourci. C'est donc vers une heure du matin que la jeune fille se coucha, mais son esprit était tellement embrumé de romance, qu'elle en avait médité toute la nuit. Puis, vers 5h, à bout de réflexion, elle s'était levée, avait prit sa douche, s'était vêtue, et avait sauté sur son matelas, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, elle calcula rapidement le temps qui la séparait de son « rendez-vous » avec Drake. Comme elle avait près d'une heure, se basant sur la moyenne des réveils du jeune homme, Bonney prit l'initiative de faire une petite balade dans les locaux vides de la Péri-Université. En sortant dans le couloir, elle jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction de la porte de Drake, lâchant un soupire presque imperceptible, et descendit les marches deux à deux.

[…]

Le lundi matin, Drake devait être le seul du groupe à avoir suffisamment de motivation pour ne pas lâcher soupires et autres « J'ai pas enviiie ! ». On pouvait le considérer comme l'intello de la bande, ce qui en soi n'était pas totalement faux, bien qu'il n'eût jamais d'attirance particulière pour les études. Ses seuls objectifs se résumaient à la réussite dans la voie qu'il avait choisit, quelle qu'elle fût. Et pour l'heure, cela se révélait être la suite de son père dans la Marine. Nombreux étaient ceux qui riaient ou étaient choqués par l'annonce d'un futur marine au milieu de futurs pirates, mais la motivation de Drake était digne de respect, et un solide argument. Il n'avait jamais eu en tête le fait de pourchasser les pirates. Loin de là, même. Son véritable désir était de découvrir ce que les gens appelaient conventionnellement « la Justice ». Drake se foutait éperdument des conneries que la masse normalisait, mais il avait un désir d'aller au fond des choses, de voir et de savoir si cette « Justice » était bien réelle, ou si elle n'était qu'humaine. Si l'on devait définir cette volonté en un mot, ce serait avec « curiosité ». Rien, absolument rien d'autre. Drake était un adolescent humble, qui ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être le meilleur ou le plus reconnu des hommes. Simplement, il se faisait un devoir de comprendre la face réelle des choses. Il avait une sainte horreur des clichés, ou autre convention ; ce qu'il voulait, c'était la vérité. Si cela passait par le fait de devenir officier dans la Marine, il n'hésiterait pas une minute ; au plus profond de son être, il savait qu'il serait déçu, restait à savoir à quelle échelle. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était qu'il avait prévu une bouée de sauvetage. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il s'était juré de ne pas y penser, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que son intérêt pour cette caste l'attirait indéniablement. Seuls Kidd et Bonney étaient au courant.

[…]

La rose se passa une main dans les cheveux ; restant quelques secondes encore allongée sur le canapé de cuir, elle soupira longuement. L'horloge indiquait les 6h15. Il allait bientôt être l'heure de retrouver Drake. Elle se redressa péniblement, frottant ses yeux, et étirant ses bras, faisant craquer les os de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis, traînant un peu des pieds, elle commença à se diriger vers le couloir ivoire menant à l'aile 1. Lorsque Bonney eut atteint le hall principal, plusieurs bruits et ricanements attirèrent son attention. Malgré l'obscurité encore épaisse, la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à discerner un groupe d'étudiants, à côté du panneau d'information. Haussant les sourcils, la L2 continua à avancer, pressant un peu son pas, mais ceci à sa parfaite inconscience. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres des élèves, l'un d'entre eux écarquilla les yeux, et gueula à ses camarades :

« -Eh, regardez tous ! C'est sa pote, non ? »

Fidèle à elle-même, la jeune fille étira un large sourire, sans même chercher à savoir de quoi pouvait bien parler ses vis-à vis.

« - Un souci, la bleusaille ? »

Un petit blanc s'en suivi, puis le groupe se mit à ricaner. Bonney plissa les yeux, et serra les poings, attendant la suite, et surtout, faisant au mieux pour se contrôler comme Drake lui avait apprit.

« -Hin hin, c'est nous que tu traites de bleusaille, Chibi-Kawaï* ? »

Ouhla ! Si vous cherchiez comment rendre folle de rage Jewerly Bonney… La jeune fille eut un moment de flottement, puis les craquements des os de ses doigts résonnèrent dans le silence. L'étudiante souffla :

« -Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

La plupart des personnes présentes déglutie, mais le provocateur enchaîna, le sourire narquois, et le ton serein et assuré.

« -Chibi-Kawaï ! Ce nom te va à ravir, tu trouves pas ? »

-Je trouve surtout que t'es de trop dans cette pièce. »

Bonney allait lui sauter dessus, mais le garçon enchaîna immédiatement, et ce qu'il lui dit la stoppa net.

« -Pourtant, avec ta tafiole de chef, c'est plutôt normal ! »

Ces mots glacèrent le sang de la jeune fille. Un fort relâchement se manifesta dans le groupe, en constatant la réussite totale de la provocation. Le meneur souffla un « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » à sa bande, et s'approcha de Bonney. L'étudiante ne fit pas un geste, fixant simplement le regard de son vis-à vis d'un air se voulant dur ; à vrai dire, elle était complètement désemparée, tant c'était futile et incompréhensible. Le garçon se posta juste devant elle, la détaillant de haut en bas, et lâcha un petit rire enfantin.

« -Ouais, ça paraît évident maintenant ; un mec qui traîne avec une nana en mode « Girly rose power », ça pouvait être qu'une pédale.

-Ouais, lança un autre, soudainement assuré, en fait il se la joue, mais c'est qu'un connard de suceur ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, Bonney ne réagissait toujours pas. Tentant de se reprendre, elle insista dans son expression, y mettant une rage significative. Le meneur eut un instant d'hésitation, puis reprit en riant.

« -Quoi ! T'es pas au courant ? T'aurais pu le comprendre, il t'a jamais touché… »

Le garçon saisit la mâchoire de la L2, et la tira violemment vers lui.

« -… Et pourtant, t'es super bonne ! »

Les clameurs allèrent croissants, les rires aussi. Le type ricana, et tout-à coup, se pencha sur Bonney, toutes lèvres dehors, lorsqu'un poing s'écrasa sur sa joue. Les cris se stoppèrent, l'élève tituba sur quelques mètres. Portant une main à sa bouche, il découvrit que du sang s'en échappait abondement, et jeta un regard noir à la rose. Celle-ci était haletante, complètement hors d'elle.

« -Kidd ?! Kidd une pédale ?! »

Son poing s'abattit à nouveau sur le visage du meneur.

« -T'as pas la moindre idée de qui il est, enfoiré ! »

Coup de pied à l'estomac.

« -Comment est-ce qu'une pauvre merde comme toi peut dire que le meilleur type de ce monde est une pédale ?! »

Coup de coude entre les omoplates.

« -Tu vaux pas le tiers de la moitié du centième de ce qu'il est, et tu veux lui donner des leçons ?! »

Elle saisit la tête du garçon, complètement sonné, et le visage en sang, et le força à la regarder.

« -Ecoute moi bien, pauvre connard, si jamais je t'entends encore, toi et ta bande de couilles molles, je te jure, sur mon futur titre de Reine des Pirates, que je t'arrache les yeux, la langue et les burnes, que je les brûle, et que je te donne à bouffer aux prisonniers d'Impel Down, t'as compris ?! »

Puis, se rapprochant encore pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre, elle chuchota :

« -Mais de toutes manières, je doute que tu sois con au point de dire à tout le monde que tu t'es fait battre par « une nana en mode « Girly rose power » ». J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire quant à ton silence ? »

Entre deux soubresauts, l'élève acquiesça. Bonney le lâcha, et lança un regard plus que significatif au reste de la bande. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, et déguerpie en vitesse.

Le calme revenue, la jeune fille eut quelques instants d'égarement dans ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête, et passa ses mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux. Son regard tomba soudainement sur le panneau d'annonce du hall. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été caché par le groupe, mais maintenant, il était parfaitement visible. Bonney attendit une demi-seconde, puis s'avança vers le mur. Ses doigts tremblaient encore de colère, et les battements de son cœur allaient croissant. Puis plus rien. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mètres que la jeune fille voyait nettement les composants du panneau, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, se persuadant d'une quelconque mauvaise vision. Lorsque ses jambes et son buste entrèrent en collision avec le marbre, qu'aucun de ses pieds ne purent avancer davantage, une boule se bloqua dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir. Toutes ses pensées, tantôt excessivement actives, s'immobilisèrent instantanément, laissant place à l'horreur du tridimensionnel.

[…]

Drake s'était levé aux aurores, vers 6h10. Après s'être préparé, il s'était immédiatement rendu vers l'appartement de Bonney, à quelques chambres de la sienne, mais la jeune fille semblait l'avoir déjà quitté. Généralement, l'un venait chercher l'autre, et partait ensuite retrouver le reste du groupe, mais ce matin, l'étudiante n'avait pas répondu aux appels de son ami. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis entreprit de descendre dans le hall, espérant y retrouver son amie. Le mouvement scolaire n'était pas encore actif, ce qui ravi considérablement l'étudiant. Descendant les marches silencieusement, Drake se mit soudain à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Bonney. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de penser à ça, mais ce matin…

« -Bonney ? »

Le grand hall s'exposait à peine à sa vue, que déjà, la silhouette si familière de sa camarade s'y présentait. La jeune fille semblait immobile, comme paralysée. Drake avait pensé qu'elle chercherait à le surprendre, mais finalement, il la trouva médusée devant le panneau servant à afficher les informations à destination des élèves.

« -Bonney ! Répéta t-il plus vivement »

Le rose ne bougeait toujours pas. L'inquiétude envahit Drake. Il descendit rapidement les dernières marches, et accéléra le pas en direction de son amie.

« -Bonney, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se pa… »

Il avait suivit son regard, et le visuel l'avait glacé. Sur la pancarte, une vingtaine de photos de Kidd et Killer étaient agrafées, les montrant s'embrassant, se caressant, leurs expressions figées en pleine extase. Drake serra les dents et les poings.

« -Qui a fait ça ? Grinça Bonney

-Je… n'en ai aucune idée.

-Mais merde Drake, c'est toi le cerveau, alors fais marcher ta matière grise : QUI a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?

-JE N'EN AI AUCUNE IDÉE ! »

Bonney retint son souffle. Drake tremblait légèrement, ses muscles semblaient tétanisés. Il baissa les yeux, prenant le temps d'inspirer, puis se tourna vers la L2, et lui chuchota.

« -Pardon, je ne voulais pas crier. C'est juste que… »

Il hésita. Bonney secoua la tête, comprenant aisément ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle tendit une main vers le panneau, et arracha sauvagement le papier.

« -Il doit y en avoir d'autres. Chaque hall a son panneau, les couloirs aussi, souffla le brun

-On va tous les faire, alors. On peut pas laisser les gens voir ça, ce serait… »

Drake lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle poursuivit difficilement.

« -Ce serait dramatique. »

Tout en disant cela, la jeune fille ne savait pas précisément pour qui ça le serait. Pour Kidd ? Ou pour tous les étudiants qui subiraient son courroux ?

[…]

Les paupières de Killer s'abaissèrent lentement. L'astre solaire naissant continua de brûler quelques secondes encore sur ses rétines, ouvrant la porte de l'imaginaire sous les coups des faisceaux jaunes, rouges, orangés, violets… Le souffle de Kidd caressait sa nuque, tandis que ses bras, refermés sur son ventre, le réchauffait agréablement. Killer détourna lentement son regard de l'horizon matinal, pour le ramener sur le visage de son amant. Celui-ci dormait toujours ; son air grave ou moqueur du jour laissait place à une infinie tendresse la nuit. Le blond dégagea doucement une de ses mains des doigts de Kidd pour venir caresser la joue pâle, et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou. _Après avoir quitté le Tō, aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avaient voulu retourner dans les bâtiments de Mori. En passant devant l'escalier de fer menant aux toits, Kidd soupira en rigolant, comme si cela avait été une évidence, et mains dans les poches, débuta sa marche vers la plateforme. Killer sourit à son tour, observant quelques instants la silhouette du L2, puis courut en direction du mur, sautant pour s'accrocher à la rambarde, pour se retrouver en une dizaine de secondes sur le toit de verdure. Kidd arriva juste après ; le blond lui envoya un regard satisfait et goguenard, ce qui lui valu une prise au cou qui l'envoya valser au sol. Levant les yeux vers l'étudiant, il découvrit alors son regard ironique._

_« -Un / Zéro ! »_

_Dans un ricanement, le jeune homme se mit à courir vers l'autre bout de la plateforme, supposant un défi que le lycéen était destiné à perdre. Ce dernier se releva, un peu secoué par sa chute, mais plutôt que de s'énerver, il eut une idée. Kidd atteint l'autre bord du toit, et se retourna. Mais au lieu d'apercevoir Killer lui sauter dessus, le rouge aux joues et haletant de colère comme il l'avait imaginé, seul le manteau de nuit s'offrit à sa vue. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit quelques pas de côté, simple reflex préventif ; quand soudain, un éclair fusa derrière lui. Effectivement, Killer lui avait sauté dessus, mais pas dans le bon contexte. Ce foutu gamin avait longé la paroi, s'accrochant aux barreaux métalliques des fenêtres, pour arriver dos à l'étudiant, et le plaquer au sol._

_« -Un partout. Lui avait-il chuchoté »_

_Kidd leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, et prit celle du blond entre ses mains. Après avoir longuement regardé ses iris bleu-gris, il l'embrassa rapidement, puis plus intensément. Cela ne dura qu'une paire de secondes, mais l'impact psychique était toujours aussi fort. La nuit était bien avancée ; il devait être aux alentours de 23h, et malgré le renouvellement hebdomadaire, les deux élèves se foutaient royalement du lundi à venir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'instant présent. Kidd se cala contre le mur de l'accès interne au bâtiment, là où il avait pour la première fois goûté au corps de Killer, bien que ce n'eut été que des prémices. Le blond s'avança vers lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses ; à sa surprise, l'étudiant le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, et ferma les yeux, inhalant le parfum envoûtant du jeune garçon. Ce dernier ne dit rien, puis referma ses bras autour de la tignasse enflammée, caressant distraitement les mèches rebelles. Ce genre d'étreinte, sa mère lui en avait fait vivre quelques unes, lorsqu'il était encore tout petit, mais il ne se souvenait pas que la douceur fût aussi intense que celle qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Les souvenirs remontant, il resserra son emprise. Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Kidd se recula, et sourit à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci étira légèrement ses lèvres, et se retourna pour venir s'adosser contre le roux. Kidd passa ses bras autour de sa taille, enlaçant ses doigts dans ceux du blond, et déposa un baiser maladroit dans son cou. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Killer se réveilla le premier, lorsque les premières lueurs matinales vinrent chauffer son visage.__ Il était maintenant 6h15.__ Le soleil lui transperça les yeux, mais il ne les détourna pas._ Soudain, Killer sentit l'étudiant bouger sous lui. Il se redressa un peu, et se retournant, lui sourit en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. Kidd dut se détourner un peu, recevant la lumière de l'aurore en pleines mirettes, mais s'accoutumant, il put distinguer la silhouette noircit du lycéen se dessiner en flou sur l'horizon rougit. Cette vision dès le réveil le fit déglutir ; c'était ennuyeux, de désirer une personne à ce point à peine les paupières ouvertes.

« -Bonjour !

-S'lut ! »

Le blond se pencha sur les lèvres fines, celles-ci s'étirant davantage. Puis il sauta sur ses pieds, et tendit la main. Kidd donna un coup dedans, et se releva d'un bond. Killer ricana un peu, puis fit face au lever du soleil. Deux bras se refermèrent sur son ventre, et une tête vint prendre appui sur son épaule. L'étreinte dura plusieurs instants, puis, lorsque la boule de feu commença à certifier d'un horaire avancé, Kidd lâcha son vis-à vis, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, et lui demanda :

« -Tu veux aller en cours ? Ou tu préfères sécher ? »

L'interpellé lâcha l'horizon du regard, et planta son regard de glace dans celui de braise.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai une question. »

Kidd rigola, et haussa les épaules.

« -On sait jamais. Vu les notes que tu te payes, t'aurai p't'et'e préféré te poser en classe. »

Killer rigola à son tour.

« -Ça reste quand même très superflu, comme question !

-Mouais ! »

Le roux jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol, et donna un coup de coude au lycéen.

« -'Y a ni escalier, ni fenêtres à barreaux, ce coup-ci. »

L'interpellé soupira, et regarda à son tour en bas.

« -Hmm, tu y vas aussi, j'espère ?

-Ça, ça dépend que de toi, gamin ! »

Puis, voyant le blond sourire et regarder à nouveau vers le sol, il s'approcha, serrant les dents et l'air grave, et lui murmura :

« -'Fais tout de même gaffe, OK ? J'voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Killer fit immédiatement volte-face, découvrant le faciès un peu tendu de son vis-à vis ; il eut un léger rictus, et fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à l'extrême bordure de la plateforme.

« -Sale gosse insolent ! Rigola Kidd »

Le blond haussa les épaules, puis prit le temps de contempler un instant la silhouette majestueuse, et retenant son souffle, se laissa tomber. Kidd s'avança rapidement, mi-inquiet, mi-amusé, et jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol. Killer se réceptionna silencieusement, et se releva, satisfait. Levant les yeux vers le toit, il sourit légèrement au leader, croisant les bras pour lui signifier que c'était son tour. Le roux sourit. Son regard détailla quelques instants le corps du blond, se mordant la lèvre sous le frisson d'excitation.

« -Ne me prends pas trop de haut, tu veux ? Lança Killer, un sourire en coin

-'Me donne pas d'ordre, tu veux ? Rétorqua Kidd du tac-au-tac »

Killer s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche ; puis, il ferma les yeux. Ses souvenirs sur trois jours le submergèrent, lui repassant toutes les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé. Puis, une image vint se fixer à lui : ce n'était pas un vécu, mais un rêve. Il s'agissait d'un regard. Une simple vue sur deux yeux, imperturbablement fixes, mais dont la noirceur et le froid avait glacé Killer jusqu'au os, et en se réveillant, il avait comprit que c'était les siens, d'yeux. C'était cette nuit même qu'il avait fait ce rêve, serré contre Kidd. Il avait rêvé de son propre regard. Il allait réfléchir plus profondément, lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres moelleuses et chaudes fondre sur les siennes. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, presque surpris, le visage pâle et les paupières closes de Kidd l'accueillirent. Achevant le baiser, l'étudiant se recula. Killer continua de le fixer un peu, puis l'un des bras du roux vint l'enserrer à la taille. Il enroula alors les siens autour de son cou, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, presque sauvagement. Le blond enfoui son regard dans la nuque, et inhala son odeur. Le parfum de quelqu'un qu'on aime a vraiment un impact terrifiant.

« -J'ai rêvé de quelque chose d'étrange, cette nuit. Tout était noir, et il y avait deux sphères au milieu.

-Ah ? »

Kidd força Killer à le regarder, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer.

« -C'était… mon regard. Enfin mes yeux.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-En fait, je ne suis pas sûr, mais avec ce qui s'est passé après, je crois que c'était le mien.

-Bon. »

Kidd caressa distraitement les mèches dorées.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

-Rien. Enfin, je me regardais moi-même. Je crois que… ça me pétrifiait. J'avais mal partout, je ressentais de la douleur… Je crois. »

Le roux réfléchit quelques instants. Au lycée, il avait passé les trois quarts des cours de philo' à dormir, et la totalité des cours de psycho' à sécher ; aussi, lui parler de rêve à décoder, ça revenait à lui parler de faire carrière dans la Marine : tout simplement incompréhensible !

« -Mais après… »

Kidd releva les yeux, découvrant le regard voilé de Killer.

« -Après tout est devenu chaud.

-Chaud ?

-Oui. Il y avait de la lumière, ça a tout éclairé alentour. Et puis, un vent rouge est venu envelopper mon regard. Je me suis senti… fondre. Ou tomber. Et puis plus rien. Je n'avais plus mal, c'était… Il n'y avait plus rien, je n'avais plus rien ! »

Le L2 ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis, voyant les traits du blond se tendre, sourit et lança :

« -Ça, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies pu tomber. »

Le blond releva les yeux. Son vis-à-vis enchaîna en rigolant.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je t'aurais forcément rattrapé ! »

Killer sentit le rouge envahir son visage, et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Kidd rigola encore, et passa sa main dans les fils d'or. Le blond sourit, et lança en plantant ses yeux dans les deux rubis.

« -En fait, je crois que ce vent, cette lumière, cette chaleur… Eh bien, c'était toi ! »

Kidd fut paralysé sur place.

« -Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense… que si ce regard était le mien, ce phénomène qui m'a guéri, ça devait être toi ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais aucun n'en fut gêné. Il faut dire que l'heure n'était pas à l'embarras. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Killer sourit, et dit doucement :

« -Dix années de silence. Dix secondes de bruit. Je reconnais bien là l'absurdité de la vie. »

Kidd fronça les sourcils, encore un peu sous le choc.

« -De quoi ?

-Non, rien ! C'est pas important ! »

Le roux n'insista pas. La main de son prochain s'avança timidement, attendant une sorte de permission. Kidd baissa la tête pour l'observer, puis la saisit, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

« -Tu veux que je te dises ? C'est n'importe quoi, ton rêve ! »

Killer rigola, donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Kidd. Celui-ci rigola à son tour, puis plaqua son autre main sur la joue du blond. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau. C'était foutrement romantique, et malheureusement, l'un comme l'autre ne supportait pas ça. Une chance qu'ils soient les vecteurs, et pas les observateurs... Le blond repensa à sa nuit, puis soupira, haussant les sourcils.

« -Quoi ?

-Il est 7h moins le quart.

-Et alors ?

-Allons manger. On doit aller en cours, après ! »

Kidd manqua de s'étouffer.

« -C'est une blague, j'espère ?! »

Killer éclata de rire, et commença à se diriger vers l'aile 2. Le roux le regarda s'éloigner, médusé.

« -Nan mais attends : t'es sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que les cours peuvent bien avoir d'aussi stimulant ?! On est lundi matin, quoi ! EH ! »

Le blond marchait toujours, puis se retournant, il haussa les épaules, adressant un clin d'œil à son amant. Kidd hésita à le stopper. Killer n'avait rien du type qui s'intéresse à la caste scolaire, et encore moins sociale, alors à moins d'un truc relativement important… Lâchant un long soupir, le leader alluma une cigarette, et partit à la suite de son lycéen.

[…]

Killer évolua assez rapidement vers les bâtiments. Puis, en passant devant l'aile 1, il décida de faire un crochet par sa chambre, au moins pour prendre ses affaires, voire se changer, parce que ses habits, datant de la veille, étaient encore tachés de sang à plusieurs endroits. Kidd le suivait silencieusement, se contentant de l'observer avec envie ; afin d'éviter les éventuels premiers levés et leur moue désagréable, les deux élèves avaient contourné le bâtiment, et emprunté l'escalier de secours. Idée de Kidd. Le blond n'avait pu cacher son étonnement en découvrant qu'il y avait effectivement un escalier contre la façade adjacente à la sienne. Après tout, il n'avait jamais utilisé que la force de ses bras pour atteindre le bas du bâtiment, autrement que via l'escalier interne. Ça lui avait valu quelques ricanements de la part de Kidd, mais bon. En revanche, ce dernier perdit rapidement son sourire en constatant que, non seulement Killer s'arrêtait au même étage que lui, mais qu'en plus, ils étaient exactement à 65 mètres l'un de l'autre. Le leader était dingue.

« -Ils sont en train de me dire que depuis 2 ans, et encore l'an prochain, on était sur le même palier [Cf. Bonus], et que malgré ça, on s'est JAMAIS croisé ?! »

Killer serra lui aussi les dents, frustré par la découverte. Kidd inspira un bon coup.

« -Bon ! Bah au secours, quoi ! »

Le blond rigola légèrement ; il se sentait un peu ridicule d'avoir omis ce détail d'importance, mais il faut dire aussi qu'auparavant, il n'avait jamais porté que du dégoût à l'aspect social de son environnement, bien qu'il en fut le principal. Dans un registre plus égalitaire, on aurait également put dire qu'il y avait d'un côté l'asocial, et de l'autre, l'indifférent ; tout était ainsi dit. Kidd occupait la chambre 9327, mais les numéros des chambres de même centaine, dizaine et unité étant face à face, les deux appartements se trouvaient quasiment à côté. Le roux secoua la tête, en soupirant bruyamment. Il se saisit de son trousseau de clefs, dans la poche arrière de son jean, et se mit en quête de la bonne. Killer le regardait faire ; même ça, ça engendrait tout un tas de fascinations diverses chez lui. Sa propre bêtise lui fit secouer la tête, et il se détourna rapidement de l'étudiant pour se diriger vers sa porte.

« -Eh ! »

Le blond s'arrêta, détournant son visage d'un quart vers Kidd.

« -Tu manges avec nous, ce matin ? »

La question laissa de marbre le lycéen. Il fit tout de suite volte-face, et se retrouva nez-à nez avec le L2. Celui-ci sourit.

« -Il est p't'et'e temps de faire connaissance avec les autres, non ?

-C'est important ? »

Le ton réticent s'étant bien fait entendre, Kidd réfléchit quelques instants, puis reprit en riant.

« -Ouais, bof, t'as raison. »

Il se rapprocha davantage, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Killer ; celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle brûler sur sa nuque.

« -Alors restes avec moi aujourd'hui ! Murmura t-il »

Le regard métallique détailla rapidement celui de son pair, puis ses lèvres fines. Il allait répondre, lorsque Kidd se saisit de sa bouche, l'embrassant avidement. Killer se laissa entraîner dans la frénésie, puis un frisson le traversa, se souvenant qu'ils étaient au beau milieu du couloir, exposés à la vue de tous. Sa seconde réaction fut de s'étonner de sa première. Était-ce de la gêne dans son raisonnement ? Kidd le pressant contre le mur pour venir se coller à lui et dévorer son cou, il chassa rapidement ses pensées, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations copieusement offertes. Une de ses mains parcourant les mèches brûlantes, il chercha à l'aveugle avec l'autre la poignée de son appartement, mais celle-ci étant toujours fermée, il dut se retourner, péniblement tant l'autre l'assaillait de baisers enflammés. Une fois ouverte, Killer retint un soupire de soulagement, et se retourna pour agripper la nuque de Kidd, happant ses lèvres au passage, et l'entraînant dans sa chambre. Le désir croissait en eux, si bien qu'ils en oublièrent le jour, l'horaire, et la situation. Quand soudain, un cri interpella Killer, qui, avant de pénétrer totalement dans la pièce, reconnu une silhouette familière progresser vers eux. Il ignorait alors tout de son inquiétude, en vérité plus que fondée.

[…]

Drake avait réparti les tâches. Bonney se chargerait des ailes 1, 3 et 4, et lui, de l'aile 2, ainsi que de l'extérieur. Il fallait que tout soit fini d'ici une demi-heure, sans quoi, les images compromettantes seraient diffusées à travers toute l'université, et ce serait le scandale. Bonney avait arpenté Mori avec rapidité et efficacité, n'omettant aucun panneau, étant même allée jusqu'à inspecter brièvement chaque casier personnel, mais apparemment, l'auteur de cet acte dégueulasse n'avait investi que les panneaux d'affichages, ce qui en soi aurait été déjà trop largement suffisant sans l'intervention des deux L2. Drake avait parcouru l'aile 2 de long en large, inspectant chaque salle de classe, ainsi que toutes les salles de profs, les bureaux de la vie scolaire et les infirmeries. L'extérieur s'était avéré beaucoup plus compliqué, du fait des nombreux jardins comportant de nombreuses surfaces destinées à accueillir de nombreuses images. Le brun avait longuement parcouru les allées, regardant partout, à la limite de perdre son calme, et le nombre de résidus trouvé surpassait ce qu'il avait estimé. Heureusement, chacun des deux élèves eut finit sa tâche à temps. Bonney respirait difficilement, à force d'avoir monté et descendu sans cesse les escaliers des bâtiments, et n'avait pas prit le temps de souffler de tout le trajet. Elle retrouva Drake dans le jardin intérieur, complètement essoufflée.

« -Tu as tout ? Demanda Drake

-Oui… Je crois ! »

La jeune fille montra la grosse boule de papier froissée ; elle en avait mal au cœur tellement l'action était sordide, et le nombre de photos différentes certifiait d'un pervers fini.

« -Bon, je me charge de faire disparaître tout ça. De ton côté…

-Woh woh woh, deux secondes, là ! Je viens de me payer... 46000 étages, des... millions de marches ! 'Y a même des coins que j'avais jamais vu, alors... laisse moi souffler ! »

Drake serra les dents, et s'assit à côté de la rose.

« -Les autres élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Je-sais ! »

Inspirant profondément, la L2 se redressa, et interrogea du regard le brun, en attente de la suite.

« -Je disais donc que de ton côté, tu vas aller prévenir Kidd.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux le mettre au courant ?!

-Tu préfères ne rien dire ? »

Bonney secoua la tête après réflexion.

« -Ce serait pire, j'imagine.

-Le mot est faible ; mieux vaut anticiper. Et quand bien même nos inquiétudes s'avéreraient infondées, ce ne sera pas vain. »

La rose se mordit la joue, puis acquiesça.

« -Où est-ce qu'il est, d'après toi ?

-Je suppose qu'il est vers les dortoirs, au bâtiment 1 ; peut-être même dans sa chambre. S'il n'a pas pensé à faire le mur, bien sûr !

-Bien sûr ! Pff, je vais devoir me retaper les 4 étages, génial !

-Arrêtes un peu de râler, tu veux ? Vois un peu dans quelle situation on est ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te plaindre ! »

La rose allait répliquer, mais elle se ravisa, prenant conscience de la véracité des propos de son ami.

« -On se retrouve où ?

-Derrière les selfs. La cour où circulent les cuisiniers n'est pas fréquentée des élèves. On sera tranquille pour parler. De mon côté, je vais retrouver quelqu'un qui pourra nous renseigner, au cas où les rumeurs auraient déjà fusé. »

Bonney déglutit en repensant à la bande qu'elle avait croisée dans le hall, croisant les doigts pour que ses menaces aient été fructueuses.

« -D'accord, à tout de suite ! »

Les deux compères se séparèrent rapidement. Drake jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amie, et disparut à son tour en direction de l'aile 4.

[…]

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva au 4ème étage, il était près de 7h. Grommelant à l'encontre des marches en trop grand nombre, elle soupira de soulagement en atteignant enfin le couloir. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut Kidd et Killer. Heureuse de les avoir rapidement trouvés, elle se dirigea vers eux, puis marqua un temps d'arrêt, les voyant s'embrasser frénétiquement. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux avant de se mordre les lèvres, le rouge lui montant au visage. Ils allaient rentrer dans l'appartement, quand Bonney revint à la réalité, et se rua vers eux.

« -EH ! Kidd, attends ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna, haletant, et fronça les sourcils en voyant son amie débouler, les joues rougies, et l'air mi-inquiet, mi-mielleux.

« -Bonney ? »

La susnommée s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Killer lui jeta un regard sombre, tentant de stabiliser son expression en quelque chose au plus près du normal. Il braqua ses prunelles bleu-gris sur la rose, écoutant avec attention.

« -Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement. C'est très important ! »

Kidd eut un instant d'arrêt, puis sourit en haussant un sourcil.

« -Ça peut vraiment pas attendre ?

-Non, vraiment pas. »

Le roux perdit son sourire en voyant l'expression de son amie. Son regard était grave, trop grave, et bien qu'il n'ait été que rarement apparenté au faciès de la jeune fille, Kidd en savait long dessus, et ce qu'il supposait était effectivement notable la plupart du temps. A chaque fois, même. L'étudiant réfléchit rapidement ; il n'avait pas envie de quitter Killer, mais il ne voulait pas non plus tourner le dos à son amie.

« -Vas-y ! »

Les deux L2 se retournèrent vers le lycéen. Kidd l'interrogea du regard.

« -Puisque ça a l'air important, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Le roux allait acquiescer, mais Bonney surenchérit immédiatement, stoppant net les deux garçons.

« -Ça te concerne aussi, Killer. Vous devez venir tout les deux. »

Le blond resta de marbre. Serrant les poings devant l'inquiétude apparente de la jeune fille, et celle grandissante de son amant, il était certain que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Une hésitation imperceptible laissa transparaître sa rapide analyse de situation, puis, il hocha silencieusement la tête.

« -Bon ! On te suit ! Lança le leader en soupirant

-Vite, avant que les couloirs se remplissent. »

Le fait que l'étudiante veuille à tout prix éviter la masse accentua au plus le trouble du lycéen. Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio se retrouvait dans la cour arrière des selfs. Drake l'y attendait, les bras croisés, et l'air mal à l'aise. Bonney était complètement vidée, et c'était compréhensible après tous les étages qu'elle avait monté et descendu...

« -Déjà fatiguée, Jewerly ? Lança narquoisement Kidd en se retournant vers elle

-La... ferme, crétin ! »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, puis reprenant un air sérieux, s'avança vers son ami, et lui demanda brutalement :

« -On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi, le problème ? »

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Bonney, qui secoua la tête, lui indiquant qu'elle ne les avait pas encore mis au jus. Prenant une brève inspiration, il invita les deux nouveaux arrivants à s'asseoir ; cela fait, il planta ses yeux successivement dans ceux de son chef, puis dans ceux du lycéen, et se lança du ton le plus calme dont il était capable.

« -Bonney a trouvé quelque chose ce matin. C'était dans le hall de l'aile 1, et après recherche, il y en avait dans toute la péri'. »

Kidd fronça les sourcils, Killer ne bougeait toujours pas. Drake plissa les yeux nerveusement, puis sortit un morceau de papier froissé de sa poche intérieur. Bonney croisa les bras, puis se mit à faire voler les ongles de sa main droite. Au bout d'un moment, l'hésitation du brun commençait à sérieusement agacer le leader.

« -BON ! On va pas y passer la nuit ! Donne-moi ce truc ! »

Le blond avait beau ne rien dire, il n'en pensait pas moins. Kidd se saisit de la feuille sous les regards confus des deux autres étudiants, et la déplia, les sourcils toujours froncés. Puis, plus rien. La peau déjà pâle blêmit davantage. Drake baissa les yeux, Bonney sentit les larmes lui monter tant elle était mal à l'aise. Killer ne comprenait pas. Il se leva sans un bruit, et passa derrière le roux, toujours paralysé devant l'image. En apercevant son visage et celui de Kidd figés en pleine extase, il comprit immédiatement. La jeune fille guettait du coin de l'œil sa réaction, mais au lieu de le voir tituber et se rasseoir comme elle l'avait imaginé, le garçon ne bougea pas, gardant son regard braqué sur la feuille.

En vérité, malgré son air solide, il se sentait au-delà de la gêne, de l'humiliation. Il était écrasé. En soi, être le centre d'attention ne l'avait jamais intéressé, ou même préoccupé, et il avait plusieurs fois eu à subir la circulation de sa photo, voire même de photomontages, dans les classes supérieures ou inférieures, mais ça ne restait que des fantasmes de pauvres idiotes se pensant amoureuses, des groupies pures et dures l'ayant représenté en train de les embrasser, ou de leur tenir la main, alors que là… Entre le « complot » de Spandam, et maintenant, cette attaque psychologique, autrui semblait avoir remarqué, et amplement profité, d'une apparente baisse d'autorité du garçon. Depuis un moment déjà, il ne se sentait pas près à vivre ce genre de nouveaux sentiments, et celui-ci encore moins. Tous ceux que Kidd lui avait fait découvrir l'avaient déjà comblé, mais aussi, l'avaient désarçonné, et contraint à changer sa façon d'appréhender le monde, de s'y fondre ; alors avoir tenté de briser son blindage pour ensuite recevoir autant de chocs désagréables… Non, vraiment. Et pourtant, il était persuadé que quelques temps auparavant, il n'y aurait accordé aucune importance, parce qu'il aurait trouvé et anéanti les auteurs tout de suite après, et il n'y aurait pas eu de vague. Et quand bien même, les dires auraient glissé, il ne s'en serait pas formalisé ; il aurait fait valoir son indifférence face à la mort de son prochain par un cours pratique, et voilà tout. Mais là, en ce moment, à cet instant précis, il ne s'en sentait ni l'envie, ni la force. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en jeu, et ce quelqu'un n'était pas le premier venu : c'était Kidd. Quand il avait eu affaire à Capone et sa bande dans les couloirs, Kidd était intervenu. Lors de l'attaque des étudiants menés par Spandam, Kidd avait réagit. Et sur les photos, Kidd était présent. Ça ne tenait plus à lui seul : l'homme qu'il aimait était impliqué, et il ne pouvait rien faire sans que ça ait des répercussions sur lui. Il était pieds et poings liés pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, la première étant les sentiments dévastateurs qu'il éprouvait pour Kidd. La voix de Drake le sortit de ses pensées.

« -Normalement, nous avons retiré toutes les photos, et par chance, il n'y en avait que sur les panneaux d'affichages.

-Normalement ? Par chance ? Articula sèchement Kidd »

Les deux étudiants frémirent sous l'intonation glaciale.

« -Vous en avez fait quoi ? Enchaîna t-il »

Bonney jeta un coup d'œil à Drake, qui fixait son chef.

« -Je me suis chargé de les faire disparaître. Une amie m'a aidé.

-Quoi ?! La rose sursauta. Tu as demandé une aide extérieure ?! Nan mais tu es dingue ?! Je croyais que tu voulais seulement lui demander des renseignements ! Et si elle nous trahissait, ta madame ?

-Elle ne le fera pas, coupa Drake d'un ton autoritaire et assuré, je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Mes parents connaissaient sa mère, c'est une fille bien. »

Le jeune homme se leva, suivi du regard par ses pairs, et s'approcha de la porte menant aux cuisines. Sur un mouvement de tête, il invita « l'amie » à les rejoindre. Killer observa attentivement, attendant de pouvoir placer un nom sur la nouvelle arrivante, et c'est lorsque qu'une splendide chevelure brune entra dans son champ de vision qu'il en prit connaissance.

« -Nico Robin ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Bonney. Question renseignement, c'est sûr qu'on peut difficilement faire mieux. Ou pire. »

La jeune femme sourit légèrement en descendant les quelques marches la séparant du parterre de graviers, et hocha la tête en guise de salut général, puis posa son regard sage sur la L2.

« -Drake m'a demandé un service, je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser. J'espère que notre collaboration se fera en bons termes. Bien entendu, je requiers votre discrétion quant à mes amis.

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut dire ça. Parce que c'est censé être discret, comme plan. Alors si l'autre macaque est au courant, on n'est pas dans la m...

-Bonney, calmes toi ! »

Pendant que le trio réglait les quelques tensions, les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés en retrait. Killer détourna son regard de la brune envoûtante, et baissa les yeux sur Kidd. Le regard de braises semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et ce genre d'encombrement ne lui ressemblait pas. Le blond se passa les mains sur le visage, puis tenta de s'asseoir aux côtés de l'étudiant, mais sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte auparavant, la nouvelle l'avait profondément troublée, et tout son corps en était ankylosé. Killer dut faire un effort pour que ses jambes ne le lâchent pas, et s'appuya tant bien que mal au banc, pour enfin s'y affaler. Son épaule effleura celle de son prochain, et la tétanisation qui le dominait le fit frissonner. Le lycéen serra les dents, s'étonnant de l'impact puissant que cette affaire avait sur Kidd. Après hésitation, il posa sa main sur le bras du roux ; il était froid et contracté, tenant toujours le papier froissé. Sans un mot, Killer progressa jusqu'à la paume, et saisit l'image par le dessous. Puis, l'extirpa des mains tremblantes du leader aux cheveux de feu. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, et tourna la tête d'un quart, mais gardant les yeux baissés. Le blond ne dit rien, attendant qu'il parle le premier. Puis, à sa surprise, l'étudiant glissa sa main dans celle de Killer, toujours posée sur son bras, et y entrelaça ses doigts.

« -Tu le crois, toi ? Des enflures pareilles ? »

Le lycéen ne lâchait pas des yeux le regard perdu au sol.

« -Je le crois pas, moi ! Y a des types assez lâches pour faire ça ! Nom de Dieu, si je les avais sous la main… »

Kidd secoua la tête. La pression croissait sur sa prise, mais le blond ne releva pas, accentuant également la sienne.

« -Je te jure ! S'ils croient que c'est comme ça qu'ils vont s'en sortir sur Grand Line… Les cons ! Si je les avais devant moi, je leur apprendrais à vivre, à réagir comme des vrais ! »

Killer baissa les yeux.

« -Ça n'arrangerait rien ! Ils s'en serviraient pour le retourner contre toi.

-MAIS JE M'EN FOUS, DE ÇA ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, et releva la tête, pour tomber nez-à nez avec le regard de Kidd. Le garçon retint son souffle, lisant toute la détresse dans les prunelles ; maintenant pourpres, elles n'avaient plus rien des brillants rubis de leur première rencontre, mais étaient sombres et ternes, presque poussiéreuses. Killer en déglutit, et ne dit plus un mot. L'étudiant enchaîna, haletant.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peut bien me faire, ce qu'ils disent sur moi ?! J'en ai strictement rien à carrer ; c'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait ce genre de truc, mais j'ai en jamais rien eu à faire, ça m'atteint pas, mais là… »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, Killer ne le lâchait plus des yeux, pétrifié. Kidd passa d'un azur à l'autre, puis secoua la tête, et reprit plus doucement, le regard à nouveau baissé.

« -Là, ça te concerne. Je peux pas laisser ces mecs te faire ça, c'est pas possible. »

Le blond sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« -C'est pas possible, chuchota à nouveau Kidd en prenant sa tête entre ses mains »

Le lycéen n'osa rien dire. Il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, rougis du fait des frictions répétées de son amant. Plus loin, le trio discutait toujours à voix basse, observant d'un œil discret l'évolution du moral des deux garçons, puis Robin décida de prendre la parole. Se rapprochant, elle dit d'un ton très calme.

« -Drake et son amie m'ont racon...

-Bonney ! Lança la visée

-Oui, Bonney. Bref, ils m'ont raconté brièvement l'épisode du conflit mené par Spandam. Après quoi, vous seriez partis les deux, car l'administration arrivait. »

Kidd confirma d'un hochement de tête las.

« -Bon, il est donc à supposer que seuls ceux étant présents sur les lieux auraient pu vous suivre dans le but de démolir votre image publique de cette manière amplement humiliante qu'est la prise photographique.

-Robin, ne dis pas les choses aussi crûment, s'il te plaît.

-A mon avis, il faut creuser de ce côté, faire l'inventaire des personnalités présentes, et voir qui est le plus à même d'avoir fait ça. »

Killer fronça les sourcils, mettant immédiatement sa mémoire en marche. Il fit un rapide sommaire de qui avait été immobilisé, et qui s'était enfui, et cela fait, il ne lui restait que 5 ou 6 personnes. Mais parmi eux, l'évidence même, c'était Spandam.

« -Le meneur… »

Robin le contempla quelques secondes, puis sourit légèrement.

« -Spandam n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que vous puissiez partir tout de suite après. De ce que je comprends, il n'avait même pas anticipé le fait qu'Eustass Kidd ait pu intervenir, donc je ne pense pas. Et puis, même après coup, Drake et Jewerly Bonney sont restés sur les lieux. Ils ont pu contrôler ses mouvements. »

Bonney pouffa en repensant à la tête de rosie quand elle l'avait menacé avec les talons aiguilles de Sadi ; c'était très drôle à voir !

« -Dans tous les cas, reprit Drake, je ne pense pas, enfin nous ne pensons pas qu'il y ait pu y avoir une personne extérieure. Ça ne peut pas être Capone, il se désintéresse complètement de Killer.

-Mais si ce n'est pas non plus Spandam, alors c'est qui ? Demanda hargneusement Bonney, faisant les cent pas »

Killer secoua la tête. Aucun des sbires présent sur place n'aurait pu être assez courageux, ou même assez inventif pour décider de cela seul.

« -A moins que… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Robin.

« -A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une personne totalement extérieure, et qui agissait de son propre chef depuis le début. Elle aura eu vent de l'orchestration de Spandam, et savait que Kidd était sur la défense quant à Killer.

-Mais encore faudrait-il qu'il y est une telle personne ! Et puis, tout miser sur un hasard, c'est un peu gros, quand même. Souffla Bonney »

Les esprits commençaient à chauffer, lorsque les portes claquèrent, s'ouvrant sur deux cuistots, affairés avec des plateaux repas garnis de viennoiseries. Le groupe n'y prêta pas garde, à l'exception de Bonney. Si les cuisiniers commençaient leurs allers-retours, il ne devait pas être loin de 7h15. Robin se recula contre le dossier du banc, et croisa les bras, Drake gardait les yeux au sol, le regard habité de raisonnements, Bonney s'efforça de lâcher des yeux les pains au chocolat, et de retourner à ses hypothèses, et Kidd ressassait ses nombreuses pensées noires. Quant à Killer, ses réflexions se nourrissaient de tous les indices émis par la brune au regard mystérieux.

« -Kidd… »

Le susnommé se redressa vers son amie.

« -Allons retrouver les autres. Ils étaient aussi sur les lieux, ils sauront peut-être ajouter quelque chose. »

Son ton était bas. Elle était encore mal à l'aise quant aux étudiants qu'elle avait croisé en se rendant aux dortoirs ; elle aurait aimé en parler au groupe, mais elle redoutait que cela n'apporte rien, et que Killer et Kidd se sentent encore plus mal. Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement.

« -Je ne veux pas les mettre au courant. Ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses, et honnêtement, je doute qu'ils apportent quelque chose. En plus… Ça les concerne pas. »

Drake et Bonney furent choqués par les paroles de leur leader et meilleur ami. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire dans la hiérarchie. Fallait-il le prendre comme une marque de difficulté, ou comme un ressenti qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ? Les deux compères restèrent silencieux. Robin se leva.

« -Je dois vous laisser ; il faut que je retrouve mes compagnons. »

Elle se retourna vers Killer.

« -Luffy est dans ta classe, n'est-ce pas ? Veux-tu que je lui demande qu'il prenne tes cours de la journée ? »

Le blond comprit qu'elle entendait par là qu'il pouvait sécher pour mieux réfléchir, mais après rapide calcul, il se leva, et marcha quelques pas dans la direction opposée, faisant dos à sa locutrice.

« -Non, merci. Je dois me rendre en cours ; si je suis absent, et que les rumeurs ont déjà progressé, ça pourra être prit comme marque de véracité. Mieux vaux y aller pour démentir.

-Tu veux démentir ? »

Le ton de Kidd était froid et affecté ; Killer regretta ses paroles en un dixième de secondes. Le groupe resta silencieux, et mieux valait.

« -Non, je ne veux pas, mais… »

Il baissa les yeux.

« -Mais pour l'heure, c'est peut-être plus stratégique. Ça nous permettra de voir à quel niveau les informations ont déjà circulé. »

Le jeune homme espéra que cela avait rattrapé sa pensée faussement interprétée. Kidd serra les poings, puis hocha la tête.

« -Ah, d'accord. »

Le calme s'allégea ; l'étudiante en doctorat sourit, et se retourna vers Drake.

« -Tenez moi au courant, chuchota t-elle, j'en ferai de même de mon côté. »

Le brun ferma lentement les yeux en signe d'appréhension, et l'embrassa. Bonney hocha la tête en guise de salut, et se rapprocha de Drake.

« -Ça va aller pour ces deux là ?

-On verra bien. »

Killer brossait nerveusement le sol du pied, attendant n'importe quelle parole de la part du groupe. Puis, la voix de la rose s'éleva.

« -Bon, commençons à nous diriger vers le self. Si on tarde trop, Apoo va encore râler. Déjà qu'il nous soupçonne de leur cacher des choses… Mieux vaut ne pas renforcer l'impression. »

Drake hocha la tête.

« -Kidd ? »

Le roux était immobile, sa poitrine se soulevant seulement au rythme de ses respirations, puis il se leva, et se tourna vers ses amis, mais avant de partir, il détourna sa tête en direction de Killer, toujours de dos.

« -Je suppose… que tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »

Son ton était maintenant glacial et complètement vide. Le blond pressa ses paupières de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer.

« -Non. Je vais aller manger plus tard. Si on arrive ensemble, ça fera suspect. »

Kidd baissa les yeux, et acquiesça silencieusement, puis avança d'un pas décidé vers le self, se forçant à ne pas se retourner. En passant devant ses amis, ceux-ci purent voir ses yeux briller, et sa mâchoire se contracter. Bonney détourna immédiatement son regard, de peur de craquer elle aussi. Drake se passa une main sur le visage, et fit signe à Bonney d'avancer. Puis, se retournant vers Killer, il soupira, et hocha la tête respectueusement, pour ensuite partir à la suite de ses amis. Le blond écouta les pas s'évanouirent au loin. Puis, lorsque le silence fut accompli, il se laissa tomber au sol. Il avait une foutue envie de pleurer, mais n'en fit rien, ne voulant pas laisser la satisfaction à autrui de l'avoir touché. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, prostré au sol, puis se releva tant bien que mal, et partit en direction des dortoirs, l'esprit à nouveau noircit de pensées meurtrières. Elles l'avaient délaissé près de trois jours, et revenaient maintenant à la charge, furieuses, et plus violentes que jamais. Au loin, la bande d'horizon bleuissait progressivement. Les teintes matinales rouge et orange n'étaient que sang sur les rétines charbonneuses, et réveillaient en elles les instincts d'autrefois.

[…]

_Drake hocha la tête, et partit à la suite de ses amis. Le blond était à présent seul, et tout son désarroi le fit lâcher prise. Dans tous les sens du terme. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux compères._

_« -Eh bien, le résultat est au-delà de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tu as bien travaillé ! »_

_La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux, flattée._

_« -C'était plutôt facile. Ils sont d'une naïveté !_

_-Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas de la part du lycéen. J'ai tout de suite remarqué à quel point il pouvait être faible, la première fois qu'on l'a rencontré, mais Kidd… Ça m'a surprit, je ne le croyais pas assez stupide pour être aveuglé par des sentiments._

_-A croire que tout peut arriver. »_

_Le jeune homme sourit, et se retourna vers son acolyte._

_« -Bon, je dois rejoindre mon « groupe » avant que l'on ne remarque mon absence. Ce serait bête de tout faire louper maintenant._

_-Vous avez raison. »_

_Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil en bas, constatant le départ de Killer, et sautèrent au sol._

_« -Je te recontacte pour la suite du plan. Tiens toi prête, mais d'ici là, aucune proximité._

_-Bien, à plus tard ! »_

_Les deux élèves se séparèrent, partant chacun de leur côté, mais le même sourire machiavélique accroché aux lèvres. L'aurore céda bientôt au bleu du zénith, mais il y avait quelque chose de terne dans son azur, comme une intempérie dissimulée entre les nuages. Au loin, l'atmosphère vibrait, mais où que l'on fût sur l'archipel à ce moment, le ciel semblait plus bleu à l'horizon._

* * *

_Chibi-Kawaï : littéralement "Petite mignonne". Ça parle de soi-même, je pense._

_Bon, voilà le chapitre VII publié ! Je sais, ne me gueulez pas dessus, vous saurez **Ze **nom au prochain chapitre, mais pour les petits malins fort en déduction, vous avez peut-être déjà une idée. Si c'est le cas, ne le spoilez pas (dans les reviews, j'entends). Si vous tenez vraiment à vérifier avant la parution du prochain chapitre, il y a toujours moyen de m'envoyer un message privé, mais ne craignez rien : dans tous les cas, je ne vous ferez pas autant attendre que pour "Le ciel est plus bleu à l'horizon" (enfin j'espère)._

_Bref ! Donc au prochain chapitre, le voile (enfin) levé. D'ici là, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et ses pairs ! Merci à _Loan-Luka_ pour son commentaire, ainsi qu'aux autres "habitué(e)s" !_

_Merci à _bibouille39_ (t'as vraiment cru que j'allais pas te citer ?!) pour son soutien et son aide plus que bénéfique au travers de son expérience et de sa gentillesse qui m'ont plus d'une fois sauvé la vie (et ne joue pas les modestes avec moi, hein ! xD). Merci aussi à _Kazoulman_, qui, on peut le dire, m'a beaucoup aidé pour certains descriptifs !_

黒檀シェード


	10. Le silence est d'or

Les notes de musiques s'éclipsèrent une à une. L'agitation provenant des couloirs semblait ne pas déranger le garçon. Un bras sur le visage, Killer fredonnait en boucle l'air de la chanson de la « simple altercation », celle où la chanteuse avait tué un homme. Sans s'arrêter, il releva son bras, et jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier mural ; un court instant de silence suivit, pour ensuite se fondre à nouveau dans la mélodie. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines, deux jours, et six heures et-demi que l'affaire des images avait eu lieu. Enfin, ça, c'était l'information sommaire, car au-delà de cette minimisation, cela faisait trois semaines, deux jours, six heures et dix minutes que Kidd et Killer ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole.

[…]

_Après l'incident de ce fameux lundi matin, l'étudiant était parti manger avec sa bande. Inutile de préciser combien l'ambiance était lourde et brisée à table. Les trois garçons avaient commencé à réellement s'inquiéter quand ils eurent constaté que Bonney ne s'était resservi que deux fois. Drake avait gardé la tête baissé sur son assiette tout le long du repas, les yeux dans le vague, semblant faire marcher ses neurones à deux mille à l'heure. Et Kidd… Kidd. Il n'avait presque pas touché à son petit-déjeuner. Apoo avait tout de suite remarqué que ça n'allait pas de son côté lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés devant le self, mais après que Urouge ait démenti en disant que ça irait certainement mieux une fois à table, il estima qu'il avait sans doute raison. Inutile de vous dire combien ils étaient loin de la vérité. Malgré les sommations de ses camarades, Kidd avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas faim, et que tout allait bien, mais son air défait l'avait déjà trahi depuis longtemps. Bonney mangeait silencieusement ; Urouge prenait de ses nouvelles toutes les cinq minutes, lui proposant même de lui donner son pain au chocolat, mais elle l'avait décliné. Lui, Apoo et Crocodile avaient bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avant qu'ils se rejoignent, mais ignoraient totalement de quoi il s'agissait. Bonney avait simplement demandé s'ils n'avaient pas entendu des gens parler d'eux, d'affiches ou de quelque chose dans le genre, et une fois cela déni, elle s'était muée dans le silence, au même titre que ses deux meilleurs amis. Apoo avait eu le malheur de s'énerver._

_« -Ah bah didon, c'est joyeux, ce matin. Merci pour l'ambiance pourrie ! Déjà qu'on est lundi, c'est cool d'en rajouter ! »_

_Trois paires d'yeux braquées sur lui en un instant et le fusillant, voilà ce que ça lui avait valu. Drake n'avait même pas eu le temps de le faire taire pour anticiper son chef, que déjà, celui-ci lui sautait dessus._

_« -Tu veux vraiment que je te le pourrisse davantage, ton lundi ? Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles, alors tu ferais mieux de la fermer avant que je t'encastre dans un mur ! »_

_Urouge et Crocodile s'étaient figés de stupeur. Ignorant complètement la cause de cette situation, ils n'en demandèrent pas plus, faisant signe à Apoo de se taire, et de laisser couler. Ce dernier avait reniflé, puis était retourné à son plateau, le finissant en quelques secondes pour ensuite se lever, disant qu'il allait en cours._

_« -Ch'te retiens pas ! Avait soufflé Kidd »_

_Bonney avait serré les dents, Drake n'avait pas réagi, n'en pensant pas moins. Le roux avait secoué la tête, puis l'avait reposé sur sa main, perdant à nouveau son regard dans le vague. Il n'avait même pas envie de se poser dans sa chambre, risquant de croiser Killer dans les couloirs. Il avait bien compris qu'il était de leur devoir de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pour un jour ou deux._

_« _La seule chose à faire,_ avait dit Drake, _c'est de vous détourner l'un de l'autre pour un petit moment. C'est ce que Killer a voulu dire, tu sais._ »_

_Bon Dieu, tu parles d'une idée ! Tout, absolument tout était source de refuge mémoriel envers le blond, et ça, Kidd n'y pouvait rien. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus dans le gymnase, puis dans la forêt. Alors il attendait la sonnerie, avec impatience pour une fois, car au-delà de son aversion pour les études, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour échapper au visage du lycéen, et même s'il imprégnait son esprit, Kidd pensa que peut-être, les cours lui feraient __momentanément __oublier l'objet de son désir. Après tout, ça n'allait pas durer éternellement, cette histoire ; juste le temps de voir s'il y avait des vagues ou pas, mais le roux était persuadé que ça ne prendrait pas plus de cinq jours. Dieu sait combien il se trompait._

[…]

Le blond se redressa péniblement, et s'assit sur son lit. Enfin, l'heure du repas de midi avait passé. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il ne mangeait plus le midi. Depuis les affiches, il évitait catégoriquement les endroits peuplés. Pour ce qui était des repas, il se rendait le soir aux selfs lorsque tout le monde était parti, ou une heure avant les premiers groupes le matin ; il arrivait tôt en salle de classe, et ne disant plus un mot une fois installé._ Les premiers jours, les profs avaient insisté pour qu'il prenne la parole, ou aille au tableau, et le lycéen avait même reçu quelques menaces de colle, mais il restait silencieux, fixant son enseignant dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à interroger un autre élève. Les professeurs étaient habitués à ce genre de méthode de la part de Killer, mais l'expression sèche qu'il avait auparavant ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il arborait maintenant. Son regard était voilé, humide quelque fois ; il n'avait plus rien d'insolent, ni même de terrifiant. Il était simplement une porte sur les ténèbres, un vide profond et incertain qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, et épargnait toute autre personne._

_Au bout d'une semaine, les adultes lâchèrent l'affaire. Killer était toujours aussi bon dans son travail, son niveau ne baissant qu'à l'oral. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est que le blond faisait tout pour oublier. N'ayant jamais apprécié l'alcool, et voyant ce que ça avait fait à sa mère, il n'avait pas sombré dans cette abyme, fort heureusement, mais l'avait réorienté dans l'activité scolaire, se donnant maintenant corps et âme dans son travail. Ses notes, déjà magnifiquement hautes, avaient atteint leur paroxysme dans quasiment toutes les matières. Killer ne voulait plus que son esprit soit continuellement débordé par un certain étudiant, et il était prêt pour cela à faire dévier sa passion. Et si cela passait par ne s'adonner qu'au labeur « éducatif », il se fichait bien des conséquences._

_Au début, il avait pensé qu'au maximum, les répercussions de cette tentative d'intimidation (foutrement bien réussite, il le reconnaissait) n'allaient pas excéder une semaine quant au doute raisonnable. Il avait laissé couler, restreignant tant bien que mal ses heures en salles de sports, n'y allant qu'en des heures creuses en population, et n'excédant jamais une certaine durée, ne sortant quasiment pas de son appartement, et par-dessus tout, évitant catégoriquement les jardins, et encore plus le Nihon Teien. Son petit manège avait duré une douzaine de jours, le jeune homme puisant plus dans ses ressources psychologiques que physiques._

_Mais après que deux semaines aient passé, Killer avait atteint sa limite. Il pensait qu'il était assez fort pour dominer son esprit, qu'il restait seul maître de son corps, mais c'était faux. Il n'était qu'un humain, un pauvre humain incapable d'oublier ou de faire abstraction de ses désirs et ses besoins. Le problème, c'est que son désir était un besoin. Il en était au stade de la dépendance. Non, il l'avait même largement dépassé. Si son bulletin ne cessait de se noircir de notes prodigieuses, c'était bien parce que son âme ne cessait de se noircir de son mal refoulé. Les premiers jours, Bonney était venue discrètement dans les couloirs des salles lycéennes. Elle se pensait incognito, mais l'œil aiguisé de Killer l'avait repéré dès le premier jour. Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'arrêter ; ça lui faisait encore un lien, même plus qu'indirect, avec son amant. Drake passait aussi de temps à autre vers les salles, mais ne jetait qu'un rapide coup d'œil, se tenant ainsi informé de l'état du garçon. Malheureusement, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il s'était fortement aggravé. Le brun aurait pu intervenir, faire quelque chose pour permettre au lycéen de se tranquilliser, au moins quelques heures, en discutant par exemple. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pour cause, il savait que si Killer ne le tuait pas, Kidd s'en chargerai. Et le pire, c'est que c'aurait été indéniablement juste._

[…]

_Le jeudi qui avait suivi la rupture momentanée des deux jeunes hommes, Kidd avait voulu décrocher un peu. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il passait ses cours à prendre des notes, à écouter, et à prendre la parole, tout ceci au plus grand étonnement, voire de l'inquiétude, de ses professeurs et camarades de classe ; ses habitudes bousculées, et son psychisme déjà profondément secoué, il avait entrepris, mains dans les poches, et regard terne, de sécher la matinée de cours. C'était un risque à prendre, car non seulement il risquait de croiser Killer, et dans ce cas, il n'arriverait certainement pas à se contrôler, mais en plus, ses pensées n'étaient plus entravées par l'occupation scolaire, et ici, c'était ses fantasmes qu'il n'arriverait pas à refouler. Pour l'heure, seule cette option entrait en vigueur. A l'instant même où il avait foulé le sol caillouteux des jardins, n'importe quelle odeur ou pourtour lui rappelait Killer. Par chance, le blond n'était pas apparu dans son champ de vision, mais il avait passé la plus mauvaise après-midi de sa vie, devant à nouveau refréner ses pulsions et autres envies, tout en se concentrant sur les cours. Il attendait le week-end avec bien plus d'impatience qu'auparavant, mais quand celui-ci fut enfin arrivé, son excitation se mua en supplice. Killer ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Le roux était persuadé qu'il aurait pensé la même chose que lui, et qu'au bout de quatre-cinq jours, ils auraient pu recommencer à se voir. Il avait passé le vendredi à trépider nerveusement du pied, se rongeant les ongles dans l'impatience du soir. Une fois les cours finis, il s'était rué au 3__ème__ étage, et avait attendu presque une heure, assis sur les escaliers de marbre, observant chaque sortie de classe. Killer finissait tard le vendredi, et de ce fait, sa classe était une des dernières à sortir. Mais une fin de semaine, et encore en plus la dernière heure, chacun sait à quel point la traversée d'un flux étudiant dans le-désir-de-rentrer-chez-soi-pour-se-poser-deux-jours-durant est difficile, voire impossible à braver, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de lycéens, et le 3__ème__ étage en était uniquement composé._

_Peut-être que si Kidd n'avait pas vu Killer, il n'aurait été que désappointé. Seulement, lorsque la tête blonde, au regard sombre et baissé, était apparue à sa vue, la souffrance n'en avait pu être que décuplée. Kidd s'était relevé d'un seul coup, son cœur buttant contre sa poitrine, et le souffle immédiatement court. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait crié son nom, mais aucun son n'avait voulu franchir ses lèvres, le choc émotif trop soudain. Le garçon commençait à disparaître, aspiré par les vagues scolaires._

_« _K… Killer ! KILLER !_ »_

_De simples pensées. Aucun son. Seulement les brouhahas insupportables. Mais Killer avait relevé la tête, et son regard gelé avait croisé les braises, maintenant incandescentes. Les saphirs s'étaient agrandis. Inconsciemment, le blond s'était décalé sur le côté, se serrant contre le mur pour éviter d'être à nouveau entraîné, et cela marcha quelques instants, assez, en tout cas, pour que son métabolisme se voie submerger par les fièvres du désir. Les deux garçons déglutirent. Que fallait-il faire, maintenant ? Kidd commençait à regretter amèrement d'être venu à cette heure-là. C'est comme si une rivière les séparaient ; d'à peine quelques mètres, mais pourtant infranchissable. Lorsque l'étudiant descendit une marche, Killer sentit un frisson le parcourir. Encore maintenant, il ignorait pourquoi il avait secoué la tête, faisant se stopper le roux, et s'était laissé reprendre dans les flux scolaires. Kidd l'avait regardé s'éloigner, impuissant. Avant que le 1__ère__ ne disparaisse totalement de sa vue, il s'était détourné, et partait rejoindre ses amis. Pour la première fois, il se sentait totalement désarmé. Bonney avait assisté à cette scène, impuissante et horriblement mal à l'aise, et l'avait ensuite rapporté à Drake, faisant tout pour restreindre son envie de pleurer. Après ce vendredi, les deux compères ne revinrent plus dans les couloirs du 3ème étage._

_Les deux semaines suivantes avaient passé, sans que rien ne se passe. Kidd retournait tous les soirs dans le couloir lycéen__, attendant, caché contre les escaliers ; les quelques secondes où il apercevait Killer, il s'en délectait, prenant le temps de mémoriser tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les prochaines 24h. Autant auparavant, il détestait la semaine, autant présentement, il aspirait à la fin du week-end avec impatience. Le blond souffrait énormément de ses rencontres rapides. Ça ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction, ce fait d'être dans l'incapacité de toucher, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts son observateur. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il aurait pu, à chaque fois, attendre la fin des ondes scolaires, faire en sorte d'éviter le flux pour le voir, lui parler, le toucher ; et en semaine, il y avait bien moins de gens, mais il s'y astreignait, sachant que quelqu'un pouvait les voir. Alors il passait sans s'arrêter, s'accrochant au regard quelques instants, pour ensuite partir, son être brisé sous le poids du contrôle. Et ça recommençait de la même façon le lendemain. Ainsi de suite pendant deux semaines et-demi._

[…]

Killer se passa les mains sur le visage. Sa tête tournait, et il avait de nombreuses heures de sommeil en retard. Cette histoire commençait à le rendre fou. Il ne mettait plus les pieds dehors, étant également à la diète de ses promenades nocturnes. Il avait développé le côté paranoïaque de sa personnalité plus que de raison, et chaque pensée qu'il pouvait avoir s'obscurcissait en un instant. C'était insupportable. C'est alors qu'une force naquit en lui. Ou plutôt, une pulsion, quelque chose d'irrépressible. Le besoin de sortir, de quitter l'odeur de sa chambre, de ses murs astreignant, de partir, de...

_Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ?!_

Le garçon se sermonna mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il ne DEVAIT pas sortir. Et pourtant… La frénésie d'antan eut le dessus. Après un regard hésitant vers la fenêtre, Killer déglutit. Ses muscles se voyaient de moins en moins lâches, se contractant sous le besoin. Après tout, il était déjà presque 13h30. Certains cours avaient repris depuis une demi-heure, le reste suivrait dans quelques instants. Ça lui laissait le temps de se dégourdir l'esprit. Depuis ces trois semaines, il n'avait quasiment pas remis le nez dehors. Le jeune homme misa tout sur un coup de chance, et s'agrippa à la poignée de fer froid, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pour la première fois, son mouvement fut incertain ; il trembla légèrement en franchissant l'encadrement, et son esprit ne se stabilisa qu'une fois au sol. Prenant une large inspiration, Killer s'avança doucement, puis commença à courir, suivant ses pieds sans savoir où ils l'emmèneraient. C'était frénétique, nécessaire, incontrôlable. Les jardins complètement vides, le blond accéléra son pas.

Il allait de plus en plus vite, lorsqu'un obstacle obstrua soudainement sa vue. Il s'en fallut d'un demi-centimètre : plus haut, c'aurait été l'étranglement. Killer s'était laissé tomber pour glisser sous l'obstacle, qu'il aurait premièrement interprété comme une branche. Mais son apparition avait été bien trop soudaine. Le jeune homme fit volte-face, un genou et une main à terre pour seuls appuis. Encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de discerner son barrage, et quand bien même, celui-ci avait disparu. A peine avait-il eut le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'un bras puissant le ceintura à la gorge. Son instinct sur la défensive, il tenta un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'adversaire, puisqu'apparemment, c'était bien une personne, mais celle-ci esquiva habillement, et emprisonna ses bras dans son dos. Immobilisé, Killer voulut tenter les ripostes au pied, mais l'agresseur commença à le traîner, gênant ses mouvements. Le tirant de force, et l'étranglant à moitié, le lycéen n'avait que peu de moyen de raisonner clairement à la suite, ou à la potentielle réplique. L'attaquant était plus fort que lui, et marchait rapidement. Ce n'est que lorsque Killer n'eut plus assez de confort pour se débattre qu'il relâcha un peu ses bras. Il sentit alors une ombre sur son visage, et s'aperçut qu'il traversait un des porches de Mori menant aux accès extérieurs, et étant bien entendu interdit aux élèves. En redressant la tête, il lui sembla que le ciel était rouge. Pourtant, il n'était que la mi-journée, et c'est soudainement qu'il se sentit foudroyé. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, mais le parfum de l'imposante stature lui était horriblement familier. Killer ferma les yeux, et agrippa le bras de ses mains tremblantes, heureux que ces trois semaines ne lui aient pas tout fait perdre de Kidd.

[…]

Kidd avait encore une fois quitté le self tôt. Rien mangé, ou très peu. C'était plus par imposition personnelle que par envie de faire plaisir à ses amis qu'il restait avec eux. Ça l'empêchait juste de voir Killer, et c'était ce qu'il redoutait et espérait le plus. Tous les jours, à toutes les heures, une unique obsession. Se savoir dépendant lui faisait serrer les dents, mais il n'était pas bête au point de se voiler la face. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sinon amou…

« -Killer ? »

Les cours étant quasiment vides, la crinière dorée du garçon ne passait pas du tout inaperçu. D'autant plus qu'il courait, et son expression semblait aussi dure que d'habitude. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kidd se mit également à accélérer. Le lycéen ne semblait pas courir à sa vitesse maximale. Kidd avait pu être témoin en de maintes occasions et situations de son agilité et de sa rapidité ; aussi, ces deux éléments semblant n'être que peu exploités, la thèse s'en vit certifiée. En quelques enjambées, il avait pu le rattraper, et tout ce qu'il trouva à faire alors fut de lui barrer la route de son bras, toutes ses pensées s'étant alors focalisées sur la seule et unique envie qui le rongeait ces derniers temps. Il ne pensait même pas à faire en sorte d'éviter Killer au dernier moment. Il _voulait_ l'arrêter, et la possibilité de le blesser ne l'avait ni effleuré, ni préoccupé. Quoiqu'il en fût, le lycéen ne s'arrêta pas, mais eut un rapide recul, de manière à glisser et ainsi passer sous l'obstacle. Kidd savait que ses réflexes défensifs le reprendraient rapidement. Aussi n'attendit-il pas de croiser son regard, ou même de l'informer de sa présence. Puisque le garçon semblait ne pas avoir compris de qui il s'agissait, il passa immédiatement derrière lui, et lui enserra le cou. Au contact de sa peau, le roux sentit la tête lui tourner. Il avait du mal à contenir sa force, dépassé par ses sensations, et ce besoin presque vital de faire ce que l'instant immédiat juge indispensable. Killer se débattit presqu'aussitôt. Kidd n'eut aucun mal à le parer, ceci en cherchant des yeux un endroit où aller. Son regard tomba sur l'énorme enceinte. Il s'étonna d'en être aussi près, mais sa réflexion se centrant sur son lycéen, il n'attendit pas plus, et avança rapidement vers le mur. Fort heureusement, ils étaient proches d'un des porches. Le franchissant, l'étudiant fit en sorte de rapidement repérer s'il y avait de potentiels gêneurs, avant de se mettre en quête d'une haie assez éloignée, et pouvant les dissimuler complètement. Il sentit alors que la résistance du blond se relâcha brusquement. Kidd lui jeta un très bref coup d'œil, mais le maintint suffisamment longtemps pour voir ses paupières se clore. Sur le coup, le roux n'eut qu'une envie : celle de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Trois semaines, c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, tant il avait été conquis par le corps de Killer, mais prenant sur lui, il fit l'effort considérable de se convaincre d'attendre encore quelques mètres, de quoi ne plus courir le risque d'être vu par les voyeurs pervers de l'autre fois. Il relâcha alors simplement les bras de Killer, qui vinrent presqu'instantanément se cramponner à lui. Kidd en était fiévreux. Il accéléra son pas, sentant ses muscles se tendre, et sa mâchoire se contracter. Lorsqu'enfin il repéra une sorte de clairière, isolée et à l'abri des éventuels regards, il s'y rua.

Le blond sentant l'étudiant ralentir, et apercevant son objectif, il se mit à marcher plus vite. Kidd relâcha son deuxième bras ; Killer étant maintenant dans son champ de vision, ça devenait difficile de se contenir. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière cerclée de buissons, et le lycéen se retourna brusquement, rencontrant enfin ce regard de braises qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais au-delà de ses yeux, se passer du goût de ses lèvres avait été une bien plus dure épreuve. Aussi, en synchronisation parfaite avec son vis-à-vis, il fondit sur sa bouche, la dévorant passionnément. Kidd, l'ayant vu se retourner, avait instantanément tendu les bras pour le plaquer contre lui, retrouver la chaleur de son corps, son parfum, ses cheveux, tout. Répondant au baiser avec la même ivresse, il faisait courir ses mains sous le haut du lycéen, râpant sa peau mate. Killer agrippa la nuque pâle, et tira l'étudiant vers le sol. Sans hésiter, voire même avec empressement, le jeune homme s'allongea sur le blond, sans arrêter de l'embrasser et de le caresser, le faisant rougir et soupirer de plaisir. La mousse chaude s'effritait sous eux, mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupaient. Killer passa sa jambe par-dessus son amant, et le fit basculer, inversant ainsi les positions. Il commençait à vraiment perdre son sang-froid ; quant à Kidd, c'était fait depuis longtemps. Maintenant à califourchon sur le corps de son amant, le blond embrassait avidement les lèvres fines, les mordant quelques fois, pendant que les mains de l'étudiant descendaient vers le bas de son dos. Killer eut alors un éclair de lucidité, et se redressa pour planter son regard dans celui de son prochain. Celui-ci le regarda étonné, le souffle court. Le blond dit entre deux expirations.

« -Est-ce que… c'est bien prudent ? »

Kidd se souvint des trois semaines horribles qui venaient de passer ; elles étaient dut à leur imprudence. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient hors de la frontière des regards, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de laisser Killer s'en aller comme ça. C'était même au-dessus de ses forces.

« -Je crois pas… qu'on a de quoi s'inquiéter. Et puis… -Il se redressa- Pas question que je te laisse m'échapper... J'ai déjà donné ! »

Le lycéen esquissa un sourire. Il avait espéré cette réponse de tout son cœur, pensant la même chose. Kidd approcha sa tête, et saisit les lèvres de garçon. Sachant qu'il fallait tout de même rester prudent, le blond lui glissa à l'oreille :

« - Il faudra aller en cours, après. On a une demi-heure.

-Alors on va pas la passer à appréhender, d'accord ? »

Killer rigola, Kidd aussi. Puis, il captura la bouche de son homologue, celui-ci commençant à lui retirer sa veste. Après ce cauchemar de 22 jours, les deux adolescents reprenaient vie au contact de l'autre, s'enivrant des sensations perdues, et tant convoitées. Oui, c'était une véritable addiction.

[…]

_« -Il vient de partir à la suite de Killer. Il va aller lui parler._

_-Tu en es bien certaine ? »_

_Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. En temps normal, Kidd se rendait à sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires, puis allait se poser en cours tout de suite après, mais là, selon son informatrice, il semblait que le leader charismatique ait croisé son… « ami ». La jeune fille chuchota dans son mini Den Den Mushi._

_« -Oh oui. Je doute qu'il soit en mesure de refréner ça. Après tout ce temps… »_

_Elle rigola, puis reprit._

_« -Vous voulez que je les suive ? »_

_Son interlocuteur marqua une pause._

_« -Non, pas la peine. Laissons-les croire qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Et toi, ne prend pas le risque de te faire voir. Ils vont peut-être s'étourdir, mais ils n'en restent pas moins méfiant, surtout après ce qui s'est passé il y a trois semaines. »_

_Honnêtement, le garçon avait été pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Killer et Kidd se revoit avant un moment, mais dans un autre sens, ça ne faisait qu'ajourner son plan. Bien qu'il eût préféré orchestrer lui-même les événements, ça lui était bénéfique dans tous les cas. Balayant le couloir du regard pour vérifier si personne ne venait, il demanda._

_« -Quelqu'un les a vu, tu penses ?_

_-Je ne crois pas. Les cours sont pratiquement vides, ou tout du moins, celle où ils se trouvaient.__ C'est rare que Killer sorte ces temps-ci.__ C'était un pur hasard si je l'ai croisé ; j'ai eu de la chance, et Kidd aussi : ça n'avait rien de planifié._

_-Bon, très bien. »_

_Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, puis reprit, un sourire en coin._

_« -Laisses couler pour aujourd'hui. De toutes manières, maintenant que l'on sait qu'ils se sont vus, on n'a pas besoin de creuser davantage, c'est suffisant. »_

_La jeune fille hocha la tête en silence, attendant la suite._

_« - Tu as bien fait de me prévenir aussi vite. Il faut que je te laisse. Je retourne avec les autres, il ne faut pas que mon absence se fasse trop remarquer. Je te tiens au courant, le temps d'élaborer un plan._

_-Compris. »_

_Les deux compères raccrochèrent leur Den Den Mushi en même temps, et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations._

[…]

Bonney éjecta un de ses ongles. C'était le septième, et elle n'avait plus beaucoup de marge. Ça faisait un bout de temps que Kidd partait immédiatement après manger, mais il avait tendance à revenir un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie de reprise. Il était moins cinq, et son chef n'était toujours pas là. Assise en tailleur sur sa table, au fond de la classe, elle jetait des coups d'œil nerveux à l'horloge, priant pour que le prof ait du retard. Drake arriva justement dans la salle, sac sur l'épaule, et aperçu Bonney au milieu des autres élèves. Il soupira, déposa ses affaires à sa place, et s'approcha de son amie. Celle-ci lança :

« -Il est pas là !

-Bonney…

-Mais regarde l'heure ! Il est toujours pas là, c'est-pas-normal ! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, il ne va pas tarder.

-N'empêche que c'est inhabituel. »

Elle commença à faire les cent pas autour de son bureau, rongeant ses ongles avec ferveur.

« -Arrête un peu, tu veux ? Tu me donnes le tournis !

-Beuh, tu permets que je me fasse du souci ? A force de ne plus voir l'autre blondinet, il pourrait bien faire une connerie. Au fait, elle a du nouveau, la brune ? »

Drake fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu quant à l'hypothèse du suicide, et grinça.

« -Si c'est à Robin que tu fais référence, non, elle n'a rien. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en aurait. Il ne s'est rien passé depuis trois semaines, et ce n'est pas parce que Kidd est légèrement en retard que ça impliquerait qu'il y ait du nouveau. »

Il avait baissé la voix.

« -De toutes façons, la sonnerie ne retentira pas avant cinq bonnes minutes, alors calmes toi un peu, d'accord ? Il n'est pas en retard ! »

La rose soupira bruyamment, sautant sur sa table pour river à nouveau ses yeux sur l'horloge. Drake hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers son pupitre. Au même instant, Apoo et Urouge entrèrent dans la salle en rigolant. Bonney et Drake les regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

« -Croco' n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda le brun »

Apoo se retourna, lui adressant un sourire, et secoua la tête.

« -Non, il a dit qu'il devait passer à son appart', il arrive dans deux minutes. »

Drake hocha la tête, chacun s'assit à sa place. Puis il fronça les sourcils : ces derniers temps, leur ami s'absentait beaucoup. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses interrogations infondées. Mais pour un futur officier de la Marine, tout était sujet à interrogation, et encore en plus pour le jeune homme. Il soupira, attendant la sonnerie. Au même instant, son camarade apparut dans la salle. Bonney était déjà retournée à son stress, mais Drake remarqua parfaitement le mouvement discret que Crocodile fit contre la poche de son pantalon. Le genre de toc nerveux que l'on fait lorsqu'on a peur d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Ou quand on a peur que l'objet en question soit trop voyant.

[…]

Luffy salua ses amis, et entra dans sa classe, lançant un joyeux « Re-bonjour ! » général. Commençant à étaler ses crayons et ses cahiers sur son bureau, il s'aperçut que la place contre le mur, deux rangs plus loin que lui, était vide. Intrigué, il pencha la tête sur le côté, et interpella une de ses camarades.

« -Eh, Kaya ! Il est pas là, Killer ? »

La jeune fille leva la tête, et s'approcha en souriant.

« -Eh bien, non. Peut-être ne se sentait-il pas bien. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, ces jours-ci. »

Luffy se gratta la nuque, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Ouais, t'as raison ! Lança-t-il en soupirant »

Retournant à ses déballages/étalages, le brun tourna le dos à son amie, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

« -Euh… Luffy-kun ? »

L'interpellé se retourna ; son amie avait le rouge aux joues, et semblait un peu crispée. Les yeux baissés au sol, mais un fin sourire sur les lèvres, elle demanda d'une voix embarrassée :

« -Est-ce que… tu as parlé à Usopp de ce que je t'avais demandé la dernière fois ?

-Hmm ? Votre truc de rendez-vous, là ?

-Ahum, oui ! Alors ? »

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents, bien que ne comprenant pas très bien en quoi ça avait autant d'importance pour ses deux amis.

« -Il a dit que c'était tout bon. Il a insisté pour venir te chercher devant chez toi, vu que t'habites pas dans l'école. »

Les joues de la jeune fille se rosirent davantage, elle sourit à son vis-à-vis.

« -Oh, merci beaucoup Luffy-kun, c'est très gentil.

-Boah, c'est normal, shishishi ! »

Kaya retourna à sa place, le sourire encore pendu aux lèvres, et le rouge au visage. Luffy s'assit en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

« -Tout de même, il est vachement en retard par rapport à d'habitude ! J'espère qu'il est pas malade ! Se dit-il »

Puis, haussant les épaules, le jeune homme se dit qu'après tout, il lui prendrait ses devoirs, et qu'il serait forcément de retour avant demain.

[…]

_Killer pressa ses paupières, sentant sa jouissance atteindre son paroxysme. Ses ongles se contractèrent sur le dos de Kidd, qui serra les dents en se sentant venir._

_« -H… Hmm, Kidd... Souffla le blond »_

_Le susurrement provoqua des frissons au visé, ne faisant que le presser dans son extase. Le roux donna un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, se contractant de plaisir. Son amant ferma les yeux, appréciant mieux les sensations vertigineuses de l'embrasement des deux corps en fusion. Kidd serra les dents, étouffant mal son râle. Killer s'essouffla un peu, et rouvrit lentement ses yeux humides. L'étudiant se retira, regrettant déjà que le lien soit rompu. Encore haletant, il posa sa tête sur le torse du blond, que ce dernier entoura de ses bras, caressant les mèches ardentes. Ils se sentaient tout deux apaisés, au moins pour le moment. Kidd dit doucement._

_« -Pourquoi tu venais pas le soir ? »_

_Killer respira longuement. Le roux connaissait la raison nécessaire, celle qui leur était évidente, qui avait été silencieusement décrétée le fameux lundi, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre ; il désirait une autre raison, une vraie, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à croire que Killer ne venait pas par obligation. Ce n'était pas son style, jusqu'à preuve du contraire._

_« -Je crois que je ne voulais pas empirer les choses. Souffla le lycéen. Mais au-delà de ça… »_

_L'étudiant se redressa, appuyant son menton sur la poitrine nue, attendant la suite. Le blond pencha la tête pour le regarder, plongeant son regard dans le sien._

_« -Je… Je suis amoureux de toi, Kidd. »_

_Le susnommé sentit son cœur et celui de Killer accélérer, mais ne dit rien, laissant son vis-à-vis parler._

_« -Enfin, je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, mais la seule fois où j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, la personne en question est morte, tuée à cause de l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Alors… Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger de la même manière. »_

_Marquant une pause, il en profita pour se redresser, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Kidd se recula, sans quitter les yeux d'acier bleus._

_« -Les événements d'il y a trois semaines m'ont fait comprendre qu'on s'engageait sur le même terrain miné qui a tué ma mère, reprit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Si tu disparaissais, je me sentirai coupable toute ma v… »_

_Les lèvres de Kidd coupèrent net le discours du lycéen. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Killer regarda les paupières closes ; le baiser était suave, ni langoureux ou carnassier, comme les autres fois. Un simple baiser, seulement doux. Cela dura plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que le roux le rompe. Lorsqu'il prit la tête du lycéen entre ses mains, celui-ci était encore un peu hébété. Après avoir harponné son regard, il lui lança :_

_« -Tu vas la fermer un peu, oui ? En fait, ce que tu veux dire, c'est qu'en restant vers moi, tu me mettrais en danger ? Et tu dis ça juste parce qu'un abruti s'est amusé avec un visio-dial et de la colle ?! Y en faut plus pour me tuer, tu sais. C'est limite insultant, là ! »_

_Killer serra les dents, ses yeux se noircissant imperceptiblement. Kidd lâcha ses joues, et se recula un peu, mais ne rompit pas le lien visuel._

_« -Il ne m'arrivera rien, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner de toi. Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est en m'écartant de toi que je vais mieux le vivre ? Arrête un peu tes conneries, c'est totalement l'inverse. Tu te figures que depuis trois semaines, c'est la joie de vivre ? Mais je me suis jamais senti aussi mal ! »_

_L'étudiant avait du mal à se contenir. En temps normal, ces mots n'auraient même pas franchi la barrière de son conscient. Killer le voyait bien, mais sur l'instant, il se sentait paralysé par les paroles de son vis-à-vis. Les joues pâles s'empourprèrent très légèrement._

_« -Ce que t'appelles un terrain miné, en quoi ce serait mortel de s'y engager ? Tu as plutôt l'air de celui qui aime le danger, pourtant. Arrêtes de croire que t'éloigner de moi pourrait me sauver la vie, parce que et d'une, je risque strictement rien, et de deux… »_

_Il déglutit, baissant les yeux et se grattant la nuque._

_« -Ce serait le fait d'être sans toi qui me tuerai. »_

_Un frisson parcouru Killer. Ses poings se contractèrent, sa mâchoire également. Kidd poursuivit en marmonnant, visiblement gêné._

_« -Je préfère encore que ma réputation soit bousillée et rester avec toi, que d'être en sécurité mais qu'on se voit plus__, comme t'as l'air de dire__. S'il y a un choix à faire, c'est vite vu ! »_

_Il marqua à nouveau un temps d'arrêt. Le lycéen l'observa, détaillant ses traits comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première fois. Kidd s'assit à côté de lui, joignant ses mains sur ses genoux pliés. Il regarda devant lui, cherchant un point lointain pour éviter le regard perçant de son prochain. Il semblait chercher ses mots, et c'était assez nouveau pour lui. La plupart de ses problèmes, il les réglait traditionnellement : un poing dans la figure, et on n'en parle plus. Aussi, ce qui se passait à présent n'avait rien de belliqueux, dans un certain sens. Ça ne le concernait que lui, et il devait se débrouiller avec, seul. Alors pour une fois, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire, dérivant doucement vers la trame de l'histoire._

_« -Au fond, quand on ne fait confiance à personne, on n'est jamais déçu, pas vrai ? Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis, qu'il faut se méfier de ce qu'on désire, et tout ça. Ouais en fait, la vie, ça se résume à un choix : dépêche-toi de vivre, ou dépêche-toi de mourir. Ça inclue pas les autres, que je sache. Bah tu vois, tant qu'à faire, autant jouer comme on veut ; c'est pas la société qui va me dicter ma conduite, quand même. Et si j'ai envie de t'aimer, bah c'est pas des connards de pervers et des scolaires en mal de rumeurs qui vont m'en empêcher !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »_

_Jusqu'à présent, Killer s'était contenté d'écouter, retenant sa respiration qui se voulait malheureusement trop rapide, et savourant chaque propos. Il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné, mais Kidd avait un véritable potentiel philosophique ; à présent ça lui crevait les yeux. Mais s'il n'avait pas énoncé sa dernière phrase, le lycéen aurait simplement sourit et approuvé, lui donnant un baiser, et serait retourné en cours, l'esprit embrumé par ce si beau discours. A la place, le roux avait laissé parler son cœur, et là, ça avait pris, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, une tournure brûlante. Kidd sortit de son engouement ; il baissa les yeux, et reprit ses mots un à un dans sa tête, butant même de temps à autre, essayant de comprendre si c'était bien lui qui venait de dire ça. Puis, il arriva à la fin, et après quelques secondes de suspens, il sourit._

_« -Bon bah, ça y est ! Je l'ai dit, hein ? »_

_Il se tourna vers Killer. Celui-ci tentait de ravaler ses larmes, mais ses yeux brillaient déjà. Kidd rigola doucement, passant sa main dans les fils d'or, puis dit :_

_« -Bah oui, quoi : je t'aime, moi aussi ! »_

_Chacun des mots résonna dans la tête du lycéen. Il était figé, seule sa poitrine se soulevant doucement en un rythme métré._

Tu sais que je t'aime, mon chéri ! Ne l'oublie jamais, d'accord ? Maman t'aime, et t'aimera toujours !

_Il baissa les yeux, et rigola doucement, essuyant d'un revers du bras la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Kidd rigola avec lui, poussant un soupir de soulagement._

_« -Woh, en fait, c'est moins dur à dire que ce que je croyais. Mwahahahumpf ! »_

_Les lèvres du blond s'écrasèrent sur celles de Kidd, les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Killer pressaient ses paupières de toutes ses forces, se voulant aveugle dans son contact. L'étudiant fut d'abord étonné, puis répondit au baiser avec passion. Au loin, le gong des 14h sonna, mais les deux jeunes ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Killer passa sa langue contre les lèvres fines, caressant sa jumelle, ses expirations s'accélérant au même titre que celles de son vis-à-vis. Puis, quelques secondes après, le lycéen se recula, rouvrant lentement les yeux. Kidd le regarda, hébété._

_« -Waouh ! C'était… Euh… »_

_Il se passa deux doigts sur les lèvres, encore chaudes, grisé par les sensations. Le blond avait la tête baissé, il ne disait rien, puis chuchota :_

_« -Moi aussi… Je t'aime !_

_-Haha, j'avais compris, tu sais ! Lança le roux en rigolant »_

_Killer rigola à son tour. Il se détourna, attrapant son T-shirt, puis marqua un temps d'arrêt, et se retourna vers Kidd, qui avait les sourcils froncés, semblant également se demander quelque chose._

_« -C'est moi, ou…_

_-Ça a sonné ? »_

_Il y eu une seconde de flottement, puis le lycéen se mordit les lèvres._

_« -Meeerde ! Traduisit l'étudiant. On va être en retard ! »_

_Attrapant ses vêtements, il lança les siens à Killer, qui rigola en le voyant s'activer._

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir d'aussi stimulant à aller en cours, je te le demande ?_

_-Ah, le ferme, hein ! Et dépêches toi un peu. »_

_Le blond lâcha à nouveau un rire, enfilant tant bien que mal son sous-vêtement. Une fois prêt, Kidd lui tendit la main, dans laquelle Killer donna un coup en lui adressant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un soupire._

_« -Tss, décidément, je crois que j'ai compris le message, hein !_

_-Bien ! »_

_Le L2 leva les yeux au ciel, et s'avança vers son lycéen, entourant sa nuque de ses mains, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Killer sourit, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine, puis dit en haussant les sourcils :_

_« -Les cours ?_

_-Yep ! »_

_Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à courir en direction de l'enceinte. Y arrivant, le blond jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, confirmant l'horaire et la voie libre._

_« -Courir pour aller en cours, je le crois pas ! Ça doit être la première fois que ça m'arrive !_

_-Ce ne sera pas la dernière, j'espère, lança Killer un sourire en coin »_

_Kidd se mordit la lèvre, puis le 1__ère__ lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Arrivés vers le bâtiment, les deux scolaires se dirigèrent vers l'escalier de marbre._

_« -3__ème__, je suppose ? »_

_Killer acquiesça. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'étage, le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt, se retournant vers son prochain, qui monta encore quelques marches en direction du 4__ème.__ Le lycéen le voyant regarder aux alentours, il comprit, et s'avança à son tour. L'étudiant saisit le col de son vis-à-vis, et l'attira vers lui. Ce dernier ne sourcilla pas, et approcha ses lèvres, que l'autre s'empressa de saisir. Malgré tout sur leurs gardes, les deux amants se séparèrent rapidement, se lançant un dernier regard avant de rejoindre leur classe respective en pressant le pas, tous deux encore sous l'emprise de l'autre._

[…]

Bonney n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'heure ; Drake en soupirait d'agacement, sachant pertinemment que Kidd n'allait pas tarder. Certes, il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus venir en cours avec 20 minutes de retard ces dernières semaines, mais de là à paniquer parce qu'il était justement en retard, c'était franchement ridicule. Il détourna son regard de son amie pour le reporter sur le tableau de statistiques, lorsqu'un grand bruit le fit sursauter, comme le reste de sa classe. Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte, Drake y comprit, et découvrit un Kidd essoufflé, son air maladroitement insolent de d'habitude.

« -S'CUSEZ MOI POUR LE RETARD ! Lança-t-il »

Le professeur de gestion grimaça, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir, passant pour cette fois, les notes du jeune homme s'étant nettement améliorées ces derniers temps. Kidd rentra en remerciant d'un signe de tête son prof. Les yeux de Bonney s'arrondir, au même titre que ceux de Crocodile, Urouge et Drake, Apoo ayant été désigné pour les TPE dans la classe d'à côté. Les élèves le suivirent du regard, baissant les yeux en rencontrant son air plein de sous-entendus. En passant à côté de la table de la rose, il lui adressa un sourire. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Drake suivait également le dialogue muet. Kidd s'assit, et ferma lentement les yeux en hochant la tête ; les deux compères comprirent tout de suite, et lui sourirent en retour.

« -Monsieur Eustass, si en plus de perturber le cours en arrivant en retard, vous distrayez vos camarades, ne vous donnez pas la peine de venir la prochaine fois.

-C'est noté, M'sieur ! Répondit le visé, faisant pouffer la classe »

Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient parfaitement comprit la situation, ou tout du moins l'envisageaient sans être très loin de la réalité, et le sourire pendu aux lèvres de leur chef, ne se relâchant pas depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, les confortait dans leur thèse. Drake se retourna, baissant les yeux sur sa feuille ; souriant inconsciemment, il était content que son ami et chef ait retrouvé le sourire, et il ne doutait pas que pour cette fois, le duo ne risquait rien. Il prendrait des nouvelles vers Robin le soir, mais d'ici là, il se réjouissait à l'avance de retrouver la bonne humeur de son camarade, heureux et soulagé. Le studieux retomba sur la classe des 2ème année ; Kidd se vautra sur son bureau, tentant de comprendre le charabia au tableau, sans se douter qu'un regard l'observait en coin depuis son entrée dans la salle.

[…]

Luffy mâchouillait son stylo en décryptant le problème de maths au tableau, lorsqu'un toc-toc discret brisa le silence de la classe. Ce genre de distraction, les élèves en raffolaient pendant les cours, surtout en mathématiques pour la grande majorité. Le garçon détourna le regard vers la porte, la professeure donnant la permission à l'arrivant d'entrer. Un sourire apparu sur le visage enfantin, reconnaissant son « ami ». De sa politesse distante et froide, Killer hésita à entrer, jusqu'à accord de son enseignante.

« -Pardon pour le retard, madame. Dois-je aller me signaler à la vie scolaire ? »

La jeune femme rougit, puis secoua la tête en replaçant ses lunettes.

« -Non. Ce n'est pas grave, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. Va t'asseoir ! »

Le garçon s'exécuta, hochant la tête en remerciement. Luffy croisa les bras ; lorsque le jeune homme passa à côté de sa table, il lui souffla :

« -T'as pas séché ? »

Killer le regarda par-dessus son épaule, puis s'asseyant, il attendit que la prof tourne le dos, et chuchota :

« -Non, je me suis endormi.

-Ça te ressemble pas, m'enfin bon, héhé ! »

Le blond sourit ; il s'habituait à la personne de Luffy, et même s'ils ne se parlaient jamais, le brun faisait des efforts pour l'approcher, être gentil avec lui. C'était une des rares personnes qui ne s'étaient pas découragées, et pour une fois, Killer trouvait cela appréciable. Sortant son cahier et son manuel, il s'adossa lentement à sa chaise, laissant ses yeux partir dans le vague, retraçant la silhouette de Kidd, la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses mains sur sa peau, sa voix, son odeur, les mots qu'il avait prononcé. Le fin sourire qu'il arborait ne voulant pas s'effacer, le jeune homme ne le refoula plus, laissant à son expression libre-court au fil de ses sentiments.

[…]

La sonnerie des 17h résonna, faisant vibrer les tympans et les murs de Mori. Les classes de Licence 2ème année sortirent presque toutes en même temps. Bonney s'étira, baillant bruyamment. Les cinq garçons apparurent derrière elle, discutant entre eux. Apoo s'approcha de son chef.

« -Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, aujourd'hui. Les autres m'ont raconté que t'es même arrivé en retard à 14h. Wooouh, le vilaaain ! »

Le ton comique que prit le jeune homme fit rire le leader, qui lança en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« -Disons qu'aujourd'hui est une bonne journée, ça te va comme réponse ?

-Bah écoute, c'est pas moi que ça regarde, m'enfin bon, ça nous changera. Tu fais la gueule depuis presqu'un mois, ça devenait lassant de te voir avec une tronche d'enterrement.

-La finesse même, rigola Bonney. Mais je dois dire qu'il n'a pas tort. Pourvu que ça dure, hein ! »

Kidd leur donna un double coup de coude dans les côtes, les faisant se plier en toussant. Le groupe rigola, et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. L'après-midi avait rapidement passé ; le prof de maths étant en déplacement sur l'archipel, les deux heures avaient sauté, pour le plus grand soulagement des étudiants, et la journée s'en était vue considérablement allégée. L'humeur de Kidd allait croissant. « Pas discret du tout ! », lui avait soufflé Bonney en sortant de gestion, faisant sourire le visé, qui rétorqua d'un clin d'œil. Drake restait silencieux, mais l'avait néanmoins interrogé d'un regard, et il avait répondu qu'il en parlerait plus tard. En arrivant à l'aile 1, l'ambiance était donc suffisamment haute, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Bonney suggéra une partie de Play-Dial-Station avant de partir au self. Les garçons acceptèrent avec joie.

[…]

Du côté de Killer, les cours s'étaient fini à 18h pour la classe. En sortant, Luffy l'avait rejoint, et lui avait gentiment demandé s'il voulait se joindre à lui et sa bande pour manger. Le plus étrange restait bien sûr le fait que le blond avait accepté. Même le 1ère au sourire enfantin s'en était étonné, mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans le hall du bâtiment 1, le temps de retrouver ses amis, éparpillés dans les étages de l'aile 2, et ils se rejoindraient pour ensuite retrouver Robin devant l'aile 3. En se séparant, Killer avait soupiré, se disant qu'il avait fini par accepter une perche tendue par Luffy, mais après tout, il ne le regrettait en rien. Bien entendu, ça allait jaser : avis à la population, Le Killer de la 1ère6 s'est fait des amis, tempête en approche, etc. En un mot : puéril, mais ce genre de proclamations ne dérangeaient pas le lycéen. Bref, ils se retrouveraient dans vingt minutes. Gravissant les marches de l'aile 1 deux à deux, Killer avait presque oublié l'épisode sombre d'il y a trois semaines, et pour couronner le tout, et par le plus grand des hasards (bien sûr), il aperçut au bout du couloir le groupe des six étudiants, sortant tout juste d'une des chambres étudiantes.

« -Nyahahaha, trop forts ! Comment on vous a massacré ! Ricana Bonney en sautillant autour de Drake, Kidd, Apoo et Urouge.

-Pff, si le combat n'avait pas été virtuel, tu serais déjà en enfer, ma pauvre, rétorqua ce dernier. Je t'aurai écrasé sans difficulté !

-Kuhaha, oui mais le fait est que _c'était_ virtuel, et que Jewelry et moi nous avons démoli. Cette défaite restera gravée dans les mémoires, lança Crocodile en rigolant, claquant la main de Bonney. On est invincibles à ce jeu, faites-vous à l'idée !

-Ce n'est qu'une histoire de statistiques et de stratégie, lança Drake en se voulant le plus indifférent possible. Vous aviez une chance sur trois de réussite, voilà tout.

-Tu veux régler ça aux poings, gamine ? S'énerva Kidd »

La jeune fille éclata de rire, tirant la langue à son vis-à-vis. Apoo lui sauta dessus en criant qu'il allait la faire taire, attaque que la vainqueur esquiva sans grande difficulté ; ricanant de plus belle, elle se mit à courir en disant :

« - Fais-moi taire un peu ? Je serai curieuse de voir ça, mwahaha ! »

Et le « débat » allait bon train lorsque Bonney vit Killer apparaître dans son champ de vision. Courant toujours, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que ses réflexes furent plus rapides, et esquivant le garçon, elle se prit le porche en pleine tête, et se retrouva au sol, trop surprise pour se plaindre. Le blond la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Derrière eux, les garçons étaient morts de rire ; Crocodile en pleurait, Apoo manqua de tomber par terre tant il rigolait, même Drake se tenait les côtes, et Kidd aussi était plié en deux. Lorsqu'il aperçut la tête blonde, il s'arrêta de rire, ne perdant pas son sourire pour autant. Killer le remarqua à son tour, il sentit son cœur bondir. Ils se sourirent quelques dixièmes de secondes, les bruits extérieurs ne leur parvenant plus. Puis Kidd disparut de la vue du lycéen ; ce dernier fronça les sourcils, et remarqua alors qu'il était au sol, Bonney au-dessus de lui, lui hurlant toutes les insultes de son répertoire.

« -ESPECE DE PAUVRE CRETIN D'ABRUTI DE SALE PETIT MERDEUX DE LYCEEN ! T'AURAIS PUT M'ARRETER, NON ?! T'ES DEBILE, OU QUOI ? TU VEUX QU'ON SE BATTE ? JE VAIS TE DEFIGURER TA SALE TETE D'ANGE, MOI, PAUV' TYPE ! »

Killer la regarda, hébété, puis sentit son ventre se contracter, et ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata de rire à son tour. Les garçons le voyant, redoublèrent d'éclats de voix. La pauvre jeune fille s'énerva de plus belle, mais sa grosse bosse au front ne la rendait pas crédible du tout. Il fallut attendre l'arrivée d'un surveillant de l'étage supérieur, alerté par le bruit, pour faire se calmer la bande. Drake s'approcha de Killer, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme le regarda un instant, puis agrippa son bras. Secouant un peu ses vêtements, il remercia Drake, et dit à l'intention de Bonney, qui boudait dans un coin :

« -Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu m'éviterais. »

Les garçons réprimèrent leur rire avec grand mal, puis passèrent à côté du lycéen, le saluant d'un hochement de tête, et commencèrent à descendre. Kidd arriva le dernier. Drake le regarda, puis salua Killer, un sourire en coin que le blond déchiffra tout de suite. En passant vers Bonney, le brun enlaça ses épaules affectueusement, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas méchant, et qu'elle avait encore pas mal à apprendre concernant le contrôle de soi. Kidd sourit en les regardant, puis s'avança vers Killer. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, surtout dans un coin où les passages étaient assez fréquents et imprévisibles.

« -Je parie que tu l'as fait exprès. Bonney qui te montes dessus, Drake dont tu acceptes le bras... Tu veux que je les trucide, ou quoi ? »

Le lycéen rigola tout bas, haussant les épaules. L'étudiant secoua la tête, et marcha en direction des escaliers ; en passant à côté de Killer, il lui vola un baiser dans le cou, et disparut. Le blond ferma les yeux un court instant, prit une large inspiration, puis partit à son appartement. Ainsi s'était déroulée la journée.

[…]

Robin referma son ouvrage, en soupirant comme à chaque fois qu'elle finissait un livre ; elle déplorait de devoir sortir de son univers. Bien entendu, cette nostalgie ne durait pas plus d'une minute, et elle passait immédiatement au suivant. En voyant ses amis arriver, elle sourit légèrement, puis remarqua qu'un visage moins familier, bien que connu, se dessinait au-devant du groupe. Son sourire s'étira davantage en constatant que c'était Killer ; avant que le groupe n'arrive, elle souffla à l'intention des deux jeunes hommes derrière elle :

« -Zoro, lâche Sanji, et venez tous les deux : nous avons un invité, ce soir. Et puis, faire attendre Luffy pour le dîner n'est pas franchement une bonne idée. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert retira ses mains des poches arrière du pantalon de son blond, et soupira bruyamment. Sanji embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

« -A tes ordres, Robin d'amour, comme toujours ! »

La jeune femme s'accouda à la table, posant sa tête sur sa main, et souffla un discret « Bonsoir ! » aux arrivants. Nami trottina à ses côtés, se plaignant de Luffy qui avait oublié ses affaires en Histoire, et qu'il avait fallu se retaper tous les étages, parce que Môssieur s'en était souvenu pile dans le hall de l'aile 1. Killer passa derrière le groupe, et jeta un coup d'œil à la brune. Elle avait vraiment une aura spéciale, que le jeune homme avait affectionné dès leur première rencontre, et qu'il ne se lassait pas de redécouvrir. Robin hocha la tête, fermant lentement les yeux. En plus d'un salut, Killer comprit qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à signaler de « l'autre côté ». Le blond lui sourit discrètement en guise de remerciement, puis aperçut les deux jeunes hommes de la dernière fois, les amis de Luffy. Le gars aux cheveux verts, et l'autre avec son air sérieux. Ils avaient toujours l'air aussi méfiant à son égard, mais ne se lâchèrent pas la main pour autant. Zoro, puisque c'était son nom (Luffy avait fait un rapide rappel), passa même ses bras autour des épaules de Sanji, lançant un sourire provoquant à Killer, l'air de demander s'il y avait un problème. Le blond surenchérit en détournant la tête, et en embrassant les lèvres étirées de son amant. Sur le coup, le vert ne fit plus du tout attention au lycéen, qui ressentit comme un pincement au cœur, une sorte de jalousie de ne pas pouvoir faire pareil avec Kidd sans se faire mitrailler par un pervers, mais se sentit tout de même satisfait, sachant maintenant qu'il n'était pas seul.

En voyant son air se durcir, Luffy s'approcha de Killer, et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« -Bon, on va manger ? J'ai la dalle, moi ! »

Oui, c'est ce genre de chose que Monkey D. Luffy utilise pour remonter le moral aux gens. Étrangement, cela marcha, arrachant un sourire au blond. Robin se leva, suivit de Nami, puis des deux « gardes du corps ». Un petit renne marchant sur ses deux pattes arrière suivait Luffy, s'accrochant à son bermuda, un peu impressionné par Killer. Usopp était bien sûr mal à l'aise avec le nouveau venu, et ne s'éloignait pas trop de Zoro, juste au cas où. La brune se glissa vers le lycéen, et lui souffla :

« -Ça n'a pas dut être facile, ces derniers jours. »

Killer fronça les sourcils, la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« -Ne t'en fais pas, renchérit-elle, je ne suis pas une ennemie, tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi, mais je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu le faisais. »

Elle lâcha un de ses éternels sourires, mystérieux et indéchiffrables, et se contenta de le garder jusqu'à l'arrivée aux selfs. Le repas se déroula à merveille, le groupe faisant preuve d'une chaleur inattendue envers l'invité. Ce dernier ne s'ennuya pas du tout, plaisantant avec Zoro (avec qui il était effectivement sur la même longueur d'onde), laissant passer les avances de Nami sans se plaindre, tout en sachant que Kidd présent, elle serait déjà à l'infirmerie, si ce n'est à la morgue, écoutant les plaintes de Sanji quant à la nourriture du self, et gardant tout de même un air « taquin » à l'intention de Usopp et Chopper qui faisaient tout pour éviter de le regarder, terrorisés par sa présence. Quant à Luffy, Killer n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger en si grande quantité et aussi vite, et surtout, s'agiter et rigoler autant. Le garçon était l'allégorie même de la joie de vivre, ce qui déconcertait un peu le blond. Le soir, en regagnant son appartement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait adoré sa soirée, et qu'il avait une furieuse envie de la renouveler. Le groupe le lui avait d'ailleurs joyeusement proposé (à deux exceptions près), Luffy disant qu'il était le bienvenu quand il voulait, et qu'il pouvait même faire partie de sa bande. Il avait beau ne pas être tard, le blond était épuisé. En arrivant au 8216, il soupira en cherchant ses clefs. Puis, jetant un regard en direction du 9327, il sourit, et disparut dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Après une douche salvatrice, Killer s'affala sur son matelas. Se retournant, il fixa une énième fois le plafond, et plongea dans son sommeil, sachant déjà de ce à quoi il allait rêver.

[…]

La bande du leader aux yeux de feu avait veillé tard ; envahissant les salons, la soirée avait passé lentement et agréablement. Tout le monde avait pris le temps de s'en étonner, mais ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'en plaindre ; après trois semaines de morosité et de tension, un peu de détente n'était pas de trop. Se séparant vers 1h du matin, le groupe fixa le rendez-vous matinal, se souhaitant « bonne nuit et à tout-à l'heure ». Drake et Bonney avaient rejoint leur meilleur ami dans sa chambre un peu après, le temps de se doucher et de se vêtir. L'étudiant les avait accueilli, et ils avaient parlé presque toute la nuit, non pas seulement de la rencontre improvisée des deux amants, ou du changement d'attitude un peu trop voyant de Kidd, mais aussi de tout et de rien, et bien sûr, des innombrables recommandations et diverses mises en garde de la rose à l'attention des deux tourtereaux. Drake avait fait un effort les premières minutes, mais il ne cessait de repenser à ses hypothèses, en cours de gestion. Les conclusions hâtives induisent en erreur, il en était plus que conscient, mais lorsque Kidd lança qu'ils avaient été prudents, et que de toutes manières, il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui étaient au courant, que ça ne risquait rien, le brun hésita fortement. Puis devant le sourire resplendissant qu'affichait son meilleur ami, il se ravisa. Avec mal, mais juste à temps.

« -Ça va pas, Drake ? Demanda la rose

-Si, si, ça va. Je réfléchissais à quelque chose. Dit-il en relevant la tête »

Bonney fronça les sourcils, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, enlaçant ses épaules. Elle avait déjà plusieurs coups dans le nez, Kidd ayant sorti les packs de bière. Son visage était rougi, et elle était un peu dans les vapes, lorsqu'elle dit d'un ton embrumé.

« -Oooh alleeez, fais pas la gueule ! Je t'en veux pas d'avoir perdu tout-à l'heure à la PDS, tu restes un homme. Je t'aime bien, tu sais. En fait je suis amoureuse de toi depuis la 6ème. Hahaha, tu le savais pas, heeein ? »

Drake se sentit rougir, regardant Bonney avec gêne. Kidd ne dit rien, faisant tout pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« -Ah, euh... Hum, je crois que… Tu devrais te coucher, tu as déjà un peu trop abusé de l'alcool.

-Mais nooon, je vais très bien : regarde, je pète la forme, mwahaha ! »

Le brun lui prit sa bouteille, et l'amena sur le lit de Kidd après accord de ce dernier. L'allongeant, il la regarda un instant.

« -Hmm, Drake, tu vas me border ? »

Le susnommé serra les dents, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« -Dors, chuchota-t-il simplement »

La jeune fille gémit, et s'exécuta presqu'immédiatement. Drake ferma la porte derrière lui, et se frotta la nuque. Puis, relevant les yeux, il aperçut Kidd. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, et se mordait les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Le brun le regarda un instant, les joues encore toutes rouges, et soupira. Lorsqu'il passa dans la lumière, le leader put apercevoir sa mine gênée et défaite, et se fut la goutte d'eau.

« -EH BAH MERDE, HAHAHAHAHA !

-Oh Kidd, ça va, hein !

-HAHAHA, JE L'AVAIS PAS VU VENIR CELLE-LA, BWAHAHAHA ! »

Drake s'agenouilla à côté de son ami, qui était plié en deux. Ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule, rigolant toujours.

« -'Fais pas cette tête, va ! T'attends que ça depuis le CM1. Tu vas tirer la gueule en prime ? Enfin, c'est juste con qu'elle ait été bourrée pour te le dire. Elle s'en souviendra même pas tout-à l'heure. BWAHAHAHA ! »

Drake rougit de plus belle, frappant son ami écroulé de rire. Puis, après qu'une bonne demi-heure soit passée, le temps que Kidd se soit calmé, les deux garçons discutèrent jusqu'à 4h, parlant Davy Back Fight, Nouveau Monde, et projets d'avenir, puis s'étaient tous deux endormis, à moitié vautrés par terre.

[…]

_La jeune fille se redressa en entendant les rideaux s'ouvrirent. Son acolyte apparu derrière la vitre, et la salua silencieusement en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il vint s'appuyer à la rambarde de fer, soupirant en perdant son regard dans l'obscurité, attendant le rapport._

_« -Drake a des doutes. Dit-elle simplement »_

_Le jeune homme s'approcha._

_« -Oui, je pensais bien que ce serait lui qui comprendrait le premier._

_-Il n'a pas encore compris, n'exagérez pas. Mais je pense qu'il se pose des questions._

_-Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait en sorte d'être d'une discrétion absolue. Ce n'est pas très grave pour la suite du plan, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il perde confiance avant demain. »_

_La jeune fille poussa un soupire, puis croisa les bras, s'approchant de son vis-à-vis, et dit doucement._

_« -Vous voulez que je m'en charge ? »_

_L'interpellé la regarda, puis reporta son regard vers l'horizon invisible._

_« -Ce n'est pas ton rôle. Je me débrouillerai avec. Pour l'instant, il est avec Kidd et Bonney dans la chambre de Kidd. Contente-toi d'aller écouter s'ils parlent de ça ou non._

_-Bien, je leur laisse une heure. Si le sujet n'est pas abordé d'ici là, on pourra considérer qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux, et je ne reviens pas vous voir ce soir._

_-Très bien, ça me va. »_

_Le garçon retourna donc vaquer à la réflexion de son plan. Puis, au bout de trois quarts d'heure, un petit bruit vers sa fenêtre l'interpella. La jeune fille était de retour. Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés. Sautant habilement par-dessus la rambarde de fer, elle sourit._

_« - Jewerly Bonney est allée se coucher. Rien à craindre de ce côté, Drake n'en parlera pas à Kidd ce soir._

_-Bon, très bien. Je ferais en sorte de dissiper ses soupçons._

_-Il y autre chose. »_

_Le jeune homme lança un regard interrogatif à sa vis-à-vis, qui souriait mielleusement._

_« -Du nouveau ?_

_-Pas du côté de Kidd ou Killer, en tout cas. Mais comme quoi, le silence est d'or. »_

_L'étudiant sourit vicieusement, et invita sa complice à s'asseoir. La discussion ne dura que quelques minutes ; à la fin, le sourire du garçon s'était allongé. Les deux acolytes fixèrent le prochain rendez-vous, et se séparèrent. Le silence retomba dans la chambre étudiante. Déjà, le jeune homme préparait la suite de son plan, y ajoutant les informations que sa complice lui avait gracieusement offert. Il en frémissait d'excitation._

_« -Tu verra, Kidd ! Je te montrerai qu'on ne joue pas dans la même ligue. »_

_Les papiers s'amoncelèrent sur le bureau étudiant. Un léger rire entrava brièvement le calme, puis le silence de la nuit reprit ses droits._

[…]

Vers 6h15, Drake se réveilla, réglé comme une pendule, un léger mal de tête altérant néanmoins ses sens. Il se redressa, se frottant les yeux, et balaya la salle du regard. Kidd était étendu au sol, la tête contre la moquette, le filet de bave en prime. Drake soupira, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva avec un peu de difficulté, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kidd, où dormait Bonney. Elle n'était pas encore éveillée ; les mouvements dans son sommeil avaient repoussé la couette, et son débardeur était relevé jusqu'au-dessous de ses seins, découvrant une partie de son soutien-gorge. Drake s'y attarda un peu, puis ferma la porte, secouant la tête, les joues rougies.

« Bon sang, je dois me reprendre. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de réagir comme ça ? »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se faire un brin de toilette. Arrangeant sa chemise, et resserrant le nœud de sa cravate, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Le contact froid le dégrisa un peu. Il sortit sans faire de bruit, enjambant son meilleur ami, et jetant un dernier coup d'œil au porche de la chambre, il referma la porte de l'appartement, et se retourna. Un contact soudain et frais avec son visage le fit sursauter ; une photo pendait au linteau de la porte. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, et tentant de se reprendre, il saisit l'image. Sa mâchoire se contracta en découvrant son contenu. Un bruit de pas lui fit relever la tête. L'arrivant lui sourit ; Drake soupira, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines.

« -Toi ? »

L'interpellé croisa les mains dans son dos, et sourit.

« -Surpris de me voir, Drake ? Ça m'étonne venant de toi. »

Le susnommé tenta un sourire se voulant assuré, et grinça.

« -A vrai dire, pas tant que ça, « Boss » Crocodile ! »

* * *

_Détail : Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous, Kidd ne déballerai JAMAIS ses sentiments aussi simplement, mais j'en avais assez de ce cliché ; alors tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il n'était pas un grand romantique, j'ai donné un coup de fluffy à tout ça, nan mais wesh [Hum, pardon] ! De mon point de vue, Killer rééquilibre bien le couple ; déjà dans le manga, il apporte un certain côté « posé et humain » à Kidd, donc voilà. Après, ce n'est que mon point de vue, mais j'espère néanmoins que ça n'a pas gêné votre lecture !_

_Je dois bien admettre qu'il y a eu très peu du temps écrit où Kidd et Killer sont séparés, mais je redoutais qu'en m'y attardant, vous vous ennuieriez. J'y ai donc consacré ce qu'il faut, en passant sous silence la majeure partie de ces trois semaines. J'imagine que décrire chaque jour sur trois semaines dans deux registres différents m'aurait non seulement pris trop de temps, mais aussi votre attention, et si je n'avais pas révélé le nom du coupable dans ce chapitre, j'aurais certainement eut la tête au carré. J'avoue que ça a été assez périlleux avec tout ce que je voulais introduire. ENFIN BREF !_

_Ah oui, je me suis rendu compte d'une incohérence-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Alors avant que quelqu'un ne me fasse la remarque, je m'excuse humblement d'avoir dit que les membres du groupe se connaissaient depuis qu'ils ont 7 ans dans le chapitre 3, pour ensuite affirmer, dans le chapitre 5, que les rencontres se sont faites progressivement. Il n'y a donc que Kidd et Bonney qui se connaissent depuis 12 ans. La deuxième version est la bonne. Gomennasai minna !_

_Eh bien voilà, chapitre VIII en ligne ! Je voulais, depuis le début, introduire les slashs de [Zoro x Sanji] et [Drake x Bonney] ; je suis contente d'en avoir eu l'occasion. Le premier réapparaîtra sans doute rapidement, je ne m'y attarderai pas ; mais le deuxième aura son importance, peut-être l'aviez-vous compris. Il y aura certainement un plus long temps d'attente pour le chapitre IX, j'aime autant vous le dire tout de suite._

_J'espère que Le silence est d'or vous a plu, merci de l'avoir lu ! On se dit au prochain chapitre !_

黒檀シェード


	11. Lever tous les rideaux

_« -Hihihi, attrape-moi si tu le peux ! »_

_La mousseline de la jupe rose se souleva un peu lorsque Killer entama sa course dans la prairie. Quelques papillons lui voletaient autour, et des sortes d'elfes miniatures chantaient des poèmes sur les branches des pommiers alentours. Kidd le vit se retourner et lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres colorées d'un rouge brillant, les yeux maquillés de fard à paupières étaient mi-clos, les cils noircis de mascara battaient d'une façon très aguicheuse, les joues pleines étaient légèrement teintées de rose, et les pommettes étaient accentuées par le blush délicatement étalé. L'étudiant se mit à courir, bien que sautiller aurait été plus juste, à la suite du jeune homme… Jeune fille… A la suite de son vis-à-vis._

« -WAAAAAH ! »

Kidd se redressa brusquement. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son visage, son souffle était court et rapide, et ses bras tremblaient. Regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il était dans son appartement d'étudiant, et que Killer n'était pas là, et encore moins cette version girly des plus ignobles. Le rire beaucoup trop aigu lui perçait encore les tympans, et le visage peinturluré lui arracha une grimace de dégoût.

« -Aaah, dégueulasse ! »

Se redressant péniblement, Kidd se figea instantanément.

« Mais attends voir… »

Les sourcils froncés, il se remémora les détails de son rêve. Tout à coup, il prit conscience d'une chose : le Killer du cauchemar avait de long cheveux roses, et était bien moins grand que le vrai Killer. Peut-être 12 centimètres de moins. Et ses yeux étaient violets, et non bleus. Quant à sa peau, elle était laiteuse, ne correspondant en rien à l'atypique peau basanée du lycéen.

« -J'le crois pas ! S'exclama Kidd à haute voix »

Jetant un coup d'œil vers la chambre où dormait son amie, une soudaine envie de meurtre le traversa, et lâchant un soupir, les épaules affaissées par l'embarras et les poings serrés, il se rua vers elle. La jeune fille y dormait paisiblement, ses respirations parfois entravées par un ronflement. La porte claqua contre le mur, et la réveilla en sursaut. Se redressant sur ses mains, elle écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Kidd dans l'encadrement. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui reprocher quoique ce soit, celui-ci se retrouvait sur les draps froissés, refermant ses mains sur son T-shirt, à lui brailler dessus :

« -Espèce d'emmerdeuse de fouteuse d'embrouille ! T'en as déjà pas assez de me casser les burnes dans la vie qu'il faut en plus que t'interfères quand je dors ?! Nan mais c'est complètement dingue ! »

La jeune fille le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Écartant les bras en signe d'incompréhension, elle cria à son ami :

« -Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

Arrêtant de secouer la jeune fille pour l'immobiliser contre le matelas, Kidd grinça :

« -A cause de toi, je me mets à rêver de Killer en jupe, avec du maquillage et des cheveux roses ! Tu te rends compte du traumatisme ?! »

Bonney ouvrit de larges yeux, mettant quelques secondes à réaliser ce que venait de lui annoncer son meilleur ami, et une fois que l'image décrite se fut formée dans son esprit, elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« -HAHAHA, AH L'HORREUR ! ÇA DEVAIT ETRE IGNOBLE COMME RÊVE ! »

Se redressant sur le lit, elle fit face à Kidd en lui prenant les épaules.

« -Laisse-moi deviner, ajouta t-elle d'un ton ironiquement sérieux, vous étiez dans un champ de pâquerettes, et les papillons vous tournaient autour ? Vous regardiez les nuages main dans la main ? Mieux : tu lui demandais qu'il t'épouse ! Pardon : qu'elle t'épouse ! » »

Kidd manqua de s'étouffer, l'image lui faisant un sacré choc. Il se détourna un peu de sa vis-à-vis, et visualisa la scène avec une pointe de dégoût. Devant son air décontenancé, la rose ne put réprimer son rire.

« -Bwahaha, mon Dieu ! C'est à classer dans _X_ ou dans _films d'horreur_ ? »

Le jeune homme fit la moue, et jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, qui se tenait les côtes, les larmes aux yeux. Il se retourna vers elle, et lui sauta dessus pour la plaquer à nouveau contre le matelas.

« -Ah ? Hahaha, ça t'énerve tant que ça de fantasmer sur Killer ?

-La ferme, abrutie ! C'est PAS Killer ! Grinça t-il. C'est parce qu'il te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau que ça m'a saoulé.

-C'est normal, je suis la seule fille que tu fréquentes d'aussi près. Mais attends ! Genre, il aurait ressemblé… Je sais pas, moi, à Whitey Bay, ça passait sans problème ? Laisse-moi rire ! T'étais amoureux d'elle en 4ème, pas vrai ?

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

Une teinte rouge, presque imperceptible, apparue sur les joues pâles ; l'étudiant était plus exaspéré que gêné que son amie remette sur le tapis cette passade de jeunesse sans suite. Ça n'avait duré qu'une demi-journée parce que lui et Bay avaient tabassé ensemble le professeur de littérature, voilà tout. Bonney se pinça les lèvres, puis émit un petit toussotement pour étouffer ses derniers éclats. Le silence retomba sur la chambrée. Kidd semblait chercher ce qu'il allait dire, les sourcils froncés par l'agacement, lorsqu'une voix insistant sur les graves vint susurrer à son oreille :

« -Oh mon Dieu, le vent m'a décoiffé ! Kidd, vient me peigner les cheveux ! »

Le garçon releva instantanément la tête, découvrant le visage rouge d'une Bonney se retenant de rire, les mains sur la bouche, les yeux plissés et une larme au coin de l'œil.

« -Je vais te tuer ! »

Ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps, la jeune fille sauta d'un bond de son lit en explosant de rire, et partit en courant dans la pièce adjacente. Kidd se mit immédiatement à sa poursuite.

« -REVIENS-LA, SALE NUISIBLE !

-Mwahaha, tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Eh, je pourrai faire la demoiselle d'honneur ? On ira faire du shopping avant le mariage, avec Killer ; on ira dans les magasins de robes, genre des avec rubans et p'tits nœuds !

-TU VAS LA BOUCLER, OUI ?!

-Pourquoi ? Ça te plairait pas ? Par contre, pour le nom sur les faire-parts, 'faudrait trouver quelque chose qui le fasse mieux que Killer. Hmm attends… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Killette ? Non, mieux : Killerette ! Ah ch'ais pas, qu'est-ce que tu préfères, toi ? Perso', j'aime bien les deux ! »

Tout en parlant, Bonney tournait autour du canapé du salon, anticipant les mouvements de son chef, fou de rage. Mais son visage empourpré le décrédibilisait complètement, et ses mouvements étaient maladroits.

« -Attends attends attends ! Ça y est, je l'ai : KILLERINETTE ! Hahaha, trop top ! En plus, comme ça, tu peux la surnommer Killerinounette ! »

Kidd grogna bruyamment, montrant les dents.

« -Couché ! Lança Bonney en le pointant du doigt, prenant un air dominateur »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que les mains de son ami se refermèrent sur sa gorge. Il avait enjambé le canapé en profitant de la demi seconde d'inattention de sa vis-à-vis. Kidd était donc maintenant face à elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, le regard menaçant, et le rouge aux joues. Bonney fit mine de se contrôler en se mordant les lèvres, mais au fond d'elle, elle était encore morte de rire.

« -Ça y est ? T'as fini ? Je te préviens : si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler comme ça de Killer, je te tues ! »

La jeune fille savait que son ami était sérieux. Soupirant avec un sourire désolé, elle murmura.

« -Oui, c'est bon, j'arrête. Excuse-moi, Kidd ! »

Le roux hésita entre froncer les sourcils et écarquiller les yeux, mais il n'eut pas à choisir : son amie ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Cassant l'étreinte d'un tour de bras, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« -Ou pas !

-Tu vas mourir ! »

La course reprit aussitôt ; Bonney courut vers la porte menant au couloir, rigolant de plus belle en mimant des sautillements de gamine. Mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour se saisir de la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un Drake pâle. Il leva les yeux vers son amie, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en la voyant se stopper net.

« -Bonney. Tu es levée.

-Toi aussi ? Je ne t'avais pas entendURGL… »

Les bras de Kidd se refermèrent sur le cou de la jeune fille, l'un l'emprisonnant fermement, l'autre en appui sur l'arrière du crâne, la main prête à l'énuquer. Le roux était haletant ; il releva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, lui lançant un sourire de tueur.

« -Drake, je te revaudrai ça !

-Waaaïeuh, ça fait mal ! Me touche paaas !

-La ferme ! Je t'ai dit que tu allais mourir !

-Aaah, Drake, fais quelque chose ! Implora l'étudiante en se débattant »

Le brun regarda quelques secondes l'apparente victime, puis releva la tête vers Kidd. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la détresse apparente du futur Marine décontenança les deux adolescents. Drake ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en soupirant, et passa à côté du duo. Sur le coup, ces derniers ne réagirent pas. L'inquiétude qui découlait de leur amitié pour Drake éclipsa bien vite leur querelle, mais ils ne bougèrent néanmoins pas, Kidd toujours sur le point d'étouffer Bonney.

« -Drake ? Demanda t-il en se détournant légèrement »

Bonney le suivait malgré elle dans son mouvement, et regarda le susnommé interrogativement. Le garçon ne répondit rien, attrapant sa veste coincée sous le dossier d'une chaise préalablement renversée. L'époussetant légèrement, il soupira, perdant son regard dans le noir bleuté. Il voulut à nouveau s'expliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. A vrai dire, il avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il avait entendu et vu. C'était à peine s'il se rendait compte que c'était bien réel.

_Quelques instants plus tôt : Crocodile sourit légèrement, visiblement satisfait de son petit effet sur le flegmatique X. Drake. Il passa à côté de son prochain, et commença à lui tourner autour en marchant lentement. Drake attendit quelques secondes en retenant son souffle, attendant une explication. Malgré ses nombreux efforts pour le camoufler, son mal-être était plus que visible, et n'échappait bien entendu pas à l'autre étudiant. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs savourer l'instant, et le bon vouloir de Drake ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Finalement, c'est au bout d'une longue et lourde minute que la voix monotone s'éleva._

_« -Je dois dire que je te donnais encore quelques jours. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais si tôt. »_

_Drake hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole, le silence de son vis-à-vis résonnant comme une permission._

_« -Si je t'ai contrecarré, tu m'en vois désolé. »_

_Le jeune homme sourit un peu, plus pour se ressaisir que pour faire croire qu'il n'était en rien impressionné. Son ton ironique n'effleura pas vraiment Crocodile, qui lui passa devant, et qui répondit au sourire d'une manière étonnement dénuée d'amertume._

_« -Ne t'excuse pas, voyons. Dans tous les cas, l'avantage est encore le mien. Que tu m'aies démasqué hier ou la semaine prochaine, j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance. »_

_Son rictus s'effaça. Se postant devant son ancien camarade, il plongea son regard dans le sien, et répéta d'une voix grave et posée :_

_« -J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance. Quoique tu puisses croire Drake, j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance. D'ailleurs, laisse-moi te présenter ma très chère associée. Paula ? »_

_Drake orienta son regard sur la pénombre vers laquelle s'était retourné le brun ; une forme se détacha de la masse sombre, et s'approcha du duo. Crocodile sourit, et tendit le bras vers elle. Une main sortit de l'obscurité, et s'en saisit aussitôt ; puis, d'un mouvement sensuel et léger, la susnommée Paula se dévoila enfin. Drake eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul en cherchant où il avait déjà vu la jeune fille. Il était certain qu'elle était étrangère à Mori, mais son visage ne lui était pas inconnu pour autant. Les deux acolytes se sourirent, puis Paula se retourna vers Drake, et s'inclina respectueusement._

_« -Enchantée !_

_-Epargne moi les formules, s'il te plaît. »_

_Haussant les épaules, la demoiselle recula pour venir se placer derrière son chef, croisant les bras en attente de la suite._

_« -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Drake avec une pointe d'inquiétude et d'agacement. Je ne connais pas cette personne. Je suis sûr que Kidd, Killer ou même Bonney n'en ont pas connaissance non plus, et je suis certain qu'elle n'étudie pas ici._

_-Elle n'est pas une étudiante, donc tu as raison._

_-Alors en quoi est-elle mêlée à tout ça ? Parce que ton but, c'est bien de prendre la place de Kidd, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours envié son statut de règne sur Mori. C'est ignoble de te servir de sa relation avec Killer, je ne t'en aurai pas cru capable. »_

_Crocodile fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête._

_« -Je t'arrêtes, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je me contre-fiche de la position de Kidd. Bien sûr, elle m'a beaucoup aidé ; s'il avait été un étudiant passe-partout, rien n'aurait put être accompli. Quant à son orientation sexuelle… »_

_Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage hautain._

_« -… Eh bien disons que ça a aussi aidé. »_

_Le cœur de Drake rata un battement. En ayant constaté que le coupable de la mauvaise plaisanterie d'il y avait trois semaines, et de la suite aussi donc, était effectivement Crocodile, il lui avait instantanément paru logique que c'était par ambition de détrôner le prince de Mori. S'il avait eu confirmation, il aurait demandé pourquoi Kidd, et pas Capone, son concurrent, dont la position, du point de vue de Crocodile, aurait été bien plus avantageuse, mais après démenti puis réflexion, il avait compris : Killer était un moyen de pression des plus efficaces._

_« -Je ne l'aurai pas cru gay, et j'avoue que quand Paula me l'a annoncé, ça m'a beaucoup amusé. Très franchement, Eustass Kidd, la terreur de Mori, le lion majestueux, comme l'appellent certains cloportes de collégiens, une pédale. Hahaha, il y a de quoi rire ! »_

_Drake serra les dents. Crocodile soupira._

_« -Enfin ! J'imagine que ça ne regarde que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ça ne m'importe pas plus que ça, du moment qu'il y a quelque chose à en tirer. »_

_Le futur Marine respirait difficilement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait démolir son vis-à-vis, ou faire en sorte d'obtenir des informations._

_« -Ecoute, dit-il finalement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu as contre Kidd. Que je sache, il ne t'a rien fait. C'est ton ami, non ?_

_-Bah, je me suis rapproché de lui, sans plus. C'était la même chose pour vous, d'ailleurs : toi, Bonney, Apoo et Urouge. C'est comme ça que ça marche, sur GrandLine. »_

_Drake déglutit. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir considéré le type qui se tenait devant lui__ comme un ami ;__ et encore, il ne connaissait quasiment aucun détail. Crocodile jeta un coup d'œil à Paula. Celle-ci hocha la tête, et disparut de la vue de Drake. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils._

_« -Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est simplement allée voir où en sont Kidd et Bonney. Expliqua le boss »_

_Il s'approcha de son locuteur, et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

_« -Ecoute moi bien, maintenant, parce que je ne le répéterai pas. »_

_Drake ne cilla pas, attendant avec appréhension._

_« -Lorsque Paula aura fait son rapport, tu retournera dans la chambre. Actuellement, cette photo de toi et Bonney est la seule que je détiens, et je te la laisse. Je ne compte pas m'en servir, puisque l'un comme l'autre, vous n'avez pas le moindre intérêt pour moi, vous n'êtes que des moyens pour parvenir à une fin. En revanche, j'ai pas mal de contenant sur Killer et Kidd, mais pas ensemble. Etonnement, fouiller leur passé s'est révélé plus simple que ce que je croyais. J'ai des informations, et celles de Kidd, tu les connais à peu près toutes. Même s'il n'est pas bavard devant nous autres, Bonney et toi avez sa confiance. Alors je suis sûr que tu vois de quel genre de renseignements je parle. En revanche, je n'ai absolument aucune information te concernant. Je ne me suis même pas donné la peine d'aller chercher un peu. De plus, je tiens à ce que tu saches que ma prochaine action se fera demain, dans l'après-midi. »_

_Il sourit à nouveau. Drake avait un peu de mal à comprendre._

_« -En gros, tu es en train de me donner la suite de ton plan ? Rien ne m'empêche de mettre Kidd sur le coup, maintenant, et tu sais que s'il apprend tout ça, il ne te laissera pas passer la journée._

_-Haha, non, tu ne le feras pas, et c'est ça le plus drôle. »_

_Le sang de Drake se glaça dans ses veines._

_« -Comment ça ? Souffla t-il_

_-Oh, voyons, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »_

_Le garçon baissa les yeux. Evidemment qu'il le savait, c'était plutôt simple, même._

_« -Si tu en parles à Kidd, reprit Crocodile, c'est Bonney qui paye. Je ne t'empêcherai absolument pas de tout dévoiler à ton meilleur ami. En revanche, il se pourrait bien que si tu fais ça, c'est celle que tu aimes qui prendra. »_

_Il s'approcha encore du garçon, jusqu'à être vers son oreille, et chuchota._

_« -Vois-tu, fouiller dans le passé de ta chérie s'est également révélé plutôt aisé. Et crois-moi, tout n'y est pas rose, contrairement à l'impression qu'elle donne. Inversement, si tu en parles à Bonney, cette fois-ci, c'est Killer qui prend. Pour celui-là, je suppose que tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'a aucune confiance en toi. Aussi, c'est complètement vain d'espérer lui en parler. Et quant à Kidd, puisque l'action se cible sur lui, inutile d'en rajouter. »_

_Il lâcha un léger rire, et se recula, mains dans les poches, sourire satisfait, et regard braqué sur Drake._

_« -Espèce de salaud ! »_

_Crocodile ne bougea pas, élargissant quelque peu son sourire, puis un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui. Se retournant de trois quarts, il fit un mouvement de tête à sa collaboratrice, qui ferma doucement les yeux pour confirmation._

_« -Bien, fit Crocodile »_

_Détournant son regard vers l'autre brun, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, il lança._

_« -Tes amis sont réveillés ! Vas donc les retrouver. Oh, et bien sûr… -Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre- Ne soyez pas en retard pour le petit déjeuner. C'est dans à peine une heure. »_

_Lui adressant un salut de la main, il disparut avec son acolyte dans la pénombre. Drake resta plusieurs instants sur place, figé par tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Son cœur battait la chamade, ou peut-être ne battait-il plus… Se passant une main sur le visage, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, ses jambes ayant du mal à le soutenir. Il voulut s'asseoir un moment, mais se rappela que Crocodile lui avait dit que Kidd et Bonney étaient maintenant levés. Il se retourna mollement vers l'encadrement de la porte, et se crispa en constatant que la photo était toujours accrochée au linteau. L'arrachant d'un geste brusque, il la regarda quelques instants, puis la froissa pour la fourrer dans sa poche de pantalon. Inspirant largement, il ferma rapidement les yeux, et ouvrit brusquement la porte._ _La première chose qui apparut à ses yeux fut Bonney. Son amie avait les larmes aux yeux, et semblait essoufflée. Elle parut étonnée de le voir débarquer comme ça. Aussi stoppa t-elle net ce qui semblait être une course._

_« -Bonney. Tu es levée. Fut tout ce que parvint à lui dire Drake_

_-Toi aussi ? Je ne t'avais pas entendURGL… »_

_Drake ne réagit pas en voyant son meilleur ami et chef débarquer derrière la rose, enserrant sa nuque comme pour la briser. Le regard et les remerciements qui suivirent furent assez morbides, mais le jeune homme se dit que, de toutes façons, c'était entre eux deux, et que pour l'heure, leurs jeux ne l'intéressaient absolument pas. Il lança un regard à Kidd, puis hésita à faire un commentaire, avant de passer à côté du duo. Il chercha immédiatement où poser les yeux, et par chance, aperçu sa veste, coincée sous le dossier d'une chaise renversée. N'émettant toujours aucune remarque, il l'attrapa, et l'épousseta pour se donner une contenance, mais il se sentait déjà faiblir, n'arrivant pas à faire face à ses amis. Son regard se perdit dans les nuances noir bleuté du tissu._

« -Oï, Drake ! »

Un léger choc sur son épaule lui fit tourner la tête. Kidd le dévisageait, l'air interrogatif. Derrière, Bonney se massait la nuque en le regardant également.

« -Eh, ça va pas ?

-Bah réponds ! »

Drake ferma rapidement les yeux, et soupira. Ça lui faisait mal de devoir mentir à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« -C'est bon, ça va ! J'ai eu… un mauvais réveil.

-C'est moyen comme excuse, dit Kidd en fronçant les sourcils

-Ouais, je confirme, renchérit Bonney »

Le brun se retourna sans quitter du regard son blouson, puis leva les yeux vers ses deux comparses, frissonnant sous le contact visuel pesant.

« -Bon eh bien, dans ce cas on n'a qu'à dire que je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord ? »

Les deux étudiants écarquillèrent les yeux. Venant de Drake, c'était aussi nouveau qu'inattendu, et ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

« -Bon… J'imagine qu'on attendra le p'tit déjeuner pour te cuisiner, pas vrai Jewerly ?

-Ouais, je te suis ! Ah, et au passage, le jeu de mot était pathétique ! »

Le roux lui lança un regard, puis éclata de rire.

« -C'était pas voulu !

-Mon Dieu !... »

Rigolant bêtement, les deux amis commencèrent à se donner des coups de coudes en se lançant des insultes et des provocations. Drake profita de leur inattention pour se frotter les yeux, et reprendre son souffle pour se calmer. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ses amis lui tirent les vers du nez, et pour cela, tout devait paraître normal. Même s'il avait lui-même du mal à se convaincre que rien ne s'était passé…

« -Bon, Drake ! »

Le susnommé sursauta, et releva les yeux vers son locuteur.

« -Hmm ?

-Maintenant qu'on est levés, et vu qu'on va pas manger avant une bonne heure, on fait quoi ?

-Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu le demandes ? Répliqua t-il à son ami

-Pasque l'avis de l'autre idiote ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »

Ignorant les insultes de la visée, le roux passa à côté du jeune homme, et lui entoura les épaules d'un bras ; puis, profitant de l'énervement de la rose, lui glissa à l'oreille :

« -Et puis, je ne doute pas que vous avez des choses à vous dire, tous les deux, je ne peux pas me permettre de louper ça. Tu veux qu'on s'en charge maintenant ? »

Les joues de Drake avaient pris une drôle de teinte rouge au souvenir de l'épisode de la veille. Il fixa son meilleur ami.

« -Quoi ? Ne…

-Hey, Bonney, viens un peu par là ! »

Kidd lâcha les épaules de Drake, et s'approcha de la jeune fille, un peu trop dangereusement au goût du brun. Un court instant, ce dernier oublia la précédente conversation eut avec Crocodile, et pensa seulement à arrêter son chef.

« -Hophophop, si tu fais ça, je t'étouffe !

-Curieux de voir ça, tiens !

-Kiiidd ? Grinça le garçon

-Oh, Kidd, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, là ? Interrogea la jeune fille

-Ah Bonney, si tu savais ! En fait, ch'pense que tu devrais directement demander à Drake, mwahaha !

-Kidd, je te jure que je te bouffe si tu fais ça !

-Bon, qu'on m'explique là ! »

La rose commençait à s'impatienter, et à s'énerver. Kidd s'approcha d'elle, la contournant pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et fit un large sourire à son vis-à-vis.

« -Mais quoi, à la fin ! Gémit Bonney

-Drake ? Une réponse ?

-A quoi ? Au fait de savoir si je t'enterre aujourd'hui ou demain ?

-Oh, rigola le roux, si ça peut vous permettre de vous retrouvez les deux pour parler... »

Les joues de Drake brûlèrent à nouveau.

« -Mauvaise réponse, grinça t-il »

Kidd éclata de rire, et détala en voyant son ami se précipiter sur lui. Bonney haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se redonner un coup de brosse.

« -Bon, je n'ai rien compris, m'enfin ça à l'air stupide ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant »

Pendant ce temps, ses deux meilleurs amis se courraient toujours après, et alors que Drake commençait seulement à imprimer la marque de ses doigts sur le cou de Kidd, un frappement se fit entendre à la porte. Le brun sentit un frisson le traverser. Le leader profita de son inattention pour lui envoyer une pichenette sur le front, et de l'effet de surprise pour s'approcher de la porte en ricanant.

« -Ah, Croco' ! Déjà debout ? C'est rare ! Lança t-il en découvrant son ami au pas de la porte »

Drake se raidit en entendant le nom. Ses poings se contractèrent, ne lâchant pas des yeux l'angle où avait disparu Kidd, attendant le second frisson qui allait parcourir son échine. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Le jeune homme apparu dans la pièce, et aperçu Drake. Ce dernier voulu se persuader que c'était bien le même connard que tout à l'heure qui se trouvait devant lui, mais la neutralité de son expression, la même que « d'habitude », l'en empêchait complètement. Le sourire sadique mais presque doux d'il y avait moins d'une dizaine de minutes était totalement impossible à appliquer au garçon qu'il avait face à lui. On aurait dit un autre homme.

« -Salut ! Lança mollement Crocodile, avec un flegme déstabilisant »

Le futur Marine répondit d'un hochement de tête. Son vis-à-vis ne fit même pas un sourire susceptible de lui signifier qu'il était sous chantage : il garda une expression parfaitement neutre, assez longtemps pour faire croire à Drake qu'il avait certainement rêvé. Mais lorsque Bonney entra dans la pièce, cette impression s'éclipsa rapidement.

« -Croco', salut ! Bien dormi ?

-Ça va… Et toi ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Hmm, ça va ! J'ai dû un peu boire, hier soir. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus de grand chose. Vous me ferez un topo, les mecs, hein ? J'espère que j'ai fait plein de conneries, lança t-elle en rigolant »

Le brun lui sourit, et fit passer son regard sur Drake ; ça ne dura que l'espace d'une demi-seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour mettre le jeune homme horriblement mal à l'aise.

« -Bah pose toi, écoute, proposa l'étudiante

-Non, pas la peine. Je venais juste vous prévenir que Apoo ne sera pas avec nous ce matin. Il s'est fait attrapé hier soir par un surveillant, alors qu'il était en train de fumer de l'herbe. Il est puni pour la journée, et est de corvée de récurage des selfs. »

Tout le monde fit la grimace en entendant la punition. C'était dur pour un pauvre joint.

« -C'est tout ! Je retourne dans ma chambre.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ? C'est pas interdit, hein, lui lança Bonney comme si elle était chez elle

-Non, c'est bon. Je ne me suis pas encore douché, répondit le jeune homme en se retournant. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, salut ! »

La porte se referma. Drake eut tout de même le temps de voir Crocodile se retourner et sourire à quelqu'un, pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil à son espion. Le jeune homme devina instantanément, et retint son souffle en attendant le futur coup contre la porte. Kidd et Bonney s'étaient déjà retournés, lorsqu'un discret toc-toc se fit entendre. Drake plissa nerveusement les yeux, et laissa Kidd lui passer devant en soupirant. Le roux saisit la poignée, et ouvrit vivement la porte.

« -Killer ? »

Le blond planta ses orbes bleus dans ceux rouges de son vis-à-vis. Kidd sentit son cœur accélérer. Il ne put détacher tout de suite son regard de celui de Killer. Jamais il ne lui était apparu aussi beau, surtout après le cauchemar du matin même. Derrière l'étudiant, Bonney se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et lorsqu'elle aperçut la chevelure blonde, elle esquissa un sourire, et se mordit les lèvres.

« -Alors ? T'attends quoi pour embrasser la mariée ? »

Killer fronça légèrement les sourcils, Drake se retourna vers Bonney, la regardant de travers. Kidd se redressa, inspirant profondément par le nez, sentant ses muscles se raidir. Un gloussement se fit entendre derrière lui. Le lycéen se pencha pour regarder derrière son vis-à-vis, et aperçut le visage rougi de Bonney, qui visiblement, faisait des efforts surhumains pour se retenir de rire. Drake haussa les épaules et secoua la tête d'incompréhension en sentant le regard interrogateur du blond se poser sur lui. Killer se retourna vers Kidd, qui semblait se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur la jeune fille pour l'étrangler.

« -La… mariée ? Lui demanda Killer »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Bonney éclata de rire, tombant à genoux en se tenant les côtes. Kidd se retourna immédiatement vers elle, lui lançant un regard assassin plus que significatif.

« -Hahahaha, désolée Kidd, mais j'arrête pas de l'imaginer dans sa p'tite robe à froufrous. Ça lui va tellement bien, tu te rends pas compte ! »

Killer écarquilla les yeux une fois de plus, se demandant ce qu'il avait loupé.

« -Hum, je dérange.

-Nan ! Nan nan nan nan, lança nerveusement Kidd en se retournant instantanément, c'est eux qui dérange. Ils s'en vont, d'ailleurs, pas vrai les gars ?

-Oui, tout à fait, souffla Drake

-Tu vois ? Fit Kidd, soulagé »

Killer ne répondit rien, observant les deux compères : l'une avait le visage tout rouge et les larmes aux yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle, l'autre attrapant leurs vestes respectives, et l'agrippant par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la porte.

« -On s'en va. On se voit au petit-déjeuner, Kidd, lança Drake en lui passant à côté

-T'es le bienvenu, Killerinounette, hein, cria Bonney depuis le couloir »

Le brun serra les dents ; cette idiote ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses.

« -A tout à l'heure ! Lança t-il rapidement

-Ouais, sa… »

Sans laisser le temps à Bonney de finir sa phrase, la porte se referma brusquement sur les deux adolescents. Kidd se frotta la nuque en la contemplant quelques instants. Quant à Killer, il n'avait pas décroché son regard de la musculature apparente sous le marcel de son vis-à-vis. C'était un mélange de provocation et d'invitation, au parfait insu du sujet. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à son observateur. Il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'il le fixait avec insistance, lui-même faisant dériver son regard sur les lignes, finement dessinées par le haut noir, du torse de son prochain. Pour le coup, Kidd sortit relativement rapidement de son observation, et proposa à Killer :

« -Tu veux boire un truc ?

-Non, merci ! Répondit instantanément le locuteur, en orientant ses prunelles sur le visage pâle »

Kidd serra les dents. Tout en parlant, il s'approcha doucement du lycéen.

« -Tu veux manger ?

-Non plus.

-Tu veux bouger dehors ?

-Non.

-Parfait ! »

Se saisissant de sa nuque, l'étudiant baissa la tête vers les lèvres pleines, qui l'accueillirent avec empressement. Killer enroula ses bras autour du roux. Sa nuit avait été agitée ; malgré la bonne soirée de la veille, ou plutôt à cause de, il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit, chaque fois pour la même raison : ses cauchemars le reprenaient. Pour cause, il savait que par le fait qu'il s'attache à nouveau à des personnes, les chances de les perdre augmentaient en même temps. A cette pensée, un frisson le parcouru, et Kidd le sentit. Rompant le baiser, et faisant glisser sa main le long du dos du blond, il souffla :

« -Quoi ?

-Rien ! »

_Si ça avait été moins rapide, ça aurait largement put être crédible !_ C'est ce que se dit le lycéen en baissant les yeux. Kidd fronça les sourcils, et se retourna. Il se dirigea nonchalamment à travers son appartement, et vint s'affaler sur le canapé. Killer le regarda faire sans rien dire, puis soupira lorsqu'il lui dit :

« -Viens, assieds-toi ! »

Après un temps d'hésitation, et sous le regard insistant du roux, le jeune homme s'avança à son tour d'un pas lent jusqu'au sofa de cuir marron. S'asseyant avec précaution, il se retourna vers Kidd. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, et croisa les bras, signifiant son attente.

« -Raconte ! »

Killer lui lança un regard froid, qui ne toucha absolument pas l'étudiant, attendant toujours avec une expression insistante. Au bout d'un moment, le blond émit un claquement de langue agacé, puis lança en soupirant :

« -Ce n'est ni grave, ni important.

-Peut-être, mais j'veux savoir ! »

Soufflant nerveusement, il grogna :

« -Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…

-Bon, on va y arriver ! C'était quoi ? Comme l'autre coup ? Ta mère et l'autre ? »

Killer lui jeta un coup d'œil, et reprit doucement.

« -Non, enfin, pas directement… On est obligé d'en parler ?

-Oui ! Et alors, en quoi ça avait un rapport, si ce n'est pas direct ? »

La nervosité empourpra les joues du lycéen.

« -Je… Je te l'ai déjà dit, en plus. »

Kidd attendait, observant chaque battement de paupières de son vis-à-vis.

« -Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, voilà tout. »

Le blond commença à se lever, aussi bien animé par la crispation que par la gêne, mais une main le saisit par le bras, et le tira en arrière pour l'obliger à se rasseoir, sauf qu'au lieu d'atterrir sur le cuir, Killer se retrouva sur les genoux de l'étudiant, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Kidd le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'arrivera pas. »

Le regard bleu se ternit un peu, s'enfonçant davantage dans les prunelles écarlates. Le roux lui envoya également un regard provocant, et approcha encore son visage du sien.

« -Je te le répéterai autant de fois qu'il faut, mais je te préviens que tu vas finir par le comprendre : ça-n'arrivera-pas ! »

Killer n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, la paire de lèvres de son prochain saisissait la sienne. La large main remonta l'épaule, puis la nuque, effleurant quelques mèches dorées, pour enfin venir déposer sa fièvre sur la peau basanée de sa joue. Ce contact ne fit pas résister longtemps Killer, qui se retourna pour se mettre à califourchon sur son amant, et perdre ses mains dans les flammes de la chevelure ardente.

[…]

Après avoir enfilé sa veste, Drake attrapa à nouveau le bras de Bonney, et commença à l'entraîner à sa suite.

« -Aaah, mais lâche moaaa, je sais marcher toute seule. »

Le jeune homme continua à avancer, sourd aux plaintes de son amie. A vrai dire, il ne les entendait même pas, trop occupé à scruter chaque nouveau mètre carré qui s'offrait à sa vue, de peur d'apercevoir cette Paula, ou pire, Crocodile, caché dans un coin. Les mises en gardes qu'il avait reçu tout à l'heure n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, il s'en voulait persuadé. Au-delà d'une démarche masochiste, c'était surtout en prévision d'une attaque future, car il l'avait bien compris, Crocodile ne s'arrêterait pas là. Curieusement, Drake ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour son professionnalisme, et son assurance dans ce qu'il entreprenait, et cela avait beau lui donner envie de vomir, c'était un fin stratagème, durement et adroitement mis en œuvre.

« -… ake, Drake ! DRAKE ! »

L'interpellé sursauta, et tourna la tête vers son amie.

« -Lâche-moi, à la fin, fulmina t-elle »

D'un tour de bras, elle lui fit lâcher prise, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prend, depuis ce matin ? Sérieux, c'est flippant ! »

Drake la fixa momentanément ; il baissa les yeux vers le bras de Bonney, rougit par la pression qu'il avait inconsciemment exercé, puis releva la tête vers elle. Son regard était lourd de reproches et d'interrogations, mais rien de ce qu'il était en droit de dire n'aurait put combler ses attentes.

« -Excuse-moi, souffla t-il simplement »

Soupirant bruyamment, la jeune fille hocha la tête, et vint se poster en face de Drake. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle le regarda un petit moment, et lui sourit.

« -Bon, j'imagine que tu m'en parlera si tu veux. Tu sais que je suis là, hein ! »

C'était rare qu'elle n'insiste pas pendant des heures, mais ça valait mieux. Le brun hésita, puis lui sourit à son tour.

« -Où tu voulais aller, au fait ? T'avais l'air pressé, didon ! »

A vrai dire, le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était éloigner Bonney du couloir du 4ème étage, de peur de croiser l'un des acolytes, mais aussi pour laisser respirer Kidd et Killer. Sachant son amie yaoïste jusqu'au bout des ongles, il valait mieux pour les deux amants. Quant à cette histoire de robe à froufrous, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier, mais cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il était plus judicieux de laisser tranquille les deux garçons, Killer n'ayant pas l'air au courant. Le brun réfléchit un court instant à ce qu'il allait dire.

« -Euh… Pourquoi pas… Les salons ?

-Encore ? On y était hier soir. Les salles de sport, c'est mieux ! En plus, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a quasiment personne. Allez, dis ouiii ! »

Drake réfléchit un instant, évaluant qu'effectivement, ils avaient moins de chances de croiser Crocodile ou Paula dans la partie ouest de l'aile que dans la partie nord. De plus, le regard, insistant et adorab… et pressant, de Bonney contribuait un peu. Un tout petit peu. Drake secoua la tête, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser le rouge envahir son visage, puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et regarda Bonney s'éloigner vers sa chambre en lâchant un « Merciii ! ». Le brun soupira, et partit vers la sienne pour récupérer ses affaires de cours et de sport.

[…]

_« -L'aile 4, partie ouest. Dois-je les suivre ?_

_-Quoi, et c'est pour ça que tu me déranges ? »_

_Paula serra les dents, comprenant qu'elle allait se faire réprimander. A l'autre bout de la ligne, Crocodile se redressa sur son lit, et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux._

_« -Je pensais que ça pouvait avoir son utilité…_

_-Je ne crois pas t'avoir signifié que ça pouvait en avoir. A quel moment as-tu entendu que les déplacements de Drake et Bonney m'intéressaient ?_

_-… Je ne l'ai pas entendu._

_-Exact. Maintenant, si tu veux me donner une information utile, dis-moi si Killer a bien rejoint Kidd._

_-Oui, ils sont dans l'appartement de Kidd. J'ai choisi de filer Drake et Bonney, puisque vous m'aviez dit que l'intimité de Kidd et Killer n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment._

_-Hmm, eh bien libre à toi, mais ne viens pas me déranger pour m'apprendre qu'ils vont taper dans un ballon, c'est bien compris ? »_

_La jeune fille baissa les yeux, tapotant nerveusement le sol du pied._

_« -Paula ?_

_-C'est bien compris._

_-Bon. A plus tard !_

_-Au revoir ! »_

_Les Den Den Mushis se rendormirent. La brune fixa le sien un court instant, puis soupira. En se redressant, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la tour d'escalier où venaient de disparaître Drake et Bonney, puis se retourna vers l'autre bout du couloir, l'obscurité entravant sa capacité à voir son fond, mais visant bien entendu l'appartement 9327._

_« Bon, ce ne sera qu'une scène pornographique en moins à devoir subir. Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva pour se donner bonne conscience »_

_Puis, soupirant à nouveau, elle se retourna, et sauta silencieusement sur la deuxième marche, se dirigeant à présent vers les salles de sport._

[…]

Les mains brûlantes de Kidd commencèrent à glisser sous le tissu pour se retrouver à même la peau brune, remontant jusqu'aux tétons. Sous le coup de la surprise, Killer rompit brusquement le baiser, baissant la tête vers son torse. L'étudiant ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, souriant légèrement, et harponna à nouveau les lèvres entre-ouvertes du lycéen, le rivant à lui de son autre main, plaquée dans son dos. De la première, il commença à faire tourner son pouce autour du point érogène, arrachant un gémissement étranglé à son amant.

« -Arrête, souffla t-il

-Pourquoi ? Rigola le roux. C'est toi qui as commencé.

-N'importe qu… Ah ! »

Le 1ère serra les dents, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses soupirs. Les doigts de Kidd travaillaient avec trop d'habilité pour qu'il y soit insensible. De plus, la fine couche de vêtements avec laquelle il s'était présenté dès le matin l'avait déjà suffisamment attaqué pour qu'il reste raisonnable. Tout en faisant remonter le haut de Killer de son autre main, Kidd profita qu'il fut un peu embrumé pour lui demander :

« -Au fait, pourquoi tu es venu ? C'était dangereux pourtant, avec l'autre taré… »

Killer tenta de se ressaisir, poussé par un mélange de fierté et de tentative de recouvrement de raison.

« -Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas venir. Si le type des photos... a voulu s'amuser encore ce matin, je l'aurai remarqué.

-Tu en es sûr ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, et repoussa violemment Kidd contre le dossier du canapé, le faisant stopper son mouvement. Juste à temps, d'ailleurs : son boxer devenait de plus en plus serré.

« -Bien sûr. A part ton ami aux cheveux gominés, je n'ai croisé personne, ce matin. Sans compter Jewerly Bonney et X. Drake, bien sûr. »

Kidd esquissa un sourire narquois, et l'instant suivant, se saisit des épaules de Killer pour le faire basculer sur le côté. En une seconde, le blond se retrouva allongé sur le cuir, Kidd à ses côté, couché sur le flanc, le dominant d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

« -Ah oui. Et si c'était eux ?

-Eh bien, ça voudrait dire que tu te fais berner comme un bleu depuis le début. »

Le roux lui envoya un de ses éternels sourires étincelant, et appuya sa tête sur son coude, plantant son regard brûlant dans les pupilles gelées. A côté, Killer profita de ce temps mort pour calmer les pulsions de son corps. De ce qu'il avait compris, le leader n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre sa bande pour le petit-déjeuner. La vraie raison de sa venue était bien entendu qu'il avait ressenti le besoin d'être vers lui dès le premier œil ouvert. Il s'était fait violence le plus longtemps possible, mais avait finalement craqué, et malgré le risque en jeu, son corps et son cœur avaient eu raison de son entendement. Il y avait aussi certainement un peu d'inquiétude dans son raisonnement, sans doute dut à son rêve... Kidd se pencha sur lui, le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux. Le cœur de Killer s'accéléra lorsque les lèvres chaudes du roux entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Il n'était pas encore 7h, et la porte n'était pas fermée à clef, mais puisque aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblait décidé à lâcher l'autre, personne ne se releva.

Les quelques secondes qui séparèrent les deux élèves, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, Kidd l'exploita au mieux. Se redressant sur son coude, il passa une jambe par-dessus Killer, ramenant son genou à hauteur de son ventre, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le blond ne résistant pas à la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps fraîchement éveillé, fit remonter sa main le long de la jambe repliée vers lui, sentant la musculature sous le tissu pourtant épais. Passant sur les fesses, il hésita un instant avant de continuer, puis reprit son chemin le long de la colonne vertébrale, l'effleurant d'un doigt, et arriva enfin à la nuque, qu'il caressa légèrement avant de fondre à nouveau dans les mèches encore en bataille. Le silence se voyait de temps à autre entravé par les soupirs des garçons. Kidd faisait bien moins d'efforts que Killer pour retenir ses exhalaisons. A vrai dire, il se laissait guider par l'instant, complètement enivré par les sensations que lui offrait son amant. Ce dernier, par contre, faisait tout pour éviter de faire de bruit ; bien plus méfiant que son pair, il préférait envisager qu'on les écoutait, ou que cela s'entendait dans les appartements voisins, pourtant insonorisés.

« -Tu es distrait, souffla Kidd entre deux baisers.

-Pardon… Si on nous entendait… »

A cette réponse, le roux se redressa un peu pour dévisager Killer, qui reprit son souffle en le fixant à son tour.

« -Si « on » veut nous écouter, « on » le fera, mais ça m'étonnerait que « on » en soit étonné. T'imagine quand même pas qu'on est les seuls de l'étage à faire ça ? »

Le ton de l'étudiant était dur, presque menaçant. Killer se redressa sur ses mains, et baissa la tête.

« -Les seuls mecs, peut-être… »

En entendant ça, Kidd se raidit. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce fut cela qui gêne Killer, ni à ce point-là. De son côté, le blond avait immédiatement pensé aux amis de Luffy, le vert et le blond. Ils étaient bel et bien ensemble, Luffy le lui avait confirmé une fois à table, mais même sans cela, ça se voyait suffisamment. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, et Zoro glissait parfois un mot à l'oreille de Sanji, qui rigolait, et le traitait de « Marimo pervers ». Le reste de la bande ne relevait jamais, c'est à peine s'ils y faisaient attention, mais Killer n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Au beau milieu du self-service, entourés d'à peu près 80 personnes, deux hommes s'embrassaient et se caressaient sans prendre une seule seconde pour se demander ce qu'allait en penser les autres, et surtout, sans devoir surveiller un potentiel stalker.

Killer s'était également toujours foutu de l'avis des gens. C'était pour lui des choses qui n'avaient aucun intérêt, et qui ne faisaient pas avancer. Au contraire. Mais il lui avait semblé, depuis l'affaire des photos, la fameuse, qu'on lui avait présenté le fait d'aimer un autre homme comme une tare, quelque chose qu'il ne faut ni montrer, ni vanter. C'était honteux, et anormal. Il était à peu près certain que si Kidd ou lui était sortit avec une fille, ou que l'un d'entre eux avait été une fille, rien ne se serait passé de cette manière. L'amour n'avait jamais eut sa place dans sa vie, le seul étant celui réciproque qu'il portait à sa mère. Pour lui, qui en avait donc été privé, ce sentiment semblait assez louable, peu importe à qui on le portait.

_Alors que l'on s'entretue sur les mers, sur la terre, et dans le ciel*, c'est sur un type qui donne de l'amour que l'on va s'acharner…_

Cette pensée attrista profondément Killer. Si on l'acceptait pour Zoro et Sanji, pourquoi pas pour eux deux ? Au fur et à mesure que sa réflexion progressait, Killer finit par envisager une conclusion. Leur relation avait simplement été utilisée comme point d'appui pour une toute autre cause. Puisque les deux amants du groupe de Luffy n'avaient pas eu à subir ce traitement (sinon, Robin lui en aurait parlé), c'est qu'il y avait un but précis au-delà de la simple humiliation. C'était une sorte de chantage, en fait, se servir d'un point de pression qui était encore marginalisée par certains, ou en l'occurrence au moins par l'auteur de cette provocation, pour parvenir à un objectif bien défini.

Les yeux de Killer scintillaient tant il était concentré, et perdu dans ses réflexions. Un peu frustré de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, il se mit en tête de chercher qui voulait nuire à Kidd en se servant de sa relation avec lui.

« -Killer ? »

Kidd, qui jusque là, s'était tut, affecté par l'état d'esprit de son amant, commençait à s'inquiéter un peu de le voir en état léthargique. Une main brunie se leva devant son visage en réclamation de patience.

« -Attends, souffla à peine le blond »

Reprenant ses recherches, Killer commença par se demander qui lui en voudrait. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il avait des ennemis complotant dans son dos, puisque ceux qui se présentaient servaient d'exemple en écopant de quelques semaines à l'infirmerie. Remarque, cela devait être la même chose pour Kidd, voire pire. Le cercle des possibles était assez vaste ; n'importe qui d'un peu orgueilleux voudrait nuire à la vedette de Mori. Killer rétrécit donc son champ de recherche, le limitant aux relations de Kidd qu'il connaissait, les siennes étant inexistantes, à part Luffy et son groupe, mais il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il n'y avait absolument pas à s'en méfier. D'autant plus que deux de ses membres étaient dans le même cas de figure.

Killer élimina déjà Drake et Bonney. Malgré la plaisanterie de Kidd tout à l'heure sur le fait que ces deux-là puissent être impliqués, et bien qu'il ait pu la prendre comme argent comptant, cela n'avait pas de raisons d'être. Drake ne semblait pas ambitieux au point de faire tomber son meilleur ami, et ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour vouloir lui faire du mal. Quant à Bonney, étant une fille, il était bien moins envisageable qu'elle eut choisi ce moyen de pression pour déstabiliser le leader. Au fond de lui-même, Killer se dit en réprimant un sourire qu'il ne la croyait pas capable de s'en prendre à lui ou à Kidd aussi stupidement ; elle aurait choisi un mal plus physique et plus direct.

Il restait les trois amis de Kidd, ainsi que le clan ennemi, mené par Capone « Gang » Bege. Le reste se décomposait entre les camarades de classes, sans doute assez nombreux, mais connaissant Kidd de suffisamment près pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne rien tenter contre lui. Enfin, c'est ce que se dit Killer. Faisant un rapide résumé des visages vus au Nihon Teien l'autre soir, il garda les plus intéressants en mémoire, et éclipsa les autres. Mais après les avoir tous analysés, il décréta que c'était vain, et que tant que ces gens là seraient sous la tutelle de Bege, rien ne serait tenté à nouveau. Quant à Bege lui-même, Killer avait bien comprit qu'il avait un certain honneur, et un sens du noble combat et du fair-play non dissimulés (même si les premiers abords ne pouvaient le lui certifier), et que ce genre de coup bas ne pouvaient pas coller à ses méthodes. Kidd était son adversaire, et en cela, il le respectait autant qu'un allié.

Un peu dépité, Killer se rendit compte que c'était plus complexe que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ne restait donc plus que les proches de Kidd. Le blond les connaissait mal ; étonnement, s'il n'avait eu que quelques secondes pour voir Bege, il lui semblait qu'il était plus aisé à comprendre que le trio du groupe de Kidd. Le lycéen mit ça sur le compte du sentiment nommé culpabilité, de devoir s'en prendre aux amis de son amant, et commença à analyser un à un les possibles.

De son côté, Kidd ne bougeait plus, attendant. Il fixait avec un sourire en coin l'expression figée de concentration de son prochain. Son regard déviait de temps en temps sur la ligne droite de ses épaules, pour descendre sur le torse, puis le bas-ventre, et remonter vers les yeux. Brillants, presque inquiétants, mais d'un hypnotique impérieux. Après ce qu'avait dit Killer, le roux avait commencé à se poser des questions, lui aussi. Non pas sur la possibilité que le coup des photos n'ait été qu'un point de pression, mais sur le pourquoi il ne s'était jamais étonné d'aimer un garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un à ce point (Withey Bay n'avait _vraiment_ été qu'une passade de jeunesse), et aussi la première fois qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour le même sexe que lui, mais ce fait ne l'avait même pas effleuré, dans le sens où ça paraissait anormal, ou honteux. Pour lui, il était amoureux, et c'était tout. Que les gens autorisent ou non son amour, il s'en contrefoutait, et ce n'était pas près de changer. Maintenant, si quelqu'un tenait à lui dire en face, il fallait tout simplement qu'il s'apprête à quitter ce monde, et voilà tout. Il s'était trouvé un peu désarçonné en apprenant que Killer se posait cette question, et pour le coup, il se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt, ou pourquoi il n'avait pas riposté la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Le cerveau du L2 commença à chauffer un peu trop ; aussi, son propriétaire décréta qu'il était inutile de se poser autant de questions. Il en parlerait après avec Killer, une fois qu'il serait sorti de sa transe. Kidd n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, mais il adorait parler et être avec Killer. Lui qui n'aimait pas les longues discussions ou les débats « inutiles », disserter avec son lycéen était vraiment agréable.

Les paupières du blond s'abaissèrent doucement. Kidd fronça un peu les sourcils, mais attendit la suite sans rien dire. Killer avait fini de passer en revue ses trois camarades, mais malheureusement, ses conclusions étaient vagues. Il n'avait pas le choix, et devait demander à leur chef.

« -Est-ce que… l'un des trois garçons, minus Drake donc, a un comportement bizarre, ces temps-ci ? »

Kidd se redressa, réfléchissant rapidement à la question du jeune homme.

« -Tu les soupçonne ?

-Réponds d'abord. »

Le roux serra les dents, puis annonça.

« -Aucune idée, je ne les flic pas toute la journée. Apoo aime bien faire le mur le soir pour retrouver ses potes du club de musique, mais ça se finit souvent en bad trip. C'est tous des drogués. -Il rigola un peu, puis reprit- 'Y a pas grand-chose à dire sur Urouge. Il est avec nous la plupart du temps, ou dans sa chambre, ou dans les salles de sports, alors bon. Quant à Croco'… »

La demi-seconde d'hésitation ne résonna qu'aux oreilles de Killer.

« -Il est toujours un peu mystérieux. Il étudie ; sinon, il traîne plutôt avec Apoo et Urouge. Mais vu qu'il est arrivé que cette année, je peux pas te dire quoi, moi.

-Justement. »

Kidd renifla, et lui lança un regard froid.

« -Quoi, justement ?

-Comment ça se fait qu'il ait voulu intégrer votre groupe ?

-Bah parce qu'on est les meilleurs, tiens.

-Kidd…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Elles sont bizarres, tes questions. Tu serais pas en train de les soupçonner, par hasard ? »

Le blond se raidit un peu, puis lança.

« -Si, peut-être bien. Il y a un problème avec ça ? -Il enchaîna avant que son vis-à-vis ne puisse répliquer- Imagine que l'un d'entre eux soit un mouchard ? Pire, le commanditaire. Ne me dis pas que c'est impossible, je sais que tu fais confiance à Bonney et Drake, mais comme je ne connais pas ton avis quant aux trois autres, je me permets de te le dire. »

L'étudiant n'avait pas lâché le regard métallique. Au fur et à mesure que les mots de Killer s'alignaient, il commençait à vraiment réfléchir au comportement de ses amis. Kidd n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qui accordait son crédit à n'importe qui, et il était vrai qu'hormis Bonney et Drake (et Killer, mais ça avait été complètement incontrôlable), il n'y avait pas vraiment de personne qu'il pouvait qualifier de confiance. Il pensa à Trafalgar Law, de la L2-7, mais se ravisa en pensant qu'il valait tout de même mieux le laisser à l'écart de sa foi. Il était beaucoup trop incertain à son goût, bien qu'intéressant.

Inspirant bruyamment, le leader se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché les orbes bleus des yeux, et que c'était réciproque. Il comprit que son prochain avait dut aisément lire en lui. Avec une pointe d'agacement, il se leva du canapé, et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, croisant les bras en fixant l'horizon matinal.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'ils peuvent être impliqués ?

-Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Je me suis contenté des quelques fois où je les avais vus.

-J'écoute pas vraiment ce qui circule à leur sujet, alors je ne peux pas te donner d'avis extérieur.

-Moi non plus, mais quand bien même, c'aurait été complètement vain. L'avis des autres n'est jamais bénéfique, et n'est pas à prendre en compte s'ils ne sont pas impliqués. Ça ne fait qu'entraver. »

A ces mots, le roux se retourna instantanément, et marcha rapidement vers le sofa. Une fois à hauteur du blond, il se pencha pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux, plaquant ses mains contre le dossier, de chaque côté du visage de Killer, et souffla :

« -Alors dans ce cas, quel est le problème à aimer un autre mec ? »

Killer n'eut rien à répondre. Et il n'y avait rien à répondre, d'ailleurs. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, mais se rendait compte qu'il s'était lui-même coincé. Le voyant déglutir, Kidd se recula, sans lâcher son regard, puis se retourna vivement en direction de sa chambre, histoire de s'habiller. Le lycéen resta seul, puis, s'insultant intérieurement, il se leva, et sortit de l'appartement.

[…]

Bonney plissa les yeux, puis s'élança de toutes ses forces, marquant le sol de ses deux pas, et sauta. La balle glissa de sa main pour tourner un instant sur le cercle de fer, et venir se loger dans les mailles du filet. Lay-up !

« -Ouais ! 8 à 6 ! Essaye de me faire plus beau que ça ! »

Drake sourit légèrement, et bloqua le ballon que son amie lui lança, puis, voûtant son dos, il fixa quelques instants le panier, s'apprêtant à tirer, lorsque la sonnerie de la péri-université retentit dans le gymnase. Bonney jeta un coup d'œil provocateur à son ami, qui sourit, se recula de quelques pas pour sortir de la limite de la surface, et tira quand même. Le ballon arriva en plein dans les filets, ne touchant même pas l'arceau. Swish shot à trois points !

« -8 à 9 ! C'est l'heure d'aller retrouver les autres.

-Non mais… Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ?! Cria Bonney. C'est pas fini, je veux ma revanche !

-Mais oui, mais oui. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard. »

Un peu plus loin, alors que la jeune fille commençait à courir après le brun, Paula poussa un soupir. Effectivement, il n'y avait rien eu d'intéressant, et son chef n'allait pas manquer de le lui faire remarquer. Se relevant de derrière la mi-cloison, l'espionne improvisée se passa une main dans les cheveux, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux adolescents. Les battants menant au couloir des vestiaires se refermèrent sur une Bonney donnant des coups de poing sur l'épaule de Drake ; Paula hésita un instant, puis leur emboîta le pas, histoire de voir ce qu'il en était.

En arrivant sur les lieux, elle fut surprise de les voir les deux dans le vestiaire des hommes. Bonney était en soutien-gorge, en pleine recherche du col de son T-shirt, engueulant à moitié Drake, qui lui était torse nu, et s'apprêtait à retirer son pantalon de sport. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne semblait faire attention à la demi nudité de l'autre, continuant à se chamailler comme si de rien n'était. Sur le coup, Paula fut certaine de se sentir rougir en faisant passer son regard sur la poitrine généreuse de Bonney, et sa taille de guêpe à la peau laiteuse, semblant des plus douces. Se réprimant de son manque de professionnalisme, elle se dirigea vers la sortie des vestiaires pour attendre que les deux étudiants aient fini de se changer, non sans avoir pris une discrète photo de leur situation.

« Cela pourra peut-être servir au Boss, et mieux vaut que je ne revienne pas les mains vides, s'était-elle dit »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les portes de l'entrée principale s'ouvrirent en grand sur les adolescents. Bonney semblait avoir fini de crier, et boudait à présent. Quant à Drake, il avait un léger sourire en coin, presque fier de sa victoire. Les suivant de quelques mètres, Paula repensa à Kidd et Killer ; peut-être avait-elle loupé quelque chose d'important… Sur le coup, la brune s'en voulut un peu ; elle ne voulait pas que cette potentielle erreur cause du tort à Crocodile, pour qui elle avait beaucoup d'estime.

Arrivé à l'étage de leur self [Cf. Bonus], le duo salua mollement le reste de la bande. Paula arriva une seconde plus tard, et aperçut Kidd au milieu du groupe. Killer n'était pas là, mais c'était sans surprise. Remarquant la coupe gominée de son patron, elle poussa un léger soupir, puis se retourna et partit.

[…]

Killer arriva dans sa chambre. Il avait un peu de mal à se retenir de briser les vitres devant lesquelles il s'était posté ; les mots de Kidd résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

_Quel est le problème à aimer un autre mec ?_

Dit comme ça… La sonnerie des 7h n'allait pas tarder à se faire entendre. Le lycéen jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son emploi du temps ; il fourra avec lassitude ses manuels et un bloc de feuille dans son sac, et l'envoya sur son épaule. Il envisageait d'aller manger rapidement, pour ensuite se poser dans la salle de classe avant le flux de ses camarades. Il se dit que peut-être, il croiserait Luffy dans la cantine. Si c'était le cas, il passerait son petit-déjeuner à observer ses deux chiens de garde, et ça, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Peut-être était-il jaloux ? Non en fait, il était jaloux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il enviait quelque chose à quelqu'un à ce point, et le sentiment n'en fut que plus désagréable lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui que ça change. Alors il y avait un choix : s'assumer ou tout arrêter, et dans les deux cas, il y allait avoir du changement dans sa vie d'après.

Le blond soupira légèrement en franchissant le pas de la porte. Les couloirs commençaient à se remplir, personne ne faisait attention à personne, et Killer se rendit compte que c'était ça qu'il aimait. Passer inaperçu, qu'on l'évite. Contrairement à Kidd. C'était un des points qui les différenciait, et pourtant, qui primait dans une relation comme la leur, et s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur ça... Un frisson le parcourut.

« Je ne suis quand même pas en train d'envisager que… »

Ses poings et ses dents se contractèrent. Il fallait que le type qui avait mis le bazar dans ses pensées disparaisse rapidement, ou sinon, il allait commettre l'erreur de sa vie. De son pas silencieux, Killer fit demi-tour. Puis, sortant à nouveau de sa chambre au bout de quelques minutes, il se faufila au milieu des autres scolaires, et marcha rapidement en direction des selfs. Le lycéen avait, entre-temps, repensé à ses hypothèses et ses doutes sur les camarades de Kidd. S'il voulait des réponses, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait au moins lever ce rideau pour espérer en voir se lever d'autres. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Lever tous les rideaux qu'il fallait pour être avec Kidd. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

[…]

« -Kidd ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son plateau. Son regard croisa celui de Crocodile.

« -Ça va ? Demanda ce dernier. Tu as l'air perdu depuis tout à l'heure. »

Sans prêter attention au raidissement irrité de Drake, le brun attendit la réponse sans quitter des yeux les orbes pourpres.

« -Ouais, ça va. Répondit simplement le roux en esquissant un léger sourire »

Crocodile haussa les épaules, jetant un coup d'œil innocent à son voisin. Les discussions étaient concentrées entre Urouge et Bonney, et partaient à droite et à gauche. Crocodile écoutait d'une oreille, sans vraiment y porter de l'intérêt, se concentrant plutôt sur son café. Drake et Kidd ne parlaient pas, ou très peu, chacun pour une raison différente. Celle du leader était qu'il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant les doutes de Killer quant à ses amis. Evidemment qu'ils étaient aussi soupçonnables, mais sur le coup, le fait qu'il ait parlé de l'aspect physique de leur relation l'avait profondément accablé, plus que ce qu'il aurait cru, et avait bien entendu altéré son bon sens. Il s'attendait à ce que Killer soit parti lorsqu'il serait revenu de sa chambre ; il ne lui en voulait pas, mais se demandait si c'était réciproque. Cette idée l'avait fait sourire, se disant que c'était sa première engueulade de couple. Il trouvait ça un peu ridicule, mais bon.

Mais ce qui le tourmentait le plus, c'était de se dire que Killer vivait mal le fait d'être hors du moule. Si mal que peut-être…

Le poing de Kidd s'abattit sur la table. Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son regard vide. Il semblait comme paralysé.

« -Kidd ! Ça va pas ? Demanda Bonney »

La voix de son amie ramena le susnommé à la réalité. Le leader cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et regarda sa locutrice. Il se rendit alors compte que toute la table le dévisageait. Tentant de balayer ses pensées noires, il lança un regard taquin à la rose.

« -Je vous ai perturbé dans une discussion super importante, je m'excuse !

-Ha-ha-ha, nous au moins on a quelque chose à dire. »

Kidd mima une courbette ironiquement respectueuse, faisant sourire ses camarades, qui reprirent bien rapidement leurs occupations. L'étudiant se retourna vers son plateau, et lorsqu'il sentit qu'on ne le regardait plus, mua son expression en une profonde lassitude. Tout sauf perdre Killer. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. Il devait tout faire pour retrouver le salaud qui avait fait naître ce malaise dans l'esprit du lycéen, et par conséquent, ce doute insupportable dans le sien. Entre-temps, Apoo était arrivé ; il avait quelques minutes pour manger, et devait ensuite retourner dans le bureau des surveillants, en attendant que les selfs se vident, pour commencer sa punition. Il avait l'air dépité, mais fit en sorte de profiter au maximum de sa « liberté » pour manger et parler avec ses amis. Kidd le salua, puis s'en retourna à ses pensées. Un coup de coude se fit ressentir à sa gauche. Détournant la tête, il croisa le regard de Bonney. Celle-ci attendit qu'il y ait une bulle de conversation pour glisser à son voisin :

« -Dis, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je suis allée trop loin. Tu ne m'en veux plus ? »

Kidd la regarda, un peu surpris par la soudaineté de ce dialogue, et lui sourit.

« -Non, je ne t'en veux plus. Par contre, si tu me refais ce coup, je t'assure que je t'égorge, et je ne plaisante pas.

-Je sais, rigola t-elle »

Puis, se blottissant un peu contre lui, elle posa sa tête contre son bras, arrivant à peine à hauteur de ses épaules, et chuchota :

« -On avait dit qu'on devait interroger Drake, mais du coup, je vais devoir me charger seule de son cas, et du tien. -Elle releva les yeux- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Killer ? »

Le roux lui lança un regard se voulant chaleureux.

« -Bah ! Rien qui nécessite de s'inquiéter. »

Bonney soupira pour lui signifier qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais son aîné ne lui dit rien d'autre, ébouriffant simplement sa longue chevelure rose, histoire de la rassurer. La jeune fille rigola un peu avec lui, et s'en retourna à son plateau, ne manquant pas d'adresser un clin d'œil fraternel à son compère, lui signifiant qu'elle était là au cas où. Drake avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil, et étant à proximité du duo, il avait un peu suivi la conversation. Aussi émit-il un coup de tête en direction de Kidd pour lui demander si ça allait, ce à quoi l'interpellé répondit en fermant doucement les yeux, signifiant une affirmation. Drake fit passer son regard sur Crocodile, qui visiblement n'avait pas écouté, ce qui le rassura quelque peu.

Alors que Kidd réfléchissait à ce qui allait bien pouvoir se dire à sa prochaine rencontre avec Killer, un contact chaud sur son épaule l'interpella. Détournant son regard de son plateau, il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil à son épaule. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que la vue d'une main légèrement bronzée lui fit immédiatement relever les yeux vers son propriétaire, son cœur battant un peu plus vite.

« -Killer ? »

A ce nom, les membres de la tablée relevèrent également les yeux. Il leur fallut à chacun plus d'une minute pour réaliser que c'était bien le blond qui se trouvait devant eux, leur angle de vue entravant leur bon distinctement. Effectivement, le susnommé portait un sweat à capuche qui recouvrait sa chevelure, et dissimulait à peu près son visage, et à moins de le regarder droit dans les yeux, on ne pouvait pas aisément le reconnaître. D'ailleurs, personne dans le self à par eux ne devait s'être rendu compte qu'il était là.

Kidd resta bouche bée, et ne dit rien lorsque le lycéen s'assit à côté de lui, le dévisageant toujours de son regard trop bleu et trop hypnotisant. Ça devait être une des visions les plus excitantes qu'il avait eu de Killer jusqu'à présent...

« -Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda doucement le 1ère »

Les regards se tournèrent vers le leader. Celui-ci était encore un peu hébété, mais finit par sourire, et hocha la tête.

« -Vas-y ! »

Killer répondit à son sourire, et se retourna pour faire face aux autres membres, leur adressant un salut poli, et ne manquant en rien leur réaction.

_Sur le chemin menant aux selfs, le blond avait réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre, même pour faire plaisir à Kidd, d'écarter ses doutes quant aux relations les plus proches de son amant. Aussi, il avait eut une idée : s'il se rendait au petit-déjeuner vêtu de manière à ce que seules des personnes à proximité physique puisse le reconnaître, soit Kidd, Bonney, Drake, Crocodile, Apoo et Urouge, et qu'il se passait quelque chose dans les jours qui suivaient, l'un d'entre eux serait forcément impliqué. Au pire, il gagnerait du temps ; au mieux, il découvrirait le coupable._

_Simple, efficace._

_Comme il s'y attendait, le groupe était à une table pour lui seul, sans voisins étrangers. Apoo était en bout, Bonney était à côté de Kidd, tous deux dos à l'entrée principale, et Urouge, Drake et Crocodile étaient face à eux._

Alors que les conversations reprenaient de chaque côté, Killer commença donc à faire passer son regard sur chacun, mais bien entendu, ce qui l'interpella en premier fut le sourire de Drake. Celui-ci s'était d'abord senti affreusement mal que le lycéen vienne se joindre à eux. Qui savait ce que Crocodile allait pouvoir en faire. Mais après avoir croisé le regard gelé, il avait compris : Killer avait des doutes lui aussi, et s'il était là, c'était pour les confirmer. Les deux jeunes hommes devinèrent qu'ils avaient tous deux le même fil de pensée, et même si le blond ignorait à quel point le stade de connaissances de l'étudiant était avancé, il se voyait conforté, dans ses suppositions, par un allié. Le malaise de Crocodile s'était immédiatement ressenti lorsque Killer avait pris place à table. Il était bloqué ; sachant que Drake et le gamin n'avaient pas pu se rencontrer, il était évident que ce dernier avait aussi des soupçons, et ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. D'autant plus que si Drake était à sa droite, Killer était maintenant face à lui ; il ne pouvait donc pas faire signe à Paula, qui était restée en retrait, sans se faire remarquer par l'un des deux observateurs. Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit du futur Marine au même instant que celui du lycéen :

_Le repas promet d'être foutrement intéressant…_

* * *

_*Les îles célestes, foâyons ! La citation n'est pas de moi. Elle est tirée de la BD à thématique lesbien Le bleu est une couleur chaude, de Julie Maroh, qui a été adapté au cinéma sous le titre La vie d'Adèle. La citation originale dont je me suis inspiré : _"-Je n'ai pas le droit, c'est une fille, c'est horrible ! -Ce qui est horrible, c'est que des gens s'entretuent pour du pétrole et commettent des génocides. Et non pas de vouloir donner de l'amour à une personne. Et ce qui est horrible, c'est qu'on t'apprenne que c'est mal de tomber amoureuse d'elle juste parce qu'elle est du même sexe que toi."_ Tout est dit !__  
_

_Encore un chapitre trop long ! Je suis désolée, je fais de mon mieux, mais je sens qu'il va falloir vous y faire... Ahlala, j'espère au moins que vous avez apprécié…_

_Mon point de vue quant à Capone Bege a pu vous sembler un peu trop éloigné de sa version One Piece ; je me suis permis cet écart du fait que Bege est un personnage intéressant dans son fonctionnement. C'est un mafieux, mais d'un rang psychologique plus élevé. Aussi, j'aime à le savoir en parfait gentleman (oui, j'ai trop lu Viewfinder)._

_Mes remerciements à _Ichi-Silver_ pour son aide, ainsi qu'à _Mathiewpr_ pour son soutien et sa gentillesse (j__'espère que maintenant que tu as ta réponse, tu te sens mieux xD) Merci aussi aux lecteurs, et à la prochaine fois !_

黒檀シェード


End file.
